Masters of the Keyblades
by The 666th necrophiliac
Summary: Nothing post KH2 happens in this fic. As the Heartless return from a year absence, Sora must learn the three stages of the keyblade to battle the new threat as well as focus on the ever building romance between him and Kairi. Read and Review please.
1. prologue

_**Disclaimer**_

_Kingdom Hearts belongs to Square Enix and Disney. OCs and plot belong to me_

_**AN: Welcome, this is my first KH fic. This chapter is merely going to set up the story so bear with me. This is my attempt at what I think would be a some what tolerable sequel to the Kingdom heart series**_

_**Prologue**_

_Dear Sora, Riku, Kairi._

_First, how are you doing? I hope in these two months you have rested up._

_Sora, Riku, I never got a chance to properly thank you; the worlds are in your debt._

_Now, I have some distressing news._

_It seems the Heartless are active, sorry to ask this of you but it seems we need the power of the Keyblades once more. A gummi ship'll be over within the week (Could be dangerous to give any specifics in this letter) If you wanna come and help out then be prepared, any time the Gummi ship might appear when you least expect it. I won't force you to do anything_

_Hope to see you real soon_

_Yours truly_

_King Mickey_

_PS: We're working with the Radiant Garden restoration committee on this one_

I thought this was going to be like last time. We were supposed to wipe out the Heartless and only Heartless. So who were these other guys? The whites of their eyes were black and there skin was pale white, they were strong. Strong, and fast…

"Sora" a familiar voice called out.

Sora opened his eyes slowly as a figure came into view.

"Aeris?" Sora said quietly, "What happened?"

"You took a big blow to the head. We were afraid you would get amnesia or somthin'" Goofy replied.

"Amnesia" Sora laughed but suddenly stopped and jumped to his feet, "Where's Riku, or Kairi?"

"Relax" a voice called out as Cloud Strife jumped towards them "Riku is up further and Kairi is with Leon and Yuffie."

"Still, we have to help," Sora replied.

"That Riku kid" Cloud started, "He's using an impressive technique. You should come see it. If you want to help someone help him first, he is alone after all."

* * *

"Maleficent, they're coming!" Pete stated as he looked down from the enormous tower upon the baron black surface.

"Of course they are" Maleficent replied as magic spewed from her, "However we well be long done by the time they reach us."

Pete approached Maleficent and the figure covered in green magic, "This'd be a lot simpler if Hades were still around," Pete stated, "So what's the deal with this Ultamicia chick?"

"I wouldn't expect a simpleton like you to understand!" Maleficent spat, "First of all, she has yet to exist so Hades would be useless"

"Do you want me to take care of them?" The silver haired man asked as he stepped forward from the shadows.

"Do as you wish" Maleficent said, just stall them.

"I'll do more then that" The man replied, "The boy with the Keyblade. I'll kill him," as he said this he jumped from the tower.

"That Sephiroth guy gives me the creeps," Pete stated.

"Perhaps, yet he has proven himself useful. I wander just what his connection to this woman is?"

* * *

"Wow" Sora stated in amazement as he Aeris, Cloud, Donald and Goofy approached Riku who was battling against one of the strange men, his blade had become identical to a Key and his speed had increased by ten fold.

"What kinda technique do you suppose that is." Goofy asked

"Don't know" Donald replied

When Riku moved, he looked like nothing more then a blur however the scruffy, snow white haired man with black and blue eyes stood against it easily.

"Come on, is that really all the power the Keyblade possesses," The man taunted.

"_He's right, is this really my best,_" Riku thought.

"Move!" A voice called that made the man tremble

"Whatever you want, Sephiroth" As the man said this he vanished and the silver haired man came hurdling through the air.

"The Keyblade bearer will die." Sephiroth stated

Riku prepared to deafened himself but suddenly, Sephiroth went straight passed him.

"_He's not after me? But that means…_" Riku thought, "Sora!" He was too far away, Sora summoned his Keyblade but Sephiroth was too close to defend against

"Sora!" Aeris called out, suddenly Sora was pushed out of the way and Sephiroth struck, but not Sora. Aeris began to fall, then out of nowhere, a Shadow Heartless appeared and stole her heart from her chest.

"Aeris!" Both Sora and Cloud screamed at once.

"Stupid bitch got in the way" The man spat as he returned to the ground before kicking Aeris' body, as he did a blade suddenly came at him, but he quickly jumped back.

"Stay away from her!" Cloud yelled as he forced Sephiroth to jump back, before kneeling down to her, "Aeris, please no," His arms were trembling and a tear fell on her face.

"Hmph, how disgraceful," Sephiroth mocked.

"Shut up!" Cloud screamed as he grabbed his Buster sword, "I'm Gonna kill you!"

"Wait!" Sora called out but was stopped by Riku

"Hold on, I'll help him. You go stop Maleficent, that's more important."

"But Riku," Sora began.

"No buts," Riku stated before turning to Donald and Goofy, "Go with him would you?"

"Okay" Goofy replied, holding tears back.

"Come on Sora, lets go stop the Heartless for good" Donald stated, sadness in his voice.

"Okay" Sora stated as the three friends ran of towards the large tower to the north.

"Good luck" Riku added before jumping at the man as Cloud did to Sephiroth.

"You really think I'm going to let them go free?" Sephiroth asked, as he said this several Shadow and soldier Heartless appeared before Sora, Donald and Goofy. Just then a figure destroyed them in a matter of seconds before landing in front of the three.

"King Mickey!" Goofy shouted.

"Head for Maleficent, I'll deal with these guys" As the king said this more Heartless appeared, this time it was a mixture of every type that they had ever seen, and they were in the hundreds.

"Come on" Sora said as he ran along with Donald and Goofy. As they ran Sora looked at the Cliffside and saw a figure, it looked like a boy no older then twelve or thirteen with red eyes and black hair. Most mysterious of all, it looked as if he were holding a Keyblade. The glare of the setting sun blinded Sora, and when his vision returned, the child was gone.

"What's wrong Sora?" Donald asked.

"N-nothing" Sora replied.

The tower was not actually that far away, when the three arrived, a huge body Heartless appeared blocking the only entrance. Suddenly a blade struck the Heartless' back, destroying it.

"Leon!" Sora called out.

"Hey, what about me!" Yuffie called out as she appeared from smoke.

"Sora" Kairi called out as she walked towards him.

"Kairi, are you okay?" Sora asked, Kairi nodded her head, a sparkle in her eye, "Kairi, what is it?"

"No, its nothing" Kairi quickly replied.

"Hey, looks like something is going on up there" Leon stated as he pointed at the top of the tower which was radiating a green light, "You should check it out while we deal with them" Leon pointed to the massing Heartless.

"Right," Sora replied as he ran into the tower.

"Sora, wait" Kairi called out.

"What is it? Sora asked.

"I wanted to say that I…I…"

"Huh" Sora asked confused.

"Take care of your self," Kairi finally said.

"You too," Sora replied as he ran into the tower along with Donald and Goofy.

"_Sora, I think I love you, why can't I say it to your face._" Kairi solemnly thought.

"Hey" Yuffie called, "You awake."

"Oh, sorry" Kairi apologised as she summoned her Keyblade, given to her by Riku two months ago,

* * *

The inside of the tower was just a spiral of stairs that seemed to go on forever, as the three ran up, countless Shadow heartless attacked them. They were easy enough to deal with, Sora attacked with his Keyblade while Donald used a staff and Goofy used a shield with the king's insignia on it. Although it took awhile the three friends made it to the top where Pete and Maleficent awaited them as well as another woman covered in a green coat of magic.

"We meet again" Maleficent stated, "Ultamicia, show us your power!" As she commanded this, the woman covered in magic fainted.

"Err, Maleficent. Something seems wrong with her," Pete observed.

"So it seems she has yet to regain her strength…" Maleficent stated, "Very well, we shall pull out for now" As she said this, a fog of darkness covered Maleficent, Pete, and Ultamicia

"Hold on!" Sora shouted as he jumped at them however he was too late, they were gone.

* * *

The boy brought his Keyblade down upon the Heartless, vanquishing it.

"Sam" A woman called out.

"Over here!" He replied as he removed the cigarette from his mouth and dropped it on the ground before stamping it out. He wore a simple attire. A black trench coat, black jeans, and a purple shirt with an emblem of a bird wrapped in chains.

"There you are" The raven haired woman stated.

"Hey you two, it's quieting down." A man approached with long black hair.

"We know, Mr Loier" The woman replied

"How many times do I have to tell you Rinoa, call me Laguna" The man stated before turning to the child, "What's wrong Sam,"

"I saw him today; it's hard to believe that he is one of the Keyblade Bearers…'

"That reminds me, did you see your father?" Laguna asked.

"Yeah" Sam replied. Though no one saw it, the boy's face contorted with disgust upon hearing the word 'father.'

"He was here?" Rinoa asked, excitement in her voice.

"Unfortunately," Sam answered her.

"I want to go see him!" Rinoa said abruptly, ignoring her son.

"I can't allow that" Sam seriously said.

"But I haven't seen him in…"

"It's too late anyway," Sam, stated, "They have already boarded their ship now. Besides, we will have a chance to see him when their plan surfaces,"

"How long do you think that'll be?" Laguna asked

"If I had to guess, I would say about a year,' said Sam, 'by the way, did you see the mouse fighting?'

'Yeah! He was amazing, and he slaughtered those Heartless as if it were nothing,' Laguna replied.

Sam froze for a while before saying, 'pity.'

_**Kingdom Hearts III**_

_**Masters of the Keyblades.**_

_**Editing notes: There were a lot of simple mistakes here, and the quality was poor compared to later chapters. (Edited on January the fourth of 2011-01-04**_


	2. The Sorceress

_**Disclaimer**_

_Kingdom Hearts belongs to Square Enix and Disney. OCs and plot belong to me_

_**AN: Hey to everyone reading. I just realized what was wrong with the title of this story. I didn't realize when I came up with it that it sounded so much like 'Masters Of The Universe'. I'll change the name if I can think of something better, any suggestions will be appreciated. Thank you Grey Vs Ale for the review.**_

_**The Sorceress**_

* * *

"Hey Kairi," Selphie said as she, and Kairi walked down the road, "Do you like one of your friends."

"What? Kairi asked in surprise, "What made you think that?"

"Nothing really, just curious" Selphie replied, "So do you?"

"_More then you could ever know_" Kairi thought, "No, were just good friends."

"What?" Selphie yelled, "You just said more then I could ever know!"

Kairi blushed bright red, "I-I said that out loud."

"Damn right you did!" Selphie shouted.

"Not so loud!" Kairi complained, her face turning crimson with embarrassment.

"So," Selphie said more quietly then before, "Is it Sora or Riku?"

"Sora" Kairi submitted after a long pause.

"I thought so, he suits you," Selphie stated, "So, does he know."

Kairi shock her head, "No."

"You should. I bet he feels the same way about you" Selphie assured her.

"I don't know," Kairi, replied as the two walked, they were now next to the ocean. It was then that Selphie saw something sparkle near the cove.

"Kairi, look" Selphie said as she ran towards the ocean and picked up a bottle that was caught on a rock, "There's a note in it" Selphie removed the cork and pulled the letter out, "It's for you Kairi."

"For me?" Kairi stepped forward and looked at the letter, "I haven't seen one of these in over a year" As Kairi touched the letter, smoke started to rise from it. The purple smoke formed a circle and the head of a blond man who looked in his mid thirty's and had a cigarette in his mouth appeared, by it's size someone would think it was being displayed on a thirty inch television set.

"Hey, this things actually working old man" The man said surprised.

"Of course it is my dear boy" A familiar voice off-bubble replied .

"Cid?" Kairi asked confused.

"Hey there, is Sora and Riku around?" The giant head asked.

"Not at the moment, should I get them?"

"Yes go. And don't drop me!" Cid shouted impatiently.

"Alright," Kairi stated as she ran down the road followed by the large head, "See you later Selphie!"

"Hey, who is that?"

I'm not telling. It's our secret," Kairi laughed

"Well fine then, I don't care" Selphie retorted, "See you tomorrow!"

Kairi ran down the beach which when she was fourteen, played with her two best friends, Sora and Riku. How long did she feel the way she did? He had drawn himself giving her a paopu fruit, that must have meant something, right? As she ran she looked to the trees, there she saw none other then Sora, sleeping in a coconut tree.

"Sora!" Kairi called snapping him awake, suddenly causing him to fall out of the tree. Kairi laughed.

"Kairi? What is it?" Sora asked as he rubbed his head.

"Hey numskull! Over here!" Cid yelled.

"Cid?" Sora shouted, "What's your head doing here?"

"It's called magic dumbass!" Cid replied, "Where's the other one?"

"I'm here!" Riku's voice sounded as he approached from behind the two, a towel slung over his shoulder and his forehead drenched in sweat.

"At least someone's been training, not like you Sora," Cid commented, "Forget it, wish I could see you under better circumstances but the Heartless are on the move again."

"It was only a matter of time I suppose" Riku stated, "Still, I'm surprised they waited this long."

"Me too, we can't ignore this. That's why I'm coming to the Destiny islands tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" The three said at the same time.

"Sorry, but we need you three."

"Don't worry about us," Sora replied, "We'll be happy to help, right?"

"Right," Riku replied.

"Me too", Kairi added.

Suddenly, Sora felt as though his heart missed a beat, "_Kairi's coming too, but what if something happens to her. If I lost her again then…_"

"Hey kid!" Cid shouted, "You okay."

"Yeah," Sora replied.

"Anyway, if you got any business to take care of, do it now" As he said this, the smoke cleared and Cid's head disappeared.

"I suppose we should tell our parents this time." Riku replied, "I have a feeling this is going to be a long journey and they might wonder where we are. We've kept this from them for long enough as it is."

* * *

Night drifted over the destiny island and Sora lay on his bed, he sighed loudly, "What am I going to do tomorrow?"

* * *

"Out of the question!" Sora's mother stated, "You've already missed two years of schoo-el."

"_But school doesn't start until two months time dose it_" Sora thought, "_I could show her the Keyblade, explain everything, but would that get her involved._"

"Sora! Are you listening?"

"Huh," Sora responded imprudently.

"Pay attention, I'm sorry but I can't let you go."

* * *

"Sorry Mom, I got to leave," Sora got up and went to the window however he soon discovered it was locked, "Alright, time to go" Sora summoned the Keyblade however the window unlocked and opened by itself, suddenly a small cloaked figure jumped in.

"What the…?" Sora exclaimed

"Go," his voice was dark yet that of a child, Sora turned his attention to his strange black weapon.

"That's a Keyblade!" Sora stated.

"Very observant" He replied, "You must leave, to the cave."

Sora knew what he meant, "How do you know about that?"

The door suddenly swung open, "Sora! What are you doing and…who is this?" Sora's mother demanded as she rushed into the room.

"Be gone woman, this doesn't concern _you_" The cloaked boy replied.

"Don't talk to me like that, what if your parents were here?"

"I doubt she would care, vermin," he replied.

"What did you just…" Suddenly Sora's mother stopped moving, "I-I can't move,"

"Mom?" Sora asked

"Relax, I mealy used a stop spell on her, she will be fine in a few minutes" The boy stated, "However you must go now, the worlds await you."

Sora walked to the window before turning back to the two in the room, "I'll be back real soon, I promise," Sora smiled before jumping out the window.

"Wait Sora, stop!" His mother called.

"Be silent!" The boy commanded, "Why do you want to stop him" As he said this he closed his eyes, Suddenly Sora's mother's head began to pulsate and her sight displayed memories of hers.

"What are you doing?" She shouted.

"Silence!" The boy responded, "Allow me to follow the stream. Memories are delicate, you don't want me to destroy your mind do you?" after a moment the boy's eyes sprung open, "Your father was Danchi Karamu? And his… How very interesting," He smirked.

"Don't you dare tell him!" Sora's mother shouted, tears rolling down her checks.

"Well then, you had better allow him to go freely," The boy replied, "Otherwise, I may just have to tell him just who his father was."

"You cannot do this," She said.

"Do you think I am lying, I assure you I'm not" The boy turned to the window.

'Who are you!'

'I have had many names. Yumi. Maggot. Monster. Freak. But you will call me Sam. Sam Heartily."

* * *

"How do you feel Ultimecia?" Maleficent asked.

"How long have I been out?" The woman asked, examining her body.

"A year, that's how long my heartless have been treating your body."

"I see, why have you brought me here, I wonder" Ultimecia asked.

"You have power, and we need powerful allies. Together, we can rule the worlds in darkness."

"To rule over the worlds, I would have already achieved that if not for that Leonheart boy. What makes you sure he will not get in the way this time as well?"

"Because this time you will have the Heartless on your side."

"Very well, I shall give it a try" Ultimecia replied.

"Good" Maleficent said with an ominous looking smirk on her face.

"Just one problem," As Ultimecia said this, her hand entered Maleficent's chest, struck her heart and exited through her back, "I plan on making a few changes and I don't think you will like them, it would be best if you just disappear" As she said this, Maleficent's body evaporated in a black dust, leaving her cloths to fall to the ground.

"You murdered her, you bitch!" The doors behind Ultimecia opened and several figures whose eye whites were black stepped forward.

"You'll die for that, witch" One of them screamed but was slashed and turned to dark smoke by a long blade.

"Sephiroth?"

"What are you fools doing?" Sephiroth spat "Is it not obvious that she is your new ruler. If not then perhaps you would like to become like your friend."

"No Sephiroth, we understand, all shall hail under Sorceress Ultimecia or burn."

"It pleases me to hear that" Ultimecia stated, "Now, where are these Keyblade bearers I have heard so much about?"

* * *

"After all this time, you're still as big a lazy bum as always," Sora slowly opened his eyes, as he did Kairi stood; leaning over him, and a giant smile was on her face.

"Kairi?" Sora jumped up.

"What's wrong, am I that ugly."

"No, You just startled me," Sora replied.

"About time! So this is were you've been hiding," A familiar voice shouted.

"Cid? Is that you?" Sora called.

"Damn right it is," The Blond man with a cigarette in his mouth steeped forward, "You ready to go yet?"

"Yeah," Sora replied.

"Good, because I'm done waiting for your lazy ass," Cid replied as he led them out.

"So what are you doing in here?"

"Something strange happened last night; some kid just broke into my house and told me to come here, and the strangest thing was that he had a Keyblade."

"A Keyblade?" Kairi asked.

"Yeah, it was black and had an emblem on it, but I cant remember what it was though." Sora said. Suddenly the sun shone into Sora's eyes, without realizing it the two had wondered out of the cave.

"There she is!" Cid exclaimed, "The Shera!" Cid stood on bored a giant white ship at least ten times as big as any Gummi ship Sora had seen.

"There you are!" Riku said as he jumped from a tree and landed before the two, "So, you ready to go"

"Yeah," Sora replied

"Then I suggest you get on bored" an unfamiliar voice stated, the group turned to the ship and saw a brown haired woman, "We're running the inspection now,"

"Come on," Riku said, "It sounds like the ship well be leaving soon."

* * *

"Damn it Shera, you've been running that damn inspection for three hours!" Cid yelled over the intercom.

"I'm sorry, I'm almost done" Shera apologised.

"That's what you said two and a half hours ago!"

"I'm sorry."

Stop apologising and get the god damn ship up and running!" Cid slammed the button for the intercom, turning it off before turning to Sora, Riku and Kairi, "While you wait, does anyone want any tea?" Cid calmly asked.

"N-no" Sora replied quickly not trying to anger the man that seemed to have anger management problems.

"Sorry about my wife, she's always been kind of slow."

"_Wife_?" Sora thought.

"_Kind of?_" Riku thought.

"Cid, its ready!" Shera's voice called over the intercom.

"About time, now get the hell back up here!" Cid yelled, "Alright time to get this show on the road," Cid began to rummage about the gadgets near the pilots seat as he did the familiar sound of rocket engines started, that was followed be the scenery out the Shera windows moving, "Everyone hang on to your britches and try not to make a mess in them. This aint gonna be a smooth flight" The Shera flew off into the sky at full speed and in mere moments left the world of destiny Island behind, "Radiant garden here we come!"

* * *

Edit notes: This was painful to read. Edited on the fifth of January 2011-01-05.


	3. The Keyblade master

_**Disclaimer**_

_Kingdom Hearts belongs to Square Enix and Disney. OCs and plot belong to me_

_**AN: The last chapter was kind of boring, I know. Now we're going to get into the good shit (Well as good as I can make it). I'm glad to see so many people reading this story and I even got a Review! I enjoy reviews so please keep them coming. The first boss battle is coming up (If it were a game.)**_

_**The Keyblade master**_

* * *

"Laguna you bastard!" Sam screamed, his raven hair covered the left side of his face, nearly coming down to his chin, "You're the most incompetent pilot I've ever met!"

"It's not my fault," Laguna whined, "I didn't see it!"

"Didn't see it? It was a damn mountain, how the hell can you not see it?"

"It was the same colour as the sky."

"Same colour. Same colour! The sky was blue and the mountain was black! It was so black I'm surprised Dargore wasn't living on it!" [1] Sam yelled, "And now because of your stupidity, my mother's missing!"

"Okay, I'm sorry" Laguna apologised, "So, now what."

Sam thought for a moment, calming himself, "look for my mother in the outskirts, I'll check in town."

"What about the Ragnarok?" Laguna asked.

"I'll find Cid," Sam replied.

"Cid, who's that?"

"He's the best mechanic I know in all the worlds; this will be a breeze for him."

* * *

The Shera landed just in the outskirts of town, as it did, all aboard excluding Shera jumped to the ground.

"So, where are we going?" Sora asked, his arms stretched behind his head.

"Merlin's house." Cid replied.

Suddenly two figures jumped out of the shadows.

"Sora!" The two familiar voices shouted as they hit Sora, pushing him over and showering him with affection.

"Donald, Goofy. It's good to see you too" The two jumped back up and allowed Sora to get onto his feet.

"Are you here to see Leon too?" Goofy asked.

"Probably." Sora replied.

"Hey," Riku called, "Lets go."

"Alright" Sora replied, suddenly a barrier appeared, separating Sora and Riku, "What?" Riku turned and approached the barrier; this wasn't the fist time this kind of barrier appeared. Generally it was a sign that Heartless or Nobodies were near, luckily Donald and Goofy were with Sora still.

"Behind you!" Kairi yelled.

"The three looked behind them, there stood a raven haired young woman with white angel wings, strangely walking in their direction, it wasn't like a person walking, more like a puppet with its strings being pulled by same unknowing puppet master.

"Hey, are you alright," Sora asked running towards her, "You better be carful, there might be some trouble on the way," The woman looked up, her eyes were glowing green, suddenly Sora was sent flying and landed before the barrier.

"Sora!" Both Goofy and Donald yelled at once, concerned.

"What was that?" Sora asked as he got up, rubbing his head.

"You idiot!" Cid yelled, "She _is_ the trouble!" As he said this, Shadow Heartless appeared in the tens, surrounding the three.

"Watch out!" Donald yelled as he summoned his staff, Goofy readied his Shield, and Sora Summoned the Kingdom Key.

The Heartless jumped forward towards the three, Sora intercepted several of them and slashed down on them, The Shadow Heartless that got struck by Sora's Keyblade vanished in black smoke. Thunder rained down from the sky and demolished shadows that appeared around Donald, one of them survived and jumped at him however Goofy pounded it away with his shield. The Heartless were dropping rapidly though one of them managed to get under the ground and behind Sora, as he arose, Sora spun around and slashed its head, dematerializing it.

"That's all of them" Sora stated tuning his attention to the raven haired woman, "So is _she_ a Heartless too," Sora wasn't given time for an answer as the woman rose her hand and formed a ball of green magic before throwing it at Sora, Donald and Goofy. Sora rolled out of the way however it struck Donald and Goofy and sent them flying, "Donald, Goofy!" The woman appeared behind Sora suddenly, he spun around and slashed at the woman, she parried it with her arm, which lighted up with power before throwing Sora to the side; he spun in midair and landed on his feet.

"Sora!" Goofy shouted as he came spinning towards the woman and pummelled her several times before she rose into the air and formed balls of magic around her, as they were formed, the woman launched them all over the place.

"Waaaak!" Donald screeched as he was struck by one of them.

"Donald!" Sora called, however he got up.

"Cure!" Donald shouted blood dripping down his head, as he did he was covered in a green force that closed his wounds and turned them to scars.

"Behind you Sora!" Goofy called.

"Huh" Sora looked behind him, there the woman was floating, she struck Sora in the chest and hard. He was sent flying away.

"Sora!" Kairi shouted on the other side of the Barrier.

"Don't worry, I've seen him take harder hits then that" Riku reassured her.

Sora got back onto his feet and charged at the woman who was in midair and had Donald (Who was still pounding her on the head with his staff) by the throat. As she saw Sora approach, she threw Donald at him. Sora caught him however the sudden impact pushed him to the ground. Donald got up and let out an aggressive 'Waaak' before summoning a thunder bolt that struck the woman and brought her down to earth.

"Come on!" Sora called as the three swarmed the woman, pounding away at her for half a minute until a dark barrier pushed them away and the woman became air born once again, "Hey Donald, could you do that again?" Sora asked.

"Sure" Donald replied as he summoned another lightning bolt however the woman dodged this strike before charging. She looked like a blur as she launched them away individually before stopping and charging a powerful ball of magic above her.

"Sora" Goofy called as he ran towards him, Sora knew what he wanted and nodded his head to confirm it. Goofy raised his shield and Sora jumped towards it, pushing against it with his foot, this sent him away into the air, as he began to fall Donald and Goofy grabbed his feet and pushed him back into the air. Sora was now speeding towards the woman; unfortunately she had already launched her attack.

"No you don't!" Sora outstretched his Keyblade as he struck the ball of Magic, slicing it in half and in turn destroying it. Sora spun his Keyblade around several times as he drew close to the woman, she began to surround herself with a magic aura however it was too late Sora slashed her making her lose the built up magic, Sora was now behind her. He spun around and slashed the woman again, this time the two came back down to the ground, as they did, the barrier keeping the rest of the group out disappeared.

"That was amazing!" Kairi shouted as she ran at Sora and embraced him. Suddenly she realized her mistake and quickly let go, a blush covering her face.

"Kid, watch out! You aren't finished yet!" Cid shouted, Sora turned around, as he did he saw the raven haired woman standing, if only slightly.

"It's time to finish it off" Sora jumped into the air, the Kingdom Key risen above his head. He came down on her, slashing the Keyblade down however as it should have slain her, a blade intercepted it, not just any blade, a Gunblade, "Leon?" Sora asked puzzled as he jumped back.

"She's not a Heartless" Leon replied before turning to the woman, "Rinoa, calm down. It's me" The woman let out a screech, Suddenly Leon jumped forward and caught the woman in an embrace, "It's me, it's your Knight. I'm sorry."

"S-Squall?" The woman questioned.

"I wont leave you again, I promise." As he said this, the woman's eyes stopped glowing and her wings disappeared, as they did she fell but luckily she was still in Leon's arms so he caught her.

"Is she going to be okay?" Sora asked.

"Yes," Leon replied, "She just fainted. I don't think she's used to using her power for so long."

"Let's head to town." Riku suggested, "We can talk about it there."

"Good idea." Leon replied.

"We'll head to Merlin's house for now," Cid added as the group began to walk away, not noticing the two cloaked figures standing on the cliff just above them.

"I wonder…" The first figure began, "Why were the Heartless drawn to her without attacking."

"I believe it was because she was emitting the same power as Ultimecia, the beasts probably thought them the same person," The other one replied.

"Perhaps your right" The first man stated.

"It doesn't mater anymore why they were drawn here," the two turned around as another, small figure dressed in a white cloak, "You should be more concerned about the fact that it is here."

"What?" The second man shouted as his eyes widened, "Are you sure?"

"Of course I am sure, I can smell its filth! Besides, where that witch treads, so dose that demon."

"So shall we find him?"

"No, we are yet to finish our preparations," The boy in the cloak replied, let us return to Ultimecia for now."

* * *

"Put her down on the bed," The old man said stroking his long white beard.

"Alright," Leon replied as he carried the unconscious woman and gently placed her on the bed, "Merlin, do you think she could stay here until she recovers?"

"Of course she can" The old man replied, "Still, I wonder what the Sorceress is doing here?"

"The who?" Sora asked confused.

"The story is too long to tell you right now. Perhaps another time but for now, we have more important things to worry about," As Merlin said this, he began to dig about his table. He then picked up a letter that was underneath several potions before walking towards Sora and handing it to him, "That is from the king to the three of you" By three, Sora assumed he meant him, Riku and Kairi.

"What's it say" Kairi asked curiously. As she asked Sora began to read the letter out loud.

_De_ar _Sora, Riku, Kairi._

_If you are reading this then you probably already know About the Heartless activity. What you may not know however is how serious this crisis is. The darkness is striking at those loyal to the light; someone out there is trying to destroy it. The Keyblades may be our only hope. Now there are people scattered through the worlds called the__Puroguramu. Their hearts are locked by darkness, I need you all to unlock there hearts. It shouldn't be too hard once you find them, they may not be physically locked but it's pretty much the same thing._

_Sora this part is for you. I'm not sure if you realize this but none of you are Keyblade masters yet. There are four stages of Keyblade that you must know before you are even ready to become a Keyblade master. These stages are Neutral which you all already have mastered; this is the most basic state which doesn't require mastery. The other three are Kihonteki__Youshiki, Tekido__Youshiki and Shukun__Youshiki. You must find a Keyblade master who can teach you these stages. I'm sorry I can't help, by the time you read this I will have already left, I'll see what other information I can dig up as well as try and keep the darkness back while you fellahs round up and free the Puroguramu._

_Yours truly, King Mickey._

"So, we're not Keyblade masters?" Sora asked.

"It appears not," Riku replied.

"So, what should we do now?" Kairi asked.

"I'll tell ya what you can do!" Cid shouted, "Go and get out there, because you sure as hell aren't gonna find no damn Puroguramu or a Keyblade master in here!"

"Your right!" a grin grew on Sora's face, "Kairi, Riku, Donald, Goofy, lets go. Let's get out there!"

* * *

1. An inside joke for Rhapsody fans.

Edit notes: No real changes here, just adding more punctuation.


	4. Keyblade VS Keyblade

_**Disclaimer**_

_Kingdom Hearts belongs to Square Enix and Disney. OCs and plot belong to me_

_**AN: Alright, This chapter is pretty much just two fights, one of which would be a boss fight, sorry if it's boring. Keep the reviews coming! If you ask a question I'll do my best to answer it. Now then, let's get on to the chapter. Thanks Gray VS Ale for the reviews. **_

_**Keyblade V.S Keyblade**_

_**XXX**_

The door to Merlin's house swung open as five figures walked out, three of them being teenagers. One sixteen year old boy, one sixteen year old girl and a seventeen year old boy. The other two were a duck and a canine, both walking on two feet.

"Hey!" Leon called from inside the house, "Check this world over today, your ship won't be ready until tomorrow anyway."

"Alright thanks" Sora replied before turning to his four comrades, "We're should we check first?"

"We should check wherever the busiest is," Riku stated.

"So where would that be?" Sora asked.

"The market most likely" Riku replied as he lead the way down the pathway, suddenly he was replied by a barrier, "What the hell?" Riku questioned but suddenly his eyes widened, "The Heartless are back!" Riku shouted. A Soldier Heartless appeared and jumped at Kairi.

"Kairi!" Sora shouted as he grabbed her arm and pulled her behind himself, after which he summoned his Keyblade, Kairi's arm still firmly in his other arm. The next thing that happened took several seconds to comprehend, a small figure suddenly fell down before them and the Heartless was destroyed, the figure looked like someone no older then thirteen or fourteen dressed in black. He wore a purple shirt under his trench coat; he had dark, scruffy hair and held a black Keyblade, "_It's that same kid from the islands._"

"Sam Heartily. That is my name, not that kid" The boy stated.

"_How did he-_"

"That is of no importance, there are more on the way, keep your guard up…" As he said this, as if on queue, Shadow and Soldier Heartless appeared surrounding all of them, "I don't suppose you plan on standing back for this do you?"

"No way!" Sora replied as he held his Keyblade in both hands now and stood in a fighting position

"Figures" Sam replied, "Just try not to do anything stupid," The boy jumped forward in front of Sora who ran at a Shadow Heartless, however it was slain by Sam who jumped into the air. A soldier Heartless jumped at Sora however, he pushed it back with the side of his Kingdom Key before slashing down on it, however it wasn't vanquished. Rather then countering, the Heartless retreated jumping towards Kairi.

"Kairi!" Sora ran towards her as fast as his two feet would allow him.

"_I can fight too Sora, you don't have to protect me all the time_" Kairi thought with her eyes closed, she outstretched her arm and summoned her own Keyblade, given to her by Riku a year ago in The _World That Never Was._' The Heartless jumped at her, however Kairi slashed not particularly at anything with her eyes closed. The next time she opened her eyes, the Heartless was flying through the air. '_The_ Heartless was not slain though, as it hit the ground it quickly got back up and jumped at Kairi again, this time as she slashed it with her Keyblade, it dematerialized.

"See, I can do it" Kairi smiled proudly.

"Behind you!" Sora shouted,

"Huh?" Kairi turned around, suddenly a shadow heartless was lunging through the air towards her, there was nothing she could do, the beast was too close. As it would have struck her, the Heartless was slain; Kairi looked to her right and saw Sora standing with his Keyblade outstretched.

"Even when I try to fight I end up as a burden" Kairi moaned under her breath.

"No you don't!" Sora said, "You just need a little practice then you'll be as good as Riku and me," Sora gave one of his optimistic grins and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"_H-he's touching me_" Kairi thought as she looked down on the ground to conceal a blush,"_We're this close. Come on Kairi, now's your chance. Just tell him_"

"_Look at how beautiful she is. Come on, just three words and its over_" Sora thought

"Sora."

"Kairi."

"Hey! Feel free to help out any time!" Riku shouted as he was surrounded by Heartless, Donald and Goofy were both by his side.

"Sorry!" Kairi replied as she ran to his help, Sora followed however was knocked back. Sora stumbled a few feet but didn't fall, he looked back to where he was standing, that kid from before, Sam Heartily, was the one who pushed him back.

"This is getting to be a pain in the ass; it's time to finish these filth off," Sam stated looking in Sora's eyes, 'looks like you well have to do,' Heartless arose around the two. Sora charged at the Heartless, a shadow jumped at him however Sam slashed and destroyed it. This was how the battle played out for awhile, A soldier Heartless was launched into the air by Sam and Sora jumped up into the air, he slashed the Keyblade at the Heartless. Sora spun around in mid-air, then Sam jumped up to him, as he did he clashed his Keyblade with Sora's. Both weapons began to radiate, soon after two beams shot down, a white beam shot from Sora's Keyblade, and a black beam fired from Sam's. The beams weaved together in a magnificent light show. As the beams struck the ground, they created a shock wave that spread throughout the inside of the barrier, destroying all the Heartless and in turn removing the barrier itself.

Both Sora and Sam landed, "What was that?" Donald asked. Sora knew the answer to this question; it was a limit, a technique involving two or more persons unleashing an attack together of unspeakable power.

"We should speak now," Sam stated.

"Right" Sora replied, there were a few things he wanted to ask this boy though he did not know how Sam knew this.

"I have one condition, the other two Key bearers; they must wait in that house."

Sora looked over to Kairi and Riku, "Alright" Riku replied.

"But Riku, what if he turns on him?" Kairi complained in a whisper.

"If you are that worried then keep the dog and duck here as protection." Sam replied.

"That's fine by me," Riku said as he walked into the house practically dragging Kairi along with him.

"But Riku…"

"Calm down. If things get bad, we'll jump in," Riku whispered as he turned to watch the conversation.

"So what is it that you wish to ask?" Sam asked.

"I want to know why you have a Keyblade," Sora stated.

"Why? Why do birds have wings. Why do soldiers bear swords? Why do mages clutch staffs? Because they depend on them. I am a Keyblade master. I depend on this abomination as a fish does water," Sam replied coldly before a smirk grew on his face, "But words are cheap. Maybe I should just show you the answers you seek," As Sam spoke, a cylinder landed in the doorway and similar cylinders landed all around the area, "_Well, Laguna has actually done something right for once,_" Sam thought as he saw the long, dark haired man on the roof of the house.

"Protect tire thirty-two, impenetrable barrier!" As he spoke these words, the cylinders sprung to life and created a barrier like the one before that surrounded the four.

"Fight me," Sam ordered seriously looking into Sora's eyes.

"What?" Sora asked in disbelief.

"If you won't fight me, then you will simply die like a rat drowning in a river of their own wretched feeble triviality!" Sam yelled, "Fell the power of a Keyblade master. Fell my KihontekiYoushiki."

"Sora isn't that," Goofy began but stopped as he was struck and sent flying by Sam whose speed was nearly untraceable by the eye.

"Goofy!" Donald shouted, Sam suddenly turned around and kicked Donald hard and sent him flying against the barrier. With the two out of the way, Sam set his sights on Sora, Sam slashed at Sora. However, he parried the strike causing both fighters to jump back.

"Sora!" Donald shouted as he rose his staff into the air, suddenly Sora was surrounded by a barrier of wind, this was an Aero spell, Sora hadn't seen this particular spell in ages. Sora grinned as he charged

"Let's see you get through this!" Sora shouted only to be met by a smirk from his opponent.

"Very well then. Dispel," Suddenly the wind barrier that surrounded Sora disappeared and Sam speed in front of him, "Is that what you wanted to see?" Sam slashed his Keyblade at Sora and sent him flying across the ground. His magic clothing absorbed the majority of the attack leaving only a small scar across the chest and a rip in his shirt, Sora's shirt automatically mended itself and he got back on to his feet.

"Wak!" Donald shouted as he summoned a ball of fire and launched it at Sam, it struck him and he stumbled back grimacing. Using this distraction, Goofy charged at Sam and pounded him around with his shield. Suddenly, Sam seemed to vanish however really he had just sped behind Goofy, when he did Goofy was blown away as a black aura surrounded Sam. Straight after that, the young Keyblade master once again sped off just dodging a thunderbolt launched by Donald.

"_Where is he going to-_" Sora's eyes widened as he spun around and outstretched his Keyblade just managing to parry Sam's next strike.

"Impressive, you've memorized my technique perfectly," Sam stated, "Not only that but you have adapted to it, making all my efforts futile."

"So, are you going to stop this?" Sora asked.

"On the contrary, I'm just going to have to try harder," Sam smirked contentedly, "TekidoYoushiki!" Sora was sent back though he did not fall down, "Bikou Jubaku, realm of daggers." As he said these words, the area within the barrier turned black, the only exception was the white outlines of Sora, Donald, Goofy and Sam. After several seconds passed objects appeared on the border of the darkness, it didn't take long for Sora to figure out what they were, blades, or to be more specific, knives.

"Bikou Jubaku!" Donald shouted.

"So you've heared of it?" Sam asked, "Bikou Jubaku, the side of magic reserved for those whom are powerful with the darkness."

"Then why did you help us fight the Heartless?" Sora shouted, "If you're a member of the darkness, you must be with them!"

"How insulting. You would really associate me with that filth. They are nothing but belligerent beasts whom are incapable of thinking for themselves. I use the power of darkness as it was intended," as Sam said this, a blade lunged at Sora and cut him.

XXX

"Sora!" Kairi shouted as she slammed her fists against the barrier.

"There's nothing we can do," Leon stated before punching the wall, "Damn it!"

"Don't worry," Rinoa stated as she approached.

"Rinoa?" Leon asked puzzled.

"He won't kill them." Rinoa stated.

"You know him?" Leon asked.

"Of course" Rinoa replied, "Squall, he's our son."

"What?" Leon shouted turning to what he could see of the fight, "That's Sam?"

"There is something else he wants," Rinoa stated.

"What?" Riku asked

"I don't know, there have been very few he trusts enough to tell these things, and I'm not on that list."

XXX

Sora destroyed the next few blades that came his way, he looked over at Donald and Goofy, they were knocked unconscious nearly as soon as Sam attacked again.

"_He's adapting again. I'll have to end this soon_" Sam thought as he charged at Sora and slashed down, Sora parried the attack and attempted to counter with a horizontal strike, it didn't work. Sam moved behind Sora with lightning speed and slashed him into the air; Sam followed after him and slashed him several times before slamming him down to the ground. Sora got back onto his feet.

"It is time we end this little squabble," Sam stated, now hovering in the air. After saying this, all the remaining blades were launched in Sora's direction. Sora got ready to defend himself, quickly slashing the blades out of the air. Sora destroyed the majority of the daggers however many of them still cut him.

Then, as the last dagger was destroyed, the darkness disappeared along with the broken blades and those Sora failed to destroy.

"Where is he?" Sora asked himself.

"Quake!" Sam shouted, as he did the ground began to tremble violently, Sora barely managed to keep his ground. Then the ground around Sora collapsed, Luckily Sora managed to grab hold of the pavement that didn't collapse, soon after the earthquake stopped. However, Sora's luck seemed to run out as Sam stood over him with his Keyblade pointed at Sora's face, his own face emotionless

XXX

Edit notes: A changed a lot of dialogue, as well as fix up punctuation.


	5. Momentary peace

_**Disclaimer**_

_Kingdom Hearts belongs to Square Enix and Disney. OCs and plot belong to me_

_**AN: Grey Vs Ale, as always thanks for the review, I'm glade to see people out there are reading this. Last chapters' ending was probably a bit of a pain in the ass but I'm going to clean it up in this chapter. Anyway, on to the chapter.**_

_**Momentary Peace**_

Sora looked up at Sam, his Keyblade pointed at Sora's head, his eyes lacking any emotion what so ever as if he had done this sort of thing hundreds of times and as a result had become completely desensitised against it. As Sora struggled to hold on to the ledge he couldn't believe what had just happened, did he just lose?

"You're wondering why you lost, aren't you?" Sam said in a monotonies voice, "You measured my strength by my age didn't you. That is why you lost," Sam bent down, "Do you want to know something? I have had my Keyblade for longer then you have had yours."

"What?" Sora asked.

"I received my Keyblade at the age of five. By the age of eight I became a Keyblade master." Sam was now standing up straight, "Do you want me to tell you why I attacked you?" He asked.

"Why?" Sora asked

"There was none,' Sora brought his over hand up onto the pavement and pulled his torso up, finally he brought his legs up and stood up.

"So what was the point of fighting me?" Sora asked.

"Point?" Sam replied, "Maybe I didn't have a point. Maybe I just wanted to fight another Key bearer, or maybe I wanted to see your strength."

"So this was just some test to you?"

"Like I said, maybe I didn't have a point," Sam replied as he turned his back on Sora and began to walk, "Laguna, get rid of this barrier!" As he said this, the Barrier disappeared and Sam jumped up onto the roof where the man with long black hair was standing.

"Hold on!" Sora called.

"What?" Sam spat, "Be glad I let you live, there is nothing else to say to you" As he said this, both him and Laguna jumped off the roof and behind the house.

"Sam!" Laguna called, "You bet him, what dose that mean?"

"Nothing, in fact he done better then I thought," Sam replied.

"Better?" Laguna asked bewildered.

"I had to resort to using TekidoYoushiki as well as a Bikou Jubaku, and even then he lasted quite a while," Sam stated as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a cigarette, and placed it in his mouth before cupping his left hand over it. Suddenly smoke began to rise from the exposed end of the cigarette before it began to smoulder, "There has only ever been one other person I have needed to go that high for."

"You mean _him,_ don't you?" Laguna stated seriously.

"Yes, him" Sam replied.

"Hey, how about that Cid guy, where are we going to find him?" Laguna asked changing the subject.

"I believe he was back there" Sam replied, "Don't worry about him, I'm sure my mother will ask him to-" Sam suddenly stopped as a defining cry sounded.

"What was that?" Laguna asked.

"More Heartless," Sam answered, "Come on, we better deal with it."

XXX

"You okay kid?" Cid asked as Sora re-entered the house.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Sora replied.

"He's my son." Rinoa stated, "I'm sorry."

"No, don't worry about it," Sora replied.

"I hope he didn't do anything too bad," Rinoa said.

"No," Sora answered.

"Good," Rinoa said, "Oh" Rinoa turned to Cid, "Do you know any good mechanics."

"Yeah, you're looking at him," Cid replied.

"Oh, good. So, could you repair my ship?"

"I can repair anything, just tell me where it is," Cid answered.

"Okay, it's…uh" Rinoa mused for a few seconds, "Um…I can't remember."

"Well we'll just see," Cid sat down at the chair before the computer console; he began to type away at the keyboard, "The city and a one-hundred radius of the outskirts are connected by underground wires, sending signals out will tell us just what's out there," Cid stated. He typed away at the console, shaking his head or muttering a 'no' every few seconds until, "What's this? That aint been there before."

"Did you find it," Rinoa asked.

"I found something made of Gummi blocks," Cid Answered, "I guess it's your ship, I'll get on it right away" Cid got up and walked towards the door before opening it, " Holy shit it's late," Cid exclaimed, "The sun will be setting in a couple of hours. I'll see what I can do, but even I cant get the job done in that short amount of time." After saying this Cid walked out of the house and closed the door behind him."

XXX

Several hours passed before Cid returned. The door opened slowly, the light of the house seeped through the doorway and into the twilight world on the outside. Cid walked inside the house and fell into a nearby chair. Also in the room were Rinoa and Leon, Rinoa was reading a book with a blue cover and the words '_The Sorceress' Knight_' printed on the front in big, white font and in a style long since abandoned in most worlds, Leon was merely sitting at a table drinking a half empty glass of water.

"Me and the other mechanics moved your ship into town, we still need to work on it but not tonight" Cid stated, "I need a drink, any of you want to come down to the Seventh Heaven?"

"No thanks" Rinoa replied, "I'm getting tired, I think I'll head to bed" As Rinoa said this she closed her book, got up and walked towards a door at the end of the room, she walked through the doorway and closed it behind her.

"How about you?" Cid asked Leon, the only one other then himself in the room.

"Alright," Leon replied as he finished off the water before standing up and following Cid out of the house. The outside world was dark only being lit up by the odd street light. A cool breeze brushed past the two as Leon closed the door while digging through his pocket and eventually pulling out a silver key, he locked the door and followed Cid as he walked down the street to the commercial side of town.

It wouldn't have been any longer then a ten minute walk before Cid and Leon arrived at the double story building with a large, lit up sign on it that read 'Seventh Heaven'. Quickly, Cid opened the door and walked inside soon followed by Leon, the walls of the bar were brown, at the end of the room was a counter with seats in front of it, most of which were occupied by men ad women drinking various alcoholic beverages. Cid and Leon both took a seat next to the bar counter.

"The usual?" The barwoman asked with her back to them.

"Yeah," Cid answered.

"How about you Leon?"

"I'll just have the same as him," Leon answered.

"Okay," the woman answered as she grabbed two glasses and put them under one of the many taps, she turned it on and the glass was filled with a light brown liquid. After both glasses were fill, the woman turned around and put the two glasses down in front of the two men, "Leon, I don't usually see you here."

"That's because I don't drink very often," Leon replied in a monotone as he looked at her abdominal area and the slight bump that stuck out.

"So Tifa, how far along are you," Cid asked making slight conversation.

"About four and a half months," Tifa replied rubbing the bump on her abdominal.

Leon rose his glass to his lips and allowed the brown liquid to slide down his throat (That could be taken out of context really easy) after a few seconds, Leon put the glass back onto the counter, "So where is he?"

"I think he's gone to help with the preparations for tomorrow" Tifa answered as she cleaned a glass.

"Tomorrow?" Leon asked but remembered almost immediately, "_It will be a year exactly tomorrow; clearly he'll want to help. But if it didn't happen those two might not have gotten engaged, it was in comforting each other in that time that they got together_" Leon took another drink from his glass.

"Hey when the kid comes along maybe you could have Leon help out" Cid said as he drunk the liquor in one attempt, "Another round of the same!"

"What did you mean by that?" Tifa asked as she grabbed Cid's glass and filled it with the same brown liquid as before.

"Leon's been hiding a secret from us haven't you Leon," Cid stated, "About his son."

"That's not his second glass, is it?" Leon whispered.

"No, more like his fifth," Tifa replied. Leon looked up at the clock, his eyes widened slightly at what he saw. It had already been half an hour. Had he really been musing for that long?

"Hey, where are we meeting tomorrow?" Leon asked before finishing off his drink.

"Want a refill?" Tifa asked.

"Alright, the same thing," Leon replied. Tifa grabbed the glass and put it under the tap.

"We're meeting at the lake," Tifa informed him as she handed back the glass.

"Another round, this time something bitter!" Cid shouted, it was obvious to everyone that he was beginning to get intoxicated.

"I've got just the thing," Tifa stated as she put his glass under a different tap as before and filled it up before handing it to Cid. When he received his glass again Cid lifted the glass to his mouth and took a sip from is before putting it back on the counter.

"Ah, that's better!" Cid stated.

"Anyway Leon, did you tell Sora and the others?"

"No, not yet" Leon replied, "I'll tell them in the morning."

"So how old is he?" Tifa asked as she returned to cleaning a glass.

"Who?" Leon looked up.

"Him. Your son" Tifa answered not looking up.

"He would be Thirteen, nearly fourteen." Leon took another drink from his glass, "I thought he was dead, thought they were both dead, though I should have known she was alive, Merlin probably would have told us if there was another Sorceress."

"She's the Sorceress?" Tifa asked, she stopped cleaning the glass temporarily.

"Yeah, Sorceress Rinoa Heartily," Leon looked back down and finished his drink, "Give me the strongest drink you have."

"You sure?" Tifa questioned.

"Yeah," Leon replied in a monotone.

"Me too!" Cid added as he lifted his empty glass in the air.

"Do you have the money to pay for this?" Tifa asked.

"Ah, just add it to my tab!"

"Cid, you haven't paid your tab in two years" Tifa answered.

"Alright, alright!" Cid dug into his pocket and pulled out a few notes, "Two-thousand Munny!"

"One-Thousand should cover mine, right," Leon added a few notes to Cid's pile. Tifa took the money and handed two-hundred Munny back to Cid and one-hundred to Leon before taking the two glasses and putting them under a tap. When they were both filled, Tifa handed the glasses back to the two men.

"That's more like it!" Cid shouted as he picked up his glass and clashed it with Leon's before both men lifted the glasses to there lips and allowed the liquor to slide down their throats.


	6. In the mourning

_**Disclaimer**_

_Kingdom Hearts belongs to Square Enix and Disney. OC and plot belong to me._

_**In the mourning**_

_**I know I used a pun as a title hahahahaha, I'm lonely. Thanks for all the Reviews, six already, keep them coming please. Thanks to Skyspeedkingdom for the review.**_

* * *

Leon moaned as his head pounded like a jackhammer was working inside it, and the running water of the shower was not helping.

"You know, there is a remedy for a hangover," A Voice stated.

"Really? What's that?" Leon asked in his usual monotone voice only more quiet.

"Keep drinking, eventually you won't have to worry about a hangover or anything ever again."

"Thanks, but I think I'll just take the hangover." Leon opened his eyes which slightly widened at who he saw, "Sam? What are you doing here?"

"Now is that any way to greet your son after you haven't seen him in eleven years?" Sam asked with mock sorrow in his voice. Leon looked around his surroundings; he was at Merlin's house. He didn't think he would get intoxicated enough to not even be able to get to his own house. And if he was that drunk, then what about Cid?

* * *

Cid slowly opened his eyes, his head was pounding furiously like a drum would feel if it was alive and could feel pain. Wherever he was, it smelt terrible. There was garbage everywhere, literally, you wouldn't have been able to find a square inch of free space except for the narrow pathway for the life of you. Cid slowly raised his head to the sign above him that read 'Radiant Garden Landfill.'

"Damn it! Not again!" Cid exclaimed.

* * *

"So, why are you here?" Leon asked.

"Merely to make a delivery," Sam replied.

"Delivery? I don't see anything." Leon stated.

"Hey Squall!" An obnoxious voice shouted.

"Oh no, please tell me you didn't bring-"

"Long time no see son!" Laguna shouted making Leon grimace.

"_Don't call me son._"

"Laguna, the Gunblade" Sam reminded him impatiently.

"Gunblade?" Laguna questioned, "Oh!" Laguna pulled a blade like object off his back. It was sheathed in a white bandage and all that could be seen was a white handle.

"Take up the role of a knight again," Sam said, "and take your old blade," Sam grabbed the white bandage and unwrapped the weapon revealing a blue blade.

"That's the Lionheart!" Leon stated, "I thought it was destroyed by the Heartless eleven years ago?'

"Yes, but it was rebuilt with Paramekian Adamantine. It is time for you to return, Squall Leonheart," Sam stated.

"Sorry, but that man died when this world fell," Leon got out of his seat and walked over to the other end of the room.

"Come on" Laguna wined.

"Why don't you go wait in there!" Sam said pointing to a door.

"Okay, I get it" Laguna replied as he walked through the door Sam pointed to.

"And don't touch anything!" Sam called before turning to Leon, "You can not run from your past. You shall forever be Squall Leonheart, SeeD commander and Sorceress' knight."

"Why call myself a commander of a group that is already dead."

Suddenly, the sound of a vase shattering come from the room in which Laguna was, 'whoops! Sorry!' Both Leon and Sam ignored it.

"Perhaps, but you still have her, that means that Squall Leonheart has something left" Sam headed for the door, "I've told you everything I needed, it's up to you how you take it."

"We'll leave her with you" Laguna said as he followed Sam out the door. It wouldn't have even been a minute before Cid came bursting through the doorway as well as an unbearable stench.

"Ugh, Cid! what is that!" Leon asked closing off his nasal passage with his left index finger and thumb.

"Hey! give me a brake! I'd like to see how you smell after sleeping in a landfill all night!" Cid replied defensively, "I need a shower!"

"You'll have to wait, Shera's in there now," Leon informed him.

"Damn it, I don't have time to wait for her to finish," Cid said as he walked up the hall, "This aint even her house, what's she doing bathing alone wasting all of Merlin's hot water, the nerve of some people!"

Leon rose his hand to his head, "Did you hear everything, Sora?"

"Yeah, I heard it from the other room. I wasn't eavesdropping" Sora reassured him from the doorway behind Leon, "So what did he mean when he said '_Commander_'?"

"It's not important" Leon replied.

"Come on, you'll feel better if you talk about it." Sora stated as he sat at the same table that Leon was sitting at.

"I doubt that," Leon said as he stood up and walked down the hallway.

"I could tell you, if you wanted," A voice said. Sora turned around, and Rinoa was standing there. She took a seat at the table where Sora was now sitting at.

"Okay, if you want to." Sora said, and Rinoa nodded.

"Back around when Ansem the wise was in charge, an organisation called SeeD came along. This was before Squall was even born."

"Squall, where'd he get a wired name like that?" Sora asked.

"I always wondered that myself," Rinoa admitted, "It couldn't have been his mother because she died shortly after giving birth to him."

"Wait, he had no mother?" Sora asked.

"No parents at all," Rinoa corrected.

"What about the man with black hair?" Sora asked.

"He was away looking for Squall's 'sis'."

"Leon has a sister?"

"No, Squall's mother was just looking after her when her parents were murdered. The name 'sis' was adopted by Squall and his friends at the orphanage when Mr. Loire sent her back to Miss. Leonheart not knowing she had just died" Rinoa stopped for awhile, "Anyway, SeeD was a mercenary organisation, however it's true goal was to stop and destroy the Sorceress, and Squall just so happened to be elected to be their commander when he was seventeen."

"So that means that…"

"Yes" Rinoa answered before Sora was finished, "SeeD and Squall would have to kill me, but he was my knight, the Sorceress' knight."

"What's the sorceress' knight?" Sora asked.

"Most Sorceresses' have a knight, someone to protect them, and be with them for as long as they will live."

"So what happened?" Sora asked, when he did her smile vanished and she looked down at her hands on the table.

"You know how I said that most Sorceress' had a knight," Rinoa said, "Well there were some who didn't, and because of that, they gave in to their hatred."

"Why?" Sora asked.

"The people of this world discriminated against us, they spat on us, they treated us like monsters, and some even tried to kill us."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Anyway, there was one who went so far, that she wanted everyone and everything to die, and to be destroyed and lost forever in time. And she succeeded; she compressed all space and time together into one world, everything except her. Her name was Ultimecia"

"If she succeeded then why are we still here?"

"A small group of six people survived and travelled through time compression by remembering each other, our hearts were linked. And we succeeded, Ultimecia was defeated after a long and exhausting battle, and the worlds, and time went back to normal."

"So what happened next?" Sora asked.

"The Heartless came along and took our world." Leon called as he came down the hallway, "The SeeD were turned into Heartless, any that survived were separated throughout the worlds." Leon was holding a bouquet of flowers.

"Oh Squall, are we going now?" Rinoa asked.

"Yeah, you get everything else," Leon replied.

"Okay," Rinoa began to dig through a cupboard behind her.

"Are you going somewhere?" Sora asked.

"Do you know what day it is today?" Leon asked seriously.

"Um, Tuesday" Sora guessed.

"Actually it's Wednesday, and it's been exactly one year since that day."

Sora knew exactly what he meant, "A year?"

"We're heading to the lake in thirty minutes," Leon stated.

"There it is!" Rinoa said as she pulled a picnic basket out.

"Mind if we come along, I haven't visited her since the funeral."

"You don't have to ask," Leon replied.

"Alright, I'll just go see if the others are awake," Sora stated, "Oh yeah, where did Cid go?"

"You don't want to know," Leon answered.

"Why not?"

"He's in the shower."

"I thought Shera was in there."

"She is…" There was an awkward moment of silence for a few seconds before…

"You were right, I didn't want to know," Sora said before getting up and heading down the hall to one of the guest rooms. He knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Riku's voice called.

"It's me," Sora replied before opening the door. Riku was already up and dressed, he was sitting on his bed which was made already, "We're heading out to Aeris' grave soon."

"I thought we would be," Riku stated, he stood up and walked to the door, "Wake Kairi up," Riku said as he walked down the hall. Sora looked over to the remaining bed; Kairi was still asleep, curled up. Sora ran his hand through her hair, brushing it out of her face. Kairi smiled.

"Sora," Kairi mumbled, Sora removed his hand. But she was still sleeping, was she dreaming about him? "What is it?" She was not asleep.

"We're leaving soon" Sora stated, "For Aeris' grave."

"Okay." Kairi pulled the covers off of her; she was in a silk, light pink nightgown. It appeared that Riku and Kairi had time to pack for the journey, Sora however did not have time to bring anything, "Ah, Sora"

"Yeah"

"Could you wait outside?"

"Oh, right" Sora left the room and closed the door behind him. A couple of minutes passed until the door opened again and Kairi stepped out of the room fully dressed in her common pink outfit.

The two walked back down the hall and joined everyone else, "Alright, lets go," Cid said as he opened the front door. Everybody left the house, as they did, Merlin closed the door and locked it with magic.

* * *

Gray clouds began to cover the sky of Radiant garden; the wind began to pick up as well. Cloud and Tifa were already at the river; his arm was around her back. Everyone had been there for a while now, since nobody had a watch it was hard to tell just how long it had been. Those who brought flowers, which was nearly everybody, placed them in the river as Cloud had placed Aeris in the river a year ago. Now however, unlike her, the flowers floated. Another few minutes passed and it began to spit, it would soon turn to rain.

"Cloud, we're heading to the cabin" Tifa said, every one except for her, Cloud and Sora were heading up a flight of stone steps.

"I'll head up in a minute" Cloud replied.

"Okay," Tifa leaned forward and planted a kiss on Cloud's check before slowly making her way up the stairs.

"Mind if I stay with you?" Sora asked.

"No," Cloud replied as he bent down to the river.

"Well, you've moved on fast haven't you?" Neither Cloud nor Sora would forget this voice.

"Sephiroth!" Cloud shouted as he turned around and drew his Buster sword from his back and undid the material wrapped around it. At the same time Sora summoned his Kingdom Key, "You'll pay for what you did!" Cloud growled.

"Is it revenge that you seek?" Sephiroth asked, "If so, then you might as well look to your right" Cloud slowly turned his head to his right to face Sora before quickly looking back at Sephiroth.

"What are you talking about?" Cloud demanded.

"It is his fault she is dead, if it wasn't for him, I wouldn't have killed her," Sephiroth smirked.

"H-he's right," Sora realised, "She died to save me."

"And no one would blame you," Cloud replied, "It's not your fault, it's his,"

"I didn't came here to fight _you_, they did" As Sephiroth said this, a small cluster of Shadow and Soldier Heartless materialized as did a corridor of darkness, "You should probably check your friends and unborn child, it would be such a _shame_ for you to lose _another one_" Sephiroth laughed as he stepped backwards into the corridor of darkness, as he did, both he and it disappeared. Cloud gripped the hilt of his blade as tightly as he could.

"You picked the wrong day!" Cloud screamed as he charged at the Heartless.


	7. Heartless rampage

_**Disclaimer**_

_Kingdom hearts belongs to Square Enix and Disney. Plot and OCs belong to me._

_**AN: Alright, it's been awhile since we had some action so here it is, It's going to consume the majority of the chapter, sorry to those who aren't really into the big action sequences. Thank you Grey VS Ale for the Review, School starts in three days for me so I may not be able to update very frequently now. Now then, let's get onto the story.**_

_**Heartless rampage**_

* * *

"You picked the wrong day!" Cloud shouted as he charged at the Heartless. Cloud began slashing at a group of Shadow's, slaying them in groups of three. A Soldier jumped at him; however, he slid forward as he commonly did and destroyed it with his blade. A Shadow jumped forward and began slashing at Cloud with its caws, however he dodged the strikes and countered with an upper slash, destroying it.

Sora jumped forward and brought his Keyblade down on a Soldier, slaying it. Sora was now on the ground; a group of Shadow Heartless surrounded him and jumped with their claws out. "Fire!" Nothing happened. The Shadow's slashed Sora with their claws and threw him into the air. Sora spun up right and threw his Keyblade at the Heartless; it impaled its self into the ground before unleashing a radiant light that swallowed the area, when it vanished, the Heartless were gone. Sora fell to the ground and pulled the Kingdom Key out, before dismissing it.

"My magic…" Sora started, "Why didn't it respond?" Sora asked no one in particular, he looked up. Cloud was already making his way up the stone steps. Instinctively, Sora followed after him. The stairway was quite short; it would have taken about five minutes to get back up to the top. Sora struggled to keep up with Cloud who was running with an unbelievable level of speed. Because of their pace, they arrived at the small wooden cabin quickly.

"Tifa!" Cloud yelled as he pushed the cabin door open, he suddenly stopped in his tracks; everybody in the room looked at him awkwardly.

"Yes?" Tifa asked.

"You're all…all right?" Cloud asked bewildered.

"Why wouldn't we be?" Yuffie asked.

"_They're all right, what was Sephiroth..." _Cloud came to a realization, "The city, it's going to be attacked!"

"What?" Everyone said at once.

"The Heartless attacked us and Sephiroth-"

"Sephiroth?"

"yes, he was here, and he was controlling the Heartless," Cloud answered.

"If he is here, then we must return to the city immediately!" Merlin said as he conjured up his wand and waved it once, suddenly a smoke cloud covered the room. When it cleared, Sora saw that he and everyone else at the cabin were now back in town, outside Merlin's house in fact.

"Look" Donald exclaimed as he pointed to Merlin's door which was blasted off its hinges. Immediately after noticing this, several Soldier and Shadow Heartless rushed out, one of the Soldiers were holding a book of some kind and another was holding a piece of paper. The Heartless with the paper and the one with the book vanished into darkness along with several Shadows.

"Hey wasn't that…" Goofy began.

"Pooh's story book!" Donald finished.

"We must retrieve it at once!" Merlin stated.

"First thing's first. Shera, go hide." Cid said, "You better hide too Tifa, I don't know how effective you will be in a fight against Heartless in your situation."

"Rinoa, could you protect them?" Leon asked.

"Yeah" Rinoa grabbed Shera and Tifa by the arms and pulled them away from the fight that was about to take place.

"Sir," A man stepped out from behind the house, he was dressed in gray overalls. He threw a narrow object to Cid.

"That's more like it!" Cid exclaimed as he grabbed the object, it was an old spear. The tip was slightly rusty, "Alright! which one of ya Heartless bastards is gonna be first."

Sora summoned his Keyblade and jumped at the Heartless, several Shadows jumped at him however, Sora spun the Kingdom key in an arc and destroyed them. A Soldier slashed its claws at Sora, but he parried the attacks and brought the Kingdom Key down on it, slaying the Heartless in a single attack.

Riku summoned his Keyblade which took the form of a sword and jumped forward, slaying a Soldier as he landed. Several Shadows appeared out of the ground, they were only slain quickly by Riku's Keyblade. Immediately after destroying the Shadows, Riku jumped forward and impaled a Soldier, slaying it.

Kairi had begun a battle with a particularly annoying Soldier Heartless. She had very little battle experience which meant that she took awhile to bring down enemies. Shadows weren't so difficult but Soldiers like this one took time to defeat. The Soldier jumped into the air and outstretched its claws; Kairi stabbed into the air and destroyed the Soldier. Kairi Smiled at herself, "_I think I'm starting to get the hang of this_" Kairi thought proudly.

Donald raised his staff into the air, when he did, lightning came down from the sky and struck the Heartless, destroying many of them. After that, a large amount of Shadow and Soldier's appeared to replace those who had fallen. "Waaak!" Donald screamed as he charged at a Shadow and pounded on its head several times until it sunk into the ground and scurried behind him. The Shadow remerged, the very second it did, Donald spun around and launched a ball of fire at it, obliterating the Shadow.

Goofy spun around with his shield outstretched, pounding the Heartless. Several Shadows burst into black smog on his shield. Goofy stopped, although he may have just tripped on his own feet. Either way, he fell over. Luckily, a Shadow was very close so when Goofy fell, the Shadow was crushed under his shield.

Leon drew his Lionheart; it was awhile since he had used this specific Gunblade. Leon jumped into the air and came down on a Soldier Heartless with Lion heart, pulling the trigger as he struck it. The Soldier dematerialized, when it did a Shadow sunk into the ground and appeared behind him. Leon jumped forward to evade the Heartless' claws, when he did, Leon spun around and unleashed a fireball from his palm that engulfed and destroyed the Shadow.

Cid leapt forward and impaled several Heartless at once on his spear; after they disappeared Cid jumped into the air and came down on a Soldier, slaying it. Several Shadows jumped at Cid who began to spin his spear around and pushed them away as they came close to him, some were even vanquished.

Yuffie jumped into the air and lunged a kunai at a Shadow, destroying it. After this, Yuffie lunged to the ground and kicked a Soldier away from her as she pulled a large Shuriken off of her back and threw it. The Shuriken travelled in an arc, destroying several Heartless before returning to its master.

Cloud slid forward and destroyed a Soldier Heartless, Cloud done this several times, destroying a Heartless with every attack. After five strikes, he jumped into the air and came back down, impaling the ground. When he did, a shock wave surrounded Cloud and destroyed a few Shadows that were close to him.

Merlin raised his wand into the air, when he did lightning rained down and struck several Heartless, destroying them. A Soldier jumped at Merlin however it was stricken by an invisible force, shortly after, it dematerialized. Merlin continued to wave his wand around and small lights flashed around the area, making the Heartless near them vanish.

"Looks like that's all of them," Cloud stated.

"Ahaaaa!"

"That came from the market place." Sora stated.

"Where are they all coming from?" Yuffie whined.

"We'll worry about that later, come on," Riku said. The group ran to the left towards the market place, not realising that they were in fact being watched.

* * *

"So, _it_ _has _made contact with them…" The small figure in white stated as he watched the group race toward the market place.

"So you have lost track on my new specimen, have you?" A man said as a corridor of darkness opened up.

"I thought I smelt a lab rat, what are you doing here Hojo?" [1]

"I merely came to retrieve more specimens, but seeing as you lost that demon child, I'll have to settle for the princess alone…" Hojo stated, "A completely pure heart… How fun it will be to experiment on such a young and beautiful specimen as her."

"Save it, I am here to observe them and to hunt _it._ And you do not belong here at all."

Hojo frowned, "Surly you can spear _one_ of them?"

"If you are so eager to bring out the scalpel, then wait at the Destiny islands. None of our people are there yet, so it is open territory."

"Are they going to that world, did they not just come from there?"

"They will return to that world, I have foreseen it."

"If so then I shall cooperate." A corridor of darkness opened up behind Hojo, and he stepped backwards into it, "For now at least, oh so great _Paladin_" Hojo laughed mockingly as the corridor vanished. Shortly after it did a Soldier holding a piece of paper in one hand and a book in the other materialized.

"So, you got you're target, but what is that," The figure grabbed the paper and read over the writing on it, his eyes slowly widened and a smile grew on his face, "A letter addressed from King Mickey himself, oh you are clever. Ultimecia will be more then thrilled by this," The figure in white opened another corridor of darkness and walked through himself.

* * *

Hundreds ran for their lives as the Heartless relentlessly pursued them. A Shadow jumped at an elderly woman; however, it was stricken and destroyed by a lightning bolt.

"Run!" Donald yelled.

"We'll handle these guys," Sora stated as he summoned the Kingdom Key. As they caught a glimpse of the Keyblade, the Heartless swarmed towards the group. Suddenly, they stopped. The ground began to shake and a corridor of darkness opened. A white paw stepped out, the figure continued to reveal itself. It stood on four paws; it had a blue body except for its head and paws which were bone white. The creature also had the Heartless symbol on its chest. [_The Quadra claw_]

The Quadra claw roared as it set its yellow eyes upon Sora's Keyblade.

"Go on, we'll handle this guy," Sora said, shortly after he did the rest of the group except for Donald and Goofy ran towards the smaller Heartless, Kairi stopped.

"Good luck," Kairi said as she looked over her shoulder at Sora.

Sora smiled, "You too," After hearing that Kairi returned the smile and continued after the group. The Quadra claw roared before chasing after Kairi; However, Sora quickly jumped in front of it and slashed down on its face with his Keyblade, "Don't even think about it!"

* * *

"Riku, they'll need help," Kairi stated.

"They'll be fine," Riku replied, "They've dealt with a lot tougher enemies then that," Of course, not to Riku's surprise, Kairi ran back towards the battle. Riku sighed before thinking, "_They really_ _need to admit their feelings, it's so obvious even the enemy could probably see it, and that could be dangerous_" Riku let out another sigh before chasing after Kairi.

* * *

The Quadra claw roared as it slammed its paw down to the ground, creating a shockwave that pushed the three away. As Sora got up, he saw Goofy smacking; the Heartless' paws and Donald summon a lightning bolt to strike its head. The Quadra claw snarled as the lightning struck, it furiously struck Goofy with its paw and sent him away through the air. Sora ran forward to rejoin the fight; Donald continued to blast the Quadra claw with various magic, said Heartless opened its jaw and fired a ball made entirely of dark energy at the duck, it hit Donald and sent him to the ground.

The Quadra claw's next move was a pounce towards Sora. Both Sora and the Heartless charged at the other, they would have collided until…The Quadra claw let out a yelp and retreated backwards. Sora stopped as well, needles to say he was surprised. A familiar figure knelt before Sora; a Keyblade was outstretched in his hand. The figure turned his head to face Sora, his hair fell down his head covering one of his eyes, and a scar ran down the visible eye that had a red eyries.

"We meet again, Sora," The figure said.

"Sam?"

* * *

_**AN: There is another chapter for you. I left you off on a little cliff-hanger. I'll try and update as soon as I can. Please Review.**_

1. Hojo- A scientist who once worked for Radiant garden, however was exiled by Ansem the wise when it was discovered that he experimented upon live human subjects. He now works for Ultimecia, designing various technologies to help her meet her own ends. He is commonly believed to have succumb to insanity, however whether this is true or not remains a mystery. He first appeared in Final fantasy Seven in 1997.


	8. The Journey begins

_**Disclaimer**_

_Kingdom Hearts belongs to Disney and Square Enix._

_**AN: So here we are, the last chapter of the first actual world. I hope you enjoy a nice, peaceful chapter **__[A large piece of debris comes flying through the air and barely miss' Necrophiliac666's head] __**Holy shit! There's still a fight going on, where the hell did I leave off? I remember now, oh and before I forget thank you Grey VS Ale for the review.**_

_**The journey begins**_

* * *

"Sam?" Sora questioned astonished.

"Indeed" Sam turned around completely to face Sora.

"What are you doing here?" Sora asked.

The Quadra claw roared as it began to approach the new Key bearer, "Shut up!" Sam slashed the Quadra claw over its face, the heartless let out a yelp and jumped back, "This one looks quite weak," Sam stated turning back to Sora, "If we fight him together, we'll beat him rather quickly," Sam raised his Keyblade,_ Outcast_.

"Sora!"

"Huh," Sam turned around only to be meet by a hand gripping his head and throwing him through the air

"You won't get away this time!" Riku stated as he summoned Way to the dawn.

"That's right," Kairi added as she called her own Keyblade _Destiny place._

'Great contribution,' Sam mumbled as he pulled himself out of the rubble.

"Wak!" Donald screeched as he ran in front of Sam and outstretched his arms.

"Stop Riku, he's on our side!" Sora shouted.

"Are you sure about that?" Riku asked, "Just yesterday he tried to kill you."

"I know, but he didn't. And he's a Keyblade master, so he can't be that bad, plus you remember what the King told us, right? Maybe he's the one he wanted to train us.' Both Sora and Riku looked over at Sam who was dusting himself off.

"Bastard! I'll get you for that!" Sam shouted.

"Watch out!" Goofy shouted. The Quadra claw roared as it jumped forward and slashed its claws at the three Keybearers. At the same time Sora, Sam and Riku parried the Quadra claw and pushed it back. Donald raised his staff into the air, when he did, a lightning bolt came down and struck the Quadra claw on its head, the Heartless let out a shriek before slamming its feet to the ground and creating a shockwave. Sora jumped and evaded the wave; He continued to fly through the air towards the Quadra claw, as he closed in, Sora vertically slashed the Quadra claw's head. The Heartless growled as it readied another ball of darkness in its mouth, however its attention was suddenly drawn away as Kairi attacked its legs. The Quadra claw roared as it slammed its legs on the ground, Kairi evaded the leg however was hit by the shockwave and sent through the air and to the ground.

"Kairi!" Sora yelled as he ran towards her, as he reached Kairi he knelt beside her.

"I'm fine," Kairi said as she began to get up. Suddenly the Quadra Claw roared, Sora turned his head to face it, its foot was only maybe a few meters away from them.

"Move it!" Sam shouted as he jumped in front of the incoming foot and parried it with Outcast and pushed the Quadra claw back. Suddenly, the Heartless lunged its head at the three, "Run!" The three pushed themselves away from the Quadra claw as fast as there feet would allow, "Ahh Shit! Shit! Shit!" The Quadra claw grabbed Sam in its jaw and lifted him up thirty feet into the air.

"Sam!" Sora called out. The Heartless thrashed Sam around furiously, Sora heard Sam shout, "Knock it off! I'm not a damn chow toy!"

"I'll save him" Donald stated as he launched a blizzard spell at the Quadra claw, it directly hit it between the eyes. Several thunder spells followed after this as well as a fire ball, they all hit the exact same place of the Heartless.

"You aren't helping! Sam shouted as he spun his Keyblade around, and impaled the Heartless' eye, causing purple blood to trail down its face. The Quadra claw opened its mouth and let out an agonised roar, causing Sam to hurl through the air for several seconds before flying through a store window, spraying glass all around. Sora winced before everyone approached the window

"You okay?" Sora asked.

"Just peachy," Sam responded before giving them a thumb up and jumping out the broken window only to trip over his own feet and land on his knees. Shortly after, Sam's mouth opened and he vomited chunky mucus.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Sora asked, obviously not convinced.

"Shut up you three! I'm fine, now come on bastards, let's get that son-of-a-bitch!" Sam raised Outcast before charging only to slip on his vomit and fall on his back, "Ow."

"Did he just nickname us 'bastards'?" Riku whispered to Sora.

"I think so," Sora replied.

"Do ya suppose someone oughta protect him until he can fight again?" Goofy suggested.

"I'll try and get his head straight," Riku said, "You four stop that."

"Got it," Sora said as he, Donald, Goofy, and Kairi ran towards the Heartless who was roaring at them.

Sora jumped at the Quadra claw who slammed its foot down, Sora jumped onto it. From there he jumped between its two right legs, slowly making his way up. Eventually Sora made his way onto the Heartless' back; he began to slash away at the Heartless in no particular pattern. The Heartless roared as it rose onto its two back legs, making Sora fall off. Sora spun around in mid air which allowed him to land on his feet.

Goofy began to spin around, striking The Quadra claw several times, the Heartless' only response was to slam its foot into Goofy, sending him flying away.

"Cure!" Donald shouted, that moment Goofy was covered in a green aura for a few seconds, and when it cleared, Goofy jumped up onto his feet. The Quadra claw roared and brought its head down at Sora, who jumped up and evaded it; this gave Sora a clear shot. As Sora began to fall he slashed the Quadra claw's head before it could react. The Quadra claw let out one final cry as it fell to the ground, before it hit, the Heartless dematerialized releasing a heart that floated up high into the sky and out of view.

Sora dismissed the Kingdom Key and Kairi did the same for Destiny place.

"That wasn't too difficult. Was it?" Sora smiled, "Oh right, Sam," Sora ran back to Riku.

"Hey, I think he damaged his head." Riku stated as Sora approached them.

"What makes you say that?" Sora asked.

"Just listen to him" Riku pulled Sam up and the boy began singing with an idiotic, ideal expression on his face.

_I'm a little teapot short and stout_

_Here is my handle, here is my spout_

_When I get all steamed up hear me shout_

_Tip me over and pour me out_

"You're right" Kairi said.

"When I was a kid someone told me that when this happens you should hit them again," Sora summoned the Kingdom Key, turned it around and smacked the handle against Sam's head. Sam's body went limp.

"That didn't help, it just knocked him out," Riku stated.

"Who told you that" Kairi asked Sora.

"I can't remember, I think it was one of my mom's boyfriends. Oh well, look on the bright side, at least he stopped singing."

"Whatever, lets just take him back to Merlin's house. He can rest there." Riku stated as he lifted Sam onto his back.

The four travelled back to the house. Riku placed Sam' unconscious body on Merlin's bed.

"I say, is he going to be alright," Merlin asked quite concerned.

"He'll be alright" Rinoa replied, "He's taken bigger blows to the head then that."

"Where is it?" Leon thought out loud as went through various pieces of paper and books on Merlin's desk.

"What are you looking for?" Merlin asked.

"The letter from the king, the Heartless must have taken it" Leon replied.

"So they'll know what we're looking for" Riku assumed.

"It would appear so," Merlin stated, "Enough about that, that boy will need a change of cloths, those ones he's wearing are damaged beyond repair. Kairi, if you don't mind."

Merlin was right; Sam's cloths were in taters, and so Kairi undressed the boy starting with his shirt. Suddenly Kairi let out a short scream, Sora looked over to her. Kairi was holding Sam's torn shirt in one hand where as her other hand was over her mouth. Sora followed Kairi's eyes down to Sam's back, and his eyes widened. His entire back was covered in an enormous burn, and it looked new.

"It was a long time ago, when he was five," Rinoa stated downheartedly.

'Perhaps it could be healed,' Merlin stated thoughtfully.

'No,' Rinoa replied, 'because it was created with magic.'

'But if Merlin is a wizard, then maybe he can do it after all!' Kairi added.

'My magic is not as powerful as that of the Sorceress. If she couldn't, then I would not have any more luck,' Merlin stated, 'Who was it that inflicted such burns upon him?'

'It was a Keyblade master. One that specializes in fire,' Rinoa replied.

'Grand Danchi Tishidu,' Merlin said with disgust, 'Will that fiend stop at nothing to reach his own ends.'

'Who's this Tishidu guy?' Sora asked.

'All I know about him is that he was a horribly corrupt man who was in a position of power within the Keyblade order,' Merlin answered, 'and that his specialty was fire magic. It was so powerful that any burn created by it, will never begin to heal, no matter how hard the body tries.'

'That's horrible!' Kairi shouted.

'Indeed. This boy must be incredibly strong If he is capable of withstanding such pain without showing any sign of struggle.'

The conversation was ended suddenly as three knocks came to the other side of the door. Merlin quickly opened it; on the other side was the old woman whom they had saved earlier that day from the Quadra claw, holding a straw basket.

"Good day" The woman began, "I was told that the young people who saved me were here."

"Why, yes they are." Merlin replied.

"I wanted to thank them properly, so would you give them this." She handed the basket to Merlin, "Just tell them it was from Quistis Trepe."

"Hold on!"

"Sam, you're conscious?" Kairi stated.

"Obviously," Sam got off the bed and summoned Outcast, "Sora pay attention," Sam said as he approached the old woman.

"Excuse me but what do you-" Sam skewered the woman in the chest with Outcast.

"Sam, what are you doing?" Sora shouted.

"Hold on, look" Leon said as he stopped Sora. Sam twisted the Outcast in a ninety degree angle before pulling it out. The wound was made of darkness which slowly consumed Quistis' whole body. When it cleared, rather then the old woman, there was a beautiful, blonde, young woman.

"What am I doing…?" Quistis began as she looked up, "Squall?"

"Quistis, it's good to see you" Leon said emotionlessly.

"Wow, you must have really missed me," Quistis laughed.

"Quistis when did you get here?" came a voice from outside.

"Cid right" Quistis sad as she turned around.

"Yeah" Cid replied as he walked towards her, "Anyway, I finished all the work on the ships, we should leave as soon as possible if that Maleficent bitch knows what we're after. Can you hold up the fort while we're gone old man?"

"Of course I can!" Merlin replied almost offended, "This old wizard still has some tricks up his sleeve."

"Good" Cid replied, "Cause we gatta leave immediately."

_**

* * *

**_

AN: And so that ends Radiant Garden for now. It was a pretty short chapter and the next one is the same. Please review.


	9. Manipulation

_**Disclaimer**_

_Kingdom Hearts belongs to Disney and Square Enix. OCs and plot belongs to me_

_**Manipulation**_

_**AN: So finally we've left Radiant garden, now we're on to bigger and better things, well not really. This well be a pretty short chapter. Thank you Skyspeedkingdom and Grey vs. Ale for the review. On another note, this May the second will be my one-year anniversary on .**_

_**

* * *

**_"It appears that the Heartless overpowered her" Ultimecia [1] lied with fake sorrow in her voice. Pete remained speechless as anyone would after hearing this news; this proved as good an opportunity as any to pull the giant grunt into her little scheme, Ultimecia invisibly smirked however continued to hold a solemn face, "You know, there is a way to revive her."

Pete's ears suddenly shot up, "There is?"

"Why yes, but it is too dangerous. What kind of person would I be if I put you in that situation." Ultimecia turned her back on Pete.

"I'm willing to do anything!"

Ultimecia smirked although Pete wouldn't see it, "All you need to do is bring me one of the Key bearers, I'll do the rest."

"One of the key bearers," Pete gulped "A-are you sure."

"I'm afraid so," Ultimecia replied, "Now go, and bring back a Keybearer" Pete left the room, when he did Ultimecia let out a menacing laugh.

"He bought it then? The fool," Sephiroth said as he stepped forward from the shadows and walked towards Ultimecia, as he did, she ran her hand down his long, silver hair.

"Of course he did, my knight," Ultimecia smirked as she pulled Sephiroth towards her and placed her lips upon his.

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere in the vast void of space far away from that world, three Gummi ships travelled the warp rout connecting Radiant Garden and the Destiny islands.

The first was a rather small Gummi ship, the Highwind; it was mainly red but also had slight shades of other colours, mainly yellow. There were five people in this ship. A duck sat at the controls ready to take control of the ship if they ever exited warp drive and were attacked by Heartless or Nobody ships. Goofy was at a radar monitoring their progress as they moved forward as well as any nearby ships. If they went into battle, then Sora would take control of the gun turret. Riku and Kairi did not have a role on the ship, so they waited in the crew quarter which was filled with a couch, a few chairs and several luxury items.

The second ship was completely white and much bigger, this was the Shera. This ship had four people in it. Cid waited at the ships controls as Donald did, Cloud was at the radar, and Yuffie would take over the gun turret if needed. The last was Shera who would repair the ship if damaged.

The final ship was by far the biggest; it was red and shaped like a dragon, this was the Ragnarok. This ship had a crew consisting of five people. The first was a man with long, black hair named Laguna who had no business piloting a ship seeing as he crashed it over half the time, mostly into a building with historical importance. The second was a raven haired woman named Rinoa who sat at the radar; the third was Leon (Referred to as Squall by everyone on the Ragnarok) who sat at the gun turret. The fourth was Sam, unlike the others who sat at the bridge, Sam sat alone in the cold, dark hanger bay meditating.

"Jibun no jinsei ga hanarete rippingu sa reru sensō no hi wa, man-nin no himei" Mumbled Sam with his eyes closed. This was only part of the chant that he mumbled. The fifth was a young blonde woman named Quistis who sat on the bridge even though she had no role.

Aboard the Highwind, Sora sat at the gun turret seat and sighed, he mused about what happened moments before there departure

* * *

Three ships were parked behind Merlin's house; Tifa and Cloud were talking, as were Leon and Rinoa. Sam was leaning against the Ragnarok, eyes closed and smoking a cigarette.

"Sam!" Sora called as he approached him. Sam opened his eyes and turned to Sora, gesturing him to talk, "You're a Keyblade master, right?"

"Correct."

"I was wondering. Do you think you could teach me?"

"No" Sam replied without emotion.

"Why not?" Sam didn't reply, "Wouldn't it be better if we have more then just one"

"No, the opposite" Sam stated, "There is one out there who hunts masters. We are pushing our luck with just me, but if I train you, he will inevitably be drawn to us," Sam was silent for a few seconds before sighing, "I'll think about it."

* * *

"_**What's wrong, you seem distracted**_"

"What," Sora looked around the room but nobody on the ship had spoken to him, "Sam? Why can I hear you in my head?"

"_**You'd be surprised by the powers you would receive once you reach mastery. And there is no need to talk out loud**_"

"_So, you're a telepath"_

"_**No, unlike telepaths I can't listen in on what one is thinking, I can however manipulate ones mind to the point that they think I or someone else is talking inside there head. Also I can read ones emotions and search ones memories. That last one is rather exhausting unlike for the truly gifted telepaths.**_"

"_I think I understand" Sora thought._

"_**I should hope so; it is not that hard a concept to grasp. If you reach mastery, you too well receive such unnatural abilities, though they well be different from mine and Riku. It depends on both the Keyblade and its user."**_

"_What do you mean Riku?" Sora asked instantly._

"_**He has reached the Tekido Youshiki stage of the Keyblade; I sensed it as he struck me. Back to my original question, what is wrong, is it the princess**_"

"…_Yeah" There was a moment of silence, "Sam, are you still there?"_

"_**So, the Keybearer has a soft spot. How distressing. In that case, you had better deal with it soon. Whether you wish to woo her or mealy be with her.**__"_

"_What does woo mean?" Sora asked._

"_**Why Sora, it means to f-**__"_

"**Excuse me, but what are you two talking about?**" A strangely familiar voice interjected.

"_**Another ability of mine is to communicate to the hearts of the deceased. The hearts that could not become one with Kingdom hearts for one reason or another. That specific heart has been bothering me for quite some time. In fact, you know him from your last little adventure. It appears they can use my connection as long as it is open.**__"_

"_Ansem?"_ Sora asked.

"**It's good to hear your voice again, my boy."**

'_Why didn't you become one with Kingdom hearts?'_

'**Because, I am but half a heart, the rest, as well as my body is somewhere in the realm of darkness.**'

"_**Remember what I told you"**_

"_I don't know, maybe I should wait until after all this."_

Sam laughed at this, "_**You're a Keybearer. How do you know you're even going to be alive when this is all over**_**?**"

"_What do you mean by that?"_

"_**I mean that you will be a target for many people**__"_

"_I never had any real problem before" _Sora stated.

"_**Ah, that would be because you went to few hostile worlds. What would you say was the most hostile world you visited?"**_

"Probably Port royal"

"_**Hmm, you are lucky. There are quite a few people who would have sold you to you're enemies given the chance.**__"_

"_Maybe your right. But at least we won't have to worry about that when we get to my island. You'll like it there."_

"_**I've been there, it was too hot and bright for my tastes,"**_ Sam stated.

"_Where do you prefer?_"

"_**Where ever is quiet, probably Halloween town. The woods there relax me."**_

"_You went there?"_

"_**I went to many places, the only two you would know would be Port royal and Halloween town" **_Sam stated, "_**That's enough for now, we'll talk more when we arrive at our next destination**_" And with that said, Sam closed the connection between him and Sora leaving both of them with little more to do but to wait for the three ships to finish their journey through warp speed.

* * *

_**AN: Well there you go, sorry for the long wait; I wanted to put this up on my one year anniversary. The next chapter is Destiny Island again. Please review! **_

1. Ultimecia- A powerful and manipulative Sorceress who wields time magic. Like Rinoa, Ultimecia's powers originate from the deity Hyne. Ultimecia originally tried to destroy everyone but herself with the ultimate time magic, Time compression, however was quickly subdued by Leon. Shortly after being revived, Ultimecia killed Maleficent and took control of the Heartless. When her powers are active, she has two black angel wings and strange markings on her face. She first appeared in Final Fantasy 8 in 1999.


	10. Romance on the islands

_**Disclaimer**_

_Kingdom Hearts belongs to Square Enix and Disney. OCs and plot belongs to me_

_**Romance on the islands**_

_**AN: The title says it all, if you aren't into all that fluff stuff then you might not like this chapter. This world will be nice and peaceful…Yeah right. We all know who the antagonist for this world is, right?**_

_**Hojo: Yes, and I can hardly wait for my specimens to arrive.**_

_**Yeah, whatever. Thank you Grey VS Ale for the review. Anyway let's get onto the chapter**_

_**

* * *

**_"It's too hot!" Sam bellowed as him, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Riku, and Kairi walked along the shore. Sam reached into his pocket and pulled out two things, the first was a cigarette which he put in his mouth and lit with magic, the second was an object that looked like a Mobil phone. Sam pushed a few buttons and held it to his head, "Squall, where the hell should we start looking first?"

"_I don't know. We'll keep monitoring the world on the radars to see if we can find something that doesn't belong. In the meantime, see what you can find"_ Leon replied over the device.

Sam put the device back into his pocket, "I suppose we should just look around. Perhaps we should split up," Sora nodded in agreement, and so they did so. All six of them went in different directions; "Sora, I need to talk to you" Sora stopped and turned to Sam.

"What?" Sora asked.

"Have you tried using magic yet?"

"Yeah, but nothing happened." Sora replied.

"I believe I know why," Sam stated.

"Really?"

"When someone doesn't connect with there magic, logically it will get weaker. And eventually it will become disconnected and you won't be able to use it."

"I guess it has been awhile since I tried to use it last," Sora said, "So how do I get it back?"

"Hold still" Sam said as he reached up and poked Sora in the head, he removed his index finger and there was a small, green mark there where Sam's finger was. The mark soon vanished; suddenly Sora was struck by an enormous sensation. He could fell his magic, and the sensation soon vanished, "Some of your magic has been returned to you, and the rest will come in time. However there are other things I want to talk to you about."

"Like what?" Sora asked.

"What exactly are you trying to accomplish," Sam asked.

"I'm trying to find these guys, oh, and I need to become a Keyblade master."

"I already know that, and a good thing I do with your level of detail. What I mean is how do you plan on accomplishing that?" Sam stated.

"Well, I guess I'm just going to check every world."

"It could take beyond years to check _every_ world. You will never accomplish it in a single lifetime" Sam stated, "Sora, everyone looks up to you as a leader. You need a more solid strategy then this. You can't just go around impaling everyone you see with your Keyblade and hope to strike gold."

"What else can I do?" Sora asked.

"Think about it. These Puroguramu that we are looking for do not belong, and as such there are traits that well identify them, some visible, some not so much. Go somewhere quiet and think things over. The cave would be a good place, after all, most humans are afraid of the darker depths of the worlds" When he said this, Sam walked off, "_Well, the first part of the plan is set, now where is Kairi?_"

* * *

"So, how long will you be here?" Selphie asked.

"I don't know," Kairi replied.

"So, did you tell him?"

"No," Kairi.

"Why not?"

"The right opportunity never showed up."

"Oh, you're hopeless," Selphie joked.

"Hey," a voice called which made Kairi and Selphie turn.

"Riku? I wonder what he wants?" Selphie wondered aloud as Riku approached the two.

"Did you find anything?" Riku asked. Kairi shook her head, "Alright, I was going to check the cave."

"Why didn't you," Kairi asked.

"I thought I saw something leave the island, I'm going to go check it out." Riku stated.

"Alright, you check off the island and I'll go to the island and I'll look around the cave," Kairi said.

"Alright," Riku said as he ran off, "_Alright Sam, I done my part. Now just get Sora to that cave._"

* * *

Sora sat at the end of the dark cave. There were pictures all over the cave wall; the only one Sora focused on however was that which was drawn by him and Kairi when they were young children. It showed there faces, and later on, Sora added him giving a star object to Kairi. The star was a Paopu fruit. Later Kairi did the same with her own picture.

Sora sighed, "_Kairi, I feel so many things. What should I do_?" Sora closed his eyes.

"Hey," Sora opened his eyes in surprise, and there she was, Kairi was standing there, smiling.

"Kairi? what are you doing here?" Sora asked.

"Just looking around," Kairi replied as she looked at the pictures on the wall, mainly the one of her and Sora, "_Selphie's right. It's now or never_" Kairi walked towards Sora who was leaning against the wall, "That star, it's a Paopu fruit right?

"…Yeah" Sora hesitantly replied, and his face reddening greatly.

Kairi's grin widened as she dropped to her knees and crawled the last few centimetres between her and Sora, she crawled in between the gap of Sora's legs. They looked each other in the eyes before Kairi's smile faded and she looked to the side, "Sora. Do you…like me?"

Sora widened his eyes slightly. What did she just ask? Well, there was no point in denying it, "…yeah," He weakly replied.

Kairi's smile returned as she looked up at Sora again before she closed the gap between them. There foreheads connected them, Kairi closed her eyes, and pushed her lips onto his. Sora's eyes widened fully for a few seconds before he closed them. Kairi allowed both their Tongues to met for half a minute before braking away.

"I think they might have tricked us," Kairi said with pink cheeks.

"Kairi," Sora began, "Do you want to be my girlfriend?'

Kairi became even more red then before, and she smiled, "Yes!" She replied almost instantly.

This made Sora blush himself, "Kairi, I…" Kairi interrupted Sora with another kiss before braking away; her lips were only a few centimetres away from his.

"Let's just enjoy this for a bit longer…" After saying that, their lips met again, both their faces were a bright crimson, and neither could have been happier

* * *

Neither Kairi nor Sora knew just how long they spent in the cave as they came out into the bright island holding hands. Sam, Riku, Donald and Goofy were all waiting at the entrance. Donald and Goofy started giggling like school girls as they saw the two, causing Kairi's face to redden once more.

"What are you all doing here?" Sora asked.

"Waiting for you," Sam replied as he reached up to a tree and pulled off a piece of fruit.

"What's that?" Goofy asked.

"Its mine, that's what it is," Sam said as he took a bite out of it.

"It's a paopu fruit," Riku said.

"A what," Donald asked.

"A paopu fruit," Kairi repeated, "It's said that if two people shear one then their destinies will be intertwined."

Sam's eyes shot wide open, he quickly spat out the fruit that was in his mouth before dropping the rest of it, "What the hell? I thought he would have burnt trees like these down. What a horrible fate that would be!" Sam crushed the fruit under his foot

'Who were you talking about?' Riku asked.

'Forget it, it is not important,' Sam answered.

Sora and Kairi finally let go of one another, and he approached Sam, 'so, you set us up to meet here?'

'Yes.'

'Thanks.'

'Save it. The only reason I did it was because you were both clouded with uncertainty, and that put yourself and those around you in danger, including me.'

'Still, I feel like I should-'

"Arrgh!" A voice screamed.

"What the?" Sora questioned.

"Selphie!" Kairi exclaimed as she ran in the direction that the scream came from, recognising the voice.

"Hey Kairi, hold on!" Sora called, "Come on, lets go after her," Sora ran after her and was followed by Sam, Riku, Donald and Goofy.

They ran up the beach and soon caught up to Kairi. The six rushed forward away from the ocean towards the tropical trees.

After about five minutes, two figures came into view. The first was a man dressed in a white lab coat with black, greasy hair pulled back into a ponytail. The man was looking at the second figure which looked like a Heartless, it had a heartless emblem on its head, and its abdomen was a cage with none other then Selphie in it (The cage drainer. Like a more powerful version of the Heartless fought in Monstro on KH1)

"Kairi, Sora, Riku? Help!" Selphie shouted out, when she did the man turned around.

"So you have finally arrived princess," He said with a smile.

"Hojo," Sam spat with disgust in his voice.

Hojo's smile widened if possible, "Sam Heartily, how long has it been. I was afraid _he_ killed you."

Sam's face contorted in rage. He always hated this man, for as long as he could remember.

* * *

_Sam could remember that day when he was no older than two. It was the first time he ever met Ansem, unfortunately it was the day he met Hojo_, _a fellow scientist. Sam sat in the corner of the office while his father and Ansem discussed business. Sam was too young to understand what exactly at the time. He remembered a knock coming at the door. The door opened and Hojo was there._

_Ansem, I was thinking about the up coming experiment. Maybe we should…" Hojo stopped talking as he saw Sam in the corner of the room. He smiled at the boy._

"_That boy," Hojo said as he approached Sam._

"_What are you doing?" Ansem demanded._

"_My scientific duty," Hojo replied as Sam looked up at him, fear evident within his young eyes._

"_What are you talking about?"_

"_You've heard the people. They're afraid, that it might get loose" Hojo stated, "But if we capture it, we can experiment and maybe take that power for our own. Imagine the possibilities."_

"_That is enough, leave immediately!"_

"_No!" Hojo grabbed at Sam however stopped as a blade was placed at his throat._

"_You don't want to do that," Squall calmly said._

"_Fool!" Hojo exclaimed, "You will regret this, one day the demon well be free, and he will destroy everything!"_

_

* * *

_

"What are you doing here?" Sam spat.

"I am finishing what Ansem and your father stopped all those years ago."

"But why here?" Donald yelled.

"Because I needed to pick this one up and take her back to that witch."

"You're with the Maleficent?" Sora summoned his Keyblade.

"How foolish of you," Hojo laughed as he flicked his fingers. Suddenly, the ground exploded and launched Kairi and Sam into the air. Two more cage drainers jumped up and caged the two in midair.

"Kairi!" Sora yelled

Hojo laughed as he grabbed on to the Cage drainer with Selphie in as it lifted into the air and all three flew off in different directions. Suddenly, a large group of Heartless appeared consisting of Shadows, Soldiers and Large Bodies.

"Damn it" Riku mumbled as he summoned his Keyblade, Donald and Goofy pulled out their weapons.

"_Hold on Kairi,_" Sora thought before he jumped at the Heartless.

Sora brought his Kingdom key down on a Shadow, slaying it. A Large Body came charging at Sora, however he dodged rolled out of the way easily only to be slashed by a Soldier. His clothes absorbed the majority of the attack; quickly Sora recovered from the attack and brought his Keyblade down on the Soldier, slaying it.

Riku jumped over a large body and slashed way to the dawn upon its back, slaying it. A soldier jumped at Riku however he lunged his Keyblade forward and impaled the Heartless before it vanished in darkness. Suddenly a large body came charging forward and smashed into Riku, sending him flying. Riku spun upright in midair, as he landed; Riku slashed a shadow, slaying it.

Goofy lunged forward and smashed his shield into a Shadow and slew it. A Soldier jumped at Goofy however he put his shield in front of him and the Heartless collided with it and fell to the ground. Goofy's Knightly ways forced him to allow his enemy to get up but when it did, Goofy smashed his shield into it and slew it.

Donald cast a thunder spell which destroyed the remaining Soldiers' and Shadows' as well as significantly damaging the remaining three large bodies. Donald fired a blizzard spell at a large body. After that, Donald fired two fire spells and destroyed the last of the Heartless

"Come on, we have to save Kairi" Sora stated.

"And Sam and Selphie" Goofy added.

"Right!" After saying that, Sora, Riku, Donald, and Goofy ran in the direction that one of the Cage drainers flew. Sora hoped with all his heart that it was the Heartless with his new girlfriend in it.

* * *

_**AN: Poor Sam, first he gets thrown through a window and now this. Oh well. Looks like we have a bit of trouble to deal with before our heroes can get onto their mission. Please Review.**_


	11. Trouble on the island

_**AN: Thank you Grey VS Ale for informing me of my spelling error. I changed it; I hope it was the only one, strange that I missed it though. So as you know, Kairi, Selphie and Sam have been kidnapped by Hojo to be experimented on. Can Sora and Co save them before they get carved up like dissection frogs? Thank you Grey VS Ale and Transitions end for the review. Oh I forgot the disclaimer. I don't own Kingdom hearts; it belongs to Disney and Square Enix. I do however own OCs and plot.**_

_**Trouble on the island**_

* * *

The four continued to run, they had made there way half way across the island. The odd Shadow and Soldier Heartless appeared to try and stop them but Sora quickly disposed of them with speed and strength neither Donald nor Goofy knew he possessed, Riku wasn't really paying attention. Sora didn't want to admit it but he had lost the Heartless they were pursuing, however he kept going, he refused to admit that he had lost Kairi. Finally he ran out of energy and collapsed. When he did he slammed his fist into the sand.

"_Kairi, I'm sorry_" Sora couldn't hold back his emotions, "Kairi!"

* * *

"_**Kairi, Kairi, Kairi. That's all he cares about. He couldn't care less about you**_"

"So what," Sam retorted, "If I cared about what others thought of me then I would have killed myself years ago" Sam puffed away at a newly lit Cigarette.

'_**Like you have the right to make that decision!'**_

"Where's Ansem?"

"**What do you need him for?**"

"No need to get so defensive, you just get boring after awhile."

"**How dare you talk to me like that! Did you forget who you are talking to? If it wasn't for me you would be dead! Who was it who saved your sorry ass from that fire?**

"You"

"**And who protected you from the Heartless when your world was taken?"**

"You"

"**And who was it that remained with you when you betrayed those who you dared to call friends?"**

"Alright, I get the picture" Sam stated, "You think we'll go back to there base"

"**No, they'll probably just carve you up here and now"**

"In that case, Sora better do something. I can't believe I have to have someone save my ass like some little bitch"

"**Yes, you're like a little princess. A damsel in distress**"

"Shut it"

* * *

Donald, Goofy and Riku could only watch as their friend tore himself apart at the loss of Kairi.

"Sora, don't worry, we'll find her. I promise" Riku tried to console Sora as he put his hand on his shoulder.

"But what if we don't," Sora said as he began to panic.

"Sora," they all looked up. Maybe a few meters away was one of the Cage drainers, with none other then Kairi in it.

"Kairi!" Sora shouted, when he did, the Heartless flew off.

"Where's it heading?" Riku asked.

"I don't know, but we're going to stop it before it gets there," Sora said as the four of them began to chase after the airborne enemy, but before they got anywhere, a group of Heartless appeared, "We don't have time for this!"

"I'll deal with them, you go save Kairi," Riku said.

"Right," Sora said leading Donald and Goofy after the Heartless.

As they chased the animated cage, Sora launched a few Blizzard spells at the cage while Donald brought thunder down on it. After several strikes the Heartless came down to the ground. The Cage drainer quickly got up and turned around to face Sora, Donald and Goofy.

"Sora!" Kairi screamed. At that moment the cage glowed white and Kairi screamed in pain as she fell onto her back and curled up into a ball

"Kairi!" Sora exclaimed, "Let her go!"

"Sora!" Both Donald and Goofy shouted at the same time as Sora charged after the Cage drainer.

Sora slashed the cage of the Heartless with his Keyblade but to no success, his attacks seemed to have no affect against the Cage drainer. The Heartless roared and released a green smog from its mouth which surrounded Sora. The moment it did, Sora began to choke. His throat was burning, making Sora cough loudly. Goofy quickly grabbed Sora and pulled him away from the smog.

"Thanks" Sora said as the smog began to clear. When it did, Sora and Goofy charged at the Heartless while Donald stood back and launched thunder at it. The Cage drainer swiped at Sora however he jumped over the tentacle and slammed down on it. The Cage drainer groaned loudly as it pulled its tentacle back; it opened its mouth and shot out a white light. The light missed Sora, and Goofy defended against the strike with his Shield. Sora landed behind the Cage drainer and fired a Blizzard spell at it. The Cage drainer growled as it spun around and threw its Tentacle at Sora however he jumped back. Goofy used this chance to smash the Heartless in the back several times with his shield

"Get out of the way Goofy!" Donald shouted. Goofy jumped to the side, after he did, Donald fired several icicles which smashed into the Cage drainer. Said Heartless retaliated by breathing green gas at Donald. The duck quickly ran out of the way of the gas to safety. After he did, Donald brought thunder down upon the Cage drainer. Kairi screamed as the Cage drainer's cage began to glow again

"Hold on Kairi!" Sora yelled as he charged at the Cage drainer and slashed it across its glowing abdominal. This time the strike hurt the Heartless enough to make it cry out and stumble back. The Cage drainer fired a white light at Sora however Sora jumped into the air. This was a mistake; the Cage drainer wrapped one of its tentacles around Sora in midair. After it did, the Cage drainer began to beat Sora with its free tentacle.

"Sora!" Donald shouted as he raised his staff into the air, a thunder bolt fell from the sky and struck the tentacle that was holding Sora, severing it. The Cage drainer cried out in agony as oil leaked out of its wound instead of a dark mist like most Heartless. Sora grabbed the severed tentacle and examined it. It was lined with circuits.

"It's a robot!" Sora stated.

"What?" Donald yelled.

"That guy must have made it" Sora said.

"Hojo," Goofy corrected.

"Yeah, him." Sora stood up, "Donald, could you use another Thunder spell."

"Yeah" Donald raised his staff again; when he did a thunder bolt came down and struck the Cage drainer in its open wound. The Cage drainer cried out, Sora was a little surprised that it could fell pain. Sora jumped forward and slashed the Cage drainer's abdominal, cutting the cage open.

"Sora!" Kairi called as he grabbed her and pulled her out of the Heartless before it collapsed and its yellow eyes went dark. Kairi suddenly caught Sora in a tight embrace; Sora returned the embrace, wrapping his arms around her body.

"Are you okay?" Sora asked in a soft voice.

"I am now," Kairi replied, "But when I was inside of that thing, I felt like my strength was being taken from me."

"Don't worry, it's alright now," Sora comforted her, "But, it's kind of weird that it attacked with light."

"_No it's not, isn't it obvious. They drain and use the power of there captive._"

"Sam? Where are you?" Sora called out.

"Who do ya suppose he's talking to," Goofy whispered to Donald. It was obvious that only Sora could hear him.

"_If only I knew. There are a lot of trees, and same buildings, and the ocean._"

"I need a bit more than that to go on." Sora said not noticing the silver haired teen that ran towards them.

"Kairi, are you okay" Riku called as he came to a halt before the four of them

"I think I know where that is," Sora stated, ignoring Riku.

"uhh, who is he talking to?" Riku asked. Both Donald and Goofy shrugged there shoulders.

"**Ahhhhhh!**" Several people screamed off in the distance, they all seemed familiar to Sora, Riku and Kairi. There was silence for awhile until Kairi said, "That sounded like Tidus and Wakka, and"

"Our parents!" Sora and Riku interrupted her before running in the direction of the screams, soon followed by Kairi.

"Wait for us" Donald yelled as he and Goofy chased after them.

* * *

The five arrived too late. There were three Cage drainer's here now as well as a large group of residents running for there lives. One contained Selphie, one had Tidus and the other held Wakka. There was a corridor of darkness open and the Cage drainer's holding Tidus and Wakka jumped through before the five could do anything.

"Help!" Selphie shrieked in desperation, she was hard to understand.

"Don't worry!" Kairi called back as she summoned her Keyblade. The Cage drainer caught a glimpse of the weapon. When it did, the Heartless shrieked and charged at Kairi, the corridor of Darkness closing before it could escape.

"Get ready" Riku said as he summoned Way of the dawn.

The Cage drainer slammed its right tentacle down on the ground. The five jumped away. Sora, Donald and Goofy jumped to the right, where as Riku and Kairi jumped to the left. This was an excellent angle to be in for the five of them. They could attack anywhere and everywhere that they wanted.

Riku jumped into the air and brought Way to the dawn down on the Cage drainer's head. The Heartless groaned before throwing its tentacle at Riku, said person grabbed the tentacle and threw his entire body at the Cage drainer's head" The Cage drainer opened its mouth and a green gas covered Riku. Riku coughed violently, the Cage drainer used this chance to attack the Keybearer, the mechanical Heartless slammed its tentacle into Riku and sent him flying into the ground.

"Riku!" Selphie cried out, suddenly the cage began to radiate and Selphie let out a loud scream before falling over. The Cage drainer opened its mouth and a multi-coloured blast consisting of blue, red, yellow, white and green came towards Sora, Donald and Goofy. Luckily they rolled out of the way in time and far enough to evade the blast. Donald countered the attack by raising his staff above his head, when he did, a thunder bolt came down and struck the Cage drainer in the head. The Cage drainer growled.

"What weaknesses does it have?" Riku asked as he got back onto his feet.

"Well, lightning seems to work against it," Sora said as he raised the Kingdom Key into the air and brought another thunderbolt down on it.

"Anything else?" Riku asked.

"I don't know what else," Sora admitted.

"Then we'll just have to find out," Riku said as he got back into his fighting position.

The Cage drainer threw its tentacle at Kairi, however Sora jumped in front of her only to have a tentacle wrapped around his ankle and be thrown into the air. Sora did however manage to use this to his advantage. Sora spun around in midair and threw his Keyblade; it impaled itself into the ground before the Cage drainer. Then, perhaps sensing the dark presence of the Cage drainer, the Kingdom Key radiated in light. The Cage drainer began to scream out, after a few seconds the Keyblade stopped glowing and Sora landed behind it, pulled it out of the ground and slashed the Cage drainer's abdomen, all in less then a second. The Cage drainer groaned as it stumbled back.

Goofy ran forward and bashed his shield into the mechanical Heartless' cage but to no success. The Cage drainer slammed its tentacle into Goofy and sent him flying away. Kairi lunged forward and brought her Keyblade down on the Cage drainer's tentacle. This made the Cage drainer shriek and violently slam its tentacle into her, sending her flying _through_ a tree.

"Kairi!" Sora screamed before turning to the Cage drainer with pure anger on his face. Sora brought his Keyblade down on the Cage drainer's tentacle, disconnecting it from the rest of its body. The Cage drainer groaned as Sora jumped up and unleashed a borage of slashes upon its head before he brought down his Keyblade on the Cage drainer, cutting it completely in half, starting with its head and to its base, the cage smashed to pieces and Sora grabbed Selphie by the arm and pulled her away as the Cage drainer exploded in a fiery blast.

Sora let go of Selphie and ran towards Kairi, he dropped to his knees, "Kairi, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine" Kairi responded, making Sora sigh with relief, Kairi responded to this by kissing him on his check.

"Hey you two," Riku called, "We still have to find Sam, remember."

"Oh right" Sora said as he and Kairi stood up, "I think I know a place we can see the _whole_ island so we can find him"

* * *

_**AN: Two down, one to go. Who was talking to Sam you might ask, well you well just have to wait. I do not know how long exactly, probably in two world's time but it cold be sooner, I haven't decided yet. Please review.**_


	12. One last rescue

_**Disclaimer**_

_Kingdom hearts belongs to Square Enix and Disney. OCs and plot belongs to me_

_**One last rescue**_

_**AN: Hey everyone, here is another chapter for all of you. Thank you Grey VS Ale and Transitions end for the Reviews.**_

_**

* * *

Sora, Donald, Goofy, Riku and Kairi had all made there way up a high tower-like building. They had all agreed to leave Selphie with their parents who they had found shortly after the fight. This was an excellent point to view the island which they all used to the fullest.**_

"Down there!" Kairi shouted as she pointed down at the ground of the island. Sora followed her finger down to the island and when he did, he saw the figure of a Cage drainer however there was no way to tell if it was the one that held their missing companion. Then, as Sora thought this, he squinted his eyes and saw a small stream of smoke exit its cage.

"_Yeah, that's Sam_" Sora thought. After all, he never saw anyone else smoke on this island except for Sam. "Alright, let's go!" Sora yelled enthusiastically before he jumped off the platform.

"Wait for us!" Goofy called as he and Donald jumped after him.

"Hold on!" Riku called as he ran to the edge, it looked like they misjudged the distance to the ground, however the three continued to run at the Cage drainer, "Come on, lets take the long way.

Sora, Donald, and Goofy ran across the sand towards the Cage drainer not too far away. It was facing away from them however it soon turned around as they approached it. Sora summoned his Keyblade while Goofy and Donald pulled out there weapons. Rather then attack them as the three expected, The Cage drainer ran away (Or levitated into the air and floated off to be more specific.)

"Get back here!" Donald shouted as he charged after the mechanical Heartless

"Hold on Donald," Goofy called as he and Sora chased after him.

"Where's it going?" Sora asked as they ran, Sora and Goofy quickly caught up to Donald, as they sprinted across the sand. The Cage drainer approached a small pond, and at that moment, Sora knew exactly where the Cage drainer was heading. It was the cave where he and Kairi had just had their first kiss earlier that day. And sure enough, Sora was right. The Cage drainer rushed through the dark brake in the wall, "_We've cornered it, well that should make it a bit easier,_" Sora thought as he rushed in after the Heartless along with Donald and Goofy.

As the trio ran down the dark pathway, they saw the Cage drainer in front of the brown door that sat against the wall. The Cage drainer spun around to face them.

"Get ready," Sora, said as he readied his Keyblade.

"Sora!" Sora turned around, surprised. He saw Riku and Kairi coming down the pathway. Unfortunately, so did the Cage drainer and when it did, its eyes flashed brighter for a few seconds. The end of the pathway flashed white and back to normal, signifying that barrier was created.

"Damn it!" Riku exclaimed, "It looks like they're going to have to deal with it on their own."

The Cage drainer turned its attention back to the three before it, its cage lit up.

"Graagh!" Sam growled.

"**Bastard, its draining **_**my**_** power!**"

"Shit, Sora might not be used to fighting against that power," Sam mumbled, at that moment he felt the power being sucked out of his body, "Move!" The Cage drainer opened its mouth and an enormous black beam was sent towards Sora. Sora rolled out of the way as the beam collided with the wall, blasting a hole in it at least five inches deep.

"Wow!" Sora exclaimed.

"Don't stand still. Keep moving!" Sam shouted.

The three did as instructed as the Cage drainer's abdomen lit up again before it opened its mouth and fired another black beam at them. Sora, Donald, and Goofy all jumped out of the way and the beam created another crater in the wall.

"Now's your chance! Attack!" Sam shouted. Sora jumped forward and brought his Keyblade down on the cage. The Cage drainer screeched in pain as it stumbled back, "_It worked?_" The Cage drainer roared as it threw its tentacle at Sora however he rolled out of the way. As the tentacle hit the ground, Sora slashed it with the Kingdom key. The Cage drainer pulled its tentacle back as it moaned. The Cage drainer opened its mouth and a green fog slipped out.

"Watch it, don't inhale it!" Sam shouted, "Strike at its head!"

Sora closed his nose off with his free hand, Donald and Goofy were not quite so lucky. As the green smog surrounded them, Donald and Goofy began to cough violently, drops of blood falling to the ground. Sora ran at the Cage drainer. Sora jumped up and slashed the Cage drainer's head, making it cry out and stop spraying the green smog. As Sora landed, he let go of his nose and continued to slash the Cage drainer's abdomen while the green smog behind him cleared, when it did, Donald and Goofy ran forward and joined him.

"That's pointless!" Sam shouted, "Move your ass!"

The Cage drainer roared as it swung its tentacle and sent the three flying away. Sora, Donald, and Goofy jumped back onto there feet, and Donald launched a fire ball from his staff. The blast directly hit the Cage drainer in the head making it groan. Once again the Cage drainer's abdomen lit up.

"Strike the cage! Strike the cage whenever it lights up," Sam shouted through the pain of the power being taken through his body.

Sora lunged forward and struck the Cage drainer's cage, causing it to groan. The Cage drainer slammed its tentacle down at Sora however he jumped out of the way. The Cage drainer threw its remaining tentacle at Donald and wrapped it around his small body, lifting him up and throwing Donald hard against the wall, a while past and Donald didn't get up.

"Donald!" Sora shouted before turning back to the Cage drainer, "You'll pay for that!"

Sam watched Sora charge forward, _**"He will fail. At this rate, he will fail.**__"_

"_I know!" _Sam replied as he watched Sora aimlessly attack his moving prison, "_He has more power then this, why wont he use it?_" Goofy Joined Sora and began pounding the Cage drainer in the abdomen but to no success, "_Fools, they aren't listening!_" Sam exclaimed in his head, "Watch your ass!"

"What?" Sora turned around and jumped just in time to avid a tentacle which came at him, "Thanks!" Sora said.

"Shut up and attack!" Sam replied.

Sora brought the Kingdom key down on the tentacle that came flying at him. The Cage drainer pulled the tentacle back before growling and releasing a green gas from its mouth. Sora jumped over the smog and struck the Cage drainer in the head. This enraged the Cage drainer, its abdomen lit up and the Cage drainer fired a black beam at Sora. Sora rolled out of the way and jumped at the Cage drainer before slashing its head three times with the Kingdom key. The Cage drainer growled as it slammed its tentacle into Sora and sent him flying away. Sora quickly spun around in mid air and landed on his feet. The Cage drainer was not happy about this; not at all in fact it let out an enraged cry of furry before throwing its tentacles forward. Sora jumped over them while Goofy blocked them with his shield.

The Cage drainer lifted its tentacles into the air and readied itself to strike again. Goofy used this chance to leap forward and strike the Cage drainer in the abdomen but to no success. Sora came down behind it and struck its head and its back. This made the Cage drainer cry out again if only for a few seconds, after which it spun around to face Sora only to be struck in the back by Goofy. The Cage drainer quickly spun around and slammed its tentacle into Goofy, sending him flying away before turning back to Sora and lunging its tentacle at him.

Suddenly, an icicle came flying at the tentacle, forcing the Cage drainer to pull its tentacle back. Sora looked to the direction were the attack came from, "Donald?"

"Take that!" Donald shouted who was now standing on his feet. The Cage drainer roared as its abdomen lit up and it fired another beam towards Donald, "waaaaa!" Donald cried as he ran out of the way, just escaping the blast

"Goofy," Sora began, "I think we're gonna have to Drive."

"Good idea," Goofy said as he held out his free hand. Slowly, a red orb began to grow.

"_**Well then, I was afraid they wouldn't do this. Now I can truly test his lineage!**__"_

"_What are you going to do,_" Sam asked as he watched the red orb in Goofy's hand slowly grow while Sora and Donald held his prison off.

"_**Nothing, I just want to kick-start his true potential**_"

"It's ready Sora! Goofy called.

"Right," Sora jumped back away from the Cage drainer, when he did, Goofy threw the orb towards Sora who caught it in his free hand. Suddenly, the orb vanished and Sora was surrounded by a white aura, "Give me strength!"

"_**Now!**_"

The aura suddenly grew larger and changed colour, it went purple before vanishing and revealing Sora. His cloths had turned red and he held a second Keyblade, the _Oath keeper_. Also his irises were red which was different, that had never happened any other time.

"_**That's better**__"_

"_What did you do?"_

"_**I simply chaneled into his Anti-form to force start his combatant heritage. It was Valour form, now it is Anti-Valour form."**_

"That is a horrible name. Perhaps Berserker [1] or Paramekian-Valour form.

Sora gritted his teeth at the Cage drainer, he couldn't see anything else except his enemy. Sora could feel the adrenalin along with the unspeakable rage. All he could think about was ripping the mechanical Heartless apart, piece by piece. He had completely forgotten about Sam. All that mattered now was him destroying his enemy. He probably couldn't even remember why he was fighting it. Sora screamed out as he charged at the Cage drainer. A sickening grin now on his face as he screeched like a wild animal. Donald joined him but Goofy remained behind, He had just given all his power to Sora and also he had noticed something was wrong. Very wrong.

Sora dragged both Keyblades along the ground as he charged at the Cage drainer, who lunged its tentacle at him. Sora jumped up into the sky and lunged towards the Cage drainer, Sora brought both Keyblades down on the Cage drainer's head before landing beside it and jumping behind its back. Sora unleashed a borage of strikes upon the Cage drainer's back causing it to cry out in agony before forcing itself to twist around and slam both its tentacles into Sora. Sora parried the tentacles, one Keyblade each, before pushing them away and quickly slashing at them. The Cage drainer cried out again as one of its tentacles separated itself from the rest of the Cage drainer's body. The Cage drainer now wounded, Sora jumped into the air and began rotating both Keyblades. After five or so seconds, two beams of light shot from his Keyblades and slammed into the Cage drainer, forcing it to scream out in agony. Static energy began to run wild all over the Cage drainer's body as it screamed

"Damn it Sora!" Sam shouted, "You forgot about me you stupid son of a-!" The Cage drainer suddenly exploded in a fiery blast.

Sora was exhausted. His cloths returned to normal and the Oath keeper vanished. Both, his eyes, and his state of mind also returned to normal. Casually, Sora's eyes wondered the room before they widened a little, "Sam!" Sora rushed over to the wreckage, as he approached it he shifted it around until he found an arm, Sora pulled at it and up popped Sam, fully conscious and with a stupid look on his face. Sora could just imagine if he were a cartoon character, he'd probably have little rotating spirals for eyes, "Sam! You're okay!"

Sam's eyes shifted to Sora, then his stupid look faded and his face contorted with rage. Sam closed his hand into a fist and punched Sora in he face.

"Ow! What was that for?" Sora asked rubbing his face where he was just hit.

"What do you think?" Sam replied, making Goofy and Donald laugh.

"Sora!" Sora looked to the pathway just in time to see the barrier disappear. Kairi ran forward and embraced Sora, this lasted for about a minute.

"Hey." Sam called as he got to his feet, "Good work," he said quickly.

"Was that a _complement_" Riku asked as he stepped forward.

"What, it's not that hard to believe is it," Sam said, there was a pause before he continued, "Do you still want to become a Keyblade master?"

"Yeah, you mean you'll teach me?"

"I suppose I could do with an apprentice. Alright, under one condition. You will not join the Keyblade order.'

Sora was confused to say the least, "Why not?"

"Don't ask any questions, just answer yes or no,'

"Alright,' Sora finally replied, 'I'll use my powers for myself and my friends."

Very well then, I will be your master. But first, let us get the hell out of here".

"Right" Sora said, and when he did they made their way out of the cave, all except for Sam that is. Quickly, Riku rushed up to him.

'You can't be serious.'

'Of course not,' Sora replied, 'Keyblade masters help people, so of course I'll join with them, but he doesn't need to know that, right?

"_**Such power, that is perfect**__"_

"_Happy now?"_

"_**Why yes, oh this is Excellent, this is very, very excellent, I can't wait. But for now, follow him, train him and make that power grand.**__"_

"_Very well" _Sam seemed to smirk as he said this. It appears that he who resides in him has yet to discover what he was truly planning, what he had planned for Sora's future. A future which did not reside as part of that bastard.

* * *

_**A/N: Oh my, what is Sam up to now. Is it betrayal or something more great and effective? Something that will affect all worlds or no one at all. Please review.**_

_**1. Thank you Transitions end for the name.**_


	13. Sora's house

_**Disclaimer**_

_**Kingdom Hearts belongs to Square Enix and Disney. Plot and OCs belong to me**_

_**Island back to normal**_

_**AN: Thank you Transitions end for helping me come up with a new name for what happened to Sora last chapter. Instead of just plain Anti-Drive, it shall be known as Berserker mode and the actual form shall be called Anti-Valour. This will be a pretty short chapter and the last for Destiny Islands. Thank you Transitions end and Grey VS Ale for the Reviews.**_

"I'm sorry but what are they called?" Sora's mother asked bemused as she looked in the eyes of Sora, Riku, Kairi, Selphie and there companions. She realized one of them was the boy from before but she didn't know anything about the other two.

"They are Heartless, and your son over there has been battling them for two years. And that's probably why he hasn't been doing very well in school" Sam said as he leaned against the wall throwing in the odd joke which surprised his comrades.

"This is all a little hard to believe," Sora's mother stated.

"Oh, would you rather believe that they do not exist despite the fact that you witnessed them for yourself?" Sam asked.

"No, it's just hard to handle," She answered.

"I'm still a little confused, why did they come here?" Selphie asked

"They wanted you," Sora answered.

"But why?"

"Because you are a Puroguramu," Sam stated.

"A Purogu-what?" Selphie asked.

"Allow me to explain," Sam began, "When a world fell to the Heartless, those with strong hearts were turned to jewels called summon crystals. However a few escaped there world, they had nothing yet they left there world. As your Beast friend did," Sam said as he shot a look towards Sora.

"_How does he know about that?_" Sora thought.

"But there hearts could not take it, they failed and either adding a lock to their hearts as well as the one they are born with as well as a new identity, leaving them with only the knowledge of there names and possibly changing certain physical appearances, most commonly their age. This would leave them unconscious to drift to whatever world they were going to. Or there bodies would simply be ripped apart. Selphie Tilmitt, you are a Puroguramu."

"But I can't be?" Selphie exclaimed.

"Oh can't you, what do you remember of your early life?" Sam asked.

"Well I remember…I remember," Selphie panicked, her breathing becoming more rapid and harder until she eventually fell out of her chair, "**Ahh!** Selphie began screaming hysterically.

"Shit! She's loosing it, someone hold her down." Sam shouted.

"Why? What's happening to her?" Sora asked.

"It's a defence mechanism. The lock will automatically try and stop the heart from breaking free" Sam replied, "the worst case scenario is that the host will be destroyed from the inside out! We have to release her!'

"Hold on Selphie," Riku called as he pulled Selphie up and stopped her from moving with an arm lock.

"Ahh, No!"

Sora summoned the Kingdom Key and ran forward to unlock Selphie, however she just kicked him back.

"Let me do it, I'm closest to her," Kairi stated as she summoned Destines place and held it behind her back, Kairi approached Selphie, "Selphie…"

Selphie looked at her, "Kai…ri?"

"It's going to be alright Selphie," Kairi said. Selphie smiled a little, that smile soon turned into an enormous grimace as she looked down at her chest and saw the Keyblade in it. Kairi turned it like someone would turn a key in a lock before pulling her Keyblade out. Selphie looked up at her with a mixture of disbelief and pain on her face as her wound lit up and her body was covered in light. When the light cleared, instead of a sixteen year old girl, there was a young woman standing there.

Selphie looked at Kairi blankly before smiling, "Hi, I'm Selphie Tilmitt, what's your name."

Kairi's gut turned inside out. Selphie, One of Kairi's best friends did not even know who she was.

"_She wont remember you, don't even bother,_" Kairi turned around.

"Sam?"

Sam pushed himself off the wall and pulled out his communication device before pressing a button and putting it to his ear, "Squall, we got Selphie…I need you to explain everything to her. Selphie, catch" Sam threw the communication device to Selphie, "Come on, Squall is waiting to take us back up to the ships, lets go" Donald, goofy and Riku all left the house, Sora slung his arm around Kairi as they left the house. After awhile Selphie handed the device back to Sam.

"Oh, what happened to Hojo?" Selphie asked.

"He would have no reason to stay here; he most likely left to find other specimens. He'll be back though, that is why we can't stay any longer" Selphie nodded as she left the house.

Sam turned to Sora's mother, "So how do you fell about those two?"

"You mean my son and Kairi? I don't know,"

"You have to admit though; it's not anywhere near as bad as what you used to do at that age."

"How do you know about all that?" Sora's mother asked.

"I know everything about you, that day I learnt all of your memories," Sam answered.

"So, where you behind it," Sora's mother asked.

"I could not allow him to be clouded about uncertainties; it would be dangerous for him and all those around him, especially me."

"Dangerous, what about without the uncertainties, how dangerous is this," Sora's mother asked.

"I think that you already know that, after all you already knew about Keyblades and Heartless even if you pretended over wise" Sam said, "How old were you, how old were you when you hid in the shadows as Dancho Kuaramu was torn apart by Heartless. He may have been a Keyblade master, a Dancho even, but even they have their limits."

"Eight, I was eight."

"Eight. I'm suppressed you weren't traumatised. Your father was a hero, if he did not lock himself and the Heartless away, this world would have died a lot sooner and a lot more people would have died. Even if he did it only for his brother." Sam stated as he looked at the wall, which was lined with photographs, "I suppose you are not proud enough of those other photos to put them on the wall. All these other photos are just so innocent," Sam approached one of the photos, "What is this, your school photo? They all look so innocent and ignorant to the worlds, except for that one, she just looks like she wants to suck the cameraman's-'

"Hey, that's me!" Sora's mother exclaimed preventing Sam from finishing his vulgar sentence.

"Yeah, I know," Sam turned around to face Sora's mother and lean against the wall again.

"And what other photos,"

"You're kidding, right,' Sam chuckled as he pushed himself off the wall, "I know your not proud of it but don't deny it. I suppose you are one of those people who call themselves dancers, right; you should know that at that little club you work at, you're probably the only one who calls yourself a _dancer._" Sam stated, "Are you going to tell him what you do for a living?"

"It's not the kind of thing you just blurt out!" Sora's mother exclaimed.

"Hey don't get me wrong, I'm not judging you. But one of these days he will find out, and how do you think he is going to react when he finds out that you kept something like this from him."

"Well how am I supposed to tell him?" Sora's mother asked.

"If you are afraid then I will tell him if you want," Sam stated.

"No! Please don't!"

"Alright, fine then,' Sam turned towards the door, "Oh yeah, catch," Sam dug into his pocket and pulled a white communication device out similar to his black one before throwing it to Sora's mother, she caught it in both hands before shooting a puzzled look back at Sam, "It's like a intergalactic mobile phone, we're on speed dial one, if you see anything out of place, call us immediately," Sam reached for the door handle and opened it, "And don't worry, I wont tell him anything about his father. But his grandfather is a different story," With that said, Sam left the house to join his comrades, ready to leave the world and travel onwards to put a stop to the Heartless threat.

_**AN: Well, there is another world done. What's next you may ask? Well you are going to just have to wait and see. Please review.**_


	14. Space battle

_**Disclaimer**_

_Kingdom hearts belongs to Square Enix and Disney. Plot and OCs belong to me._

_**Space battle**_

_**As we all know, destiny islands are over and done with well know everyone is on there way to the next world. Another short chapter. Thank you Transitions end and Grey VS Ale for the Reviews. Now then, on to the chapter.**_

_**XXX**_

Out in the blank emptiness of space, three ships lunged forward. The Ragnarok had a new pilot now; Selphie had taken back her role as pilot, much to the complaint of Laguna who was now sulking like a baby in the crew quarters. Now all three ships crew members were all in a panic. On bored the Highwind, Riku, Kairi, and Sora all rushed to the bridge where Donald sat at the controls. Sirens were sounding and red lights all through the ship were flashing.

"What's going on?" Riku asked.

"It looks like a Heartless fleet is blocking the way" Goofy responded as he sat at another consol on the bridge. 'Gawrsh, it sure looks big,' suddenly, the monitor on Goofy's consol lit up and displayed an image of Cid.

"You guys ready for this?" Cid asked.

"Yeah" Sora replied.

"Alright, we'll send you guys in first since the Highwind manoeuvres the best." Cid stated, "We'll back you up."

"Okay," Sora replied.

"Hold on," At that moment the monitor image split in two, and Sam appeared on the right half of the monitor, "Watch out, there will probably be more than just Heartless in those ships.

"What do you mean?" Sora asked

"Do you remember that cloaked guy a year ago who Riku was fighting. And even in his Kihonteki Youshiki state, he couldn't land a hit?"

That very person came to Sora's mind, "Yeah, I think so."

"Good, because likely there will be at least one per squadron. They can think unlike the heartless, which means they will use tactics."

"Alright, thanks." Sora said, Sam's image disappeared.

"Alright, go get 'em," Cid shouted before the monitor deactivated.

Sora quickly left the bridge and ran down to the gun turret before manning it. At this time, the Highwind sped forward towards the incoming ships. The ships began to fire several shots at the Highwind, but the Gummi ship evaded the shots before Sora fired a shot in return and destroyed one of the Heartless ships. The rest of their ships scattered to the surprise of everyone aboard the Highwind. There surprise was soon answered as a ship _literally _appeared out of thin air. It was an enormous, silver juggernaut. As it appeared it fired a blast at the Highwind which directly struck their engines

XXX

"Darn it! Why didn't we see them all?" Selphie yelled as a borage of Heartless ships swarmed over the Ragnarok and Shera, "And that big ship, darn it, it must have had a stealth generator of some kind!"

"This wont help" Sam stated, "Do we have any teeny ship ready to launch?"

Selphie pressed a few buttons on the control panel before answering, "Yeah!"

"Then send it to the launch pad, I'm heading out!" Sam replied.

"Incoming!" Quistis shouted who was sitting at the radar. Selphie pulled the Ragnarok away from an incoming missile.

"Are you sure?" Selphie questioned.

"Yes! I learnt everything I need to know from some old friends! Now hurry up, I'm useless while I'm still on board!"

"Alright, head on down," Selphie reluctantly replied.

Sam turned around and ran to the elevator, when he got there he pressed a button and sent the elevator car down to the level below. When it arrived, he sped off through the door before him and jumped off the rail to the floor below. As soon as he landed he ran through yet another room. He arrived as the floor of the room was missing, however slowly a piece of metal began to rise to replace the missing floor with a one-man ship on it. The metal locked itself into place and Sam jumped into the ship before he closed the top of it.

"I'm in. open the airlock" Sam shouted as he turned on the ship's radio. As he did, the section of the ship before him opened up and the teeny ship lifted up and lunged forward out of the Ragnarok. When it did, the teeny ship sped behind the Ragnarok and Shera and lunged forward towards a belt of debris and hid in it, "Maintain radio silence," Sam deactivated the radio, "_Now then, when would the best time to strike be?_"

XXX

"_**The engines are down!**_" Donald shouted over the Highwind's intercom, "_**Were, being**_ _**boarded!**_"

"Right" Sora jumped from the turret.

"Sora" Riku called as he and Kairi ran towards him, "Shouldn't you stay on the turret?"

Sora shook his head, "There isn't all that much I can do in this situation with the turret.

"Alright, let's go." The three Key bearers summoned their Keyblades and ran down the hall to the next room, "Where well they go."

"Hello, are you looking for me."

Shocked, the three slowly turned around, and then they saw him.

"Hojo!" Sora shouted as he readied his weapon.

"Are you sure you want to do that" Hojo said, "If you do, then I'm not sure what will happen to your friends," Hojo stepped out of the door way and to Sora's horror, Goofy and Donald came walking forward with their arms in the air, a immense number of Soldier Heartless in front and behind them.

"Alright!" Sora dismissed his Keyblade, "You win. Just don't hurt them," About one minute later the Key bearers were detained by various Heartless while Hojo paced up and down in front of them.

"Well now, five new subjects. Isn't this just perfect? And a princess of heart is one of them," As he said this, Hojo approached Kairi, "The virgin princess, the other six have gone off and married, most of which have mothered children. How does it fell to be the odd one out, does it burn your pure little heart, not being loved" Hojo stroked Kairi's face.

"Don't touch her!" Sora exclaimed.

"Or perhaps by the boy's reaction you have started on that path. Now then, what can I do to that? I wonder what it will take for him to turn his back on you? Shall we see?'

XXX

"_Now!_" Sam thought as he lunged forward, opening fire and destroying some Heartless ships. This caused the majority of the ships to chase after him, even those who were in between the Ragnarok and the Shera, and the large Heartless ship. Sam smirked as he manoeuvred between the shots, "_Mindless fools. Perhaps they are only Heartless in those ships. They don't even seem to realize that they have left there flag ship for attack against two ships of equal or superior fire power._"

**XXX**

"**The kid did it. Now's our chance, Ragnarok, fire!**" Cid shouted as he spoke over the radio.

"Right." Selphie replied.

The two ships fired at the large Heartless ship, bringing its shield down and striking at its hull.

XXX

"What is going on out there?" Hojo reached for a communication device in his pocket as the ship swayed about. Hojo pressed a button and put it to his ear, "What is going on…What?... where are the ships…imbeciles... if we don't leave now then we'll be no more than prisoners." Hojo snapped the devise closed and put it into his pocket, "It seems our little meeting will be cut short, but don't worry. The Heartless well keep you company. Come along princess." Hojo turned his back on them as the Heartless that surrounded Kairi forced her forward.

Hojo laughed loudly, he suddenly stopped as he heared a troubling sound, he quickly turned around and to his shock Sora had freed himself and vanquished the Heartless around him. He then lunged forward and took out the Heartless pushing Kairi in a single strike. He then jumped back and took out all of the Remaining Heartless.

"Your turn," Sora said as he looked at Hojo.

"Hmm, I am afraid I am not one for violence," Hojo said as a corridor of Darkness appeared behind him, "Perhaps another time" And with that said, Hojo stepped back into it and the corridor vanished. Taking the man far away from the battle.

XXX

The large ship dethatched itself from the Highwind only to be destroyed seconds later. The rest of the Heartless ships fled as the large ship burned from the inside until it eventually exploded, taking out anyone or anything on bored.

XXX

"I guess that showed them" Sora stated, "I suppose we should get back on track to…where are we going?" Sora asked.

"Twilight town," Donald replied.

XXX

_**AN: There is another chapter down. Well as Donald stated, Twilight town is next. What do you think about the chapter, I think the ending was rushed a little too much. Please review.**_


	15. The head hunters

_**Disclaimer**_

_Kingdom Hearts belongs to Square Enix and Disney. OCs and plot belongs to me_

_**The Head hunters**_

_**AN: Alright first thing is first. Grey VS Ale, the clocked figure Sam referred to in the last chapter was the guy in the prologue chapter that Riku was fighting right before Sephiroth killed Aeris. This is going to be a real short world, probably only two or three chapters long. Thank you Grey VS Ale and Transitions end for the reviews.**_

_**XXX**_

The setting sun cast an orange shade over Twilight town, just a normal end to a normal day. Or at least that was what one would have thought until seven people arrived. Sora, Donald, Goofy, Riku, Kairi, Sam, and Leon all moved into the town. The radar's of the ship had picked up multiple objects or people that did not belong. But that was not all; the enemy knew everything which meant that there would likely be enemies here.

"It's been way too long since we were here last." Sora stated.

"Yeah," Kairi agreed.

"I wonder how everyone doin'," Goofy wondered out loud.

"If you want to see them, then I suggest you do it after we find what we're looking for." Sam said.

"It seems quiet though," Riku stated as he noticed Donald looking around.

"Still, there's something about this place," Leon stated, "Something feels familiar about this place."

"Like what," Sora asked.

"If I knew that then I wouldn't be confused" Leon said.

"Forget it, lets get this over with, I don't like this place," Sam said, "I get the feeling that this place is crawling with the ignorant. And this place, lead to them."

"So, where are these Purogurami," Sora asked as he stretched his arms behind his head.

"Puroguramu!" Sam irritably corrected.

"We'll split up, we'll cover more ground that way," Leon stated. They did so, all individually going there separate way, none of them seeing the individuals that were standing on the building that was to there right.

XXX

"That is our target?" One of them asked, "We're head hunters, and we are forced to taking remedial tasks like taking out a kid?"

"Don't take him lightly, he is a Keybearer," Another man replied.

"So what"

"And his black haired friend, he is _its_ vessel."

The man's eyes grew wide, "Shit! We should steer clear of that one then."

"Yes, I hear some idiots tried to kill that kid before it fully manifested and ended up awakening it."

"So he's conscious, shouldn't we hire a paladin to deal with him then?"

"No need, just stay away from him and you'll be fine," The man looked to one of his associates, "You listening Kaya?"

"That girl," He replied with a grin on his face.

"What about her…Oh don't even think about it."

"Oh don't worry, I won't"

"Good. Let's go, everyone just remember the laws of the Head hunters," with that said, the men all chased after the spiky haired Keybearer. All except the one they called Kaya; he was going to find the girl

XXX

"Now where should I look first?" Kairi asked herself. She looked around to see where she was. She didn't see much of the town last time she was here and she was starting to regret it.

"Hey," Kairi turned around to face the unfamiliar voice. It belonged to a bulky man with short black hair, "What's your name," The man had a look in his eye that sent a chill up Kairi's spine, especially when he began to walk towards her.

"Who are you?" Kairi asked, for every step he took, she took one back.

The man grinned, "I asked first," Kairi suddenly hit the wall which made his grin widen, "What's wrong beautiful, I would have thought someone as pretty as yourself would have a boyfriend to hang around with."

"I do." Kairi replied. She didn't trust this man. His intentions were clear enough on his ugly face.

The man's grin seemed to stretch over his entire face as he jumped forward and grabbed Kairi's shirt, she felt a small scream manifest itself however the man cupped a hand over her mouth, "Well where is he? If this _boyfriend_ of yours exists, then I'm sure he won't mind me borrowing you."

"Hey!" The man turned around while he still held Kairi's shirt, his hand fell from her mouth though. Kairi moved her head to see who the voice belonged to. A boy the same age as her, he wore a hat and a gray coat, under his hat Kairi could see blond hair, "What do you think you're doing?"

"Just having a little fun," The man replied, "Who are you?"

The boy spat on the ground, "I'm the reason we don't get scum like you in this town!" he clenched his fist as he charged forward, the man laughed. As the boy got in striking distance, the man struck him with his fist in the abdomen. The boy fell to his knees and the man kicked him hard in the head, sending him flying away.

"What's wrong with kids these days, no respect for there elders," The man turned back to Kairi, "Now where were we?"

"Kairi?"

"Ah, damn it" The man turned around yet again. This time he was met by three teens.

"Hayner? Pence? Olette?" Kairi exclaimed.

"Oh that's it. I'll teach you punks to try and defend defenceless women from sexual predators," The man grinned, it suddenly turned to an enormous grimace as he suddenly began to scream as Hayner, Pence and Olette were covered in blood. Olette screamed and Hayner and Pence fell back in horror. The man grabbed his hand, or rather where his hand once was. Kairi looked up.

"Sam!" Kairi called as she saw the young Teen walk forward.

"What are you doing here head hunter." Sam asked as he stepped forward, his Keyblade drawn and hanging over his shoulder. His voice ominous and threatening.

"H-how do you know…?" The man was unable to finish his sentence dew to the pain. Sam turned to Hayner, Pence and Olette, "Take Kairi," The three didn't object, they quickly got up and grabbed Kairi

"Come on," Hayner said before they pulled her up. Sam watched as the four escaped and ran into a doorway on the wall. Suddenly, Sam winced as he felt a sharp, hot pain. He looked down and saw a blade, held by the man, inside of him, drips of blood running down his side, "It hurts doesn't it. That's what happens when you try and play the hero," the man let go of the blade and stepped back.

Sam smirked, he began to chuckle and that grew into laughter, "Do you honestly think that this is the first time I've been stabbed?" Sam asked as his laughter stopped and he grasped the knife, quickly pulling it out, He lifted it up and licked away the blood, horrifying the man, before dropping it. Quickly, he covered the wound with his hand and a light began to radiate over the wound, which slowly closed itself and turned to a scar

"…What?"

Sam shock his head, "Come here, let me take that other arm. We haven't spilt enough blood yet."

"You…bastard!"

"_Bastards, get over here now._" Sam sent a message to all those who had arrived with him.

The man stumbled forward and punched at Sam with his good hand, however the Key bearer jumped back. When he did, Sam slashed down with his Keyblade; a black, curved object fired from the weapon and flew straight towards the head hunter. The man rolled out of the way and the strike flew straight past him and into a trash can, slicing it in half. The man groaned in pain as he staggered to his feet, Sam seemed to enjoy the sight. Sam pointed Outcast at the man, when he did a dark purple beam shot towards the man and went straight through the shoulder of the man's good arm. Sam smirked as the man screamed before he slashed his Keyblade vertically and sent another curved attack towards the wounded head hunter who bent down and dodged the strike. The head hunter smirked as he stood tall again, his face turned to anguish again however as his last arm dethatched itself as the attack curved around like a boomerang and struck him.

"**Graagh! You bastard!**" The head hunter screamed as he fell on his back. Sam simply laughed as he slowly walked towards him

"Oh, are you broken already," Sam laughed, "Don't worry, we can still have fun. I say it's time for a good old fashion castration. Like my master always said 'what good is torture without some good old fashion irony'" Sam continued to laugh, "_**Kill him, murder him, and bathe in his blood!**_" The voice echoed in Sam's head as he approached the head hunter, never taking his visible eye of him, that horrid and red murderous eye.

'What…What the hell are you?'

'Look at my eye. Look at it and you should be able to piece it together!'

Kaya's body suddenly began trembling like never before, 'you're a…a Paramekian!'

XXX

By the time the others arrived, Sam was against the wall with a cigarette in one hand and a piece of paper in the other. His clothes and hands were completely covered in a red substance.

"Are you okay?" Sora asked.

"Why wouldn't I be," Sam replied without looking at him. Sora surveyed the area with his eyes, other then them and Sam there was another person who was on the ground. He had blond hair and he looked like he was squirming on the ground, trying to get up. Also, there was a fleshy object covered in a red substance, Sora couldn't make out what it was. "Where's Kairi?" Sora finally asked as he noticed that she wasn't present.

Sam pointed to where those three strangers took her with his cigarette. "Hey, that's where Hayner and the guys hang out," Goofy stated.

"Hold on, we have other things to worry about. Do you know what this is?" Sam asked as he held up the piece of paper.

Sora examined the paper carefully before replying, "A piece of paper.'

"Yes, a piece of paper. One which has an execution order."

"Execution order?" Sora questioned.

"Not here. Let's talk in private" Sam said.

"It can't be…" At this, everyone turned to Leon who was looking at the boy as he got up onto his feet, "Seifer?"

"Are you alright," Sora asked as he approached Seifer. Seifer looked up at him with disgust on his face before rushing past him. He pushed past Sam as he past him, "You would think he would at least be grateful."

"Why would he?" Sam asked as he looked towards Sora, "After what I did to him, you can't blame him."

"Why, what did you do to him?" Sora asked.

"I saved his life," Sam answered.

"So?" Donald quacked.

"To some, him for example, pride is the most important thing there is. Without it, there is no point in living."

"But his pride isn't nearly as important as his life," Sora stated.

Sam responded with a simple shrug. "Someone Perhaps to us, yet imagine you had nothing in your life but pride, and in one quick strike, it was striped away. You would have nothing left. Every moment of your life would be filled with reminders of what you once had, and how it was ripped away. Just remember that. To those who have it. Pride may be more precious then there own existence. Now come on, let's go."

XXX

As Seifer dragged his feet in the sandlot, he kicked an empty can, his eyes always planted on the can and his head never rising from the ground, "_Who the hell was that guy, he made me look like a complete fool! How the hell am_ _I supposed to face Rai and Fuu with this disgrace?_" Seifer gritted his teeth in rage and kicked the can hard enough to send it away and into a building which it ricocheted off and came to a halt a few meters in front of two silver haired, shady looking people, a woman in red and a strange man with long hair behind her.

"Who the hell are you two?" Seifer shouted, "Well?"

"Oh, how it pains me to hear that you don't even remember me," The woman said pretending to be mournful of the fact, "And you used to be my knight too."

"What the hell are you talking?" Seifer asked.

"Never mind little boy," She mocked.

"Don't call me a boy!" Seifer spat.

"But only little boys and little, weak damsels in distress need to be saved," The woman stated, "And you were saved by a _boy_, though people don't say that he is still a boy. So I guess that makes you a _baby._"

"H-how do you know about that?" Seifer quickly asked.

"We saw the whole thing," The woman stated as she stepped forward and stroked his face, instantly, Seifer was filled with a warm and unbelievably pleasurable sensation, "How shameful it must have been. But we understand, and we can make it all better, my name is Ultimecia." Ultimecia plunged her head forward and planted a kiss on his forehead, making a blush appear on Seifer's face "Poor…little…boy. If you come with us we could make you such a strong man. And you will never be disgraced again," With that said, Ultimecia let go and stepped back to the man. Instantly, Seifer went cold at the loss of the woman's touch, he felt alone and it was hard to breath. All he knew at that moment was that he had to have her. Ultimecia smirked at the boy, "_They're all the same, so easy to manipulate men are, but there is only one truly for me_" Ultimecia said as she looked over to the silver haired man, "Follow us and your may never see your town again, decide what you want," With that said, a corridor of darkness opened behind the two and they stepped back into it, "The choice is yours," Ultimecia said just before she vanished into the darkness and the corridor disappeared.

"Wait!" Seifer shouted. Suddenly, a corridor appeared behind him. Seifer turned around and thought, "_I need to see her again!_" before he ran forward and jumped into the corridor, not aware of just what he was getting himself into.

_**AN: Oh my looks like Seifer is with Ultimecia now. Who are the head hunters you may ask, well you are just going to have to wait and find out, Vwahahahahaha.**_


	16. Rising twilight

_**Disclaimer**_

_Kingdom Hearts belongs to Square Enix and Disney. Plot and OCs belong to me_

_**Rising Twilight**_

_**AN: Alright, I've planed the rest of this world out. Including this chapter, there will be three more. I decided to split this chapter into two so sorry if the ending isn't very good. Thank you Transitions end for the review. Now, let's get onto the chapter**_

"Sora!" Kairi exclaimed as she rushed forward and wrapped him into a tight embrace as he and those with him stepped into Hayner, Pence and Olette's hang out spot. As their embrace tightened, Sam passed them and sent a message telepathically to Kairi, "_Don't tell him what happened_" Kairi turned to Sam and shot a confused look in his direction, "_It would only needlessly worry him, or anger him_" Sam stated as he continued towards a chair and sat down.

"Who was that guy?" Hayner asked as he sat on the coach opposite Sam

"A head hunter" Sam stated simply as he reached into his pocket and pulled a cigarette out and put it in between his lips

"What's that" Pence asked, everyone else in the room was equally curious as they all sat down in seats throughout the room. Sora and Kairi's hands were still intertwined with each other. Everyone was silent like young children listening to a wise old man as he told tales of his life

"Quite simply, these head hunters are all members of a society of bounty hunters, willing to target anyone for anyone" Sam informed them as he cupped his hand around the end of the cigarette and lit it. Sam inhaled before removing the cartridge from his mouth and exhaling the smoke from his mouth. Hayner, Pence and Olette choked and coughed on the unfamiliar fume. Ignoring this, Sam continued, "This group is one we should avoid if possible, there are many of them and they will stoop to any level to achieve this goal. Their leader could be a worry as well"

"Leader?" Sora asked

"Well, I guess he isn't really a leader as much as he is law enforcer. His name is Alistair Creedal" As this name was mentioned, a frown formed on Leon's face, Sam noticed this, "I suppose it's not a name you'll forget, is it Squall. After all, if I'm correct, he was also the leader of the anti-Sorceress movement in Radiant garden" Suddenly, a few people in the room gasped as if they were in some cheesy murder mystery movie and the culprit had just been revealed.

A moment of silence passed before Kairi spoke, "You said law enforcer, so that means they have strict rules to follow right?"

Sam nodded, "They are prohibited to attack one another and only one head hunter may approach their target at a time as to prevent any conflict when their pay comes along, in other words it's a first-in first- serve society" Sam raised the Cigarette to his mouth again before exhaling smoke, then Sam frowned only slightly as he saw the expression upon the faces of the three who resided in this world, "I'm sure you'll want to figure out what to do next, I'll be outside if you need me, which you probably wont" As Sam said that he jumped up out of his chair and left the room.

Once outside the hang out area, Sam lend against the wall to enjoy what was left of his ever shrinking Cigarette, "_Judgemental pricks_" Sam coldly thought. He knew what they were thinking, he knew those eyes, those three may not have said it but he could see it in there eyes, the pure disgust in there eyes. Everyone looked at him with those same eyes, whether he was smoking, telling the truths of the world people would rather ignore, or if he was just insulting them with his presence, they would all look at him like that, every last human being he met would look at him like that. Sora and the others were an exception but that was sure to change, when they found out _what_ he was they would begin to hate him just like everyone else.

"Why do you smoke?"

"_Here we go_" Sam rolled his eyes before turning to Olette who had stepped out of here _beloved_ hang out spot to speak with him, "Oh my, your speaking to me, should I fell honoured that your speaking to someone like me"

"What"

"Forget it, what do you care"

"You do know what those things do to your body right?"

"Of course I know!" Sam coldly spat, "What idiot would smoke and _not_ know what they do to their body. Its impossible to not know with all the warnings, nearly every government does the same thing, they do everything to put people off except ban it which of course they will never do, they make too much money off Cigarettes. Corrupt bastards"

"So why do you do it"

"Did it ever cross your mind that maybe I don't care. We're all going to die anyway, the when and the where doesn't matter and trying to prolong your life is as pointless as knowing the word Floccinaucinihilipilification"

"Huh?" Olette asked bewildered as she was stricken back by the insanely long word which's meaning was most likely as deep and confusing as the word itself, a meaning that was so complex that that knowing the word was meaningless because no matter how hard you try, you would never know the meaning to go with it

"It means useless as in 'knowing the word Floccinaucinihilipilification is useless'" So much for deep and confusing meaning

"But don't you at least want to live for as long as you can?" Olette asked

"_If only she knew_" Sam solemnly though, "There's a story I know that may help you see that things aren't always as they seem, then perhaps you will understand more"

"A story?"

Sam nodded his head, "There was a man once who managed to really piss off a creature which dared to call itself 'god' it was so arrogant but of course it had lost all its power centuries ago so it done what it could. It lunged all its power at him however at the time it appeared as if nothing happened and in the attack, the creature died. It wasn't until afterwards that the stupid fool realized what the creature had done, when the man had a child, the young boy only owned half of his life, the other half belonged to the creature, it had been resurrected within the boy. Eventually, a bunch of dumbasses decided that they didn't want a freak show running around and so in an attempt to destroy the creature once and for all, they set the boy aflame. Little did they know, the creature was dormant, well until then at least"

Sam laughed a little before continuing, "The creature took control of the boy's body, put out the flames and killed the fools at the same time. It was around this time that the boy realised that he couldn't die. Even when he tried to end it himself he couldn't"

"He tried to…commit suicide?" Olette asked seriously

"You have to realise something, every second of his life was riddled with pain. Physical, emotional and above all, mental. But then he found out something, within his research of cases of sheared lives like his. He realised that the beast within him was incapable of stopping something such as cancer, and we all know something that causes cancer now don't we?

Olette's eyes widened, "Smoking, he started smoking to die. But…that's horrible!"

Sam looked Olette straight in the eye; Olette saw an emotion that looked like a mixture of hatred, rage and misery mixed together, "What did you expect. Life isn't like some god damn fairy tale. And it isn't some sadistic joke. I assure you this story isn't going to have a happy ending"

"It's real" Olette's eyes widened even more if that were possible as she came to a realization, "It's you. You're the boy!"

"Oh, you're just so smart aren't you" Sam spat

"**Graagh!**" A voice screamed out in the distance

Suddenly, Sora rushed out, "What was that?"

"It appears that our enemy has revealed themselves" Sam replied, "We should hurry lest the 'pour and innocent' bystanders are inconvenienced by them"

"Sam, are you alright?" Sora asked concerned at the tone of the boy's voice

"I'm fine, hurry up. I've had enough of this world"

"Alright" Sora replied as he rushed out towards the noise. One by one, the others followed in suite. Riku, Leon, Donald, Goofy but when Kairi stepped out, Sam stopped her

"Stay with them" Sam simply said with his Cigarette in his mouth

"But-" Kairi began but Sam interrupted her

"Listen, someone has to stay with those dipshits and it sure as hell isn't going to be me"

"Hey!" Hayner complained from the doorway, "We're standing right here!"

"Yes, I can see that" Sam said before continuing, "If they get captured then mister high-and-mighty back there isn't going to shut up about trying to save their asses"

"Fine" Kairi said finally giving in

"Good, now just wait here, this shouldn't take long" As he said that, Sam chased after his comrades

"Kairi, it's getting dark, lets get inside" Olette said

"Yeah, okay" Kairi replied as she turned around to follow her, suddenly, Olette put a hand on her shoulder, "Don't worry, they'll be fine

* * *

"Oh man, this is bad" Sora said as they were completely surrounded by hundreds of Shadow and Soldier Heartless. Behind them, a corridor of darkness opened up and three fat bodies dragged three unconscious teens through. The first was a rather muscular, dark skinned boy with black hair. The second was a thin girl with silver hair and the third was a short kid in blue with a large hat.

"I didn't think they would spread this fast" Leon announced as he brought Lion heart down on a shadow as it jumped at them, slaying it

"He, he, he" Sora turned his head to face the person who spoke. His eyes shot wide open at what he saw. There must have been at least fifty humans all carrying various kinds of weapons, "Alright you monsters, we have no more need for you. Be gone and do what you do" As the man said this, the Heartless that surrounded the six moved and rushed down a pathway

"We have to stop them" Riku mumbled

"Go on then, stop them" Sam said, "I'll hold them off"

"We can't just leave you here" Sora answered

"Sure you can, I'll be fine. Besides, we're getting nowhere fighting these guys"

"He's right, come on" Riku said

"Be careful" Sora simply said

"Whatever" Sam simply replied. With that, Sora, Leon, Donald, Goofy and Riku rushed off after the Heartless

"What, you think we're gonna let you get away" One of the head hunter said as he turned to them, suddenly, Sam jumped in between them

"Sorry, you'll have to get past me first" Sam stated making the man step back

"Shit, it's that kid" He said

"Ah, screw it, how tough can he be" Another said

"Well let's see shall we, which one of you is going to be first"

* * *

As the Heartless saw the two Keyblades, they charged at the five

Sora jumped forward and slashed his Keyblade through a soldier, destroying it. Suddenly, several Shadows jumped at him however Sora rolled out of the way; as the Shadows landed Sora raised his Keyblade and brought thunder down on them, destroying them

Riku slashed his way to the dawn around, taking down enemies in the three's. Suddenly, a Fat body came down, crashing several Shadows and Soldiers in the process. The Fat body charged at Riku however the seventeen year old Key bearer jumped over it and slashed its back, destroying it.

Goofy spun around, destroying several enemies with his shield. When he stopped, a Soldier jumped at him but Goofy merely raised his shield. When the Heartless hit it, it fell to the ground. Goofy allowed it to get up before he rammed his shield into it, destroying the Soldier.

Donald raised his staff into the air and brought lightning down on several different Heartless, obliterating all of them with ease. A Shadow jumped at Donald however he merely wound up his staff like a baseball bat before slamming it into the Shadow, destroying it.

Leon jumped into the air and came down on a Soldier, demolishing it with his Lion heart as he pulled its trigger. A Shadow jumped at Leon from his back however Leon spun around and sliced it in half easily with Lion heart

"Damn it, there's too many off them" Riku exclaimed. Suddenly, all the Heartless that were remaining dematerialized, "What the hell" The ground suddenly began shaking. Something was coming. Something big.

_**AN: So yeah, sorry about the ending. The next chapter should be up pretty soon. Please review.**_


	17. Destiny's force

_**Disclaimer**_

_Kingdom hearts belongs to Square Enix and Disney. OCs and plot belongs to me_

_**Destiny's force**_

_**AN: So, here is the next part to the world. On another note, happy queens birthday. Enjoy.**_

"What is this?" Sam asked himself as he stood next to a pile of unconscious head hunters.

"Uhhgg…" one of them moaned as he began to get on his knees.

"Quiet you," Sam said as he kicked the man in the head hard enough to send him to the ground and draw blood, "Something's coming, but that's not it…" Suddenly, Sam's eyes shot wide open, "It's him! I'd know that stench of treachery and hair gel anywhere," Sam quickly ran in the direction that the others went. First of all, he would help destroy what ever was coming, and then he would beat that bastard to a bloody pulp. Sam was too busy thinking that he didn't notice the peer off legs in front of him and by the time he had it was too late. He already smacked into someone and was pushed onto his back

"Watch it kid, these pants alone cost me twelve-hundred Munny" The silver haired, arrogant man stated as he looked down at Sam

"Really? I hate to tell you but you got ripped off dumbass?" Sam retorted as he jumped back up onto his feet and continued towards the others.

"Hey kid, do you know who you're talking to?"

"No and I don't care?" Sam replied.

"My name's Setzer Gabbiani, the former struggle champion."

"_Former_, are you sure you want to brag about that?" Sam mocked; suddenly his eyes shot wider then they were, "_Setzer Gabbiani. The Setzer Gabbiani. Is it really him?_"

"What, do you finally recognise me?" Setzer arrogantly asked.

"Does the name 'falcon' mean anything to you," Sam simply asked.

Setzer was silent for a few seconds until he answered, "It's a bird right?"

"Anything else?"

"No, nothing comes to mind."

"_He may be a Puroguramu, but then again I don't want to risk unlocking him in case he's just a bystander with the same name,_" Sam thought.

"_**What do you care, if he does die then it would just be another name to the ever growing list of people you've ended.**_"

"_Your right,_" Sam replied in his head.

"Hey kid, what's this ab-" Suddenly, Sam ran Outcast through Setzer's chest. Sam turned the Keyblade in a ninety degree angle before pulling it out. Setzer's wound radiated before the darkness completely consumed Setzer. It stayed there for a few seconds before it cleared, revealing the silver haired man once again, his arrogant expression changed to a dazed and bewildered one.

"W-where am I?" Setzer asked bewildered.

"It's complicated. Do you remember those black creatures that attacked your world?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, how could I forget? They're the last thing I remember though," Setzer replied.

"Good, because we're going to need your help for the moment, then you can do whatever the hell you want," Sam continued before he looked up at the sky, he hadn't realised it but the sky had gone dark, it must have been at least eight 'o clock, "Do you have your ship?"

"No." Setzer replied.

"I see," Sam stated .

"How many people are there with you." Setzer asked.

"Let's see. There is Sora, Donald, Goofy, Riku, Kairi, Me, Squall, my mother, Laguna, Quistis, Selphie, Cloud, Cid and Yuffie. So that's fourteen" Sam replied.

"Fifteen," Setzer corrected.

"Fifteen? Who did I miss?" Sam asked.

"Why me," Setzer stated.

"So, you are willing to help complete strangers?"

Setzer smiled and nodded, "Why not? I don't have anything to lose but my life, and I got that for free."

"You sure about this?" Sam asked.

"My life is a chip in your pile, ante up!" Setzer stated making a smirk creep onto Sam's face.

"Okay, let's go. Watch out, it's dark so a Heartless could easily sneak up on us," Sam replied.

XXX

It was way too dark in the woods that separated Twilight town and the mansion; Sora couldn't see anything at all. It would have been easy for a Heartless to sneak up on them. The ground would shake, and then there would be a small interval that lasted for a few seconds until the ground shook again. Whatever it was that was coming, it must have been huge.

"From behind!" Leon stated as he turned around. In the darkness, he could see something approaching, and then its eyes opened, its enormous yellow eyes. It continued to approach the five, and the ground continued to tremble until it was close enough for everyone to see.

"Oh no," Sora muttered, "It's one of these guys." Sora had come across this particular Heartless a few times. The first of which was on the Bella platform during his trip into his heart right before his first journey began. This was a Darkside.

The Darkside clenched its fist and threw it at the five.

"Move!" Riku exclaimed. The five of them all jumped away in different directions as the Darkside's fist slammed into the ground, when that happened, the ground around its fist turned black and a swarm of Shadows popped up.

"I forgot how annoying these guys were," Sora stated.

Sora ran at a Shadow, as he came into striking distance, Sora slashed down at it, however the Shadow sunk into the ground and went behind the Keybearer. As the Shadow popped up again, Sora spun around and struck the Shadow with the Kingdom key, slaying it.

Donald let out a loud 'Wak' before firing an icicle at a Shadow, destroying it. Another Shadow jumped at Donald, however he merely brought a thunderbolt down on it. A Shadow popped up from the ground and struck Donald with its claws which made him jump. When Donald recovered, he spun around and smacked it on the head with his staff, dematerializing it.

Goofy slammed his shield into a Shadow and slew it. After that, Goofy began spinning around and destroying multiple Shadows at a time. A Shadow jumped at Goofy but was instantly destroyed by Goofy's shield. Goofy stopped spinning, when he did Goofy threw his shield at a Shadow and slew it.

Riku impaled a Shadow with way to the dawn and slew it. Several other Shadows jumped at Riku however he jumped higher then them, making them hit each other and fall to the ground. When they did, Riku landed and slashed them with such speed you wouldn't have been able to see anything. Suddenly, the Heartless dematerialized

Leon charged forward and slashed down vertically at a Shadow and destroyed it with a lot of ease. The remaining few Shadows surrounded Leon however he simply spun around in a three hundred and sixty degree angle, striking all the Heartless and destroyed them all.

The Darkside punched at Sora who jumped out of the way. Its fist collided with the ground again but this time the area around the Darkside's fist didn't turn black like before. Sora jumped at the Darkside's fist and struck it several times with the Kingdom key, after several strikes the others jumped in and helped with the attack by striking away at the Darkside's hand for a few seconds until it pulled it away. Sora grabbed one of the Darkside's fingers with its free hand as the Heartless pulled back, bringing Sora along with it.

The Darkside thrashed its hand around violently in an attempt to get rid of the irritatingly persistent Keybearer, however his attempts were futile, Sora continued to hold on to the Darkside's finger while he struck its hand with the Kingdom key. After a few strikes, Sora jumped up onto the hand of the Darkside and impaled it with his Keyblade. The Darkside made a gurgling sound before it stomped its foot, turning the ground below black. After a few seconds the ground turned back to normal although four of the trees turned black themselves. Two yellow eyes appeared on each tree that went black, a gap opened underneath the eyes which were shaped like mouths. A tree trunk on each side of each tree shed its leaves and turned to claws. Finally the tree routes ripped out of the ground and stepped forward like legs before approaching Riku, Donald, Goofy and Leon. One of the trees swiped its claw at Donald but he jumped back.

"I'll show you trees to get up and start walking around!" Donald exclaimed.

Riku jumped at a tree and cut off one of the trees brunches. This enraged the great wooden warrior and made it wrap its claw around Riku's neck and lift him into the air. Suddenly a shield flew at the tree's claw and cut it off. Riku fell to the ground only for him to get back up and slash the tree with enough force to send it to the ground. Riku jumped onto it while the tree continued to groan, Riku impaled the tree in the chest and pulled his Keyblade out before quickly putting it back in. Riku continued this over and over until the tree stopped moving

Goofy saw that Riku was being held by the throat by one of the trees. Quickly, Goofy threw his shield at the tree; the shield severed the trees arm before it returned to him like a boomerang. A tree groaned and jumped at Goofy from behind; quickly Goofy spun around and threw his shield at the tree, decapitating it.

Donald brought a bolt of thunder down onto a tree; this made it enraged as it roared out. Donald let out a short 'Wak' before lunching a fire ball at the tree. The tree screamed in agony as the flames devoured its body for a long time until it dropped to the ground.

Leon brought his Lionheart down on the last remaining tree's abdominal making it step back. Leon had pulled the trigger so there was now a hole in its chest. Leon then jumped up and slashed the trees 'neck' decapitating it.

Sora pulled his Keyblade out of the Darkside's hand, when he did; a black mist began to escape from the wound. Sora looked down and saw the others fighting an unlikely opponent. Why were the trees attacking his friends? Sora shook it off and decided to let the others deal with them, the Darkside was the true threat anyway. Sora began running up the Darkside's arm, the Darkside slammed its other hand down at Sora however he rolled forward just avoiding its arm. Several Shadows appeared on the Darkside, Sora cut one of them down while another jumped at him. Sora rolled forward making the Shadow land just behind him, as Sora got up he spun around and slashed the Shadow, destroying it. Sora raised his Keyblade into the air and brought thunder down on several Shadows, dematerializing them. Sora quickly lunged forward and impaled the last of the Shadows.

Sora continued up the Shadows arm until he reached its Shoulder. Suddenly, Sora was grabbed by the Darkside's other hand; quickly Sora stabbed the Darkside's hand forcing it to realise him as black mist escaped the wound. Sora jumped up and cut the Darkside's left eye, the one closest to him. The Darkside slammed its other hand at Sora however he jumped up and dodged it before landing on the hand. He ran across the arm and rushed to the other shoulder. As he arrived, the Keybearer jumped and struck the Darkside in the head with all his strength. Sora didn't land on the shoulder, rather he fell to the ground. Luckily Sora landed on his feet, when he looked up he saw the Darkside was falling. As it approached the ground, it began to dematerialize until it was nothing more then black smog.

Sora sighed in relief as the battle finally ended, suddenly he heared footsteps coming from the town. Sora turned around and was relieved to see Sam approaching. Sora's relief was turned to a puzzled frown as he saw another man with him, as the two stopped right before them.

"Damn, we're too late. It's already over" The man stated.

"Is that a cup of coffee?" Riku asked as he noticed a paper cup in the mans hand.

"Uh…yeah" The man replied, "Give me a brake, I'm tired and thirsty."

"Setzer, Riku. Shut up" Sam said, "_I know he's here, but where_" Sam thought, suddenly his eyes shot wide, "The hang out!"

"What," Sora asked?

"This was all just a diversion! Shit, how the hell could I have been so god damn stupid?" Sam shouted.

"What do you…**Kairi!**" Sora shouted.

"We have to get back, now!"

XXX

Hayner, Pence, and Olette were all in the corner; Kairi was standing in front of them with her Keyblade in her hands. Two figures stepped out of a corridor of darkness that appeared in the wall. The first was a man that wore a black and brown coat, and the other was a boy about one year older then Sam wearing all white. Both figures had snow white hair.

"Princess, you are coming with us," The man said.

"No way!" Kairi replied.

"Oh, why not," The boy asked, "All we need is _another_ Keyblade and then I promise we well let you go."

"Another?" Kairi asked.

The boy smiled politely as he stuck out his hand, suddenly, a miniature Keyblade appeared in his hand. Kairi gasped slightly, "I assure you, our intensions are pure."

"You're with the Heartless, I'll never help you!" Kairi exclaimed.

"Then it looks like this is going to turn violent" The boy pointed his Keyblade at Kairi and smiled again, "Bang," Suddenly, an enormous pressure pushed down on Kairi, her Keyblade disappeared and she fell to her knees, unable to move.

"Did you think you could stand against me? It takes a Keyblade master to beat a Keyblade master," The boy stated, "I _was _willing to let you go afterwards, but know I'm going to give you to them as their new toy!" The boy said with a serious voice as he pointed at the man, "Take her… in all the ways you wish."

"Sorry, she isn't my type" The man said as he approached Kairi.

"Keep away from her." Hayner yelled as he charged at him.

"Didn't you learn your lesson from the last time someone came out of the wall for her?" The man said as he grabbed Hayner's arm and threw him across the room, next Pence charged however, the man grabbed his head and threw him on top of Hayner. Olette jumped in front of Kairi but the man hit her out of the way with his arm with enough force to knock her into the wall, "Hello!" The man grinned as he grabbed Kairi by the hair and pulled her towards the wall.

"Kairi!" The man turned to the doorway and there they were, the other Keybearers, and their friends, "Let her go!"

"Yeah, I'm really gonna do that," The man said.

Sam stepped forward past Sora, "_You_" He spat as he looked past the man and at the boy. The boy just smirked.

"Sorry, I can't play know you god damned freak show" with that said, he jumped through the corridor. The man rushed forward.

"Sora!" Kairi shouted as she was dragged through the corridor. Shortly after, the Corridor began to close.

"Kairi!" Sora shouted as he charged after her but Sam grabbed his arm.

"Damn it bastard, think! You can't just rush in there!" Sam shouted.

"I'm not gonna leave her there!" Sora replied as he snatched his arm away before running at the corridor and jumped through just as it closed, or would have closed if Sam hadn't slammed his palm at the wall. When he did, the corridor opened again. A bead of sweat fell down his face as he gritted his teeth. This was a lot harder then he made it look.

"Bastard, you had better hurry up, I can't keep this open all day!" Sam exclaimed.

XXX

_**AN: Alrighty then, the next chapter will be the last for Twilight town. It's gonna be one hell of a fight or so I hope. Please review.**_


	18. Vim and Vigor

_**Disclaimer**_

_Kingdom hearts belongs to Square Enix and Disney. OCs and plot belong to me_

_**Vim and Vigor**_

_**AN: Alright this is the last chapter for Twilight town. Thank you Transitions end for the review. Enjoy.**_

XXX

Sora rolled forward as he lunged out of the Corridor of Darkness' entrance and into its dark interior, he quickly got onto his feet as he looked forward and saw three figures, and nothing more. Kairi was struggling in the mans grip.

"Damn it, this bitch is more annoying then that brown haired slut from a year ago!" The man complained.

"You still remember that?" The boy asked as he walked along side him.

"Hell yeah, that was annoying, Sephiroth would have killed that Key-boy if it wasn't for her!" The man stated before spitting, "Bitch."

"Let me go!" Kairi shouted.

"Hey Mr. Paladin, can I smack this bitch."

"Fine, but if you cause any long term damage, then your going to be meeting your maker early." The boy answered.

"Oh thank you, and people like me don't have an afterlife," The man eagerly said before he slapped Kairi in the face with such force and speed that the sound echoed throughout the entire corridor and one wouldn't have been able to see the attack.

Sora's fist clenched as his body tensed with rage, he held out his other hand and summoned his Keyblade. Sora ran forward towards the man, as he approached the man, Sora slashed at him however the man had better reflexes then he looked like he possessed. The man jumped back and avoided the strike, unfortunately for him, Kairi's hair slipped through his fingers.

The boy frowned at this, "_Pathetic._"

Kairi rushed over to Sora, when she was next to him, she turned to face her captors before calling her Keyblade.

"Kairi, go back to the others," Sora said.

"No way. My place is here, with you," Kairi smiled as she leaned forward and planted a kiss on Sora's lips before quickly pulling away.

"Ugh" Sora and Kairi turned to the boy who complained, "Nothing disgusts me more then heretics making out!"

"Heretics?" Sora questioned.

"Only a Heretic would befriend a monster and his witch mother as easily as you did," The boy stated, "And heretics must be purged from the cosmos."

"Would you shut up with your little speech and go Youshiki on there asses!" The man said. The boy shot an ominous look at the man, "N-not that I'm complaining."

"You misunderstand my place here," The boy said, "I am here only to observe, so go put on a show for me," The boy smirked as he jumped back several feet.

"But-" the man began.

"Is there a problem, if you can't even take out a few children, then perhaps you are unworthy to be amongst us," the boy said.

"No, there's no problem" The man said before he turned to Sora and Kairi, "Get ready kids, its time for you to face the wrath of a Kaishin!"

"A Kaishin?" Kairi mumbled.

"Hey I know you" Sora stated, "You were fighting Riku a year back"

"Oh how nice of you to remember me!" The Kaishin shouted as he held out his hands, suddenly both hands were covered in dark energy which looked like black fire before he shot some of it at Sora and Kairi who both jumped back and dodged it, "Fast little bastards aren't you?"

Sora and Kairi both charged at the Kaishin who did the same. The two Key bearers brought there Keyblades down on the Kaishin, however he intercepted the strikes with his hands. The Kaishin smirked as he held the two weapons in place.

"Did you really think you could beat me like that?" The Kaishin mocked before he pushed Sora and Kairi back. They quickly recovered, when they did, Sora jumped before lunging towards the Kaishin, "So, you think your gonna take the high ground eh?" The Kaishin said, suddenly he saw something come at him. The Kaishin quickly jumped back just before Kairi slashed down at him, "Damn it, I forgot about her," The Kaishin said as he parried a strike from Sora before jumping back. Sora and Kairi both chased after him, they began slashing relentlessly at the Kaishin which desperately evaded the strikes. The Kaishin created a shield which sent Sora and Kairi away before outstretching his hand and firing a beam at Sora. The blast struck Sora in the chest, luckily his cloths absorbed the majority of the strike but it still sent Sora flying away.

"Sora!" Kairi called.

"Hello," Kairi turned around; she was suddenly shocked to see the Kaishin standing right in front of her. He threw his hand at Kairi however she parried it with her Keyblade before she dropped down and slid between the Kaishin's legs, "Huh?" The Kaishin questioned as he looked down, at that moment, Kairi raised her leg and kicked him in the behind, "**YOUCH!**" The Kaishin screamed as he jumped high into the air and rubbed his buttocks with his hands, forgetting that his hands were still covered in power, "Ahh, me ass!" The Kaishin cried, when he landed he began jumping up and down all over the place in pain.

"Good one Kairi," Sora called as he aimed his Keyblade and fired a fire ball at him. The Kaishin quickly stopped as he struck the fire ball and sent it back towards Sora, Sora quickly rolled out of the way.

"Ha, I can't believe you fell for the old jump-around-like-a-mad-man-when-you-accidently-hurt-your-ass-and-wait-for-some-idiot-to-attack-you-and-then-send-it-back-at-them trick" The Kaishin laughed before he jumped to the side as Kairi brought her Keyblade down on him.

"This guy's," Sora began.

"Really annoying," Kairi finished.

"Eat this Key-boy" The Kaishin said with a smirk as he launched a ray of darkness at Sora, it hit him and left him momentarily defenceless. The Kaishin sent several similar strikes at Sora, all of which hit until he finished by slamming his fist into the 'ground' and sent a blast towards Sora. As the attack hit, it sent Sora into the air.

"Sora!" Kairi shouted before turning to the Kaishin with rage in her eyes. She jumped and began slashing at him relentlessly.

"Come on, do you actually think that you can…" The Kaishin suddenly stopped as Sora jumped at his side and brought the Kingdom key down on him, "_There isn't enough time, I'm gonna…_" The Kingdom key sliced through the Kaishin. As it did, the Kaishin disappeared into black dust.

The boy frowned, "_Fool, oh well he served his purpose, at least I know their strength now._" The boy thought as he turned around and headed to the end of the corridor of Darkness.

Kairi looked over to Sora and smiled, "We won."

"We won." Sora repeated with a smile, "Let's get back to the others."

XXX

Sora and Kairi lunged out of the wall and rolled across the floor. They stopped at the other side of the room; Sora was holding Kairi in his arms. Once Sora and Kairi were safe, Sam released his grip on the wall and fell to the floor, sweat dripping from his face as the Corridor of darkness closed.

"Are you guys alright?" Goofy asked.

"Yeah," Kairi replied as she rested her head on Sora's shoulder.

"Hey Sam, what's a Kaishin?" Sam asked as he mused over what happened.

"It's something that's made when someone's Nobody and Heartless are fused together. It has the abilities of both Heartless and Nobodies; they have incredible power and are capable of thinking like humans. They also have emotions unlike Nobodies, however only the darker ones such as greed, hatred, and lust?" Sam explained, "Why?"

"That guy said he was a Kaishin," Sora replied as he put his arm around Kairi.

"I thought as much, what happened to him."

"Well, we bet him," Kairi answered.

"You bet him?" Riku asked, "In that short an amount of time; I must have fought him for thirty minutes using Youshiki. That's more impressive then Sam beating all those head hunters."

"Hey, beating those head hunters wasn't really that impressive," Sam stated, "I never said that they were strong, I just said that there were a lot of them. The truth is that they were no stronger then street punks." Sam informed them before he jumped up onto his feet, "And beating a Kaishin _shouldn't_ be impressive. The truth is, that there are hundreds, maybe thousands of them at our enemies disposal. Many much stronger than that one.'

Donald nearly fell off his seat that he was now sitting on when he heard this, "Thousands?"

"That's right, every last one of you needs to get at least one-hundred times stronger then what you are now. Otherwise, you won't be seeing your home worlds ever again." There was a moment of silence before Sam continued, "We should leave soon."

"Do you have to? you just got here," Pence complained.

"Yes, we do. Unfortunately we don't have time on our side to waste." And with that said, Sam turned to the door, 'Catch…' Sam through a communication device to Pence, who caught it, "Call us if they return," Sam said as he left the room.

"He's right" Riku said, "Come on love-birds, you can make out on the ship."

"We'll come back some time soon okay," Sora said as he and Kairi both jumped up and headed for the door. Goofy and Donald followed them out the door, Riku left after them along with Setzer. Leon headed for the door but was stopped by Olette.

"Hey, your Sam's father right," Olette asked.

"Yeah, how did you know?" Leon asked.

"Kairi told me" Olette said, "I just wanted to ask, Are you worried about Sam's smoking?"

"Look at it this way. Did you see how irritable he was?" Leon asked.

"Yeah."

"Well can you possibly imagine how worse it would be if he tried to quit?" Leon asked, "Besides, he's going to smoke no matter what anyone says. Anyway, I don't really have any right to act like a parent around him anymore," Leon stated before he followed the others and left the room.

XXX

"It's completely dark now, what time is it?" Kairi asked.

"Half past ten" Sam replied as he checked his pocket watch.

"Let's just get back to the ships," Setzer stated. The eight of them walked towards the town entrance. It was a relatively silent trip until Sam spoke.

"Hey, there was someone else there, right?"

"Yeah," Sora replied, "Why?"

"What happened to him?" Sam asked.

"Well, first he just watched and when we bet the Kaishin he just left," Sora answered.

"Are you sure," Sam asked almost as soon as Sora had finished.

"Yeah, is something wrong?" Sora asked.

"No, nothing's wrong. Nothing at all" Sam allowed himself to fall behind the rest of the group. Sam quickly looked around his surroundings suspiciously before jogging to catch up with the others

XXX

_**AN: Tallyho and away, we go. Twilight town is done for, yay. I hope you enjoyed the chapter, It wasn't my best work, sorry, I was kind of distracted while writing today. The next chapter should hopefully be better and up soon. Please review.**_


	19. The last of the Keyblade masters

_**Disclaimer**_

Kingdom Hearts belongs to Square Enix and Disney. OCs and plot belongs to me

_**The last of the Keyblade masters**_

_**AN: So we're back in space now. Just a short chapter before the next world which will be Olympus coliseum. Thank you Transitions end for the review. Enjoy**_

* * *

Sora slowly became conscious, he slowly opened his eyes and waited for his vision to become clear before he sat up and let out a long yawn. Sora looked around his empty bedroom aboard the Highwind. All that was here was him, his bed, a coffee table and an alarm clock which currently read '4:15 am' Sora put his arms behind his head before letting out another yawn

"_I'm yawning but I'm not tired. How am I going to get back to sleep?_" Sora thought. "_I'm thirsty,_" he pulled the blankets from his body before jumping out. Sora headed out the door and down the hall way to the ships kitchen. When he arrived at the kitchen, he opened a cupboard and grabbed the first cup he saw and ran it under the tap, filling it halfway with water. After he did, Sora turned the tap off and drunk the liquid quickly without removing his lips from the glass

"_Why are you up? You're going to need your rest_" Sam's voice sounded in Sora's head

"I can't sleep. What about you?" Sora asked

"_I usually can't sleep for more then three or four hours a night._" Sam stated, "_Besides, I hate my dreams_"

"Why?" Sora asked

"_Because dreams are merely fantasies which well never happen. Anyway, my dreams are what most people call nightmares,"_ Sam stated

"Hey Sam?" Sora asked, "Who was that kid back at Twilight town?"

"_I suppose you would find out sooner or later_" Sam stated, "_He has no name, he had no parents. However what he had was talent, he was a key bearer. The Keyblade masters little prodigy, and I was the filth at the bottom of the barrel._" Sam stated with hatred

"It doesn't sound like the two of you got along very well," Sora stated.

"_No shit,_" Sam spat, "_He is_ _known only as 'the Paladin'. All the masters thought he could do no wrong. But I saw past his little disguise, I saw that he was nothing more then a spoilt little traitor. He was no higher than I._"

"What do you mean?" Sora asked.

"_It's not important. All you need to know is that he is a Keyblade master, one of the last three._"

"Three? I didn't know there were so few" Sora admitted.

"_Whatever, all you need to know is if you meet him, don't fight. Run. Only a Keyblade master can stand against him, and also you have to have a clear mind empty of emotion to fight him else he will use them against you. For instance someone full of rage will be engulfed in the flames of their own wrath, or someone worried or afraid will be weighed down by there fears and concerns._"

"Alright, thanks." Sora replied before he returned to his room.

XXX

_**Sam's POV (First person)**_

There is so much more to him then I told him, should I have?

"_**No, it's not his concern, and how can he be trusted. I am the only one that you can be certain who won't betray you. Just as he betrayed all of you**_"

I was only ten years old when it happened, when the paladin betrayed us all. I remember it so perfectly. It was the day I got the scar on my eye. There was a Keyblade master meeting on a backwash world, we were certain that no one would find us there. Laguna and my mother had to wait outside with the Ragnarok; only masters were allowed in the castle. I remember all of the other masters awaiting master Aremus, the head of the master's council. There was something strange about the Paladin. He was warned about several different things on several different occasions and each time he would respond with something foolish like 'no, perhaps it is you who should remember _your_ place' Master Aremus finally arrived. He had called us forward from the various worlds to find a way to deal with the Heartless threat

Unfortunately, the very enemy we were trying to find a way to destroy attacked us right in the middle of our meeting. While all the other masters went to battle, the paladin ran further into the castle. This confirmed what I thought, but I had to make sure. I ran down the hallway to the end of the castle, finally I cornered him. When I accused him, he merely smirked, and that smirk was all I needed to know what he had done, I saw everything he had done. He had sold us out, every last Keyblade master, but why? What did he have to gain? The Paladin attacked me. That was the first time we fought, but not the last. I don't even know how long we fought for but what I do know is the feeling of his duel Keyblades against my Outcast, and the pain of one of them as it slashed the flesh of my face and nearly blinded me in that eye.

Right in the middle of the fight, I got a shock I never dreamed would happen. King Mickey walked right on in to our fight. The fight between the Keyblade prodigy of light and the freak of the darkness, and from there anyone would have made the same assumption that he did. He thought that _I_ was the one who betrayed the Keyblade masters, he assumed that _I_ told whoever was controlling the Heartless where we were meeting and that I was responsible for the deaths of all but three Keyblade masters. I, the Paladin and King Mickey were the only survivors. Even master Aremus was slain by the thousands of Darkside and over Heartless of equal size. Of course I don't blame him, if our fates had been reversed, if I were the king and he were the 'dark freak show' then of course I would have suspected him.

I tried desperately to defend myself from what must have seemed like the obvious truth. Unfortunately for me, The Paladin was allowed to escape. I knew I couldn't talk my way out of this one, I only had one way to get out of this, and that was the window behind me. I jumped through it quickly and shattered the glass around it. It was fortunate for me that the Ragnarok was taking off at the same time which allowed me to land on it.

* * *

_**Normal point of view**_

"_The King never trusted me from then. And now, I am alone_" Sam thought

"_**Foolish boy, you will never be alone, I have, I am, and I always will be here, even if you don't want it to be so. That is your fate**_"

"I know, and that is why I will never need anyone else. Not my mother, not my farther, not Laguna, not the king, not Sora, and certainly not any friends," Sam thought as he closed his eyes and returned to his meditation

* * *

_**A/N: All right, this chapter may have seemed strange because it was strange to write, I was experimenting, please tell me what you thought. Please Review.**_


	20. The Shadow

_**Disclaimer**_

_Kingdom Hearts belongs to Square Enix and Disney. OCs and plot belongs to me. I also don't own the other Final Fantasy characters I use._

_**The Shadow**_

_**AN: Alrighty then, this is the first chapter for Olympus Coliseum. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed my story so far, please keep them coming, I like reviews a lot. Enjoy**_

* * *

The river Styx, the river leading to Hades. There is always a boat that ferries people across this river. There was another marvel on the river Styx other than Hades and that was the under-dome, it was also the destination of the ferry. Aboard that ferry was Charon and three living humans, two adults with silver hair and one boy with snow-white hair. Normally the boatman wouldn't ferry the living across the river Styx except for when there was a tournament being held at the under dome however he made an exception this time after hearing their plan. They wished to free Hades from his prison, things had gotten _pretty_ hectic down in Hades since he had been imprisoned by Hercules and his friends. The three humans each had four gold coins, two to get to the under dome and two to get back to Hades, the boy also had a large slice of stake.

"Do we have a plan?" The silver haired man asked in a monotonies voice.

"Of course Sephiroth," Ultimecia replied, "You didn't think I would try and rescue our captive comrade without a plan did you?" Ultimecia leaned forward and kissed Sephiroth on his check, the boy in the boat merely rolled his eyes.

As the boat arrived, the three passed two of their coins to the boat man as they left, "Wait here, this shouldn't take long" Ultimecia ordered as she stepped out of the boat and onto the under dome arena. The three continued to walk in to the centre as a loud growl erupted. They turned around and were met by the large three headed dog Cerberus. Sephiroth reached for his Masamune however Ultimecia stuck out her hand in protest, "Hold on, let him deal with this" Ultimecia said as she looked over to the boy. The boy approached Cerberus making the enormous dog growl, the boy responded by showing him the grand stake

"Are you hungry boy, catch" The boy threw the stake to Cerberus who caught it in his middle mouth, almost instantly the other two heads began fighting for it as if the three heads belonged to three different creatures. Cautiously, the boy approached Cerberus before stroking the fur on his chest. The boy always had a way of calming most creatures, "Do you miss him boy? Don't worry, we'll get him back" Cerberus wined like a small dog would

"Paladin, there" Ultimecia said as she pointed to a section of the wall, it wasn't too hard to find because it had a lock on it. The Paladin stepped forward as he called a miniature Keyblade to his hand. He stretched it out and pointed it at the lock, when he did; he shot a light towards it and into the lock. There was a sound like a lock being turned before that section of the wall opened revealing a ledge, an ominous green light sprayed out. The Paladin jumped onto the ledge as he looked down into the swirling pool of souls

"Hades, are you down there" The Paladin called

"Get me out of here!" A voice shouted back

The Paladin sighed, "Well, lets get this over with. **Isagiyoi **Jubaku, impenetrable light!" The Paladin chanted, as he did, he was covered by a white aura. The Paladin jumped in head first down into the stream of souls. Ultimecia and Sephiroth waited for about thirty seconds until the Paladin jumped back up along with a man with blue skin and a blue flame for hair, the ruler of Hades, Hades himself.

"Thanks Kid, I owe you one," Hades said as he brushed his cloths with his hands in an attempt to clean himself off. He did this for a few seconds before looking up to Ultimecia and Sephiroth, "Hey kid, who's the chick?"

"Why that is Ultimecia, the new ruler of the Heartless" The Paladin informed him.

"What about the old one?" Hades asked.

"There was a change in management and she unfortunately had to be removed" Ultimecia said as a smirk appeared on her face.

"Ah…" Was all Hades said before he disappeared in a blast of smoke, another blast of smoke appeared behind Ultimecia and Hades materialized there, "So, what do you want?" Hades asked.

"Let's head back over to Hades and discuss a few things" Ultimecia said as she turned around and headed for the boat, Sephiroth close behind her. The Paladin jumped over and walked to the boat as Hades followed.

* * *

_Several hours later_

"What is this place?" Kairi asked as she walked along side Sora, Donald, Goofy, Riku, and Sam.

"This is the underworld," Sora answered.

"Technically, the specific location we are at is called Hades, however the entire area is the underworld," Sam stated.

"Talk about vanity," Sora said, "He named the Kingdom of the dead after himself?"

"Yes," Sam simply replied.

"Hey, what's that door?" Kairi curiously asked as she pointed to one of the four doorways, this one was covered in chains.

"Oh that's…" Sora began but then he came to a realization, "I don't know, I've never seen that doorway before."

"I know what it is." Sam stated.

"What?" Donald asked.

"It is where the _worst_ souls are taken to for an eternity of punishment. It has been given many names, you will all know it as Hell" Sam answered.

"Hell?" Goofy asked as he swallowed the lump in his throat.

"Only one man has escaped from that place against its owners wishes."

"Who?" Riku asked showing interest.

"They call him the Shadow, the infamous assassin," Sam said, "I could go on for hours talking about the tales I have heard about him, but that won't really help us now well it," Sam said.

"So, should we split up and see what we can find?" Sora asked everyone.

"No way, every time we split up, someone always either gets captured or has some pervert attack them!" Riku exclaimed.

"What do you think?" Sora asked Sam.

"We'll cover less ground if we stay together, however we will be safer. The decision is up to you Sora, I'll do whatever everyone else decides," Sam stated.

"Alright, we'll stick together for now," Sora said, "Let's check the coliseum. I have a feeling that it'll be too late to help anyone we find down here."

"Good idea," Kairi agreed. With everything said, the six began their journey up the stairs to the archway that sent light through all of Hades.

The coliseum was a completely different sight from Hades. It was unbelievably bright; Sam had to raise his hand to his eyes to block out the light. The coliseum building was finer than ever, thanks to the Hydra over a year ago, they had to rebuild it, however that just made everyone work twice as hard this time around to make it bigger and better than ever. The moment they arrived, they all saw a stubby figure that half of them recognised instantly.

"Phil!" Sora, Donald, and Goofy shouted enthusiastically as they ran towards their old trainer, instantly he turned around, when he did a smile grew on his face.

"Sora! Donald! Goofy!" Phil shouted ecstatically, "How are my junior heroes? Whops, I mean true heroes."

"We're good," Sora replied, soon the other three came forward.

"So, care to introduce us?" Riku asked.

"Let me guess," Phil began, "You must be Riku," Phil assumed.

"Yeah," Riku replied.

"And you young lady, must be Kairi, right?" Phil asked as he approached Kairi, She smiled and nodded her head.

"Yup!"

Next, Phil approached Sam and for the first time in a while, Phil was silent, "Sorry, Sora hasn't told me anything about you."

"He's new," Sora stated.

"Yeah, I haven't even gotten dentil yet" Sam joked, "Sam Heartily."

"Nice to meet you kid! So, you want to become a hero like your three friends over there?" Phil asked.

"No, I think I'll pass.'

"Believe me it's not as hard as it looks. Two words. Train. Believe. And Preserver," Sam shook his head.

"_He's numerically challenged, that's just great!_" Sam thought.

"On second thought, I don't know if you have what it takes." Phil said.

"Hey Phil, where's Herc?" Sora asked.

"Oh right, he's at the arena getting his portrait painted."

"Portrait?" Donald asked.

"Yeah, some young girl came by and insisted that Herc let her paint him, so there he is," Phil stated.

"Do ya think she'll mind if we pop in and see him?" Goofy asked.

"I don't think so, just try not to disturb her painting," Phil warned, "She had a pretty vicious looking dog with her and she may have him attack you. That'll be embracing, true heroes being taken down by a dog," As Phil stopped talking he noticed that the six of them had already left, "Hey!"

* * *

The six slowly and quietly slipped out of the lobby and into the arena. As they did, they saw Hercules standing in the middle of the arena in a heroic stance and with his sword out stretched in front of him. Also they saw a girl behind a canvas, although they didn't see her face they could tell by her height that she was about the same age as Sam, although her body would be mature for her age. In the corner, there was a large, black dog napping lazily. As the six arrived, a smile instantly grew on Herc's face.

"Sora! Donald! Goofy!" Hercules' shouted joyfully.

"Ssshh, stop moving!" The girl protested.

"Sorry," Hercules apologised before returning to his stance, "So, are those your friends?" Herc asked through his teeth and trying not to move too much.

"Yeah. This is Riku and this is Kairi" Sora reached around and pulled Kairi towards him as he said the latter name. Kairi blushed.

"I'm new!" Sam said as he raised his hand.

"I'm finished!" The girl exclaimed joyfully as she picked up the canvas and ran to the group. As she approached them, she turned the canvas so they could see. The painting was perfect except for one thing.

It blinked.

"What the hell!" Riku exclaimed.

"Whoopee! I'm free!" The painting of Hercules shouted as it jumped out of the canvas and ran out through the doors of the arena.

"Hey! Get back here!" The girl shouted as she ran after her masterpiece, unfortunately she wasn't looking where she was going and crashed into Sam, making her fall. Sam looked down at the young girl, he saw that she had semi-long and curly blonde hair covered mostly by a purple Beret; also, she wore a black tube top and a pink short skirt, although it was not short enough to be a mini skirt, it was not long enough to be anything else. Also, she had a burn mark on her right shoulder. Sam examined this intensely.

"Hi!" She said with a smile braking Sam's concentration as she jumped up, "Sorry!" she apologised.

"Are you alright" Sora asked.

"I'm fine," She replied, "Hi, I'm Relm" She greeted. [1]

"I'm Sora. This is Riku, Kairi, Donald, Goofy, and Sam."

Relm smiled at Sam, "Sam!" She repeated. Sam merely stood there with no emotion at all.

"Hey, are you here for the new tournament?" Hercules asked.

"Tournament?" Riku asked.

"Yeah, it's an event where heroes from all different worlds come together and fight to see who's the strongest," Sora informed him.

"Sounds like fun," Kairi admitted.

"Is killing allowed?" Sam asked.

"Not up here" Hercules answered.

"Sounds pretty boring to me," Sam stated.

"Alright, we'll enter," Sora, answered.

"_Of course you would, not like we're doing anything important,_" Sam thought.

"Alright, you should go train with Phil then."

"Right" Sora said.

"Wait" Relm shouted, "I forgot to introduce you to someone. INTERCEPTOR!" Suddenly, the large black dog jumped up and ran over to Relm's side, "Guys, this is Interceptor. He's the best and most loyal dog you'll find" At that very moment, Interceptor raised his nose into the air and his tail began wagging back and forth 'Ruff' he barked before running off, "Hey Interceptor, you're making me look bad. Come back!" Relm shouted before running off after him.

"Should we go after her?" Hercules asked.

"I suppose so," Sam replied.

"Yeah, let's go after her," Sora said, and with that, the seven chased after the girl who was chasing after the dog who chassed after the very familiar scent.

* * *

_**AN: Well then, there you go, a few final fantasy six characters there and another two coming up soon.**_

1. Relm-In her pictures, she captures everything. Rivers, forests, light…even the essence of life. Relm is a sassy girl. She often makes biting remarks when someone is acting foolishly. Despite this, she does so with a good heart and only means to help her comrades. She first painted the scene in Final fantasy six in 1994.


	21. The heroes training

_**Disclaimer**_

_Kingdom Hearts belongs to Square Enix and Disney. OCs and plot belongs to me. I also don't own the other Final Fantasy characters I use._

_**The Heroes training**_

_**AN: Reviews, Reviews, Reviews. I need some reviews, something, anything. Even flaming, I'll accept it with open arms. Sorry about that, I'm done now. As you may have guessed I'd really appreciate some reviews, especially criticism that way I can improve the story. So anyway, this chapter has my most favouritest protagonist ever. Enjoy**_

* * *

Sora, Riku, Kairi, Donald, Goofy, Hercules, and Sam all rushed through the lobby and down a pathway that stretched on for little more then a few minutes. Slowly they approached a small building. Interceptor rushed to the doorway and quickly began scratching at it as well as whining.

"What's wrong?" Relm asked as she caught up to her dog. Interceptor merely looked at her before scratching a the door faster than he was before.

"Hey Relm, why's he scratching at that door," Sora asked as they caught up to her.

"I don't know," Relm answered. Suddenly, the sound of the doorknob turning on the other side sounded and the door swung open revealing a rather muscular man. Quickly, Interceptor squeezed between the man's legs.

"Hey!" The man shouted at Interceptor, "Heroes only!"

"Move it!" Relm shouted as she rushed past the man.

"You four can go in," The man said as he allowed Sora, Hercules, Donald, and Goofy in, however he stood in front of Kairi, Riku, and Sam, "Sorry, heroes only," Sam merely looked into the mans eyes, suddenly his own eyes changed colour. Sam's iris turned green and the whites of his eyes went black. This made a bead of sweat run down the mans face.

"_**You would dare stand in our way,**_" A horrid voice echoed through the mans head, a deep and monstrous voice that obviously didn't belong to any of the people standing in front of him, "_**Listen very carefully you worthless cur. If you do not move this instant, then I will fill the last hours of your life with such agony that it will make Tartarus seem like a paradise. [1] Now I assure you, I don't make threats, I make promises. Now are you going to let me and those I travel with through, or should I live up to my word?**_" The man nodded his head slowly as a yellow, foul smelling liquid dripped from out of his tunic. He slowly stepped back to allow the three of them in. When he did, Sam's eyes returned to normal.

"Thank you," Sam said as he passed the man. Riku and Kairi looked at each other bewildered. They hadn't seen Sam's eyes and had no idea of what just happened however decided to just go with what was happening before the bouncer changed his mind.

'Maybe he should wear a dipper,' Riku whispered to the two.

Kairi saw Interceptor nearly immediately; the large and black dog had walked over to a man sitting at a brown counter on a red stool dressed in black ninja gear. She also saw Relm who had a devastated look on her face.

"What's wrong?" Kairi heard Sora ask, quickly she walked forward and approached the girl, "Wait here, I'll get him," Kairi said as she began to walk towards the dog.

"Stay away from him you fool!" Sam quickly warned as he grabbed Kairi's arm and pulled her back.

"What did you do that for?" Kairi protested.

"Do you even know who that is?" Sam asked in an ominous tone.

"No," Kairi replied.

"It's _him_, the only one to escape Tartarus. To escape hell itself. The infamous assassin Shadow." [2]

"It can't be," Relm whispered, "He…he's alive." As she said this, tears began to flow from her eyes as she began to run for the door.

"Relm!" An elderly man from the crowd called as he grabbed Relm's shoulder.

"Grandpa, how can he be alive?" Relm asked before brushing off the old mans hand and running out the door.

"Relm!" The old man called.

"Old man," Sam called, "Give her some time to calm down, I'll keep an eye on her," Sam stated as he followed Relm outside. As he left, the old man began to talk.

"You are a Keybearer, correct?" The old man asked Sora.

"Yeah, how do you know?" Sora replied.

"I've heard the stories of your accomplishments in the coliseum, not many other people have weapons that look like keys." The old man stated, "My name is Strago Magus." [3]

"Right. My name's Sora, that's Donald and Goofy" Sora said pointing to the two as they waved at them, "That's Riku and Kairi," Sora pointed to the other Keybearers, "That was Sam, and this is Hercules" Strago's eyes lit up at hearing Herc's name.

"Oh so _you're_ Hercules" Strago smiled, "Lara! Where are you?" [4]

"I'm over here," An elderly woman answered as she stepped forward from the crowd.

"Guess who I found?" Strago said as he pointed at Hercules.

"Oh my! It's Hercules!" Lara exclaimed.

"Hey, don't get too excited. You might have a heart attack and drop dead" Strago said.

"Me, die before you? Ha! That would never happen, don't you know men always die before women?" Lara stated.

"Not in this case they don't, I do my aerobics so I'm good and healthy" Strago retorted.

Everyone took a step back from the couple as they continued there bizarre argument. Eventually, Lara emerged the victor as she approached Hercules, "Ah… it's always nice to meet a fan," Hercules stated as he shook her hand, "So, what's the deal with that girl?"

"Why, she is our granddaughter." Lara answered.

"What about her parents?" Riku asked.

"She doesn't have any" Lara answered.

"Any?" Kairi asked shocked.

"No," Strago answered, "Her mother died when she was very young, and her father simply left after that."

Sora's fist clenched after hearing that, he knew what it was like to not have a father but this was different. He was actually there, he was actually part of the family and he just left. What kind of person would do that, "I can't believe it!" Sora exclaimed in a tone that no one had ever heard from him, "What kind of person would just simply abandon their own child, what kind of heartless, horrible, cold hearted monster would do that?"

'He's talking about his own father,' Riku mumbled, but he was drowned out by Sora.

As Sora went on, he did not notice the man dressed in ninja gear at the table begin to grasp his glass tightly.

"Sora?" Kairi began.

"People like that, they're as bad as Xehanort himself!" Suddenly the man at the counter's glass smashed in his hand, however he didn't stop applying pressure. The man merely continued to dig the glass from his cup further into his hand, a stream of blood spilled onto the counter. The sound had drawn attention to him. After awhile the man stopped and emotionlessly stood up before heading out the door, soon followed be Interceptor, leaving the fighters lounge behind them.

"What was his problem?" Donald asked.

"It isn't like that at all," Strago stated as continued the conversation, "If anything, I believe he was unable to truly abandon his parental affections.

"You know what, I think you're right" Goofy said, the only one of the group who actually was a father.

"What makes you say that," Riku asked Strago.

"Because when they met again, he put his life on the line on three separate occasions to save her," Strago stated, "The first was when she was caught in a burning building and he jumped right in and pulled her, me, his dog, and two others out, and he put out the fire that was on her shoulder."

"And she has the burn to prove it," Lara added.

"Of course he said he was just trying to save his dog, but that was an obvious lie," Strago said.

"I doubt it," Sora commented.

"If that wasn't enough to prove it to you, then perhaps this next tale will be," Lara said, "Tell them the Kefka one."

"The first or the second one," Strago asked.

"The first," Lara replied.

"Who's Kefka," Riku asked.

"He was a madman!" Strago answered, "He raveged our world for no real reason that I can see other then to make himself a god."

"Unbelievable," Sora replied, "Why would one man need that much power?"

"We would have been goners if her father hadn't jumped in and given us a chance to escape," Strago informed them, "He wouldn't have made it out of that one alive if Relm hadn't forced us to wait for him. The whole world's ending and she refuses to budge an inch until a possibly dead man caught up."

"So why did she wait for him?" Riku asked.

"To give her grandfather a heart attack that's why! She didn't even know he was her father at that point. But she forgot one very important thing," Strago said the last part very seriously.

"What?" Kairi asked anxiously.

"She forgot," Strago began, "That I couldn't die before my wife," Strago laughed, earning groans and sighs from those in the room.

"When was the other time," Hercules asked.

"Why that was when we went to go put an end to Kefka's reign over our world, it was also the day that her father died," Strago said bringing a serious feel to the room, "that madman would have crushed her, literally, however her father threw her out of the way, and he took the full force of the strike."

No one spoke for awhile until Hercules broke the silence, "So, do you want to head over to Phil now?" He asked changing the subject.

"Yeah alright," Sora answered. Hercules walked to the door and opened it before quickly walking out. Sora, Donald, Goofy, Riku, and Kairi followed him, leaving the fighters lounge.

* * *

Sora, Donald, and Goofy stood in the arena surrounded by barrels, pots, and various other easily broken objects that Phil had set up. Riku and Kairi sat at the seats that surrounded the arena and Hercules had gone somewhere, he didn't tell the others where.

"Alright you guys, you know the drill!" Phil began, "I'll give you one minute to smash as many objects as you can. Sora, you're up first! Donald, Goofy, take a few stretches" Donald and Goofy left the Arena and Sora called the Kingdom Key to his hand.

"Alright! Three…two…one,"

"Hold on" Sora turned around and saw Sam approach, he walked forward to the arena and looked around the objects, "_This_ is your great heroes training?" Sam asked amused.

"It's just a warm up!" Phil stated defensively.

"Oh, is the real training any better?" Sam asked.

"Yes, for a matter of fact it is" Phil stated defensively, "I got someone to help out too. There he is now" Sam turned around but it was too late. He was picked up and caught in a _very_ tight embrace.

"Sam Heartilly! It is you isn't it? I haven't seen you in years!"

"Zell…put me down…I…can't…breath," The blond man quickly dropped Sam who fell on his back.

"Sorry about that," Zell apologised. He was a blond man, his fringe spiked. He wore blue shorts, a red vest, and a black shirt. To top it off, he had a very unusual tattoo on his face.

"No you're not! but you soon well be!" Sam replied as he jumped onto his feet, "Come here you bastard!" Sam shouted as he chased after the blond creating enough of a distraction for nobody to notice the suspicious looking Ninja who stood in the doorway of the lobby.

* * *

Shadow drew a shuriken as he aimed at Sora, the fact that there were two fools running around might have made this more difficult for a mediocre ninja, however it was nothing to Shadow. Shadow shook his head; he couldn't believe he was doing this. Four-thousand Munny, that was all he was getting paid to take out four targets. That was only one-thousand for each kill! "_I've killed more for less. And Money is money, so I shouldn't complain!_" Shadow thought as he readied his shuriken, "_The spiky_ _heared kid first, then the boy with black hair, then the silver heard kid, and then the girl…_" Shadow decided in his head as he pulled his hand back and lunged it forward to take out his first target with his Shuriken.

"Hey, I'm back!" a girl's voice called, a very familiar voice. Shadows hand suddenly stopped as the girl came into view; Shadow was devastated at who he saw.

"Relm?" He whispered as he dropped the shuriken. That girl, the only person in all the worlds he wouldn't kill was _here_, with his targets! Suddenly he realised his mistake as the tool hit the ground.

* * *

Sora turned to the lobby.

"What is it Sora." Goofy asked.

"I don't know, I'm sure I heard something." Sora answered as he jumped out of the arena and ran towards the lobby passing Sam and Zell on the way.

"Not so smart now are you bastard!" Sam shouted as he stood on top of Zell's back victoriously as two rings made of darkness restrained Zell's arms and legs.

As Sora approached the lobby, he saw that the door was only slightly open; also there was something on the ground. Sora picked it up and recognized it immediately; it looked like one of the tools Yuffie often uses.

"Hey Sora, would you get over here!" Phil called. Quickly, Sora pocketed the tool before returning to the arena, "Are you ready?" Phil asked as Sora jumped into the middle of the arena.

"Yeah," Sora replied as he readied his Keyblade.

"Alright" Phil said before he began his countdown, "Three…Two…One…Begin!"

* * *

_**AN: Well there is another chapter. I don't know when the next chapter well be up but it will probably be next week.**_

1. Tartarus is the Greek mythology equivalent of hell.

2. Strago-An elderly man, pure of heart, and gifted in the ways of magic and mimicking magic's he has seen before. Strago is very over protecting of his grand daughter, Relm. After the loss of his home world, he travelled with Relm, protecting her from all that may try to bring her harm. His theme song is Strago. He first appeared in Final fantasy Six in 1994.

3. Lara-Strago's quirky wife, however she was cut out of the final cut of Final Fantasy six.

4. Shadow- He comes and goes like the wind, swearing allegiance to no one. Hidden behind his wintry gaze lies a face known to none who lives. He is a fearsome ninja, and said to be the fastest man alive. Some say he would even slit his best friend's throat if the price was right. He is known to show no kindness to anyone other than his old dog, Interceptor. His theme song is Shadow from the ff6 soundtrack. He first stalked into Final Fantasy six in 1994.


	22. The calm before the storm

_**Disclaimer**_

_Kingdom hearts belongs to Square Enix and Disney. OCs and plot belong to me._

_**The calm before the storm**_

_**AN: So here is the next chapter, enjoy. Not much happens because this chapter is just to fill in time but please review anyway; anyway, enough of that. Let's get onto the chapter. Read and review so I and this story can grow.**_

* * *

"Why didn't you tell me?" Shadow asked coldly as he sat at the table on the other end of the other two in the room. Interceptor was just behind him

"Oh, I am sorry. Honestly, I didn't think it was important" Ultimecia replied.

"Not important," Shadow repeated, "My daughter befriends the people I am supposed to kill and you think it is not important?"

"Like I said, I am sorry," Ultimecia repeated.

"Things have become complicated now," Shadow stated, "It doesn't matter how much you pay me now, I will not kill _her._"

"So, it's just her you won't take out," Hades asked, at this, Shadow nodded his head, "Alright, so here's the deal. We will _remove_ her temporarily from the show long enough for you to take out Key-boy and his friends in the Zeus cup. Deal?" Hades asked as he stuck out his hand to close the deal with a handshake. Shadow merely looked the hand before turning his head in the other direction

"And you won't hurt her?" Shadow asked.

"Not a single hair on her head well be out of place." Hades promised.

"And of course, there will be a penalty cost for not telling me she was here, it's now two-thousand a head," Shadow stated.

"Of course," Ultimecia answered.

"Fine then, we have a deal," Shadow said as he got out of his seat and headed for the door, closely followed by Interceptor, as he reached for the doorknob, he stopped "You realise that if you go back on your word then I _will_ make you one of those that you rule, understand?"

"Yeah, yeah," Hades replied. Without saying a word, Shadow opened the door, walked out along with Interceptor, and closed it behind them, "Seen livelier people down here," Hades commented when Shadow was gone.

"Yes. But that lack of emotion is just the thing that makes him such an effective killer," Ultimecia replied with a sinister smile on her face.

* * *

Sora, Donald, and Goofy all dropped to their knees in exhaustion as the blanket of the night sky fell over the coliseum. Riku, Kairi, Sam, and Relm continued to sit down at the seats as their energy slowly drained away.

"Alright, pretty good. I think you're ready for the _games_ tomorrow, you better rest up; you're going to need your strength." Phil stated as he jumped out of the arena.

"Yeah, good idea," Sora puffed before asking, "So, ah…where do we do that?"

"We have a few rooms here at the coliseum, he'll show you the way," Phil stated as he pointed to Zell who was now in the middle of the arena and throwing punches as if fighting as invisible opponent. He immediately stopped as Phil pointed to him, "Alright see you tomorrow bright and early for the _games,_" Phil sad as he jumped off the arena before walking over to the lobby and through the door.

"Alright follow me!" Zell shouted a little too enthusiastically for such a basic task, however Sora was too tired to pay mind to it and like a mindless zombie, he began following the hyperactive blond fighter. The eight of them passed through the lobby, after which they turned left and went through a door Sora had never passed through before.

"Sora," Sam called as he increased his pace to be next to the spiky haired brunet.

"Huh?" Was all Sora let out in response?

"Meet me back at the arena at six A.M" Sam ordered, "You're going to need a lot more training than that. Got it?"

"Yeah, meet at the arena at six A.M," Sora yawned, "Hey Sam?"

"Yes," The young Keyblade master replied gesturing for Sora to continue.

"Why does he Shadow box?" Sora asked referring to the blond ahead of them.

"Because that's the only opponent he can win against," Sam replied with a smirk.

"Hey! I heard that!" Zell shouted.

"You must feel so proud." Sam retorted without emotion.

"Ah, forget it!" Zell said. The rest of the journey was rather uneventful until they arrived at their destination, "We're here!"

"Good," Sora replied with another yawn.

"Well, good night," Zell said before jogging off, all the time the group of seven could hear him singing "I'm jogging. I'm jogging. I'm Jogging, jogging, jogging."

"Well, good night" Sora stated as they all headed in through the door in front of them, all except Sam.

* * *

_**Some time later**_

"_Still, I don't understand why we all have to come down,_" Leon replied over the communication device.

"Listen," Sam began, "If worst comes to worst, then I want as many of us as possible, that's all I'm saying."

"_He has a point,_" Setzer stated, "_I've seen Shadow in action, and he is anything but a pushover. If our enemy does employ him, then they're going to need all the help that they can get._"

"_Alright, we'll head down as soon as we can,_" Leon said before the line went dead. Sam put his device into his pocket before he pulled out a cigarette and lit it in the palm of his hand.

"_Shit, I hope I'm wrong._" Sam thought before he exhaled a stream of smoke. That wasn't the only thing on his mind though. "_Relm, why can't I stop thinking about her? Her hair. Her voice. Her eyes. Her entire…_" Sam shock his head violently, "_What the hell's wrong with me? Why the hell am I thinking like this?_"

"**Those thoughts are perfectly natural for someone of your age.**"

"Shut it Ansem" Sam retorted, "in case you haven't noticed, there is _nothing_ natural about me."

"**That is everyone else talking, not you.**"

"You too Leo," Sam answered.

"**Don't bother fighting with your human instincts, you'll never win.**" Ansem stated.

"Shut up! I'm not human, not anymore," Sam stated.

"**Is that so? What time is it?**" Ansem asked.

Sam pulled out his pocket watch, "One past twelve. Why do you care?"

"**Happy birthday, Sam Heartilly**" Ansem stated, "**It doesn't matter what you do, you well always hold some of you're humanity.**"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Sam asked. Suddenly his eyes widened in realization and horror, "Oh yeah. It's that time of year again, pity.'

* * *

Zell continued to circle the coliseum singing, "I'm jogging. I'm jogging. I'm jogging, jogging, jogging." After about seven or so minutes he finally came to a stop before wiping the sweat from his face, "Well, I'd say that's about enough for today. Zell was about to turn and head to his room when suddenly he saw a peer of yellow eyes. Soon after, Zell was surrounded by Shadow Heartless, "What the hell!" Zell exclaimed, "_These things, they're those black creatures that attacked my world aren't they? What the hell are they doing here?_" Zell thought**. **A Shadow jumped at Zell however he jumped back, "Oh well, I'll think about it later.' [1]

The Shadow jumped at Zell, however he smashed it on his fist. A few more Shadows jumped at Zell, however he merely jumped into the air and unleashed a round house kick that wiped them out. Next, Zell slammed his fist into the ground. The ground split open and fire sprayed out which consumed the Shadows before the ground closed again.

"Ha. Take that!" Zell yelled, "Alright now, time to head back in."

* * *

Relm lay awake in her bed, her hand behind her head. She was wearing only a bra and her panties as to not mess up her cloths, there was little point in this however, because she just tossed them across the room, it was slightly more hygienic but she wasn't really one for hygiene, she would only really bathe once a week.

Relm turned on her side as she remembered the events of that day. Relm let out a small sigh. Sam Heartilly, there was something about him. Mostly in his eye, that crimson eye. Relm could see so much emotion behind its dull exterior. Where most people would have only seen anger and bloodlust she saw so much more. Sadness, pain, even a little bit of fear but above all, she could see loneliness. His eye was similar to her fathers in a way.

Relm turned over after thinking this. Shadow, her father. Why didn't her grandfather tell her when he was still alive? And how was he alive in the first place? Relm specifically remembered him saying that he was 'done running' and then he just waited behind on that accursed tower as it was crumbling down underneath them. How the hell could someone survive that? Not even he would be able to pull that off. Relm couldn't help but let so many emotions rise up with these thoughts; they were all obviously touchy subjects for her.

Relm sighed again. Her thoughts all kept on coming back to that Sam guy. His skin was _way_ too pale. His black, thick hair seemed to cover almost half of his face. He also seemed pretty thin; at least that's what she assumed. She really couldn't see much of him through his black trench coat, black shirt and black jeans. He seems to like black a lot, Relm smiled, "_I bet everyone looks at him and sees nothing but an emotionless husk of a boy, but he's capable of compassion, I just know it,_" Relm thought with a blush before coming to a realisation, "_I think_ _I'm developing a little crush._"

* * *

Sora lay in his bed in the dark room; his blue eyes steered into empty space for who-knows-how-long until a knock came at his door. Sora's eyes shot into focus as he quickly sat up.

"It's me," Kairi's voice called from the other side of the door.

"Alright, the door's open," Sora replied. The door opened and Kairi stepped into the room before she closed the door behind her. Sora smiled, she looked so beautiful in her night gown.

"Are you alright?" Kairi asked concerned.

"Yeah," Sora replied, "Why?"

"It's just, you seemed kind of upset today," Kairi answered as she stepped forward and sat down on Sora's bed before she pulled herself up onto it and lay down beside him.

"It's just kind of a touchy subject for me," Sora stated now without his smile, "I was just thinking, what kind of man would just leave like that."

"Are you talking about Relm's father, or yours?" Kairi asked.

"Honestly, I don't know," Sora said as his fist clenched, Kairi quickly put her hand over Sora's and it instantly relaxed.

"I know how you feel," Kairi said, "Because I don't have a Mom or a Dad. I just want you to know that you're not alone; we're all here for you. I'm here for you," And with that, Kairi slowly and gently pushed her lips onto Sora's own. Sora returned the kiss as he felt Kairi climb under the covers.

"_I love you,_" Sora thought as their kiss broke and she affectionately nuzzled Sora's chest under his white Pyjama top (Which, luckily he remembered to get as well as various other items last time he was at the Destiny Islands.)

"Good night," Kairi whispered.

"Good night," Sora replied. And with that said, they both slowly but surly fell asleep.

* * *

_**AN: AN: Yeah, that chapter was a little random. Honestly I was just making it up as I went along; I mean originally it wasn't even going to be here. Oh well it worked out I guess. Anyway, here is a new feature I've decided to add, the Kingdom Hearts: Masters of the Keyblades trivia quiz, this may cover aspects of the KH universe as well. Answer it with a review before the next chapter is up. So here is Question one. What is one of Sam Heartilly's favourite worlds and why do you think that is? (More then one right answer for the second part, just say what you think for that one). Now, a message to all those twenty or so people out there reading this. Please review.**_

1. Zell Dincht- A fighter and old comrade of Leon. His loud and energetic personality balance out Leon's cold and silent personality. Zell is a master of hand-to-hand combat and prefers to let his fists guide him out of situations his mouth cannot. After his world fell to the Heartless, he arrived in Olympus coliseum, where he helps Phil organize the coliseum games. Zell first boxed his way in on Final fantasy 8 in 1999.


	23. The Zeus cup

_**Disclaimer**_

_Kingdom hearts belongs to Square Enix and Disney. OCs and plot belong to me_

_**The Zeus cup **_

_**Alrighty then, here is the next chapter. Oh right, I've gotten a new Beta reader, VS Ale, thank you for the reviews very much. Alas, Sam's favourite world is not destiny islands, I think it is Halloween town, it is in one of the earlier chapters, Manipulation I think. Yeah, Sam and Relm are going to be together. I am glad you see where his mistrust comes from; it is a very big part of his character. Yep, Sam and Leon well have a lot of family issues, who wouldn't. We know who one of Sam's voices' is but not the main one alas; we shall know its true identity soon. Yeah, Kairi gets captured a lot, I didn't mean for it to be that way. Good, I didn't want anyone to feel pity for Sam. Enjoy**_

* * *

"Sam, can we at least take a break," Sora complained as he knelt in the middle of the arena, Sam in front of him and the sun high in the sky.

"No breaks! Now come at me again!" Sam ordered. Sora slowly rose to his feet before cooperating. Sora charged at Sam and slashed down at him. Sam merely grabbed the Kingdom Key just under the blade. As he did, Sora was sent flying away and lost his grip of the Kingdom Key, leaving it in Sam's grip, "Not good enough!" Sam shouted as he threw the Kingdom Key to the ground before Sora. Sora rose to his feet as he picked up his weapon, this was embracing. Spectators had already began to fill the seats for the tournament, looks like they were getting some pre-fight entertainment called 'Sora getting his ass kicked by a kid.'

"Come on, you're in your first Youshike form, this isn't fair!" Sora complained.

"It's-called-Youshiki!" Sam shouted, "Damn it! How the hell are you supposed to master a technique you can't even pronounce? Besides, do you honestly think your opponents are going to be _fair_?" As Sam said this, he sped to Sora with such sped that Sora didn't even see him move, after Sam had positioned himself, he struck Sora in the chest with an open palm and sent him flying again. Sora was surprised to say the least. Sam wasn't physically strong so how was he doing this?

"You want to know how I'm beating you around so easily don't you?" Sam said. Sora simply nodded his head

"KihontekiYoushiki increases everything we do by about ten percent. For example" Sam said as he walked towards Sora and tapped him on the forehead, this made Sora stumble back, "A simple tap can send someone stumbling back."

"So that means if you struck with full force, then…" Sora began.

"Yes," Sam interrupted before jumping at Sora and slashing Outcast at him. Sora parried the strike with the Kingdom Key, however the sudden impact caused by the combined strength of Outcast and the Kihonteki Youshiki forced Sora to stumble back and fall onto his behind.

Sora groaned in announce, "Come on, Sam. Can't you just teach me how to get into Kihonteke Youshiky?"

"It's Kihonteki Youshike…No wait it's…Damn it, now you've got me doing it!" Sam shouted, "You're not ready yet, if you can't even stand against it, then how the hell are you going to control it?"

"Well…" Sora thought about it a bit, "How do you mean?"

"I mean, if you use it without the ability to control it then you will just destroy everything in your path. Your friends…your enemies…And even that girlfriend of yours," Sam said making Sora's eyes widen, "You will become no more than a wild fire burning absolutely _everything_ that comes near you."

"Alright, I get the picture," Sora said seriously, "But still, I need more direction then just getting smacked to the ground."

"Why, that's all the direction I got," Sam stated not bothering to turn and face the brunette "My reward for doing well at the end of the day was not getting beaten."

"Are you serious?" Sora asked.

"Yes, why? It's not that bad. Not bad in the least," Sam said as he turned around to face Sora before frowning, "Get up you lazy bastard!" Sam scolded before he fired a projectile black blast from his Keyblade at Sora.

"Ahh!" Sora screamed just before he jumped up and rolled out of the way, "phew," Sora wiped the sweat from his forehead.

"Hey, look behind you!" a voice called from the crowd. Sora did so and to his shock the projectile was coming straight towards him. Sora quickly rolled again, just dodging the attack. Sam merely ducked to avoid the strike which shattered a pillar behind them. Luckily, the pillar repaired itself. Sora looked to whoever warned him, when he did a smile crept onto his face.

"Thanks Rinoa," Sora called as he looked at the raven haired woman who was sitting in the audience. It wasn't just her here though, they were all here. Rinoa was surrounded be Leon, Laguna, Quistis, Selphie, Cloud, Cid, Yuffie, Setzer and even Riku, Donald, Goofy, and Kairi. Sora's smile widened as he looked at Kairi, she had a worried expression on her face.

"Look out!" Kairi called. Sora turned back to his opponent just in time to see Outcast lunging down at him. Quickly, Sora blocked the strike however this sent him stumbling back but he remained standing.

"So how am I supposed to defend against it?" Sora asked.

Sam only let a small smirk creep onto his face, "I'm not telling," He answered, "You'll have to figure it out on your own."

"Why." Sora whined,

"Because I said so that's why!" Sam retorted.

"That's not fair."

"Yeah well life isn't fair, deal with it!" replied Sam.

The two continued this argument for who knows how long, they stopped as a figure in black walked past from the lobby, Shadow. His eyes never leaving Sora even when he took his seat in the front row of the seats. The very sight of this man sent shivers down Sora's spine especially those eyes, those ominous and empty eyes.

"Hey you two," Came a voice from behind braking Sora's concentration, he turned around to face the owner of the voice.

"Hey Phil!" Sora called.

"I see you're getting some extra training in before the _games._" Phil observed.

"Yeah," Sora replied before he walked forward and jumped out of the arena.

"Must you say games like that," Sam complained.

"Like what, what's wrong with the way I say g_ames?_" Phil asked defensively putting the enthuses on the middle of the word as he always did.

"Ah, just forget it." Sam gave in rather then pursuing the rather pointless argument. In stead, he decided to head over and take his seat at the now rather crowded seats. At the same time, Donald and Goofy jumped up and rushed over to join Sora.

"Alright," Phil began as Sora, Donald, and Goofy stood in front of him, "So, you guys now how the tournament is split up right."

"I think so," Sora answered, "The first five matches will be the preliminaries, right?"

"Yeah" Phil answered, "Alright, listen. There's a couple of opponents I'm a little worried about, one of which is that guy over there," Phil said as he looked up at Shadow. Sora, Donald, and Goofy did the same, when they did, they saw that he was _still_ looking at Sora, not even blinking. After a few seconds they turned back to one another, "I don't know anything about him so you'll pretty much be fighting him blind. Anyway, I've got to go and announce everything, you guys just get ready. Remember, two words. Stretch. Breath, and keep calm," Goofy counted the words on his fingers as he said this. "Alright, get to it," Phil ordered before he rushed on over to the arena. The three fighters did as instructed, all performing various stretches.

"Good luck guys," Hercules said as he passed them and took his seat with the crowd. Shortly after he arrived, Strago and Lara passed by as well; they both gave friendly waves as they did so

"Ladies and gentlemen!" Phil called at the top of his lungs, "Boys and girls! Welcome to the Zeus cup!" As Phil said this the crowd began to cheer. Phil waited for the cacophony to die down before he continued, "From all over the cosmos, some of the greatest warriors have gathered here for one thing, and one thing only! For the glory that is the Zeus cup and the honour that came's with it! In just a few moments, the Zeus cup Preliminaries will begin! From there, the top sixty-four teams shall compete against one another in a total of sixty-two rounds split in five tiers! Tier one well consist of thirty-two rounds, tier two well have sixteen, tier three will have eight and so on! Now, without further a due, our first match of the preliminaries! Sora, Donald, and Goofy verses Shadow Storm!" At this the crowd once again cheered as Sora, Donald, and Goofy jumped into the arena to await there opponent. Shortly after, a large number of shadows appeared. There were way too many to be counted.

"So, what's the plan?" Donald whispered.

"Goofy, you attack down the right, Donald, you the left and I'll take the middle. That should be enough" Sora said. The truth was that he was nervous. Sora hadn't competed in these games in other a year and he hadn't competed in _this_ arena in over two years; even if they were only Shadows he was nervous. However that wouldn't stop him from fighting with everything he had.

Sora ran forward as his two comrades did as they were instructed. A shadow sank into the ground before it scurried behind Sora and rose from the concert. Sora quickly jumped into the air knowing full well that the Shadows next move would be a strike from its claws. He was right, the Shadow slashed at where Sora once was and was now bewildered as to the where abouts of its opponent. Quickly, Sora threw his Keyblade at the Shadow, slaying it quickly. Sora soon landed and pulled out his Keyblade which had impaled itself into the ground, immediately after doing so, Sora charged at the Shadows and began lashing out at them. Slaying a large number of them until they all separated.

Donald raised his staff into the air and called down several lightning bolts which all struck a separate Heartless, all of which burst into black smoke. A Shadow jumped forward and slashed Donald on his face, leaving three separate cuts on the side of his head. Donald let out and enraged 'Wak' before smacking the Shadow on the head with is staff with enough force that it dematerialized. Donald laughed before raising his staff to his face, when he did, his cuts were covered with a green radiating light and they soon turned in to hardly noticeable scars. With his cuts now closed, Donald out stretched his staff and fired a blast of fire at a cluster of Shadows, destroying them instantly.

Goofy began spinning towards his targets, a few Shadows jumped at him however they were just destroyed on his shield others tried to escape. Only those Shadows that sunk into the ground escaped him. As the Shadows rose from the arena concert, Goofy charged at them and his shield forward, destroying one of the Shadows. The remaining three Shadows all jumped in different directions. One of the Shadows sank into the ground and scurried behind Goofy, however as it jumped up from the ground, Goofy slammed his shield down on it and slew it. The second Shadow jumped at Goofy however he merely slammed his shield into it and destroyed the Heartless. Goofy then threw his Shield at the one remaining opponent, as it struck it; the Shadow was sliced in half and was forced to dematerialize.

Shortly after the last of the Heartless were destroyed, an orchestra began to play a small and short victory song (Yeah, the one from the first game.)

"Sora, Donald, and goofy are our winners! Our next teams are Shadow Verses Martial might!" Phil shouted as Sora, Donald and Goofy all jumped out of the arena.

"Great work!" Kairi shouted from the audience. Sora smiled before turning to observe the next match. Shadow had already made it to the arena as had his opponent, an army of Soldier Heartless.

"Begin," Phil shouted. Shadow drew two small blades before he made his move. Sora's eyes shot completely wide open. Shadow had rushed to the other side of the arena with such speed that no one saw him move, it looked as if he had teleported, but of course, he had not. A second later, the Soldiers dematerialized. The crowd was silent, completely in awe at this sight. Shadow was merely standing there for what seemed like hours until the orchestra began to play.

"Shadow…is the winner!" Phil finally spoke.

Shadow jumped out of the arena and slowly walked past Sora. Said Key bearer swallowed a large lump in his throat. Whoever this Shadow guy was, he was going to be one hell of an opponent.

* * *

_**AN: Well there you have it, another chapter for you, I hope you liked it. Trivia time! What Keyblade do you get after beating Sephiroth on KH2 and who gives it to you? I don't know when the next chapter well be up. Please review.**_


	24. The Zeus cup part II

_**Disclaimer**_

_Kingdom Hearts belongs to Square Enix and Disney. OCs and plot belongs to me._

_**The Zeus cup part 2**_

_**AN: Tallyho, this is next part of that there chapter of the Zeus cup. Anyway, as you may all be aware of my spelling and grammar be bad, hopefully you won't have to deal with that from now on. Thank you to my Beta reader Morbid333. Thank you Grey VS Ale for the review, you're right about the trivia question. Now then, let us begin. Enjoy**_

* * *

Sora, Donald and Goofy's next match came after a few hours of waiting. It was still early in the day, maybe eleven or twelve A.M. Truthfully, Sora's Anxiety had disappeared and was replaced with excitement.

"Next up is Sora, Donald, and Goofy verses night shade!" Phil announced as the three warriors stepped into the arena. As he stood in the middle, Sora saw Zell quietly run past to his seat; he mouthed a 'Sorry' before joining the rest of the crowd. Soon after, a swarm of Shadows, Soldiers and three large bodies materialized, "Begin!"

One of the large bodies charged forward towards Sora however he just jumped up over the large Heartless and struck at its head, vanquishing it. Sora landed on both feet at the close to the edge of the arena, shortly after he did, a Shadow jumped at his back however Sora twisted around and struck it with the Kingdom Key, slaying it. After this, Sora charged forward towards a group of Soldiers, Sora swung his Keyblade at the one closest to him and vanquished it in a single strike.

Donald raised his staff into the air and brought several thunder bolts down on a group of Shadows, slaying them all. A large body jumped at Donald however he fired a blizzard spell at the Heartless, freezing it before he charged forward and smashed his staff into the frozen body, shattering it. A group of Soldiers charged forward towards Donald however he merely pointed his staff forward and unleashed a Magnet spell, pulling the enemies all together before he brought a thunder bolt down on them, slaying them all.

Goofy smashed his shield into a Shadow as it jumped at him, slaying it. A large body charged into Goofy and sent him flying across the arena. Goofy quickly jumped up as the large body charged forward again but before it reached him, it was stricken by one of Donald's thunder bolts in the back and was instantly vanquished. Goofy was surrounded by the last of the Shadows and Soldiers, Instantly Goofy began spinning, taking out all the remaining Heartless nearly instantly. After this, the orchestra began playing.

"Sora, Donald and Goofy are our winners!" Phil shouted as Sora, Donald and Goofy jumped out of the arena.

* * *

"Our next match is Sora, Donald and Goofy verses rainbow attack!" Phil announced as the three took there places. Soon, a number of Red Nocturne, Blue Rhapsody, Yellow Opera and Green Requiem appeared [Red, Blue, yellow and green for now because I'm too lazy to…ah you know what I'm gonna say] "Begin."

Sora jumped into the air and struck a Red, sending it flying across the arena. Immediately after, a green sprayed it with a green substance that looked like powder and healed it. The Red now struck back with vengeance, a ball of fire formed on its head and was launched towards Sora. Instinctively, Sora cast a Reflect spell, creating a barrier that surrounded him. As the fireball hit the barrier it was repelled and sent back lunging towards its owner. Said Heartless floated out of the way as the fireball lunged past, it continued on its path and struck a Yellow, instantly vanquishing it.

Goofy threw his shield into the air. It circled around and struck a large number of Heartless, vanquishing all that were hit before it returned to its owner like a boomerang. Goofy looked around and smiled to himself as he saw the results of his attack; the enemies' numbers had been halved in that one attack.

Donald waited for Goofy's shield to return before attacking. Donald called down a thunder storm which decimated his enemies, destroying all except the Yellow Opera'. The remaining Heartless seemed to be infuriated by this. They called down their own storm however Donald protected himself against this with a Reflect spell which sent the bolts of lightning flying away as the struck the barrier. Donald fired several balls of Fire from his staff, each one striking and obliterating a different yellow. Now there was only one enemy remaining. One enemy that was right behind Donald. The Yellow Opera called down a bolt of lightning which struck Donald and made him jump and let out a rather loud 'Wak'. Donald quickly recovered from this attack before spinning around and shooting an icicle at the Heartless from his staff, quickly vanquishing the Heartless. With this strike dealt, the orchestra began to play.

"Sora, Donald and Goofy are the winners!" Phil happily announced.

* * *

_5:00 pm, many hours later_

Sora let out a deep breath as he once again took his place in the arena along with Donald and Goofy. They had finally made it to the semi-final match. They had just beaten a group called full assault which consisted of Shadows, Soldiers, Large bodies, Red Nocturne, Blue Rhapsody, and Yellow Opera. They had managed to defeat them easily too. But this next opponent may be something to worry about.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" Phil began, "Our next match will be our last semi-final! The winner of this round will go on to the final match and face off against Shadow! Our next match! Sora, Donald, and Goofy verses The Succubus!" As Phil announced this, a giant Corridor of darkness emerged opposite Sora, Donald, and Goofy.

"Get ready," Sora mumbled as the three readied their weapons. A golden foot soon stepped out of the corridor. Soon enough the owner of that foot made its way into the arena from the corridor before it closed. The Succubus had an enormous, golden body. It stood tall on two feet; also it had a lions head. The Heartless symbol was engraved onto its great golden chest. Four arms stretched out from its body, each holding an enormous cutlass. The Succubus had great yellow eyes which stared down at Sora and as it caught a sight to the Kingdom Key, it let out a great roar that made all those in the audience's face contort as the horrific roar laid siege to their eardrums. Shadow was the one exception; his features remained unchanged as he kept to staring at Sora. Examining him. Studying him. Never once removing his eyes or even blinking as if afraid he would miss something.

"Begin!" Phil shouted, beginning the match

Immediately, the Succubus let out an ear piercing scream before it jumped at its three opponents. The three all jumped in different directions, evading the Heartless as it came down to where they were moments earlier. The Succubus let out another roar as it spun around and brought one of its blades down at Sora, however he blocked the cutlass with his Kingdom Key. Donald brought down a thunder bolt which struck the Succubus. The moment it did, it roared and stumbled back a few steps. Sora charged forward, however the Heartless quickly recovered from Donald's attack and slashed at Sora. He parried the cutlass. The Succubus growled before it pulled its cutlass away and slammed down with a different one, Sora parried this strike as well. The Succubus continued with this strategy, smashing down with one cutlass, Sora would parry the strike and the Succubus would pull the blade away before quickly slamming down another, slowly it was gaining speed but Sora was managing to defend against it easily, however he was slowly backing away, though he did not realise it, Goofy did.

The Succubus was distracted which gave Goofy the opportunity that he needed. Quickly and as quietly as he could, Goofy snuck around the edge of the arena until he was behind the Succubus. Goofy quickly rushed forward and smashed his shield into the Succubus' right leg. The Succubus roared out, its roar filled with pain. It soon recovered however and spun around to face Goofy. The Succubus slammed one of its cutlasses down at Goofy however he blocked the strike with his shield. Unfortunately, the amount of force behind the strike made Goofy fall onto his behind. The Succubus rose one of its enormous cutlasses above its head to finish the job however it was suddenly struck by an icicle. The Succubus turned around and saw Donald with his staff outstretched; the Heartless put two and two together and wore a face of anger. The Succubus let out a great roar before slamming two of its cutlass together, a small and black ball appeared where the two blades connected and soon a beam made of darkness shot out. As the beam fired, the ball began to grow smaller until it was gone completely. When that happened, the beam ceased firing. Donald tried to run from the beam however it skimmed his tail feathers.

"Youch!" Donald screeched as he jumped up and down on the spot holding his smoking behind.

"Are you alright?" Sora called.

"No!" Donald replied as he looked up at the Succubus with complete and utter furry, "Take this!" Donald shouted as he pointed his staff at the Succubus' face and launched a ball of fire at it. Almost immediately, the strike struck the Heartless in the eyes, blinding it. The Succubus roared out desperately and in pain. It started randomly slashing its cutlasses around in front of itself, when this started Sora, Donald, and Goofy jumped back to the edge of the arena and to safety, Donald's hands returned to his aching behind.

"Here, try this," Sora said as he pulled a potion out of his packet and pulled out the cork from the top which prevented the green liquid from falling out of its tiny cylinder container. Immediately Donald removed his hands from his burn and Sora poured the liquid onto it.

"Ahh," Donald sighed in relief as the burning was replaced with a slight stinging sensation, which soon ended after a few seconds, leaving no pain behind what-so-ever.

The Succubus let out one more horrific roar as it slammed all of its cutlasses together and fired two separate beams all over the arena. Many members of the audience feared that the beams would stray off course and strike _them_. Shadow could not care less though, he had not cared for his own life since _that_ day, the day he ceased to be Clyde and became Shadow, the notorious assassin as some say 'would slit his own best friends throat for Munny.'

* * *

_Clyde dragged his feet across the small path, tears rolling down his cheek. Why did it have to happen to her. Everyone he cared for always dies. Barram, his best friend was the first. They were the greatest train robbers of the century, but even the greatest thief will get caught sooner or later. Barram, he was wounded so badly, there was so much blood. He begged Clyde to kill him, to end his suffering. Clyde picked up the knife Barram had, stepped forward but, he couldn't do it, he was too afraid and so he ran away, leaving Barram behind._

"_Damn you Clyde!" Barram's final words echoed through Clyde's mind. Then he came here, and he met her…_

"_I was living here for nearly four years, in that time I married her, such a beautiful angel she was. Her father, Strago, never did care much for me, but things did seem to be alright between us once the two of us married, and she was pregnant with our child, though not in that order… After he beat me to a bloody pulp that is." Even now, Clyde could fell a smile creep its way onto his face. "But then, it happened, the day her water broke, and their daughter came. And then…Her life came to an end. She died bringing her into the world. She died for her. No, that was a lie…_

_She died because of him. _

_She died giving birth to their daughter. It was his fault she was dead. He killed her from the inside out. How could he?_

_He had over-stayed his welcome. Two years it had been. Two damn years. The old man, her father hated his guts. He couldn't blame him. He felt the same way as the old coot. If he actually cared about them, he would leave and never show his disgusting face again. The girl deserved a better life than what he could give. It would be better if he were to disappear. He couldn't give anything to her. What could he teach her? How to rob the neighbours? What kind of life would that be? There were enough people in the world like him._

_He needed to leave. He couldn't face her. If she learnt about what he did to her mother…He couldn't face her. He just couldn't…_

_Woof_

_Clyde turned around, and there was Interceptor._

"_You came for me, but I'm going. I want you and my child to live here in peace," Interceptor cocked his head, as if understanding it all, but not understanding why he was leaving, "Stay here with my daughter, don't come after me!" Clyde ordered as he continued on his way._

_The canine did not listen._

* * *

Shadow's train of thought was suddenly broken as the cheering began. He looked up and saw that boy Sora standing over his opponent just as it began to dematerialize and a heart floated up into the sky and the orchestra began.

"Sora, Donald, and Goofy are the winners!" Phil shouted, "Now, it is time for our final match. Shadow verses Sora, Donald, and Goofy!" The crowd cheered as Shadow stood up, it was time. Time for this Keybearer to die.

* * *

_**Oooooooo. What is going to happen now? You will have to wait and see. I'm not sure how Shadow's wife actually died and some of the speech in Shadow's flashback my be wrong so sorry. Trivia time! What are the names and numbers of the members of Organisation XIII? Please review.**_


	25. A monster named Shadow

**_A monster named Shadow_**

**_A/N: Hey everyone, would you like an update about this story's stats so far_**

**_(Cricket chirping)_**

**_Really, you do. Alright then here you go. Hits are 3,159. _**_**On the Favourites list of 9 members.**_**_ On story alert of 3 members and has 35 reviews. Thank you everyone reading this story, yay! Thank you Grey VS Ale for the review. Thank you to my Beta reader Morbid333. Now without further delay, here is& _**

**_Strago: Hold it!_**

**_Necrophiliac666: What is it?_**

**_Strago: We can't just rush into it_**

**_Necrophiliac666: Why the hell not?_**

**_Strago: We have to exercise first so we don't pull anything. Come on, let's do some aerobics_**

**_Necrophiliac666: Aerobics? I don't know& _**

**_Strago: Just do it!_**

**_Necrophiliac666: Well when you put it that way, alright_**

**_(Necrophiliac666 and _**_**Strago**_**_ change into aerobic appropriate gear with the pink pants and the black shirt and the pink head band whatever they are called before beginning)_**

**_Strago: Follow me, one& two& one& two, yeah like that_**

**_(Suddenly the door opens)_**

**_Shadow_**_**:& !**_

**_Relm: What the hell are you two doing?_**

**_Necrophiliac666: & Aerobics_**

**_Sam: Somehow I'm not surprised_**

**_Necrophiliac666: Shut up! The hell with this lets just do the disclaimer. Sam, would you?_**

**_Sam: Do it yourself you lazy piece of shit! _**

**_Necrophiliac666: Fine then! Kingdom hearts belongs to Square Enix and Disney. I do own the plot and OCs like that little bastard over there_**

**_Sam: What was that you son of a bitch!_**

**_Necrophiliac666: _**_**Ahh**_**_! Nothing! Nothing!_**

* * *

Sora, Donald and Goofy are the winners! Phil shouted, Now, it is time for our final match. Shadow verses Sora, Donald and Goofy! The crowd cheered as Shadow stood up, it was time. Time for this Keybearer to die.

Slowly, Shadow made his way to the arena, standing opposite his opponents. Of what he could tell, these three hadn't bothered to watch any of his matches excluding his first. This meant that hey were oblivious to his techniques. That boy was too busy talking and wasting time with his 'friends' unaware of the pain that he would fell to lose them. To see there blood all over his hands as he holds them to him. To watch as they pass from this world, never to return again. But perhaps he should show him how that feels. Then he would be able to say he was worse then Xehanort, but not before, never before. After all, what right does he have to judge someone he knows absolutely nothing about? Is he really so vain and arrogant that he thinks he possesses that right. However, such thoughts were pointless, after all Shadow did not care about such mediocre things. All that mattered was killing these Keybearers and collecting his fee. The sooner he did that, the sooner he could steal there ship, take Interceptor and get off this cesspit of a world, and the less time his daughter would have to look at a monster such as him.

Shadow could hear the small commentator shout. At that moment Shadow's three opponents revealed their weapons. The little one pulled out a staff.

_"A mage. I've __killed many of the kind."_ Shadow thought.

The big one with the goofy smile planted on his face pulled out a shield.

_"Why does he fight with that?"_

And the final, Shadow's target, summoned a Key-like weapon from thin-air.

"Hey, aren't you going to get ready?" Sora asked.

_"Fool, he could have just attacked and gotten an advantage over me__,"_ Shadow thought, "_but of course then he would be dead right now, however I doubt he would be aware of such a thing."_ Shadow continued to stare at Sora with his cold and emotionless eyes.

"Hey, what are you waiting for?" Sora asked.

_"Those two aren't my targets and I doubt that they will be very difficult to kill. But it will enrage him and that will just make it take longer to kill him. __I will knock those two out of the ring and deal with them after __the__ kid. Killing them now would in turn be attacking him, but then I would have to deal with him and any form of authorities."_ Shadow thought.

"Well, whether you're ready or not we're coming for you!" Sora stated.

_"This kid is starting to get on my last nerve__,"_ Shadow honestly thought before turning his head to the audience. If he worked quickly then no one should be fast enough to jump in and stop the fight. Shadow saw Interceptor sitting patiently, panting and his tail wagging. Also, he saw Relm sitting amongst the audience, her eyes full of emotional agony. Shadow quickly shook his head. Surely he couldn't have been responsible for that pain could he? If so then that was one more reason why he had to get as far away from her as possible. But, how could he have hurt the girl, unless. Shadow's fist clenched. If that old man had told her who he was to her then he would kill him! Enough! It was time to start.

Shadow suddenly charged forward with such speed that could only come from years of ninja training before he slammed his foot into Donald's abdomen and sent him flying out of the arena.

"Wak!" Donald screeched as he was sent flying. Sora suddenly turned around to where Donald once was with wide eyes. Now, Shadow was there and he was ready to strike again. He charged forward quickly and grabbed Goofy by the head before throwing forward, out of the arena. Saying Sora was shocked would have been an understatement. He was all-out astounded by the display of speed, apparently Yuffie was no longer the greatest ninja.

'Donald and Goofy have been knocked out of the arena; they are out of the match!' Phil announced with slight worry in his voice.

Ominously, Shadow turned to Sora with a look in his eye, a look that once given to someone, they tended to end up dead with a shuriken in their back. Slowly, Shadow drew two blades, The Striker and the Stunner.

Shadow lunged forward and slashed at Sora with the Striker, at the same time Sora jumped back. The blade just missed its target by a few millimetres, almost cutting Sora's throat. Relief washed over Sora, however it was short lived as the assassin brought Stunner towards him in a follow up strike. The Key bearer jumped to the right making the Stunner almost miss its target. The tip of the Stunner just cut his arm making a thin trail of blood descend from the tiny flesh wound. What little pain there was was soon drawn-out by immense shock as Sora's arm went limp.

_"My arm? It won't work!"_ Sora panicked. He couldn't afford to panic right now, he had to keep moving. Shadow lunged Striker at Sora's heart, who parried the strike, however Sora went stumbling back. Obviously he didn't have enough strength in his off-hand to parry his opponents rapid attacks, if that was the case then his only way to survive was to make as much distance between him and his opponent as possible. So that is what he did, Sora began running backwards remembering the size of the arena, this way he could keep moving and watch his opponent at the same time. Unfortunately, Shadow was _a lot_ faster than Sora so he easily kept up with him.

Shadow unleashed his next move while they continued running; he dropped down and outstretched his leg before sweeping at Sora s ankles. This had the effect that Shadow was hoping for, Sora fell onto his back. Sora winced as he hit the ground hard, his eyes suddenly widened as he saw one of Shadow's blades coming straight at him. Quickly, he rolled to the left a second before the Striker impaled itself into the ground where his head once was. The Stunner was the next to come at Sora; quickly he pushed himself away and jumped up before the blade entered the ground as the previous one had. Shadow pulled the blades out of the arena before looking up and staring into his targets eyes.

_"His, his eyes are empty. He almost killed me and his eyes are still empty__,"_ It was at that moment that Sora was certain that this man wanted to kill him. Not once had he seen any emotion from his opponent. Also, at that point, Sora began to feel his paralyzed arm again, however it was stiff. Sora's attention turned back to his opponent as he readied for another strike. Sora outstretched his Keyblade and fired a Blizzard spell towards Shadow. The assassin struck the spell with the Stunner, however this froze the blade. For the first time in battle for who knows how long, Shadow was shocked.

"Take this!" Sora shouted as he lunged forward and brought the Kingdom Key down on the Stunner, shattering it. This was a particularly stupid thing to do, as Shadow brought the Striker up, slashing Sora in the chest, cutting through his clothes and flesh alike. Sora merely stood there wide eyed for what seemed like hours, however it was only a few seconds. Soon, inevitably, blood began to gush out of the wound and Sora fell on to his back. Sora screamed out an incomprehensible cry of agony, never before had he felt pain like this. Even when he impaled himself in the chest to release Kairi's heart over two years ago it wasn't this painful. The burning feeling of a blade slicing through his flesh was unbearable.

Shadow merely stood there looking down at his enemy. He didn't feel remorse. He didn't feel sympathy. He didn't feel pride in his work. He felt _nothing_. And why should he? After all, it was just a job. He had killed younger for less. One time he was hired to end a royal bloodline. His target was a womb and its mother. His first strike was a Kunai through the womb and the second was a shuriken through the woman's throat. Shadow had long since desensitised himself to killing. A job was all that this was, it is not as if he got any pleasure from it. It may have been better if he did, that way this would be more than just 'for money'. Anyway, it was time to end it; he didn't get paid until he was actually dead. He is _dying_ isn't acceptable.

* * *

"Sora!" Kairi shouted as loud as she could, she wanted to run down to him but Riku wouldn't allow it

"No Kairi, he'll just kill you! We have to think about it!" Riku shouted as he held onto Kairi's arm with a tight grip. He too wanted to rush forward to his friend but he knew better than to jump into a fight without a plan.

"No, Father…" Relm said in a whisper on the verge of tears, "How could you?" At that point, she felt something touch her shoulder. She quickly turned her head to see Sam's hand there. Though it may have seemed like a sign of reassurance to her, truthfully he was reading her memories. Sam had to concentrate harder than normal as to not allow the memories to flash in the girls mind, he was unsure of how she would react and quite frankly as his master would say 'the bitch scared the shit out of him.'

"We'll jump in soon, I promise." Sam merely said.

"Damn you Shadow" Strago clenched his teeth, There is only one reason he would try to kill Sora. "How could you accept a job from them!"

"Clam down" Leon said, "Phil won't let him die. He'll stop the match, and that is when we act" Though he said this, Leon was worried, "_I hope."_

* * *

Shadow slowly drew another blade, the Man-Eater before he looked down. He was about to strike when suddenly…

"Whoa, no killing is aloud! Phil shouted as he jumped into the arena and rushed between Shadow and Sora. Shadow merely looked down at him before violently kicking Phil out of the arena and towards the orchestra, bringing down many of the instruments as he hit them. Shadow quickly turned his attention back to the severally wounded Key bearer. Quickly, he lunged Man-Eater down at Sora, but suddenly a hand grabbed his in the middle of the action, another hand grabbed shadow's other, which was still holding Striker. Hercules had stepped in.

* * *

**_A/N: _**_**Ohhhh**_**_ my. The ending seemed kind of rushed so there may not be too much detail there so sorry about that. Looks like we have another cliff-hanger here, what is going to happen now? Who _**_**well**_**_ win? Hercules or Shadow? How will they heal _**_**Sora's**_**_ mortal wound? And why does _**_**Strago**_**_ like aerobics so much? Well you'll just have to wait and see. Trivia time! We all know that _**_**Relm**_**_ is Shadow's daughter but what game were they in and what year did it come out (I know that isn't a KH question but I really couldn't think of something else, sorry) Please review._**


	26. BoruitenaDobutsu and KachiSurebu

_**Boruritena-dobutsu**__** and **__**Kachi-surebu**_

_**A/N: I know, I know. It seems like a stupid name for a chapter but you'll find out why I called it that soon. My holiday from school has started yay well actually it started on Monday. This means I'll have more time to write. Thank you Grey VS Ale for the review, I appreciate it and Shadow and **__**Relm**__** were in Final Fantasy 6 which was released in 1994 (the same year I was born) on April the 2**__**nd**__** in Japan and October the 11**__**th**__** in **__**north**__** America. Thank you to my Beda reader Morbid333. Now then shall we& **_

_**Laguna: Hey.**_

_**Me: What!**_

_**Laguna: Why haven't I been in the story lately?**_

_**Me: Because nobody likes you!**_

_**(Laguna starts crying)**_

_**Me: Stop crying, you'll be in this chapter.**_

_**(Crying)**_

_**Me: Stop cryin**__**g and I'll give you another gun… some grenades… a lollipop.**_

_**Laguna: **__**Oooooo**__**! **__**Gimme**__**!**_

_**Setzer**__**: What was his problem, I haven't been in the story lately either.**_

_**Me: Yeah, but you're getting a new technique.**_

_**Setzer**__**: I am?**_

_**Me: Yes, read the script.**_

_**Setzer**__**: I can't. You haven't written it yet**_

_**Me: Oh right. Let's go.**_

_**Setzer**__**: Wait! Damn it, looks like I'll have to do it. Kingdom Hearts belongs to Square Enix and Disney. OCs and plot belong to Necrophiliac666.**_

* * *

Quickly, Shadow lunged Man-Eater down at Sora but suddenly a hand grabbed his in the middle of the action, another hand grabbed shadow's other which was still holding Striker. Hercules had stepped in. Soon, a power struggle broke out; both warriors were pushing at the other. Herc was trying to get Shadow away from Sora. Shadow was trying to push Hercules down so he could kill the both of them.

Neither noticed Zell sneak up from behind. He cautiously picked up Sora and held him in his muscular arms. Sora's eyes looked dazed, his voice still slightly gagging. Zell had to hurry otherwise Sora would most likely die. Zell quickly rushed back to the crowd and slowly and gently put Sora down.

'Sora!' Kairi rushed forward and knelt in front of Sora and pulled him into an embrace as all the others gathered around them.

'Come on. We have to get his shirt off' Leon stated as he grabbed Sora's shirt which had mended itself and pulled it off of his body. There, many could only stare in horror at the enormous wound that stretched from the bottom of his stomach to the top of his chest. Blood was still spewing from the wound.

'Shit.' Cid said under his breath.

'Not even a Curaga spell would heal that properly.' Rinoa dejectedly said. Donald and Goofy looked like they were both on the brink of tears.

'No.' Kairi tried to say but only a small cry came out of her mouth. The tears that were rolling down her cheeks began to fall onto Sora's face.

'Kai-ri' Sora slowly said quietly. It seemed as if he would be lost at any minuet until&

'Curaja' Strago's voice sounded. Soon after, Sora's entire upper body was engulfed by an enormous green light. Then, slowly but surely Sora's massive wound began to close itself. It felt as if time had slowed down immensely but eventually the wound had closed fully and was now replaced by an enormous scar, 'I doubt the scar well ever heal, you'll have it for the rest of your life' Strago said without emotion.

'That's fine. As long as he's okay' Kairi quickly stated as she tightened her hold on him. Sora slowly sat up.

'Try not to push yourself. You've lost a lot of blood.' Cloud warned. Sora merely looked up into the sky.

'I'm alive?...But…I lost.'

* * *

Shadow jumped back as soon as Hercules' grip softened upon his arms. It appears that the hero's strength was superior to that of the assassin. Shadow turned his head to the crowd and was rather surprised to see his target up and about. '_They must have healed him_' Shadow thought, '_ I should have_ _dragged the fight on longer until I could strike the jugular__ It looks like I'll have to resort to plan B_' With that, Shadow raised Striker at ten' o'clock and Man-Eater at twelve.

Hercules' eyes widened at what he saw. Shortly after the ninja raised his blades, Heartless started materializing behind him. First there were only a few, then they were in the tens and now there must have been a few hundred. There were Shadows, Soldiers, Large Bodies, Reds, Yellows, blues but the one that caught Herc's eyes was the enormous purple one that was hovering. It had no legs. In one hand it held a metal cage and in the other it held a single small axe. The Heartless emblem was engraved on its chest and it also had a pair of yellow eyes. This was a Sonic-Axe.

As soon as the Sonic axe appeared it hovered high into the air and flew at the crowd. All except for those gathered around Sora (And Sora himself obviously) began screaming and running as the Heartless approached them. The Sonic-Axe let out a scream however it couldn't be heard be anyone excluding Goofy and Interceptor who seemed to cringe at the sound. Suddenly, the ground where Relm was standing exploded and sent her into the air. The Sonic-Axe lunged forward towards the screaming girl before opening its cage. Immediately the Heartless caught Relm in its cage before it closed and locked it.

'Relm!' Strago shouted as loud as his lungs would allow as the Sonic-Axe flew off.

'Let me out you son of a bitch!' Relm yelled.

'Damn you,' Strago shouted however his voice was drowned out with another explosion. Strago turned his head just in time to see a pillar fall right in front of them.

'Lucky that didn't hit us,' Sora said.

'Idiots! Get down here!' Sam whispered as he crouched down behind the pillar. He was soon joined by all the others.

'What is it?' Sora asked. Sam merely sat there wide eyed.

'_This feeling.__ Shit he's found us._' Sam thought, 'Hey Kachi-Surebu! Is that you?'

'So that's where you're hiding Boruritena-Dobutsu' answered a voice from beyond the pillar. A voice that Sora recognised.

'That voice?' Sora began, 'Is that the guy from Twilight town?'

'Yes The Paladin' Sam replied with abhorrence. '_But where is he?_' Sam asked himself in his head, 'Hey dumbass! What are you doing here?

'Do you really have to ask Boruritena-Dobutsu? I'm hunting monsters and I know there's at least one of those here, hell I can hear him now. And I bet you have those heretics of yours with you too.' The voice replied.

'_There you are._' Sam thought before turning to Sora, 'We have a bastard at eleven' o'clock. I'll deal with him.'

'Alright, we'll save Relm.' Sora replied.

'She will probably be in Hades' throne room.' Sam whispered back

'Yeah, but what do we do about all these Heartless?' Sora asked

'Just split up in three.' Sam answered.

'Why three?'

'One to fight the Heartless, one to rescue Relm and the other to help Mister 'I obviously spend way too much time in the gym' fight Shadow. It looks like the two went through the lobby'. Sam replied

'Alright' Sora said before turning to the rest of the group, 'Alright, we'll bait the Heartless away from the arena. When we do, me, Donald, Goofy, Riku, Kairi and you two well keep going while the rest of you get rid of the Heartless.' Sora said pointing at Strago and Zell. 'Is that alright with everyone?' Everyone nodded to show there agreement.

'Alright. The moment I jump out everyone run as fast as you can and don't look back. Understand?' Sam asked.

'Yeah.' Sora answered, 'Good luck.'

'Yeah, yeah. Whatever' was Sam's response before he summoned Outcast and jumped over the pillar. The plan was underway.

* * *

All went as expected. The Heartless chased after the group through the lobby. As they exited the room, everyone except for Sora, Donald, Goofy, Kairi, Riku, Zell and Strago stopped and turned to face the perusing Heartless, their weapons drawn.

'Are you guys ready for this?' Cloud asked.

'You bet' Setzer answered.

'How do _you_ fight anyway?' Leon asked.

'You'll see' Setzer answered with a smirk on his face.

Leon gripped Lionheart tightly before jumping into the air and striking a Red. The blade sliced through the Heartless and slew it easily. As Leon came down he brought the blade down on a Soldier and destroyed that too. A Large Body lunged at him; however Leon jumped out of the way making the Heartless fall onto its front. Its weak point now exposed, Leon struck again. Leon impaled the Large Body through the back. Shortly after, it dematerialized. Suddenly a lightning bolt came down and struck Leon making him stumble forward. He soon recovered from the strike and turned to the culprit, a yellow Opera. Leon jumped up and slashed the small Heartless, slaying it.

Yuffie pulled out several shuriken before lunging them at several Shadows, vanquishing them all. A Red launched a fireball at Yuffie; however she disappeared in a blast of smoke and appeared in the air behind the Heartless which attacked her. Immediately Yuffie pulled out a kunai and slashed the Red with it. As she began to come down Yuffie threw the Kunai at a Soldier, as it strike the Heartless, it dematerialized. A Large Body lunged forward towards Yuffie; however she jumped into the air and pulled a large shuriken off her back before lunging it at the Heartless. The weapon struck the Heartless in the back and vanquished it.

Cid charged forward and impaled a Soldier on his spear, vanquishing it. Next Cid jumped into the air and skewered a Blue, destroying it. As Cid came down he forced his spear into a Large Body. The Heartless squirmed around in an attempt to throw him off, while this was happening Cid forced his weapon further into his enemy until it dematerialized and Cid fell to the ground, all the time his cigarette never fell from his mouth. A group of Shadows jumped at Cid from all directions; however Cid spun his spear around in a circular motion and slew all of them.

Cloud charged forward and sliced a Shadow in half with ease. A Soldier jumped at Cloud but he merely slashed it in mid-air and destroyed it. A Large Body charged at Cloud but he just jumped into the air, as it lunged past where Cloud once was he fell down onto his feet. Now that the Heartless' weak point was vulnerable to an attack Cloud lunged forward and impaled the Large Body in its back, vanquishing it.

Laguna pulled out an assault rifle and began firing at the many Heartless. After firing an entire clip at a Large Body's front he finally came to a realization, you couldn't hurt them from the front. The enormous Heartless charged forward and slammed into Laguna and sent him flying. By the time he had gotten up the Heartless had already given up and was searching for a new target. Quickly Laguna reloaded his weapon and began firing at the Heartless' back. By the time his clip was empty the Heartless was vanquished.

Rinoa made a ball of light in her hands before firing it at a Large Body. As it hit, the Heartless was engulfed in a ray of light. Slowly but surely the Heartless was vanquished and when it was there was an explosion of light which engulfed several other Heartless and destroyed them as well.

Selphie created a ball of fire in one of her hands and a blizzard spell in the other. As soon as she did, she lunged the fire at a blue and the Blizzard at a red. As the spells hit their targets they were engulfed and destroyed. Also there were explosions of the elements used which engulfed everything that was near the targets.

Quistis pulled out a whip and began striking her enemies with it. Each Shadow that she struck dematerialized in a single strike. A Soldier jumped at Quistis however she merely struck it with her whip and sent it flying away. As it got up she struck it again and destroyed it.

'I've been working on a new game. Would you like to play?' Setzer asked as he pulled out a deck of cards from his jacket pocket. Setzer took the card at the top of his deck and threw it into the air. Soon Setzer's body began to turn into playing cards starting with his feet and moving upwards to his head. The cards floated about the area and surrounded the remaining Heartless. A few of the cards flew into Heartless and sliced them in half, even the Large Bodies weren't safe. After thirty seconds or so the cards came together and merged into three larger ones with their backs to the remaining Heartless. A Blue fired an icicle at one of the cards, when it hit it it spun around. The card displayed a lantern. Immediately a bright illumination arose from the card and engulfed the remaining Heartless, vanquishing them all. After that the cards broke up into smaller ones and came together once more, this time they turned back into Setzer.

'So that's how you fight.' Leon observed slightly impressed.

'Yeah.' Setzer replied with a smile, 'Come on. Let's join up with the others.'

* * *

_**A/N: Oh my. I sure hope that was interesting enough. Next chapter well focus upon rescuing **__**Relm**__**. How do you like **__**Setzer's**__** ability, I wanted to catch his gambler personality which was unfortunately completely changed in KH 2 in an attack but all I had to go on was Luxord. Trivia time! What **__**Keyblade**__** do you get after completing Olympus Coliseum for the first time in Kingdom Hearts 2? Review please.**_


	27. Into the belly of the beast

_**Into the belly of the beast**_

_**A/N: Hi everyone is anyone guessing what Sam and the Paladin's nicknames for each other are. If so then here they are. **__**Boruritena-Dobutsu**__** means caged animal in Japanese and **__**Kachi-Surebu**__** means worthless slave in Japanese. Also since I mainly use Google translator these translations may be wrong. Thank you Grey VS Ale for the review, you are right you get the heroes crest after defeating the Hydra Thank you to my Beta reader Morbid333.**_

_**Leon: Are we almost done with this world yet?**_

_**Me: I think we have three more chapters here. We have the first real Sam/Paladin interaction coming up. Anyway Kingdom Hearts belongs to Square Enix and Disney. OCs and plot belong to me.**_

* * *

Sam and the Paladin stood still, there eyes locked with one another. Sam grasped Outcast tightly whilst his eternal enemy held two small and white Keyblades. The Paladin had a wide smirk on his face as Sam's face wore no emotion whatsoever.

'Now, now Boruritena-Dobutsu. How many times do I have to teach you this lesson? I will never allow you to have an apprentice. Just how many of them have I killed and you _still_ haven't learned?'

'Two. You have killed two.' Sam said without emotion.

'Talk about slow.' the paladin said with amusement, 'I guess I'm just going to have to make it three.'

Sam frowned but quickly returned to his emotionless state. Any emotion whatsoever could be used as a weapon, 'Kihonteki**-**Youshiki.'

The Paladin sighed, 'Straight to point as always. I tell ya, socializing is dead these days. Oh well I guess I'll just have to find a _human_ to talk to once I merge you with the ground.'

'Oh my, what a frightening threat. I think I may lose control of my bowels in fear,' Sam said with sarcasm though it did not show in his voice.

'I don't quite like your tone freak-show!' the Paladin said in a threatening voice.

'Do you mean monotone?'

'Exactly. When one speaks to someone of the superior species they must show that they're unworthy by-'

'Shut up. Your voice is annoying,' The Paladin contorted his face.

'You speak pretty high and mighty for a monster, Boruritena-Dobutsu.'

'And you speak pretty high and mighty for Maleficent's bitch, Kachi-Surebu,' The Paladin could not help but smirk at this. He still thought Maleficent was in charge.

'Speaking with you is tedious. It is time that for animal to be put down. Kihonteki**-**Youshiki.' now that both masters were at the same level, the two rivals charged forward at each other and the battle began.

* * *

Finally the seven reached their destination. Sora could see both Hercules and Shadow striking at each other. Also he could see the entrance to _Hades_ just a stones throw away. 'Riku. Kairi. Do you think you could get into the underworld if we distract Shadow?'

'Yeah. It should be easy enough.' Riku replied.

'Be careful,' Kairi said before she lend forward and planted a kiss on Sora's lips. They stayed like that for a few seconds before they parted.

'You too,' Sora replied as he, Donald, Goofy, Strago, and Zell rushed forward to join Hercules, while Riku and Kairi rushed to the portway that lead to the kingdom of the dead, Hades.

* * *

Riku and Kairi descended the stone steps and rushed forward where they were met by four doorways (Including the one that they just came from.)

'Now where?' Kairi asked.

'I don't know.' Riku replied.

'You're comrades of Sora, right?' a voice asked which made Riku and Kairi turn around. When they did, they saw a man in red sitting before the river Styx. He stood and turned to face them.

'Who are you?' Kairi asked.

'Auron,' The man stated, 'Why are you here?'

'We need to get to Hades' thrown room. He has our friend.' Kairi stated.

'What are you doing?' Riku protested in a whisper. 'He might work for Hades.'

'But he knows Sora.' Kairi replied.

'We don't know if he does though. He could easily be lying to us.'

'It's dangerous here,' Auron stated, 'I'll guide you through.'

'Why would you do that?' Riku asked sceptically.

'I owe Sora and his friends a favour. And this seems the perfect time for them to cash it in.'

'I don't know' Riku said.

'Come on, we need a guide and so far he's the only one to offer.' Kairi complained.

'... Alright.' Riku gave in knowing that they didn't have time to argue.

'Follow me,' Auron said as he began to walk towards the door to the north. Riku and Kairi followed him. As they approached the door it opened on its own. 'Watch your step.'

* * *

The trip was undertaken in silence. The only sound was the footsteps of the three intruders. Eventually they arrived to a pathway which loomed over a green lake. Quickly, they continued on their way towards the doorway on the other side. They reached it soon and Kairi reached to open it.

'Hold on,' Riku called stopping her.

'What?' Kairi asked in protest.

'Hades himself is probably in there, we have to think of a plan,' Riku stated, 'I'll go in first and distract whoever is in there. If you can see Relm then get her out of there. I'll be right behind you.'

'Okay,' Kairi replied before turning to Auron, 'Is that alright with you?'

'I am merely your guide, my opinion doesn't matter.' Auron said.

'But of course your opinion matters.' Kairi shot back.

'We're wasting time. I'm fine with it. Let's just go.' Auron answered.

'Alright, I'm heading in now.' Riku stated as he jumped up and kicked at the door, bringing it down. Suddenly Riku was met by... nothing.

'Riku!' The familiar high-pitched voice shouted.

'Relm!' Riku replied as he saw the girl in her cage on a ledge.

'Hey! Are you alright?' Kairi asked as she and Auron stepped into the room.

'Is Sam with you guys?' Relm asked.

'No.' Kairi answered.

'Oh.' Relm said obviously disappointed.

'Don't worry.' Kairi said as she summoned her Keyblade, 'We'll have you out of there... '

'Wait it's-' Relm began.

'A trap,' Auron finished as he realised what they had just walked into.

'What?' Kairi asked. Suddenly the sound of metal-on-metal sounded. Kairi suddenly turned around to see Auron's blade drawn and clashing with a long blade held by a swordsman with long and silver hair. Kairi knew who this was instantly from everything Sora had told her over the past year. 'Sephiroth…'

'You're getting slow, Sephiroth.' A woman chuckled as a corridor of darkness opened up in the room. Kairi and Riku turned to face it; both had their weapons drawn as two figures stepped out.

'Who are they?' Kairi asked.

'The one with blue skin is Hades. I don't know who the woman is.' Auron informed them as he pushed Sephiroth back who jumped to his two comrades.

'Who are you?' Riku asked the woman.

'I guess it is only fair that you learn the name of your killers. I am Ultimecia. I am Hyne's descendent. I am the Sorceress.' The woman announced.

'Hyne?' Kairi asked puzzled but suddenly her eyes shot wide open. 'Sorceress? But I thought Rinoa was the... '

'Kairi!' Riku shouted.

Ultimecia smirked, 'So she _is_ with you.'

Kairi quickly covered her mouth with her hands as if to try and undo the damage already done.

'Perhaps I should pay her a visit sometime. Deal with them you two.' Ultimecia ordered as a corridor of darkness appeared behind her and she stepped through it before it closed.

'Hey you two.' Auron whispered catching the attention of Riku and Kairi, 'Get your friend and run, I'll hold them for as long as I can.'

'But we can't just leave you!' Kairi complained.

'Just go!' Auron shot back.

'Alright' Riku said, 'Be careful,' Auron merely grunted in response.

Riku turned to the cage and shot a light from the tip of way to the dawn at it, unlocking it. Luckily he was out of Hades and Sephiroth's line of sight. Relm quietly opened the cage door and jumped out

'Let's get ready to rumble!' Hades exclaimed. Sephiroth could only roll his eyes at the tackiness of the sentence. Suddenly something or someone sped past them. Their collateral to ensure Shadow done his job had escaped.

'Go!' Auron shouted.

'Come on!' Riku grabbed Relm and Kairi by the arms and pulled them towards the doorway.

'Stop them!' Sephiroth ordered. Hades clicked his fingers. After he did, the walls began to close over the doorway, however the three jumped and made it out just in time. 'They got away!'

'Relax. They won't get very far; I've got a big surprise waiting for them.'

* * *

'There's the exit!' Kairi exclaimed as they approached the doorway, Riku still dragging Kairi and Relm along by the arm.

'Slow down!' Relm complained as she nearly fell over.

'Hold on just a bit longer, we're almost there.' Riku said. The door was just a few steps away. They were going to make it but then...

'**Raagh****!**' a creature roared as it jumped from behind them and landed in-between them and the door. It was the three headed dog, Cerberus.

'Damn it! We were so close too!' Riku exclaimed.

'Now what!' Relm shouted.

'I doubt it well just let us past. It looks like we'll have to knock it out before we can get past.' Riku stated, 'Relm, can you fight?'

'Not unless I can find something to paint on. I could throw some magic at it but that's about it,' Relm replied.

'Alright, you do that while I and Kairi keep it occupied.' Riku said as he readied way to the dawn and Kairi did the same with Destiny's place.

Cerberus roared once more before jumping forward towards its three targets. Relm quickly ran back a few meters as Riku and Kairi charged forward. The enormous three headed dog landed right behind the two Keybearers. Quickly it gave a whip with its tail and struck at Kairi and Riku's legs, tripping the two and causing them to fall down. Cerberus spun around and threw its middle head at Riku. Said silver haired boy rose way to the dawn just as Cerberus tried to bit down, causing it to bit at the Keyblade. Riku quickly jumped up and pushed the head back making the creature growl menacingly. Kairi used this opportunity to jump up and slash one of Cerberus' legs. It growled in pain just before a fireball struck it in its head. Cerberus quickly spun around and turned to Relm who had launched the attack.

'Ahh!' Relm screamed as Cerberus ran at her. Instinctively, Relm spun around and ran as fast as she could. Unfortunately she was nowhere as near fast as Cerberus. As the three headed dog pursued her, Relm's feet hit a rock, as a result the girl tripped over. The beast continued its rampage and all Relm could do was raise her hands to her head as if it were enough to stop her from being trampled to death. Neither expected what happened. Riku quickly jumped in between them and slashed with his Keyblade, cutting all three of Cerberus' heads. The three headed dog cried out in agony as it backed away, giving Relm the opportunity she needed to get up, 'Take that you bastard!' Relm shouted victoriously. Cerberus merely growled at her before shooting a ball of fire towards her.

Riku struck it with way to the dawn and it dematerialized instantly. After that, Kairi jumped up and slashed Cerberus' left head. The enormous dog moaned as it staggered backwards. This was the chance that Riku needed. He charged forward and jumped into the air as he approached Cerberus and slashed him once more over all three heads. The dog let out another giant roar before finally collapsing

'Yeah! Take that!' Relm shouted as she stuck her tongue out at Cerberus.

'Come on!' Riku called. When he did, the two girls with him followed Riku out of the nearby doorway.

_**

* * *

**_

A/N: Yeah, there you go. I would have had this chapter up sooner but there was this young writer's competition and I wanted to enter it. Trivia time! True or false, on Kingdom Hearts two if you lose to Cerberus on Olympus Coliseum the first ti

_**me you go there, you can temporarily play as King Mickey. Please review.**_


	28. Strength of a monster

_**Strength of a monster**_

_**A/N: Hello to everybody reading this story. There are just two more chapters to go for this world. Thank you Transitions end and Grey VS Ale for the reviews. Unfortunately Grey VS Ale, you can play as Mickey if you lose to Cerberus in the underworld. Sorry for the late update, I have had a lot of distractions. I finally got o**__**ff my ass and bought a memory card and some games for my PSP which I bought off my friend at the start of the year who I'm pretty sure ripped me off but I let him because it was his birthday. The games I bought were… **_

_**Final fantasy 7 Crisis core and my brother bought Final Fantasy **__**Dissidia**__** and we both paid for Tekken 6. After that I suddenly felt the like playing Final Fantasy 2, after **__**witch**__** I decided to play them in order and decided it was idiotic to start with 2 so I am now playing Final Fantasy 1. Since I am playing them on an emulator that my **__**brother**__** and Beta reader downloaded I can switch between writing and playing when I feel like it. You may see a Final Fantasy 1 enemy in this chapter, guess who it is. In fact that can be the trivia question, who is the antagonist from Final Fantasy 1 who was in this chapter? Thank you to my Beta reader Morbid333.**_

_**Relm: Would you just get onto it already!**_

_**Me: How rude!**_

_**Sam: Just get onto it.**_

_**Me: Fine then! If anyone needs me I'll be in my room... crying!**_

_**Relm: We won't! The only thing you own are OCs and plot of this story. You're so worthless you might as well just jump of a cliff. Go on. Nobody well miss you.**_

_**Sam: Ah **__**Relm**__**, if he dies then so does this story... and me.**_

_**Relm: Oh, never mind then.**_

* * *

Sam staggered back up onto his feet with blood dripping from his face.

'This is utterly pathetic Boruritena-dobutsu!' The Paladin laughed, 'Oh I was hoping to get at least some fun out of this.'

'It may come as a surprise to you Kachi-Surebu, but I am not here for your entertainment.' Sam replied.

'I've had enough of you' The Paladin spat, 'Send him out. Send out Hyne.' Sam merely shot a glare at him.

'_Moron, it doesn't work like that_' Sam thought as he roes his hand to wipe away some of the blood that was covering his eye. The Paladin was busy talking, and so would doubtfully attack as he did.

'Hurry up! I want to relive that oh so glorious battle that took place all those years ago.' The paladin stated, 'Just think about it Boruritena-dobutsu. The great descendent of the paladin who defeated Hyne verses the evil child who has the monster itself within him.'

'You speak too proudly of your ancestor. Of what I know of him, he was pretty foolish. Didn't Hyne trick him into letting him go by promising him half of his body, and in the end didn't it turn out that it was only his cast off skin?' Sam smirked as he saw how his words affected his enemy.

'Shut up you monster!' The Paladin growled.

'Great come back,' Sam retorted.

'Why should I pay any mind to the words spoken by a monster? I am a great Paladin, slaying things like you is what I do best. I will lay waste to you and the monster Hyne, and it well be a glorious day for-'

'Silence you worthless wretch! A monstrous voice sounded. Sam looked towards the Paladin who noticed Sam's eye's immediately, they were green with their whites black.

'Hyne, so you have finally shown yourself.' The Paladin grinned.

'I would smell that foul stench anywhere; you must be the descendent of that foul cur that almost had my head!'

'Yes, and I shall finish what he started.' The Paladin stated.

'You fool; you're forgetting that there were ten-billion of your wretched species before him. Each one of them took energy and effort to dispose of, and by the time he showed up I was already fatigued. Trust me, if I were to waste the effort to fight you now, then you would be slaughtered within seconds.' And with that now said, Sam's eyes returned to normal and he stumbled back with a dazed look on his face.

'So, you have returned to your solitude. Very well, I'll force you out!' The Paladin shouted.

* * *

Sora, Donald, Goofy, Strago, Zell, and Hercules stood opposite Shadow who eyed his opponents without so much as blinking.

'How could you do it? How could you kidnap your own daughter?' Strago asked disgusted.

'_It's the only way to make sure she is safe_' Shadow thought.

'Come on, if we attack together we can take him.' Sora whispered.

'I don't know, you saw how fast he is in person,' Strago answered.

'Ah, he doesn't look that tough.' Zell said. After he did, Zell charged forward towards Shadow. As soon as he was close enough, Shadow kneed Zell in the stomach before kicking him in the abdomen, sending him flying back.

'Ow! That hurt!' Zell complained. He placed his hands on either side of his body and pushed himself up.

'This time we have to attack him together,' Hercules said.

'Yeah,' Sora agreed.

Obviously Shadow had gotten tired of waiting because he charged forward and kicked Sora hard in the abdomen, sending him away. Sora quickly jumped back onto his feet.

'Sora, try this!' Hercules shouted as he pulled something out of his bracelet (Is it a bracelet? And also where else is he going to keep his stuff) and threw it to Sora who caught it. When he did he saw it was a keychain, he quickly detached the keychain on his Keyblade and replaced it with the one he was just given. Instantly the Kingdom key radiated a white light and its form changed. When the light finally cleared, everyone could see that the Keyblade looked different. Instead of the Kingdom key, it was the heroes crest.

'Alright, I'm ready to go.' Sora stated as he charged at Shadow, his friends did the same. Donald called a thunderbolt down, however Shadow leapt forward so it missed. Shadow ran at Donald and slashed down at him with Man-Eater, however Goofy blocked the attack. Immediately, Shadow jumped back. Following this, Strago launched a fireball at the assassin. When it hit Shadow's chest, it forced him to stumble back. Sora ran at him and slashed down, however he parried the strike with both Striker and Man-Eater. Shadow pushed Sora back before slashing at his throat. The Keybearer ducked before slashing at his upper legs, Shadow quickly jumped over the strike before kicking Sora in the bottom of his jaw. Sora stumbled back before falling over.

'Sora, are you alright?' Hercules asked.

'I'm fine.' Sora responded before jumping up back onto his feet.

Hercules turned to face Shadow before throwing a punch which slammed into his chest, sending him hurling through the air before he hit the ground hard. Immediately, Shadow jumped up before he threw his two blades into the air. He then pulled out several shuriken and placed one between each finger and threw them all at his enemy. After that was done, his two blades came back down and he caught them. The group all dived to dodge the flying objects.

'Wak!' Donald shouted as he jumped up high when one of the shuriken made its way into his behind.

'Donald, are you okay?' Sora asked.

'No! I've got something stuck in my butt!'

Shadow charged at the group; however a kunai suddenly flew past his head. There was an explosion of smoke, when it cleared the group saw Yuffie standing there.

'The great ninja Yuffie is here to save the day!' Yuffie exclaimed.

'A ninja? You?' Shadow questioned.

'Hey! What's that supposed to mean?' Yuffie shouted. Shadow didn't answer her. 'Whatever!' Yuffie shouted as she charged forward, as she did she lunged her giant shuriken at Shadow. He ducked the weapon and charged at Yuffie, and as he approached her, he ducked and swept at her feet, making her fall. He then kicked her with enough force to send her flying away. Shadow turned back to the group.

'_Back to business._' Shadow thought as he jumped at Sora, suddenly a ball of light struck him and sent him flying.

'Rinoa?' Sora questioned as he turned around and he saw his comrades who had stayed back to fight the Heartless rushing towards them.

'Are you guys alright?' Setzer asked.

'Yeah.' Sora replied.

'Watch out!' Cloud shouted as he jumped in front of Sora, shortly after he did, Shadow slammed both blades down on his enormous sword before quickly jumping back with unmatchable speed.

'He's fast.' Cloud observed.

'Yeah, we noticed.' Sora replied before charging forward.

* * *

Close by. A man in silver armour knelt behind a pillar, observing the battle taking place.

'Garland.' A voice called making the man turn around to see another man in large, colourful armour approach.

'What is it Exdeath?' Garland asked impudently.

'The one in black, is he not Shadow, the Heartless' assassin?' Exdeath asked.

'I do believe he is.' Garland replied.

'Should we send some of the Dusks after him?' Exdeath asked.

'No. The Emperor said not to let the Keybearers see any of the Nobodies. However, if a person were to head in, then I do not see him having a problem with that.' Garland answered.

'Then who should go and pay them a visit?' Exdeath asked.

'Seeing as Genesis, Jecht, and the Cloud of Darkness are on the other side of the cosmos, it is up to us two. You deal with Shadow, and I'll dispose of the Key-brats.

* * *

Sora slammed his Keyblade down on Shadow's weapons. Suddenly a fist came flying into Shadow's face, making him stumble backwards. Another fist slammed into his jaw and sent Shadow flying into the air. Zell sped into the air past the black clad assassin and stopped a few meters above him.

'My final heaven!' Zell shouted as his fist was covered in a bright light and he flew at Shadow. Zell slammed his radiating fist into his body and the two came spiralling to the earth. As they hit the ground, they were both engulfed in light. After a while, the light dissipated, leaving Zell standing over Shadow who was lying on the ground. Slowly and cautiously, Sora approached Shadow. When he did, Shadow mumbled something which took Sora a few seconds to comprehend.

'Kill me.'

'What?' Sora asked unable to truly grasp the request.

'Kill me.' Shadow requested even louder.

'Why... why would you ask that?'

'My life... my existence... its nothing but pain and murder for me now. I even took part in the kidnapping of my own daughter. I'm but a parasite smothering what innocence is left in the cosmos for money. If you were a _true_ Keyblade master then you would remove my taint from the universe. So hurry up. Kill me!'

Sora's sympathetic eyes never left Shadow's body. How could a man want to die so badly?

'_It was around this time that the boy realised that he couldn't die. Even when he tried to end it himself he couldn't.'_

'_You have to realise something, every second of his life was riddled with pain. Physical, emotional and above all, mental_'

'_Sam? Is this how you feel as well?_' Sora thought. He heard him in twilight town talking to Olette although he pretended to be oblivious.

'Papa!' A high voice shouted which caught Sora's attention. Quickly, he turned his head and saw Riku, Kairi, and Relm heading his way. Riku and Kairi both stopped a few meters away; however Relm kept running until she reached Shadow.

'How could you work for these people? Don't you know what will happen if these people win the war?' Relm shouted.

'_War?_' Sora thought bewildered.

'The worlds will fall to complete and utter chaos.' Strago finished.

'It just means more work for me.' Shadow replied. 'And do you think I'm unaware of that. After all, I am responsible for a lot of it.'

'Come on!' Donald shouted to his companions as he started to walk away, obviously giving up on the assassin.

'My thoughts exactly,' Strago said as he followed Donald, 'Come on Relm.'

'I guess I was a fool for thinking you could change.' Relm said dejectedly. Suddenly, a thought came to mind. 'Sam, is he alright?'

'I'm sure he is fine,' Strago said quickly to stop his granddaughter from worrying about what many called 'that thing'.

'Doubtful,' Shadow said as he looked at Relm, 'Is he important to you?

'Of course he isn't,' Strago answered.

'His opponent is at least ten times stronger than me, and that is in his neutral Youshiki state. If he means something to you, then go, but don't get your hopes up.'

_**

* * *

**_

A/N: I hope there wasn't too much

_**OOCness**__** on Shadow's part with the last few lines. I hope you liked it. Trivia time! Who is the antagonist from Final Fantasy 1 who was in this chapter? Please review.**_


	29. Garland strikes

_**Garland strikes**_

_**A/N: Yay, I just finished Final Fantasy 1. It was…really easy. Anyway, I'm starting Final Fantasy 2 soon. Thank you Settin' apart and Transitions end for the reviews. The answer to the trivia questions was Garland. Kingdom Hearts belongs to Square Enix and Disney. Enjoy! This I command!**_

XXX

Sam was slammed against the wall with blood covering his face as he slid down the wall, defeated.

'You pathetic and worthless maggot!' The Paladin laughed at the pathetic sight of his rival.

'Maggot? Is that what I am?' Sam asked as he slowly rose to his feet once again, 'If so then I guess that makes you nothing more then a piece of rat shit, because there is no way that a mere worthless human like you is higher on the food chain than I.' The Paladin wore a face of pure rage as he lunged his fist into Sam's face, causing it to hit side on with the wall. Sam turned to face his enemy once again, his blood splattered against the wall, 'You hit like a pussy.' Sam stated before spitting a bullet of blood right between the Paladin's eyes. He wiped the blood away with the sleeve of his jacket.

'So, that didn't hurt, is that what you're saying?' The Paladin asked before forcing the Keyblade held in his right hand into Sam's abdomen, this caused Sam's eyes to shoot wide open, 'How about this! Does this hurt!'

Sam looked at the paladin with hatred evident on his face as he spat a large quantity of blood out. The Paladin forced the Keyblade further into Sam's flesh forcing his eyes to widen to there full extent and more blood to run from his mouth.

'Scream…' The Paladin whispered in an impious tone, 'I want to hear you scream. Scream and I kill you quickly.'

'You better hope that I die, because if I get the chance I'll gouge out your eyes, tear out your tongue, and rip off your ears.'

'You just can't give up, can you?' The Paladin removed his weapon, spilling blood onto the floor and spat into the wound, 'That's for making me stain my best coat! And this…' The Paladin raised his weapons above his head, 'Is for being such a god-damned freak!'

'**Stop it.**'

'_Sora…? Why is he coming back for me?_' Sam thought.

The Paladin turned to the new intruders with a quite delighted smirk upon his face, 'Now, why would I want to do something like that?'

'You're the Paladin, right?' Sora asked.

'I see you have been informed about me.' The Paladin stated.

'Why do you hunt him? What's the point?'

'What's the point? Can you not see that _it_ is no different then a rabid dog? And rabid dogs must be put to sleep.'

'Sam!' Relm shouted as she caught up.

'Forget it, you'll have to wait' The Paladin stated as he looked at Sam before looking at Sora and his friends, 'I'll deal with you before _that thing,_' The Paladin looked at Relm before his smirk grew even wider, 'You first.' As the Paladin approached Relm, Sam's teeth gritted together, 'A shame really, you have quite a nice body. We could have had quite a lot of fun together. However, I bet _that thing's_ filth is already all over you,' Each word from The Paladin added to the ferocity of Sam's ever building rage, until, the Paladin finally pushed him over the edge, 'You little slut.'

Suddenly, there was an enormous gust of wind which nearly pushed everyone over.

'What the hell…!' Riku exclaimed. The Paladin quickly turned around in time to see Sam rise to his feet, his black hair hanging over his eyes.

'How dare you!' Sam spat, 'Scum like you and I have no right talking to someone like her!'

'How dare I? How dare _you_ for comparing me to a monster such as yourself!' The Paladin retorted. As the Paladin spoke, Sam disposed of his trench coat and his black shirt.

'Shukun**-**Youshiki!' Sam said. As he did, the gust took visible form, turning black, pushing at those before him, asphyxiating them, weighing down on them and making it near impossible to breath. Then, suddenly, both sides of Sam's back exploded and two black feathered wings sprouted out of the wounds, blood still streaming down his back, and now splattered around the floor behind him. He looked up to show his usual visible eye, and everyone could see that his eyes were now green and their whites were black.

'Must we do this? You aren't evening the same league as me.'

'Die you worthless shite!' Sam shouted as he flew into the air so far that he was but a dot to the eyes of those on the ground. Suddenly, a projectile of dark energy flew at the Paladin, however, he jumped back and it struck the ground.

'Very well, I'll humour you.' the paladin spat as he removed his white jacket and discarded it, when he did; a book fell out of the pocket. Following the coat, The Paladin discarded his shirt. 'Shukun**-**Youshiki!' The Paladin was suddenly engulfed in a bright light. Slowly, the light compressed behind his back and took solid form as two white angelic wings. 'May your requiem be short and silent? Let us face it, who would sing and mourn over your tattered cadaver!' The Paladin shouted as he spread his new wings and flew towards Sam. There was nothing that neither Sora nor anyone else could do. The young Keybearer turned his attention back to book and recognised it instantly.

'That's Pooh's story book.' Sora observed.

'So it's important then?' Setzer assumed as he stepped forward and picked the book up.

'Yeah.' Sora answered, 'The Heartless stole it.'

'I'll hold on to it.' Setzer said as he put the book in his inside jacket pocket.

'We should probably help him, but I don't think we can get to them,' Riku stated.

'I know.' Leon replied, 'but right now we have more important things to worry about.' Leon stated as he pointed behind Sora who turned around in time to see something speeding towards them from the underworld entrance, Sora recognized it after awhile. It was the Sonic-Axe. As the Heartless closed in, it raised its weapon and readied itself to strike, but then, suddenly; there was a sound of a blade slashing flesh. The Sonic-Axe suddenly stopped, and darkness started to ooze from its body as some kind of steam. Soon after, its entire body dematerialized and a captive heart floated up into the sky.

'So _you_ are the Key bearers that I've heard so much about. I have to say, I expected more then children trying to play hero.' As the dark mist that the Sonic-Axe left dissipated, a man in heavy armour holding a large sword could be seen.

'Who the hell is that?' Riku asked his comrades.

'I haven't got a clue.' Sora replied.

'If you wish to know my identity, then I suggest that you ask. I am Garland, a general of the Paramekian Empire.'

'The what?' Sora asked bewildered.

'And you call yourself a Key bearer; you don't even know anything about current events at all, do you? Then again, I suppose I shouldn't expect much from a mediocre Keybearer such as you.'

'Hey! Who are you calling mediocre?'

'Imbecile,' Garland spat. 'You are but a worm in comparison to _him_! Killing you will be such a waste of my time, yet if you are aloud to live, then you will surely became an annoying thorn in our side,' With that Garland looked up to the fight in the skies, 'He will be next, I will dispose of two birds with one…' Garland suddenly stopped for some reason, 'Yumi? What is he…I see, so he has allied himself with you now. What is going through his demented head I wonder.'

'What are you going on about this time?' Garland scoffed at Sora's ignorance.

'You know so little about anything at all, how amusing,' Garland mocked, 'I think I'll have to put you out of your ignorance,' As Garland said this, he impaled his blade in the ground, when he did; a barrier was created which surrounded Sora and himself. 'Now, how do you hope to overcome me without your friends?'

Sora called Hero's crest and got ready to fight, 'There's no way I'm gonna lose to you!'

Garland lunged his weapon at Sora, suddenly, the blade dethatched itself, and the only thing attaching it to the hilt was a chain. Sora rolled out of the way, however, Garland continued to lunge the weapon around. Sora dodged a few of the strikes and parried another before the blade was pulled back to its hilt. Garland growled out as he struck the ground with his sword, suddenly, the ground Sora was standing on exploded and threw him into the air. Garland jumped up and pursued Sora, lunging the blade at him once again. It struck him, however, Sora's clothes took the majority of the strike, but it was still enough to cut him. As Sora was sent to the ground, his clothes mended themselves. The Keybearer jumped up onto his feet.

'Darkness, Eradicate him!' Garland shouted as several balls of darkness were shot from his body and towards Sora. Said target jumped into the air and struck Garland with Heroes crest hard enough to send him flying into his own attack. As he hit the attack, Garland was engulfed in a dark purple explosion. 'Irritating child!' Garland shouted as he lunged forward from the blast and slammed his foot into the ground. The ground began to violently tremble, making Sora struggle to keep his balance. Garland smirked under his helmet before he lunged his blade at Sora. Sora was slashed into the air before he was struck several times and sent flying away. Sora quickly spun around in mid-air and launched a fire spell at Garland; the blast hit dead-on its target and made Garland stumble backwards. As Sora landed, he brought a thunderbolt down on his opponent, as it hit Garland, he growled out.

'I guess you don't like lightning with that metal armour of yours!' Sora called with pride that he found a weakness in his enemy.

'Don't get cocky!' Garland shouted as he lunged the blade of his weapon at Sora, however, he jumped into the air. Garland swung his weapon up at Sora, but he parried it before bringing another lightning spell down targeted at Garland. Though he was slow, Garland managed to evade the spell.

'You're a pest!' Garland insulted as he fired a dark ball at Sora, he stumbled back as it struck him in the abdomen.

'_One last time,_' Sora thought as he brought one final thunderbolt down on Garland, this time when it hit, he fell to his knees. At the same time, the barrier disappeared.

'This isn't over,' Garland spat as he jumped up, 'Prepare yourself for the power of a true Paramekian.'

Garland's grasp tightened around his blade, '**Grraghh!**' Garland roared like a burly beast. The ground trembled around him, forcing everyone to struggle to remain on his or her feet. His armour lit up in power. Garland chuckled at the expressions of his enemies, 'What is the matter have you yet to see true power before?' Garland intensified his power, causing the buildings to tear apart. Suddenly, Garland stopped.

'Garland…' came a weak voice as another man in armour _literally_ appeared out of thin air, 'I underestimated him, we must withdraw.'

'I agree. Your wounds must be tended to,' Garland replied before turning to Sora. 'Farewell for now, but we shall meet again! And when we do, I shall crush you like the maggots you are!' Garland shouted, then, they both just vanished.

'_What! Where did they go_?' Sora wondered in his head. His train of thought was lost as he heard a dog's bark. He turned to where the sound came from and was filled with complete shock as he saw not only Interceptor, but Shadow as well coming towards them. As everyone readied themselves to fight, Shadow stopped but Interceptor continued to walk until he reached Relm.

'I'm done. I'm done with working for the Heartless.' Shadow stated. Sora was filled with relief. It was short lived however as something behind him hit the ground and he knew who it was. Everyone turned around and saw Sam on the ground, his wings were gone and his eyes were normal again, however, he had blood coming out from all over his body.

'Pathetic maggot!' The Paladin laughed as he landed, he also reverted back to his original form.

'Get away from him!' Sora shouted as everyone (except Shadow) charged at the Paladin, he jumped back every time they got closer until he hit the wall. They all surrounded him so he couldn't escape and Interceptor was growling, ready to bite at his jugular like he had done to so many before.

'Are you honestly saying that you would rather side with that _monster_ rather then a Paladin like me?' The Paladin asked.

'Damn right.' Relm answered, 'And by the way, the only monster here is the standing right in front of us.' The Paladin's face contorted in rage.

'Fine then! You've all sealed your fate!' The Paladin spat as he touched the wall and opened a corridor of darkness before jumping back into it. Sora charged forward, however, the corridor closed before he could reach it. Relm ran towards Sam to help him up but he stuck out his hand in protest.

'I don't need help.' Sam stated as he forced his body upright, when he took a step, he fell; luckily Relm was there to catch him.

'Let's just get the hell out of here.' Riku suggested.

XXX

Now Sam was standing up by himself. The group had been helping to clean up the arena for a few hours. Lara complained that Strago left her out of the fun. Sora and Kairi were both helping pull Phil out of a tuba while he shouted many profanities that nobody except Sam and Relm knew. Everyone else was helping clean up the mess that they made in the fighting. Shadow was still there, he was sitting at the seats, thinking.

'Screw that! You and grandma are going so why cant I!' Relm shouted at Strago.

'Come on, she's really talented, we could use someone like her.' Zell stated in an attempt to persuade the over protective old man. It had been decided that Zell, Strago and Lara would join Sora, but Strago wanted to leave Relm with Hercules to keep her safe.

'He has a point.' Lara admitted.

'Fine then!' Strago finally gave in.

'Yeah! I want to be on the big dragon ship!' Relm announced remembering the three ships Sam showed her on his communication device.

'Well, it's about time we got going,' Sora said, 'Herc, see you soon!'

'See you guys soon!' Hercules called back as he and Phil headed for the lobby.

'Sam, are you coming?' Sora asked as he noticed that Sam wasn't walking.

'I'll catch up, you guys board the ships.' When everyone was far enough away, Sam approached Shadow.

'I never thought I'd see you on there side' Shadow admitted.

'We are both going to be seen as traitors from now on. They'll say I defected and that you didn't follow out your job. We could use you.' Sam said.

'I suppose you could, if you have enough money that is.'

'I was thinking of a different form of pay.'

'Such as?

'Your daughter, it would be a shame if something were to happen to her, wouldn't you agree.'

Shadow's eyes flashed wide open before returning to normal, 'What do you want?'

'Sora, he is…important, and I need him alive. I want you to guard him with your life. Now know this, if you refuse, or you fail, I'll guarantee that she won't make it back from this journey alive. Understand?' With that said, Sam began to walk away, 'The choice is yours.' Sam said before continuing to walk towards the ships.

Awhile passed until Shadow recovered from the shock and he got up to follow Sam. He would obey, if only until his daughter was safe.

XXX

'So how does this work?' Ultimecia asked as she looked down into a green pool of the dead.

'Just leave it to me?' Hades said.

'Very well then. You do know who we are picking out, right?

'Yeah, yeah. But I have to admit; don't you think he'll be a bit hard to control?'

'Maybe, but it is a risk I think we should take.'

'Alright, it's your funeral.' Hades said as he readied himself to pull up the fallen warrior.

All around the domain of Hades, a laugh could be heared, a horrific and demented laugh that would inspire fear in the Hearts of those who knew it.

XXX

_**AN: Ohhhh, who is this mysterious man, you will have to wait and see. Sorry for not updating sooner, I had a few writer blocks. Trivia time, yay! In Kingdom Hearts 1, who are all the mega bosses? I'll get the ball rolling, one is Sephiroth. Please review!**_


	30. Four fiends, one friend

_**Four fiends, one friend**_

_**A/N: I'm back, hello peoples! Guess what, I have practice exams coming up, aren't I lucky? I have an English, Math, and food and nutrition exam, I suppose Food and nutrition will be easy enough seeing as it is THE EASYIST SUBJECT EVER! The good news is that ah have a few free days at the end of mah study leave so I will have more time to write. I own nothing but the plot and OCs. Thank you **__**Livi-Gamanganime**_ **and **_**Grey VS Ale**__**for the review. Also, Grey VS Ale picked up an important point. Why does the Paladin use corridors of Darkness? The answer to this is that the Paladin is a complete and utter hypocrite. **__**Now let us get to it. Enjoy!**_

XXX

The Paladin walked down the hallway alone. Ultimecia had just created a new jacket and shirt for him seeing how he had left the last ones back at the Olympus coliseum. The Paladin's face contorted with anger as he remembered the disgrace he felt just about a few weeks ago. How could those fools possibly justify fighting alongside that nihilistic sociopath? It defied all logic. It defied all reason. It defied all sanity. The Paladin dismissed such thought from his mind, _'I'll deal with it later. Right now I-' _suddenly, something struck The Paladin hard in the abdomen and forced him to fall to his knees. Then, he was pulled up by the hair before a big bullet of saliva splattered onto his face.

'Would you look at who I found,' The Paladin looked up and met the gaze of the man with short blond hair holding him; it was none other then Uiki, the _FIEND_ of lightning.

Unlike the worlds which were sustained by the powers of fire, water, earth and air, the cosmos was sustained by the powers of fire, water, lightning and balance, the latter one also known as light and dark. Darkness had managed to seep into the crystals, when that happened, the four _FIENDS_ were created.

'So tell us, have you killed any _big evil_ monsters lately?' mocked a woman with brown hair and the eyes of a Kaishin behind Uiki. This was Sirea, the _FIEND_ of water.

'Of course he hasn't, he can only hunt some kid physically weaker than himself, and he can't even kill _that,_' said the red headed man standing next to her; he was Katsutoshi, also known as the _FIEND_ of fire.

'You're pathetic, did you know that?' Uiki grinned.

'I say we kill the little shit,' Sirea announced.

'I second that!' Katsutoshi stated

'Then it's unanimous,' Uiki stated as his free hand was covered in electricity, 'But first, let's soil those nice new clothes of yours in blood shall we,' Uiki was about to strike when suddenly, a blade was at his throat.

'Drop him,' Uiki slightly turned his head just enough to see a few strands of silver hair.

'Shove it Sephiroth, because this has nothing to do with you.' Uiki spat.

'You should watch your tongue if don't want me to rip it out,' Sephiroth casually threatened.

'Big words _mama's-boy_' Sirea insulted.

'If you three wish to keep living, then I suggest you turn around and keep your mouths shut.'

'Do you honestly think you can take all three of us at once?' Katsutoshi asked amused.

'It _may_ be a challenge, but I think I'll manage,' Sephiroth stated as he readied Masamune to strike.

'Oh, I've wanted to do this for a _long_ time' Sirea smirked as she froze her fingers; all of them now had sharp tips. Uiki dropped the Paladin and covered both hands in electricity. Katsutoshi formed fire within his hands. There was no doubt that that this duel to the death was unavoidable, until…

'Enough,' came a quiet and husky voice as a figure with shoulder length and messy green hair stepped forward out of the shadows, this was Yoshi, the _FIEND_ of balance and by far the most powerful of all the _FIENDS_ , 'this is meaningless, don't wasn't the effort on him.'

'You're lucky,' Sirea said as the three dismissed their elements and followed Yoshi down a hallway, 'Why did you stop us? He's a Paladin; they have been hunting us for generations.'

'So?' Yoshi asked, 'it isn't like he's a real. He can play Paladin if he wants to, and when a demon finally bests him and feasts upon his flesh, we will be there, and we will laugh as he begs for our help.'

Back to where Sephiroth was standing, he looked down at the boy who didn't dare look him in the eyes; his disgrace must have been tremendous.

'Get up,' Sephiroth calmly ordered 'they're waiting for us.'

'Yes,' the Paladin said as he rose to his feet and followed Sephiroth down the hallway.

XXX

'There it is. Disney castle' Leon announced as the Ragnarok slowly backed into the Gummi ship station.

'I'm sure everyone well be glad to get some R-and-R once we land,' Laguna stated.

'I can think of one person who won't care for this place,' Rinoa said.

'Sam right, I think I understand why.' Laguna stated.

'Why's that?' Relm asked as she looked out the window slowly getting darker as the last of the three ships entered the station.

'Sam and the king never did get along,' Laguna said, 'it makes sense that his kingdom would fell the same way towards him.'

'I suppose someone well have to break the news to him,' Relm stated, 'I'll do It,' Relm said as she hurried to the elevator which took her down to the second level of the ship.

'Is it just me or are those two spending a lot of time together?' Laguna asked.

'Do you really care?' Leon asked monotonously.

'No, not really,' Laguna admitted, 'but it is unusual for him.'

'_Ragnarok, come in _Ragnarok_. Are you reading us?'_ the radio sounded.

'Loud and clear,' Leon replied as he held down a red button on the radio.

'_We're almost done with the preparations. Let me be the first to welcome you to Disney castle._'

XXX

Dark. Cold. Lonely. Silent. They were all words that could be used to describe the hanger which was empty except for Sam. A silver revolver which he took as a 'souvenir' from one of his many victims was comfortably nested in-between his eyes. This was somewhat of a pass time of his. There was but one bullet within the barrel, and after every shot he would spin the barrel once more. This was a 'game' he called 'one man roulette.' He longed to end it all, but it was not up to him, for he controlled nothing in his life. Suddenly, three knocks came to the door. Sam put the revolver to the side and got to his feet and headed to the door.

'Who is it?' Sam asked.

'It's me,' Relm's voice replied.

After hearing Relm's voice, Sam pressed the button near the door and unlocked it. Shortly after, the automatic doors swung open.

When the doors swung open, Sam came into Relm's view. Much of his body was bandaged and his left arm was in a sling. His face was bruised and cut. Relm observed his body for a few seconds. Sam was recovering slowly, too slowly.

'We've arrived,' Relm stated as she entered the hanger.

'Yes, I assumed so when the engines stopped,' Sam replied as he rested himself against the wall.

'We're at Disney castle.'

'I know. I overheard Laguna and Squall talking,' Sam stated.

Relm took another look at Sam's wounds before asking, 'are you okay?'

Strangely, Sam was struck back by the question, 'of course I am. Why do you ask?'

'It's just that you got beaten pretty badly.' Relm said.

'Thanks a lot,' Sam said, sarcasm dripping from his words like water from a tap.

'That isn't what I meant,' Relm said.

'Perhaps,' Sam said, 'I was meaning to ask you, how old where you when the Heartless attacked your world?'

'I was twelve, how about you?'

'I was two,' Sam stated.

'That's so young,' Relm stated.

'Indeed,' Sam answered.

'Where did you go?' Relm asked.

'To a disgusting world. A world that the cosmos would be better without

'Was it really that bad?' Relm asked.

'Let me help you imagine what it was like. Imagine a world full of people like the Paladin, only they are all nothing more then opinionative fools full of shit. It was a biased world full of corruption and hypocrisy which discriminates all those who stray from the path which they call _normal_. Then again, give me a world infested by humans that isn't like that. I suppose it is nothing more then an amplified version of most worlds.'

Any other person would have probably argued, saying that not all people are like that, however, Relm knew that there were more a lot of people who fit that description. She also knew that it only took a few to determine a species' fate.

Sam pushed himself forward off of the wall, but suddenly, he gripped his bandaged abdomen chest as his face contorted in pain.

'Sit down,' Relm gently ordered.

'Why?' Sam asked.

'I think I can make it a bit more comfortable.'

'That's not necessary.'

'Just sit down!' Relm barked.

Sam complied. When Sam was seated, Relm dropped to her knees. A green aura covered her hands before she moved them close to Sam's bandages. The aura moved to Sam's body. Sam felt the tingling sensation against his flesh where the Paladin stabbed him.

'Thank you,' Sam softly said.

'For what?' Relm asked.

'Everything that you have done. No one has ever shown this kind of kindness before.' Sam stated

'No one?' Relm repeated.

'No. Not even my own mother, but it's not her fault. My master always said that compassion weakens us, and if I wish to be of any use to anyone then I must isolate myself from others.' For awhile, there was silence, until Sam asked, 'What about you, what happened to you when your world was attacked?'

'My grandpa, me, Interceptor, and my Grandmother managed to escape on a gummi ship that our friend was working on. Unfortunately no one else made it. We were just drifting from world to world from then on, trying to find somewhere to fit in. But I drew a lot of attention.'

'What kind of attention?' Sam asked.

'My body developed early. Need I say more?'

'No,' Sam said, 'I guess you can't expect much from disgusting humans.'

'I wish I could say that those pricks were the worst thing. It seemed like wherever we went, the empire wasn't far behind. Well, because no one knew how to maintain the ship, it eventually crapped out and we crash landed in the Olympus coliseum.'

'Relm,' Sam said seriously, 'You said something about the empire. Were any of the soldiers ever holding a banner with a chained phoenix on it?'

'Yeah, once,' Relm replied. Sam's eyes widened. 'What's wrong?'

'Nothing. Don't worry about it,' Sam stated.

'Sam.'

'Yeah?'

'We're friends right?' The question struck Sam like a cinderblock.

'Yes.' Sam replied as thunderous laughter came from the most loathed voice within him.

'_**She's toying with you. She probably just enjoys teasing stupid animals**_'

'_What do you know?_' Sam shot back in his mind

'_**Do you actually think she cares about you? Who would want to be friends with you?**_' Sam didn't respond. He was right. Why would anyone want to be friends with him? Did she really want to befriend him?

'_I will never need anyone else. Not my mother, not my father, not Laguna, not the king, not Sora and certainly not any friends._'

'_Is that still true,_' Sam thought.

'You alright? You seem dazed' Relm stated.

'Yes,' Sam answered, 'I'm fine.'

XXX

_**A/N: Sorry for the late update. We've gone over on internet usage so I couldn't get this to my Beta until the seventeenth and even then he hasn't read the last chapter because his outbox was full. Anyway I hope you enjoyed. Trivia time! What year did Kingdom Hearts come out? Please review.**_


	31. The Paramekian empire

**_The _****_Paramekian Empire._**

**_A/N: Hi everyone, it is I, with chapter thirty-one for all of you. Did you all know that this story has been up for about half a year? Thank you my Co-writer morbid333. The answer to my trivia question is 2002…I think. Oh, did you know that this story is separated into five different arcs? This doesn't really affect you, it is really only to help me organize the chapters. See, I organize them chapter, world, and then arc. This arc is called the Kihonteki-Youshiki arc, and also, this is the last world of the arc, yay! I own nothing except OCs and the plot to this story. Any Final Fantasy or Disney characters belong to their respective creators. Oh, I got a review from someone asking about termology. OC means original character such as Sam. OOC means out of character such as if someone wrote Sora going on a killing spree. A Lemon would mean a sex scene. Youi (I think I spelt it right) is a male/male pairing such as Sora/Riku. Yuri is a female/female paring such as Kairi/Ollette. Those are the main things. Anyway, onto the story, Enjoy!_**

**_Beta's Note: *shakes head* It's spelled Yaoi, not youi… idiot… (and if anyone thinks I'm being insulting, you clearly haven't seen the education episode from season 1 of Metalocalypse - 'Go Forth and Die' or is it in 'fatklok' I dunno, it's one of those I think... they're both pretty funny. Seriously, I challenge you all to watch just one episode of that show for the first time and not laugh, or at least find it amusing. That's how funny it is... but then, humor is subjective, maybe you'd just find it offensive and disturbing... If you like shows like 'South Park' then you'll probably like this, although it should probably be said that it is more violent. Either way, sorry for the intrusion. I'll be going now.)_**

XXX

'Can you justify how your Heartless quota for this month has run dry, Golbez?' Hojo asked as he finished tying his long, black, and greasy hair into a ponytail.

'The Chinese army is putting up a strong fight. Much more than we anticipated,' the man in large purple amour replied, a large cape connected to his shoulders and flowing down his back.

'Maybe it's because we have such a useless general in charge!' called a colorfully dressed 'clown man' who was sitting in the corner of the dark room.

'I assure you, it is not my skill that is the problem,' Golbez stated in his own defense.

'Then what do you think _is_ the problem?' Ultimecia asked

'The problem is that they will never surrender to us. Every last one of them will resist us.'

'Well then, I think it is obvious,' stated the clown as he jumped up, 'we just have to exterminate all those who won't play along.'

'But no one is willing to…'

'Exactly,' the clown ominously grinned.

'Indeed,' Hojo said, 'you said you needed more Heartless, well here is your chance. Take their hearts before you destroy their bodies.'

'Wait!'

'It's settled. What is next?' Ultimecia asked. Then, as if on cue, the door to the room burst open and Sephiroth entered, with the Paladin.

'Well, look at who's tardy to the party,' Hades said, speaking for the first time in a while.

'Why are you two so late?' Ultimecia asked.

'Isn't it obvious? Can you not see that they are in love!' the clown mocked, 'why, with all these meetings it's hard for them to spend time together.'

'What was that?' the Paladin shouted through his teeth.

'Be silent,' Sephiroth ordered the young boy, 'we have no reason,' Sephiroth casually stated as he ignored the clown.

'Let's just get back to it,' Hojo said, 'it seems that the Paramekians are posing more of a threat with each day that passes, therefore we need to expand our territory. I have already selected three worlds of strategic importance, the land of dragons, Port royal, and the Disney kingdom.'

'The land of dragons is bound to fall,' Ultimecia stated, 'You deal with Port royal,' Ultimecia said as she looked at the clown.

'And the Disney kingdom?' Sephiroth asked.

'The cornerstone of light will stop our Heartless and Kaishin from entering their castle, so we need an expert of stealth. Unfortunately, if our information is correct, that traitor Shadow has sided with the keybearers; therefore I have hired a new assassin, Alistair Creedal.

'What?' Sephiroth exclaimed, 'Surly you haven't forgotten who he is.'

'No, of course not, however, he doesn't know that I am a sorceress, therefore, there should be no problem,' Ultimecia stated.

'I hope that you're assassin is as good as you think he is,' Golbez stated.

'Even if he isn't, as long as he gets to the cornerstones chamber, his duty is done.' Ultimecia stated with a sly smirk upon her face.

'What do you mean when you say that?' Golbez asked.

'I have prepared an experiment within him. He is now but a walking time bomb, meaning that when he dies, the essence of darkness I implanted within him will explode.'

'So in other words, as long as he is near the cornerstone when he dies, it will become tainted and corrupt,' Sephiroth stated.

'Exactly.' Hojo replied.

'So, where is this assassin of yours?' the Paladin asked.

'He is on his way to the Disney kingdom already. He should arrive in about a day or so.' Ultimecia answered, 'That is everything. This concludes this meeting.'

XXX

'Man, it's been ages since I saw the sun last,' Sora stated as all those aboard the three ships stepped into the courtyard.

'It's beautiful,' Kairi said as she was mesmerized by the sight of the courtyard.

'I suppose it looks…pleasant,' Sam stated.

'I wonder how Queen Minnie is doin',' Goofy stated aloud.

'Why don't you go find her then?' Cid suggested, 'it'll take a while for the mechanics to insert the new navi-gummi pieces, so we're stuck here for awhile.'

'Sora,' Sam began, 'When you get some spare time, I want you to come with me to the library.'

'We can go now,' Sora answered, 'But what is this about?'

'I need to talk to you about the Paramekian Empire,' Sam answered before turning to Shadow, 'Shadow, you have the most experience when it comes to fighting the Empire. Can you come with us?'

'I might as well,' Shadow monotonously said, and with that, the three began their journey to the library, followed of course by Interceptor.

The trip was silent. The only sound was that of footsteps. As they arrived at their destination, Sora was the one to open the door and the four entered. In the Library, there were brooms cleaning the floor by themselves. Also, there was someone who turned to face the four as they entered. It was none other but Queen Minnie.

'Oh, Sora, When did you arrive?' the Queen asked, quite surprised and delighted.

'Just a while ago,' Sora replied.

'And who are your friends?' Minnie asked.

'This is Shadow,' Sora said as he pointed to the black clad ninja, 'and…' Sam quickly muffled Sora's mouth with that of his that was not in a sling.

'Leo, that's what most people call me,' Sam quickly lied.

'And who's he?' Minnie asked as she began to approach Interceptor.

'Stay back, the dog eats strangers,' Shadow warned.

'Oh, that's a shame,' Minnie said.

'Do you have any information on the Paramekian Empire?' Sam asked.

'Not much, I'm afraid,' Minnie answered. 'Feel free to look at what we do have, I was leaving anyway,' Minnie said before she made for the exit. When she was gone, Sam began to browse the book shelves. After a while, he had accumulated a few sheets of paper.

'This looks like all there is,' Sam stated as he placed the sheets on a table.

'What are those?' Sora asked as he approached Sam. Said person answered by handing a sheet to him.

'Do you know who is in that report?' Sam asked.

'No,' Sora replied as he looked down on the old paper. It showed a man with long blond hair that spiked up in all directions, and he was wearing extravagant gold clothing. A purple cape hung down his back. Also, the man held a staff in one hand, as long as his body. The top of the staff was black and had a strange jewel at its tip. The bottom of the staff was golden with what looked like a claw at the bottom. [1]

'I didn't think so,' Sam stated, 'That is the Emperor of the Paramekians. Emperor Mateus.'

'Mateus, is it? He doesn't look so tough,' Sora simply stated.

'His power does not come from his physical abilities. It comes from his power to inspire fear into the hearts of those who oppose him, and great loyalty into the hearts of his people. He is also a force to be reckoned with when it comes to magic. A lot of the Paramekian power however, comes from his generals,' Sam stated as he passed all, except for one piece of paper to Sora, 'I presume you already met Garland and Exdeath.'

'I think so,' Sora answered.

'Good, there are too more generals you should know about, they are Genesis and Cloud of darkness.'

Sora looked at the Cloud of darkness' picture first. She had silver hair and extremely revealing clothing. A red cape which was a mixture of black and white on the inside hung down her back. She also wore black gloves up to her shoulders which were red on her hands. A pair of tentacles came out of her body.

After surveying that image, Sora looked at the picture of Genesis. The man had red hair that ran down his neck. Genesis had a red jacket with black on the shoulders which he wore over top of a black shirt. He had black pants and large black boots; also, he held a long crimson sword.

'What about that one?' Sora asked as he looked over at the paper Sam was still holding.

'I was wondering how you react to this, but I suppose there is no point in hiding it from you,' Sam stated as he handed the paper to Sora, 'I have a feeling you will recognize this one.'

'Why should I…' suddenly surprise slammed against Sora's body like a cinderblock and instantly silenced him. The man printed on the paper looked nearly identical to an older version of Sora, only with much spikier hair. He wore a cloak similar to that of the old organization thirteen cloaks, 'who…who is this?'

'His name is Kuaramu, although I suppose you would call him grandfather.'

'Grandfather?' Sora shouted in complete surprise, 'my grandfather was an army's general?'

'No, he was not just some general. He was the Emperor's younger half-brother,' Sam informed Sora.

'But…that means.'

'You have Paramekian blood within you,' Sam replied. 'Generally; Paramekians are seen as a strong willed and determined people. I suppose you fit the description well. The Emperor's mother died in childbirth. A few years later, his father remarried a princess of a freshly conquered world. Another year passed and your grandfather was born.'

'But how did it happen, how did my Grandfather get to the islands?' Sora asked.

'It is a long story, perhaps another time,' Sam said, 'but there are a few things that your grandfather is famous for, the greatest being him inventing the Yumi meditation.'

'What's that?' Sora asked.

'It is the art of transporting the darkness within one's heart lower into our body, into our abdomen where our ch'i is located.'

'To our Ch'i? Why?' Sora asked, completely bewildered.

'I'm not sure if you know this, but the knowledge can't hurt. Ch'i is the life-process which flows through one's body. Therefore, if one's darkness is focused in their Ch'i, then it will flow through the body, and when one calls upon it, there will be no strain upon the heart, and so they will not lose their heart and become a Heartless.'

'How do you know all this?'

'Really it's just common knowledge,' Sam replied.

'You know what I mean. How do you know so much about the Paramekian Empire? You found nearly no info on them, and yet you know so much. Just who are you?' Sora asked.

'I suppose you'll find out soon enough,' Sam mumbled as he turned away, 'the Paramekians don't discriminate against age or size; they judge one upon his or her strength. Where others would spit upon someone, they welcome them with open arms. Sora, before I met with you and the others, I was a Paramekian imperial general.' Immediately, Sora was smacked with another shock. Sam turned to Shadow, 'all he needs to know now is how to fight them. I would appreciate it if you told him what you know,' Sam said as he made for the door.

Sam, wait,' Sora called, but he was too slow, Sam had already closed the door behind him.

XXX

**_A/N: I hope this was any good, well anyway, I hope you liked it. Trivia time! What game is Emperor Mateus from? Please review!_**

_1. I can't explain the Emperor in full detail, if you want, find a picture of him online from Final Fantasy Dissidia to get a good picture of him in your head. I suggest you do it for any Final fantasy characters you're unfamiliar with. Garland, Exdeath. Et cetera._


	32. The painted tree

_**The painted tree**_

_**A/N:**__**Well, the training has finally started. Yay! Let us get into it. I own naught but original characters and the plot. The answer to my trivia question was Final Fantasy two. Thank you to my co-writer you to Transitions end for the review. Let's get to it. Enjoy!**_

_**Sam: I just finished reading this script. Don't you think it was a bit sudden?**_

_**Me: What?**_

_**Sam: You having me-**_

_**Me: Shut up! You'll ruin it!**_

XXX

Emperor Mateus' throne room stretched on for what must have looked like one-hundred meters. An elongated red carpet stretched from the doorway to Mateus' throne. As one would have found various knick-knacks in a large manor, these walls were decorated with the presence of many tools of war or gifts given to the man by the many generals of various conquered worlds throughout the cosmos. Garland rested on a single knee with a hand rested on the carpet before it, his head down to show his respect to his emperor. [1] Mateus merely looked down upon the general, emotion lacking from his face.

'I swear upon my life, he looked nearly identical to the late Danchō Kuaramu,' Garland stated. [2]

'Fascinating. I wonder…' Mateus stated, 'Perhaps I should look into this myself.'

'My lord, you need not give this insect the privilege of dying by your hand. Please, give me another chance. Next time, I shall hold back naught!'

'Very well, but for now we both have priorities that surpass that of this child you speak of,' Mateus stated, 'As each day passes, more of the cosmos hails under the same banner.'

'Yes my lord.'

'But these Heartless creatures, they may become an annoyance.'

'Those creatures being a threat to us is a preposterous thought if you don't mind me saying. We shall destroy them as well as those who command them.'

'Alone, they are pitiful, however when they group together they become a threat. Do not forget it was those 'pitiful creatures' as you put it that killed my brother,' Mateus stated, 'I will not allow the existence of those wretched creatures, not even one.'

'If that is your wish, then it shall be done, the Heartless shall feel the full vengeance of the Paramekian Empire!'

XXX

The bed was comfortable, and the night was silent. Sora woke silently in the night but remained within the bed as many of his age would. Of what he could tell, the sun had yet to rise, so why should he. There was no reason for him to get up, so he planed to drift back off to sleep. Little did he know that two individuals had entered his room and were about to foil his plan.

'Wake up you lazy bastard!' An unnaturally loud voice shouted. The sudden shock came as a surprise to Sora and he fell out of his bed. Next came the cacophony off an out of tune trumpet, the sound slammed against Sora's ear drums for an agonizing thirty seconds until it finally stopped. As Sora's vision cleared from its blurred state, he saw Relm and Sam.

'Look at what I painted,' Relm said as she proudly held up the trumpet.

'Move it Maggot, get dressed!' Sam shouted through a megaphone.

Sora moved quickly and changed into his usual clothes, and once he was dressed, he was chased out into the castles courtyard with Sam shouting various cusses and offensive comments, some of which contained various remarks about his mother's profession. By the time Sam had stopped shouting, they were in the courtyard.

'Why are we here?' Sora asked.

'It won't be often that we will have spare time such as this,' Sam replied, 'it would be beneficial to spend such time training.'

'But did we have to start so soon?' Sora asked.

'Yes,' Sam answered.

'But why?'

'Because I said so, that's why!' Sam shouted as he threw the megaphone at Sora's head, 'You could use the discipline.'

'Ow!'

'Let's get started, call your Keyblade,' Sora did as instructed, Heroes crest appeared in his hand in a flash of light, 'When you strike at an enemy, would you say you use any specific technique?'

'No,' Sora answered, 'when it comes to the strike itself, I usually just use the weight of the Keyblade.'

'That is what it looked like whenever I saw you strike,' Sam said, 'That is why I have prepared this exercise for you,' Sam stated as he approached a particular tree.

'What am I supposed to do with a tree?' Sora asked slightly bewildered.

'Cut it down,' Sam simply replied.

'That's it?'

'That's it,' Sam repeated, 'Only a complete dipshit can't cut down a tree with something such as a Keyblade.'

'Yeah,' Sora agreed as he stepped forward and got into an appropriate position. He raised the Heroes crest and struck at the tree, cutting halfway through in a single strike. Sora removed the blade for the final strike, but to his surprise, as he pulled his weapon away from the tree, it regenerated itself, 'what the?' At this point, laughter exploded from Relm and an amused smirk grew on Sam's face.

'I should have probably told you but that tree was a magic picture made by Relm.'

'Yep! The only way to take it down is to cut through it in one strike,' Relm proudly stated.

'A single strike doesn't sound too hard,' Sora stated.

'It isn't…_if_ you know how to strike at it,' Sam replied, 'now get to it.'

Sora struck at the tree a few times, but it resulted in the same conclusion as before. Sora spent the next few hours trying to cut the tree down, but no matter how he tried, nothing worked. Eventually Sam walked off, and after a bit longer, so did Relm.

Relm wondered where Sam had gone as she walked down the courtyards pathway, but then, a sudden psst caught her attention. Relm spun around and saw a worried Strago there.

'Grandpa, what's wrong?' Relm asked.

'I see he isn't with you right now,' Strago stated.

'Who?'

'You know, the Sorceress' kid. Hyne's vessel,' Strago stated.

'What is it to you,' Relm asked.

'I just want what is best for you. Maybe it would be best that you keep your distance from _him_.'

'How dare you!' Relm shouted.

'What?' Strago asked defensively.

'He's done nothing to deserve you to not trust him. You can't judge him over something he has no control over. If you do, then you're no different then that son of a bitch paladin!'

'That's not what I-' Strago tried to explain but was interrupted.

'What the hell gives you the right to say who can or can't be my boy…I mean friend' Relm corrected, but it was too late, the damage was already done. Strago's jaw dropped and his eyes seemed as if they were about to jump out of there sockets.'

'B-boy…friend' was the last thing Strago stated before his eyes rolled back and he fainted.

'Uh-oh,' Relm said before she turned around and rushed off in that direction.

Awhile passed until Strago regained consciousness.

'What happened?' Strago asked himself as he rubbed his aching head, 'oh right, now I remember.'

'_I just want what is best for you. Maybe it would be best that you keep your distance from him._'

'Oh, that came out wrong. I meant because he's a boy, with all his _hormones_ and his _Teenageness_. She's still a young girl after all,' Strago sighed, 'It's wired. I know there was something else…'

'_What the hell gives you the right to say who can or can't be my boy…I mean friend.'_

Strago blinked twice, 'Ahh!' Strago let out a rather feminine scream as he jumped up and started running in circles, 'Nooo! What do I do! What do I do! Do I tell her father? No, he wont give a flying…wait,' He interrupted himself, 'what about his father, he's sure to care.'

XXX

'**I seem to remember you telling Sora that uncertainty is dangerous, perhaps you should take your own advice**' Ansem's voice stated within Sam's head.

'_Unlike with Kairi and Sora, I would bring only suffering to her,_' Sam answered as he exhaled the smoke from his cigarette.

'_**Indeed, if you truly cared for the female human then do not soli her with your filth,**_' Hyne said.

'**Be silent, monster**!' Ansem shot.

'Would you two mind shutting the hell up,' Sam said. At that point, he heard foot steps. Quickly, Sam spun around and caught a glimpse of Relm as she quickly approached him, 'Is something wrong?' Sam asked as he soon noticed that her usually beautiful face was now contorted in thought.

'I was just wondering how you put up with everyone. Of what you told me yesterday, I can't even imagine what it was like.'

'It wasn't that hard to put up with,' Sam spat as he crushed the cigarette in his hand before turning to face Relm. She caught a glimpse of his eyes, and they immediately frightened her. Behind those eyes wasn't Sam, but she doubted it was Hyne, it was something horrible in-between, 'Do you want to know why it was so easy?' Sam asked as he lunged forward and grabbed Relm by the throat before pushing her violently against the wall, 'do you truly want to know?' He asked with a sickening smirk appeared on his face as he tightened his grip and summoned Outcast in a dark flash.

Relm struggled, however Sam just tightened his grip around her windpipe to the point that she could not breathe, 'it's the truth,' Sam whispered in her ear, 'everything they say is the truth. I'm a monster. A freak of nature. A Boruritena-Dobutsu. Barely even fit to be a human,' Sam chuckled, something that Relm had never seen Sam do before, 'and Then again, why would that be a bad thing? What's so great about being a _filthy human_,' Sam growled a barely audible sound, his voice a cross between his and Hyne's, 'we humans were originally little more then sentient tools created by Hyne. But his flawed design was stolen by others such as him, and they were mass-produced on other worlds, perhaps they saw something in them that Hyne entirely missed.' Sam stated, 'but I've seen humanity for what they truly are , and I have seen that this cosmos would benefit from their absence. Not just humanity, all the parasites of the cosmos,'

'_No..._'

'We will all perish, and it is I, Hyne's vessel, who shall begin the cosmic genocide. We must all die. Our friends. Our enemies. You and I are no exception,' Sam stated as he raised Outcast and put it to the small patch of Relm's throat which was not covered by his hand, 'how cruel would I be if I were to allow you to live long enough and witness the fall of your civilization? How cruel would I be to kill you last? You shall be the first of many!' said Sam as he applied force to his Keyblade, just enough to make a thin stream of blood to fall down Relm's throat. Then, just suddenly, Relm noticed a change in Sam's eyes. His eyes had returned to there usual state, though they were dazed, as if he was just suddenly awoken. Immediately, Sam released Relm from his grip as he dismissed his weapon and jumped back, shock evident upon his features.

Relm wiped what little blood that was present away from her throat before taking a step towards Sam, 'Sam…'

'Relm, I…' Sam began, but nothing more came out. What else could he say? There was nothing _to_ say. He had let down his own inner barriers, and this was the result. He turned around and began to walk away.

'Wait!' Relm called as she grabbed Sam by the hand and pulled him to her, spinning Sam around in the process. As he came into contact with her, Relm wrapped her arms around him.

'What are you…?' Sam began.

'Was it him?' Relm asked.

'His influence…but when it comes right down to it, it was me. It is me without holding my hatred back,' Sam answered.

'But he is the one who has forced you down this path, because you have been alone against that bastard. You don't have to be alone anymore; they can help you, and so can I.'

'I'm sorry,' said Sam, 'for that…and for this.'

'For what?' Relm asked, but her question was answered as he quickly moved his head forward and pushed his lips upon her own.

The sudden shock forced Relm's body to tense up. Normally, she would have pushed away any one who would have dared kiss her as well as delivered a knee to their groin. Strangely enough, Relm did neither of these things. In fact, she seemed to enjoy it, enough so to relax. After awhile, the kiss broke.

'Sam?' Relm looked in Sam's eyes.

'I had to try, no matter the result,' replied Sam.

'Well, thank you,' said Relm as she rested her head upon his chest.

'Now what?' Sam asked.

'I don't know. But everything should be better now, for the both of us.'

'That is easy for you to say. You aren't the one who has to worry about getting castrated by Shadow.'

'I'm sure he won't mind,' Relm said with a small laugh, 'Well you papa,' shortly after she said that, a figure dropped down.

Shadow did not reply as he wondered off and left the two alone.

XXX

Sora was exhausted. Night had fallen and he still hadn't found a way to take the tree down. Now, he simply lay on the ground with his eyes closed.

'You know, you'll never get it if you're exhausted,' Sora opened his eyes and saw Riku standing over him.

'I suppose you've got a point,' said Sora as he jumped up.

'Try again in the morning, I bet you'll get it after you rest up.'

'I think you're right,' Sora said before he followed Riku into the castle.

XXX

_**A/N: Another chapter down! Trivia time! Name every summon you can get in Kingdom heart one. Review please.**_

1. A Warrior of Paramekian heritage, one of many descendants of Paramekians scattered throughout the cosmos after the first campaign several hundred years ago. In the world he was stranded on, he was a loyal knight of Cornelia. After realizing his Paramekian heritage, he betrayed the kingdom and kidnapped the princess, ordering the King to submit the Kingdom if he wanted her returned. Garland wished to conquer the world in the name of the Paramekians. However, four warriors defeated him, and the princess was retuned. On the brink of death, he was approached by four fiends of that world (Different from the fiends of the cosmos.) They save his life and send him to the past. From there, he sends the same fiends into the future, thereby creating a time loop that would allow him to become Chaos, the god of discord. However, the same warriors were sent to the past and vanquish him, sending the five back to the future. Again, Garland was saved, this time by the Emperor of Paramekia, Mateus' father. He soon became general of the Paramekian army. He also assisted in the coup that led an eighteen-year-old Mateus to power over his father.

2. Dancho. This is the official title given to Keyblade masters beyond the basic title of mastery.


	33. The Intruder

The Intruder

**A/N: Good day all. Well, as we all know, it is coming to that time of the year where we must ready our homes defenses against the imminent attack of foul curs banging on our doors and demanding confectionaries. So to help keep your spirits up, there will be a chapter up on the thirty-first of October; I'm guessing it will be next chapter. Anywho, Kingdom Hearts belongs to square Enix and Disney, as do most things I use for this story. Plot and OCs belong to me. Thank you to all those people who reviewed. Thank you to my co-writer Morbid333. Now, onto the chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

Silently, a ship landed within the courtyard of the Disney castle, though only the pilot would have known, for there was a stealth Gummi block installed in the ship. This Gummi block created a shield that surrounded the ship. That shield made the ship not only invisible to the outside world, but silent too. Out of the ship jumped a dark haired man. He wasted no time as he sprinted to the castle, for this man was here on a mission, he was here to destroy the cornerstone of light.

* * *

'I really don't care,' Leon answered the old man sitting across the table from him, a glass of liquor in his hand.

'But we have to do something, otherwise…otherwise,' complained Strago.

Otherwise what? What exactly is it that you're afraid of?' Leon asked as he took a drink from his glass. A shuffling of a seat sounded shortly before footsteps. Leon turned his head to see Shadow pass by and move to the window. Leon finished his drink before getting out of his seat and joining him.

'I take it you noticed it too,' Leon simply stated.

How could one not?' Shadow simply asked without diverting his gaze from the window.

'Most likely a stealth block. Whoever the pilot is, he must be incompetent. A ship with a stealth block emits a loud humming, that is why they are meant only for use in space, where sound does not travel.'

'Have the children noticed, or must we awaken them?'

'I don't know, they're deeper in the castle, so the sound may not have traveled that far,' Leon answered, 'I'll wake Sam, I don't know if he'll be able to find the intruder with that meditation of his, but I might as well ask.'

'And of the others?'

'It would be quicker if someone else were to wake them,' Leon answered.

'I assume you speak of me?'

'Yes.'

With nothing more to say, Shadow silently accepted the task and left the room. It would be best that he simply abided the wishes of all of them. That would decrease the likelihood of Heartily…Shadow shook the thought from his head as he descended a flight of stairs. From his encounters with the boy back when he was with the Paramekians and Shadow worked for those men and women who controlled the Heartless, he knew Sam would resort to any means to achieve his goals. Surely this was no bluff. No matter how close he and Relm got, Shadow had no doubt that he would carry out his threat.

His thoughts had ended the moment he reached his destination. Shadow closed in on the door and reached for the handle. As he turned the handle and pushed on the door, it swung open. It was one of many guest bedrooms, and inside was a double-bed with two figures silently sleeping. Teenagers now-days must have changed. When he was their age, Clyde barley ever slept while sharing a bed with a girl, nor would he be dressed. Though that was a long time ago, back when Shadow went by the name Clyde.

He walked forward towards Sora and Kairi before outstretching his arms and shaking the two awake. Kairi slowly opened her eyes and rose into a sitting position. Sora released a disobedient groan which forced Shadow to shake him harder.

'Alright, alright, I'm up,' Sora stated as he sat up with a yawn.

'Get dressed, we have company,' Shadow stated as he walked out of the room.

* * *

Alistair Creedal poked his head out from the corner of the hallway; the gigantic doorway took up the majority of the wall. As he pulled his head back from plain view, he dug into his pocket and pulled out a golf tee shaped object.

'Okay, what did that old scientist say? Push the button at the top, put it in the ground and step back, right?' Alistair thought as he followed the instructions, showing great strength as he impaled the object into the ground with the needle-like tip at the bottom. As the head-hunter stepped back, the top of the device exploded in a very small and quiet blast. After which, many gray shadow-like figures flew out of the now exposed top. Though they were tiny to start with, they quickly grew in size before flying off in all directions. Alistair returned his attention back to the enormous door, 'hopefully that'll distract everyone long enough for me to finish my job and be on my way,' Said Alistair as he made for the door in a run.

* * *

'Alright, ready!' Sora announced as he and Kairi stepped out of the room.

'Go wake the other one,' instructed Shadow as he looked at Kairi. She abided his request and went down the hall in a jog. Shadow then turned to Sora, 'We're finding the intruder,'

'Alright, so where do we start?' Sora asked. Shadow did not reply, for he was now looking down the hall.

'Get ready,' Shadow instructed as he drew Striker and Man-eater. After that, he let out a sharp whistle. There was a loud bark as Interceptor ran up the stairs and stood by Shadow just in time to witness many Gray figures fly their way from the hall and take shape as Mechanical looking Heartless.

'How did they get in the castle?' Sora asked as he called his weapon forward.

'They're machines, not Heartless,' Shadow stated, 'they weren't repelled because they are not creatures of darkness.'

'Heartless or machine, they're going down either way!' Sora announced.

'Wait for us!' called a voice that could belong only to Donald. Sora turned around and a grin came to his face as Donald and Goofy rushed to his side.

'Glad you could make it,' said Sora.

'What are they doing in the castle?' Donald asked.

'I don't know, but let's kick them out already!' Sora replied.

Sora jumped forward and quickly brought Heroes crest down upon one of the mechanical Heartless (The Mecheart-1.0) and destroyed it with such ease that it looked as if a child could do it. A Mecheart jumped forward and slashed at Sora with its metal claws, however he rolled out of the way and the Mecheart went straight past the Keybearer. Sora quickly spun around and slashed the Mecheart, vanquishing it instantly. Another Mecheart ran towards Sora, but he just shot a thunderbolt forward and destroyed it.

Donald outstretched his staff and fired a thunderbolt forward and destroyed several Mecheart in a single strike. One of the mechanical Heartless lunged forward but Donald fired an icicle towards it, impaling it before it dematerialized. As several of the Mecheart surrounded him, Donald created a ring of fire around him and destroyed them all. One of the Mecheart made for the stairway, but Donald disposed of it with a ball of fire. There was a horrific screech as one of the Mecheart fired several blue laser-like projectiles towards Donald, all of which hit dead-on target. Donald let out a loud 'Wak' before he fired a thunderbolt and defeated half of them.

Goofy lunged himself forward, smashing down any Mecheart that were in his way in the process. After which, he was facing away from the majority of his enemy, so his next course of action was to spin around. Now facing the enemy, Goofy threw his shield, which struck several of his foes before returning to him like a boomerang. One of the Mecheart jumped at Goofy but he blocked its body with his shield, this made the Mecheart fall to the ground, it then quickly scurried away before it could be vanquished. One of the other Mecheart jumped at Goofy but he slammed his shield into the mechanical heartless, destroying it in mid-air.

Shadow and Interceptor both jumped forward and took out a Mecheart each. One of the Mecheart jumped at Interceptor, but the dog caught it in his mouth, before showing a great deal of strength by crushing its metallic body in his mouth with what looked like ease. 'Interceptor!' Shadow called. Interceptor responded by head-butting one of the Mecheart into the wall, Shadow then threw both of his weapons into the air and pulled out a shuriken and threw it at the mechanical Heartless. After it was destroyed, he pulled out six Kunai, one between each finger, and threw them at the remaining Heartless. As the weapons hit, the Mecheart were instantly destroyed. As Shadow's weapons fell back down, the ninja caught them before quickly sheathing them in what seemed like a fraction of a second.

'How many do you think got into the castle?' asked Sora as he dismissed Heroes crest.

'Maybe if we find their leader, we can stop them all at once,' Goofy suggested.

'That'll probably work, but where is the leader?' Sora asked.

'Is it not obvious?' asked the familiar voice from behind, a voice which could belong only to Sam Heartily (Whose bandages and cast where removed the previous night, I forgot to mention). Sora turned to face him.

'Do you know where they'd be?' Sora asked.

'Think about it. If only one is sent, then why is that? Because their other forces cannot get through, perhaps. Under those circumstances, where would they strike?'

Shock suddenly hit Sora, 'you're talking about the Cornerstone of light?'

'Yes,' replied Sam, 'they would most likely be striking the Cornerstone.'

'Then we have to stop them!' Sora stated, 'come on!'

'Wait for us!' Sora turned to the voice and Riku, as well as Kairi rushed to his side. They had no time to waste; they quickly rushed to the throne room.

'Where are the others?' Sora asked as he and his comrades rushed through the courtyard and into the next section of the castle. Together the group made short work of any Mecheart that attacked them.

'Protecting the queen, and holding most of the Heartless back,' replied Riku as they rushed up a flight of stairs.

'Look!' Donald exclaimed as he pointed at the throne room's door which was slightly open.

'Are we too late?' asked Kairi.

'No way!' Sora replied as he ran for the room, his comrades behind him.

As soon as Sora entered the room, a Mecheart jumped at him, however a kunai quickly flew past Sora's head, just missing his ear by a few millimeters, and penetrated its body, vanquishing it.

'You almost hit him!' Kairi complained.

'It was close to his head, yes, but not close to striking him,' Shadow answered. The Mecheart soon surrounded the group.

'Get to the Cornerstone! I'll hold them off,' said Riku as he summoned way to the dawn.

'Okay, be carful,' Sora replied as he, Donald, Goofy and Shadow made for the Cornerstone chamber.

'What are you two still doing here?' Riku asked Kairi and Sam.

'There's too many, you'll need help,' Kairi replied.

'What about you?' Riku asked Sam.

'It would be best that these creatures be disposed of quickly. We wouldn't want our enemy to call them back and overwhelm our comrades. This is too important to leave to the hands of only you,' Sam answered.

'What are you saying?'

'Nothing at all, now let us disposes of these maggots.'

* * *

_**A/N: I decided to split this chapter in two. The next chapter will be up on Halloween. Note it will be Halloween in New Zealand when it is up, so time zones may screw things up, so it may be a day prier to Halloween for those in America, which would be the majority of this stories fan-base. Trivia time! I do not think I got an answer for this one, so I'll ask it again. Starting with Xion, and ending with Xemnas, name the members of Organization XIII in order of there numbers. Please review.**_


	34. The Intruder part 2

**The intruder part 2**

**A/N: as promised, here is a chapter for you on Halloween, I hope it keeps your spirits up while you fend off hoard after hoard of trick-or-treaters. Thank you to my co-writer Morbid333. I own nothing except for this stories plot and OCs. Enjoy!**

XXX

'Get to the Cornerstone! I'll hold them off,' said Riku as he summoned way to the dawn.

'Okay, be careful,' Sora replied as he, Donald, Goofy and Shadow made for the Cornerstone chamber.

'What are you two still doing here?' Riku asked Kairi and Sam.

'There's too many, you'll need help,' Kairi replied.

'What about you?' Riku asked Sam.

'It would be best that these creatures be disposed of quickly. We wouldn't want our enemy to call them back and overwhelm our comrades. This is too important to leave to the hands of only you,' Sam answered.

'What are you saying?'

'Nothing at all, now let us disposes of these maggots.'

Kairi blocked a strike from one of the Mecheart and pushed it back, after which she stabbed at it. As Destines place entered the mechanical body, it disappeared in the same way all Heartless did. Another Mecheart lunged itself at her, but she slashed at its body and forced it to retreat a few steps. The same Mecheart jumped at her, Kairi slashed at it, but the mechanical Heartless ducked and slashed at her arm. Kairi let out a small screech of pain before regaining her composure and stabbing at the Mecheart, this time impaling and vanquishing it. One more Mecheart jumped at Kairi, but she ducked, and when it landed, she slashed and vanquished it.

Sam jumped back the moment the fight began. From the back of the room he was not much of a target, so was able to aid the battle with projectile based attacks. He ran a bit to the left and sent a horizontal dark projectile towards one of the Mecheart, slicing it in half and destroying it. Next, Sam lined up Outcast with another Mecheart, and fired a black beam at it. That very Mecheart was about to strike at Kairi's neck, but the beam vanquished the foe, Kairi not knowing how close she was to having her jugular ripped out.

Riku rushed forward and decapitated a Mecheart, quickly vanquishing it. Next, he stabbed underneath his arm and impaled a Mecheart that was behind him. Riku turned around to see a Mecheart jump at Kairi, and to his horror, he knew he couldn't get to her in time. Suddenly though, it was destroyed by a black beam. Riku turned to see the source of the attack, and saw Sam pull his Keyblade back and send a black projectile towards a cluster of Mecheart and destroy them all. Riku noticed that only three Mecheart remained, and so ran at them. Riku slashed one vertically, one horizontally and the last one he impaled.

'Well, that's all of them,' Riku said, however he did not dismiss way to the dawn, 'Come on, let's help the others.

XXX

Alistair smirked as he stood before the Cornerstone of light.

'This is it. When I destroy this, my job is over, so here we go. You lose,' Alistair laughed. After a while he blinked a few times. 'How the hell do I destroy this thing?' He asked himself before kicking the Cornerstone, 'Oww!' Alistair exclaimed.

'Stop right there!' exclaimed Sora as he and three of his comrades rushed down the staircase.

'Shit!' Alistair exclaimed as he turned to face the newcomers, then, after he blinked, he smirked. 'I can't believe my luck, I may not be able to take out this stupid Cornerstone, but imagine the pay I'll get for bringing you back with me.'

'You're nothing more than a common mercenary!' Sora stated.

'Oh no, I am more than a mercenary, like him,' Alistair stated as he pointed to Shadow, 'I am a head hunter, one of the last of the mercenaries who still have a code of honour.'

'I didn't know Honour and mercenary could go in the same sentence.'

'Of course you wouldn't when you surround yourself with mercenaries such as that scum. He'd slit his own best friends throat for the right price,' Alistair shot back as he dug into his inside pockets and pulled out six chains, all with small blades attached, 'talk is pointless as of now. Let us resolve this!'

Alistair swung his blades at Sora, but, he rolled out of the way. Donald shot a thunderbolt at the head-hunter, but he jumped out of the way. Sora lunged forward and brought Heroes crest down upon Alistair, but he blocked the strike with his chains. Remarkably they withstood the force of the attack. Alistair was practically laughing at the pathetic attempts that Sora was displaying. Shadow took to the air and lunged a kunai towards their enemy's throat, he moved out of the way, but the weapon still scraped his face.

'Bastard,' Alistair mumbled as he threw one of his blades forward, Shadow caught it before noticing something interesting.

'These blades are tipped?' Shadow stated.

'No shit,' Alistair threw another of his blades forward. Shadow released it before jumping back; he also got a good look at the approaching weapon.

_'That one wasn't. Only half of them are tipped?'_

Sora charged forwards and slammed his Keyblade down at Alistair. As it hit, the head-hunter stumbled backwards. He smirked as he regained his composure before charging at Sora; however was hit by Goofy's shield. Alistair jumped back; the fight didn't seem to be taking any toll upon him what-so-ever. In fact, it seemed to be amusing him.

'Is this really all you've got?' Alistair mocked. Sora clenched his teeth in anger as he jumped forward and brought heroes crest down upon Alistair. He blocked the attack with his chains, before cutting him with one of his un-tipped blades. Sora jumped back as his clothes mended themselves.

'Heal!' Sora raised his Keyblade and healed the cut that lay underneath his clothes

'What's the matter kid? You can't beat me with belligerence alone!' Alistair mocked. Sora clenched his teeth in rage once more.

'Sora!'

Sora turned his attention to the stairway and watched as Riku, Kairi and Sam descended them. Alistair also turned his attention to them, and his eyes lit up as he saw Sam.

'Oh! You're that witches son aren't you?' Alistair asked.

'Perhaps, or perhaps not. It depends upon which witch you mean,' Sam replied.

'Don't play stupid with-' Sam suddenly shot a beam from outcast directed at Alistair, however he quickly moved his head, and the beam just missed, 'you dishonorable little bastard, you tried to off me while I wasn't even ready!'

'Very observant,' Sam stated.

'If you wish to begin so soon, then I shall honor your final request!' Alistair shouted as he swung his weapons over his head.

Riku charged forward and stabbed at Alistair, but he jumped back. Sora ran forward and slammed his weapon at his back, sending him towards Riku, who slashed at his abdomen. Alistair shouted in pain as he jumped into the air and landed a few steps in front of the Cornerstone. Sam fired a black projectile towards Alistair, but he slashed it with one of his blades, destroying it. Sora, Kairi, Goofy, and Donald all charged forward. Shadow was behind him, a few meters away. He threw a shuriken at him, and it struck his back.

'You piece of-' Alistair was interrupted as the four all began striking away at him. Through the pain, Alistair finally managed to duck down and swing his weapons around. The four dodged the strikes, and the man quickly charged forward and threw his blades forward at Sam. All six entered his body.

'…Shit!' Sam screamed out. Quickly, while Alistair smirked, Sam channeled the dark energy in his body and sent it through the blades towards Alistair. He screamed in pain before letting go of the weapons and jumping backwards. Sam pulled the weapons out of his body before casting a 'Curaga' spell on himself, healing the wounds and disposing of the poison in his body at the same time.

'How about this!' Sora rushed forward and dealt a quick blow to Alistair, however it lacked a lot of the force that he usually used. Blood gushed from the wound as he fell on his back.

'S-shit, I can't die like this…' Alistair told himself as he began to crawl back.

'Well, that was over faster than usual,' Riku stated.

'Don't be so sure. I can't help but feel these aren't Maleficent's tactics. Perhaps it was the Paramekians who hired him, but there is only one way to find out for sure,' Sam said as he began to approach Alistair.

'G-get away from me you little freak!' Alistair hysterically shouted as he continued to crawl back, until his back made contact with the Cornerstone of light. Sam stopped before Alistair.

'If you are whom I think you are, then no doubt you'll be able to resist my ability to rip the information I need from your mind…Alistair Creedal,' Sam placed a hand upon Alistair's head before forcefully pushing it against the Cornerstone behind him. Alistair screamed out in pain, 'listen closely you inbred piece of shit, you're going to tell us exactly who hired you, got it?'

'Like I'd ever tell something like you anything,' Alistair replied before he spat at Sam, it landed right between his eyes. Sam answered this with an emotionless gaze, before kneeing him in the bottom of the jaw, then kicking his head back into the Cornerstone. Blood began to flow down the sacred jewel. Again and again, Sam violently pummeled Alistair against the Cornerstone of light, then, Alistair began to lose consciousness. All except Shadow were too stunned to do anything.

'Curaga!' a green light engulfed Alistair, and he looked up at Sam in confusion, 'you don't actually think I'm going to allow you to lose consciousness, do you? No, this is your life from now on, but you can end it at any time, all it takes is a name.'

Sam returned to pummeling him. When Alistair was close to losing consciousness, Sam would simply heal the damage and begin again. Until…

'Okay! I'll talk! No more!' Alistair pleaded. At that, Sam pulled out his pocket watch.

'Tsk-tsk-tsk. Five minutes of physical torture, I was just getting started. Pathetic,' Sam said as he returned the watch, 'give me a name!'

'Ultimecia! She hired me!' Alistair screamed.

'What!' Sam asked unable to believe what he just heard.

'That's all I know, just let me go!'

Sam walked away from the man as he regained his composure.

'Shadow, if you don't mind,' Sam said. Shadow approached Alistair with Striker ready.

'B-b-b-b-but you said-'

'That I will allow your life to end, what else could I have meant?' asked Sam as he lit up a cigarette and approached his comrades, 'Princess, you may wish to turn around, so that your eyes not be soiled by such a sight.'

'Sam, this isn't right. We can't just-' Sora began, but was interrupted.

'We must, for he is our enemy. He would strike us down given the chance,' said Sam.

There was nothing Sora could say to sway Sam, so instead he embraced Kairi so she could not see the man's life end. Kairi heard the man's screams end, and be replaced with gurgles and the constant sound of liquid splattering against the floor. She looked down and saw a red substance gather before her feet.

'Excellent work,' Sam congratulated as Shadow approached him, cleaning off his blade with a cloth which was in his pocket at the same time. Then suddenly, Alistair's corpse, as well as the Cornerstone was both consumed by darkness. When it finally dissipated, the Cornerstone of light was purple and cracked, then, to the horror of those in the room, it completely shattered.

XXX

**A/N: Well, I hope you enjoyed this. I wrote it over the course of about two days. Well, anyway, happy Halloween. Trivia time. In Halloween town on KH1, what is Jack's battle cry when you have him lock onto a target? Please review.**


	35. Dancing with the time witch

_**Dancing with the time witch**_

_**A/N: Here is the next chapter…but you already knew that. Anyway, let us get to it. Thank you to my co-writer, morbid333. Thank you Netrofire for the review. Enjoy. Merry Christmas and whatnot…**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or anything else I use except for the plot and OCs.**_

XXX

Silence. It ran throughout the chamber. Many were unable to comprehend what had just happened.

'That didn't just happen. Tell me that didn't just happen,' said a devastated Sora.

'It would serve no purpose,' Sam stated, 'we haven't much time. We must think of our plan soon, before the castle is overrun with Heartless.'

'What do you suggest we do?' asked Riku.

'Yeah, we don't even know anything about this here Ultameca,' Goofy said.

'Ultimecia!' Donald corrected.

'That is not entirely true,' said Sam, 'of what I recall, she is a Sorceress, like my mother. If Ultimecia were to kill her, I am sure she would become stronger.'

'So, she'll be a target then?' Riku asked.

'Most likely,' said Sam.

'Where is she?' Sora asked.

'I believe she is with the queen in the library.'

'That's not that far, let's go,' said Sora as he led the others back up the stairs and out of the throne room.

As soon as they were out, a Shadow lunged at Sora, but he quickly summoned his Keyblade and slashed it. Immediately after, he noticed that they were surrounded by Shadows like that he had just vanquished.

'Damn, they moved fast,' Sora stated.

Donald fired an icicle and impaled one of the Heartless. Several Shadows lunged at Donald, but he surrounded himself in flames. Flames, which engulfed a large number of the Heartless that had jumped towards him. Donald unleashed a thunderbolt, which struck and destroyed one of the Heartless. A Shadow sunk into the ground and scurried behind Donald, before rising. As it rose, it clawed at Donald's behind. That made Donald jump. In the air, he spun around in a one-hundred and eighty degree angle, and brought his staff down on it, which made the Heartless retreat a few steps. Donald shot a fireball forward and took it out.

Goofy charged forward and smashed many Shadows away, destroying a lot of them. A Shadow jumped forward from behind, but Goofy spun around and smacked the Heartless away. A Shadow slid past him and slashed his leg. Goofy spun around and slammed his shield down upon the unsuspecting Heartless, destroying it. Goofy then began spinning around, as well as charging at a cluster of Heartless. Many Shadows tried to jump at him, but they all met nothing but their end. A few of the Heartless tried to escape but they were not fast enough, and only met their end like the others.

Sam jumped to the air and sent several projectiles towards several different Heartless. After that, he slammed down to the ground, turning it black. He raised his free hand and slowly clenched. Chains then sprouted from the ground and captured many of the Shadows before crushing their small forms. When the captives were each vanquished, the free chains lunged forward and impaled many other Shadows. A Heartless jumped at Sam from behind, but as its claw encountered his body, he dematerialized, and his body became darkness. Then, unknown to the Heartless, the real Sam Heartily appeared from behind and brought Outcast down upon it, vanquishing the Shadow.

Kairi brought down Destiny's place upon a Shadow and vanquished it in the single strike. The next move Kairi made was charging forward towards another Shadow and crushing it. Suddenly, Kairi noticed the ground beneath her turn black, most likely a Heartless trick of some kind. Then she saw chains rise from the ground and decimate many of the Heartless. There was only one who could do this if not the Heartless. Sam. She continued to trace his attack. The only thing more horrific then those horrible chains was the look of pure disgust upon his face.

'Take it easy,' she whispered. Sam turned to her, obviously hearing her, to Kairi's surprise.

'These are but evidence of the weakness of all things,' Sam stated, 'what's more, they are not even amusing to dispose of. They do not bleed. Do not scream. They do not even remain after death. At least a cadaver becomes nutrients for the soil. Why should I take it easy? They deserve destruction, not mercy.'

Riku lunged forward and impaled a Shadow, vanquishing it. After that, he performed a back flip and slashed a Shadow that had scurried behind him. Several Shadows surrounded him; however, he spun around and slashed them all with ease. A Shadow jumped forward, but Riku slashed it while it was still in the air. He then ran forward and cut down a few Shadows that he came across, all of which went down in one strike each.

Shadow was instantly surrounded by Shadows. Interceptor raised his upper lip and bared his teeth at them. Shadow quickly drew his blades and charged in-between two of the Shadows. Quickly, they dematerialized in a flash of darkness, their captive hearts floating away. A Shadow jumped at him; however, Interceptor jumped and crushed it in his teeth. Shadow threw striker at one of the Heartless. As it dematerialized, Shadow sped in front of the weapon and caught it. A Shadow jumped at him, but he met it with man-eater, and destroyed it before cutting another Shadow that had jumped at him.

Sora ran forward and slashed a Heartless as it jumped at him. After that, he launched a fireball towards another Shadow. A cluster of Shadows jumped at him, but Sora took to the air before throwing his Keyblade at them. It slashed and destroyed them before returning to him. Another Heartless scurried behind him and slashed his leg. After which, Sora spun around and impaled the Heartless. As Sora looked about the room, he noticed only one more cluster remained. He lunged forward and slashed a few before launching a thunderbolt that consumed those which remained. With that done, Sora swiftly dismissed his Keyblade.

'The library is this way,' Riku pointed out.

'Then let us hurry. I feel a great darkness has already descended upon this castle, and that a force with an even greater magnitude approaches from the shadows,' Sam acknowledged.

Without hesitation, the group made their way down the hall, towards the library. Sora had rushed in front of the others; he quickly opened the door and lunged into the room. He was surprised at what he saw though. Many of his comrades were on the ground, severely injured or unconscious. Rinoa was standing, if only barley. She was covered in her own blood, head to toe. Behind her stood the queen, a horrified look upon her face.

'Sora, run!' Rinoa shouted.

'What's wrong?' Kairi asked as she and Riku rushed forwards to the room, but was suddenly sent flying back.

'Huh, what happened?' Sora asked. Then, he was suddenly shocked as his fallen friends, as well as the queen and Rinoa, lifted into the air, and one by one, flew from the room. Immediately afterwards, a barrier arose, blocking the doorway.

'You must be Sora, am I correct,' Sora turned and out of thin air, appeared a silver haired woman. [1]

'Who are you?' Sora asked.

'It is Ultimecia, our enemy!' Sam called through the barrier.

This surprised Sora, and he called Heroes crest forward.

'Feisty, willing to fight are we. Such a trait is to be expected form a young Paramekian such as yourself,' Ultimecia stated, 'yet it is strange that you do not fight alongside your own people. Especially considering your royal blood.'

'How do you know who I am!' Sora demanded.

'To the point I see,' Ultimecia stated, 'one must know their opponent, and I feel you may be a worthy adversary.'

'Well I know you too, you're a witch who want's power! You're no different than Maleficent!'

'Such a bitter tongue,' said Ultimecia. She quickly disappeared and materialized close to Sora, who was suddenly thrown back, 'yet you do not know me. You only see what all humans see.'

'Sora,' Sam called, 'she is the Sorceress of time, watch that. Do not let her touch your flesh either.'

'Don't worry, I can beat her!' Sora replied. [2]

He charged forward, but suddenly, in less than a blink of an eye, the distance had grown significantly between the two, and black energy spears surrounded Sora. The blasts all simultaneously lunged at him, engulfing Sora in an enormous explosion. As the smoke cleared, Sora could be seen on his knees.

_'Those clothes, they absorbed the majority of the blast,_' Ultimecia observed.

Sora used his Keyblade to push himself up. Anger was evident on his face. He charged forward, and slashed Heroes crest about. Ultimecia evaded the strikes as if they were nothing. Sora's frustration grew rapidly, and Ultimecia noticed this. [3]

'Why can't I hit her!' Sora asked himself furiously.

'I've already told you!' Sam called in Sora's head, 'She's the Sorceress of time, and she is slowing time when you try to strike her so that she may escape.'

'Then how do I win?'

'You must outlast her. She will tire out eventually, that is when you must strike.'

'This is pitiful. You are not even worth killing,' Ultimecia mocked, 'wait, what am I saying,' and with a mocking smirk upon her face, she sent three blasts from her fingers into Sora's chest, one penetrated his heart. His eyes widened in pain as he fell backwards, unable to even scream as the shock and pain overtook his body. A girl screamed out his name, and that was the last thing he heard before his world went black.

XXX

'Sora!' Kairi screamed out, she rushed forward, but the barrier just pushed her back.

_'This cant' be happening, I …I just…cannot believe it!_' were Riku's thoughts.

Donald and Goofy were too devastated to form coherent thoughts.

_'He is dead. Then that means…Relm,_' Shadow thought.

_'And so his life goes to the darkness,'_ Sam thought, _'yet, there is something strange about this. His life should be fading, but instead something is rising within him. Something of darkness_,'

XXX

Ultimecia was about to turn her back, but then felt it too. She quickly turned around, and saw Sora's body covered in darkness. Slowly he rose to his feet. His eyes were completely yellow. Darkness soon completely covered him, now giving him the appearance of a Heartless. In desperation, his heart and body temporarily had submitted to Anti-Sora.

XXX

_'What is this?_' thought Sam.

XXX

'What is this?' Ultimecia asked herself curiously. [4]

Anti-Sora, driven by its own primitive savagery, lunged at the only other being in the room, Ultimecia. Anti-Sora slashed with his claws at Ultimecia, who managed to evade. It continued to lunge through the air. As it hit the wall, Anti-Sora pushed himself off the library wall and back towards Ultimecia. She was not expecting the strike. Anti-Sora's claw slashed through her flesh, spilling blood onto the ground between them as Ultimecia jumped backwards. Ultimecia launched several icicles at it, all which Anti-Sora dodged before jumping at her, but was swiftly forced back as she blasted him with a bolt of lightning. Anti-Sora got back up once again, and rushed forwards towards Ultimecia, however she created a wall of fire, which she then sent hurdling towards Anti-Sora. The flames consumed it, but stalled him only for a few short seconds. This was all Ultimecia needed however, as she immediately appeared behind Anti-Sora, and blasted him with dark beams from her fingertips, sending him back.

'Maelstrom!' Ultimecia called as darkness surrounded Anti-Sora. It looked around to find a way to escape, but found none. The darkness began to push down, harder and harder, all but crushing it. Then, before he was completely compressed, the pressure was released, and replaced with the agony of his very life force feeling as if it was being torn from his being. Then, with a click of her fingers, the pain ceased, and the darkness vanished.

Anti-Sora turned its gaze upon the witch, who merely said, 'I have seen all that I need to. I see I am unable to dispose of you…yet,' with this said, a Corridor of darkness opened behind her, and Ultimecia turned her back on Anti-Sora, and left. The half Heartless, half Keybearer chased after her, but the Corridor closed before it could reach it in time.

XXX

As soon as Ultimecia had left, the barrier disappeared.

'Sora!' Kairi called as she rushed forwards, but Riku grabbed her arm.

'He's dangerous right now,' Riku informed her.

'But I-I have to help him. I have to try at least,' Kairi replied.

'And what would you do?' asked Sam, 'would you attack him?'

'No!'

'Then what?' Sam asked, 'Oh, I see. You would embrace him, and then he would somehow gain control of himself again. Such a foolish action would do nothing more than end your life,' Sam entered the library.

'What are you doing?' Riku asked.

Sam did not answer. Anti-Sora was about to jump at him, but chains emanated from the ground and pulled it down, and held it there.

'Subete no seimei wa, kurayami no naka Ni kawaru kurayami no naka de, shōhi denryoku ga umare, sono chikara de, wareware wa eien no void e no subete no seimei o kaeshimasu,' mumbled Sam, covering himself in a purple aura. Anti-Sora began to struggle, but shortly after, it seemed as if it were paralyzed. The darkness that coated Sora began to vanish, retracting to his chest until it was all but gone. The chains vanished, leaving a very tired, very dazed Sora on his knees. Sam passed Sora's friends as they rushed to his side. 'I feel that it may be of use in the near future.'

'Sam,' said boy turned to Riku.

'What?' Sam Nonchalantly asked as he lit up a cigarette as he commonly did.

'You said something was coming. Does Sora have time to recover?'

'No,' Sam answered, blowing smoke into Riku's face, who had to turn away from the unappealing smell. Riku was not a fan of cigarettes, 'it is already here.'

XXX

_**A/N: There you go, I hope you enjoyed it. Trivia time! What disadvantages are there for using Sora's Anti-form in KH2? Please review.**_

_**1. I wrote this while listening to 'succession of witches.'**_

_**2. I believe this fight scene goes well with the song 'Premonition' from the final fantasy 8 soundtrack.**_

_**3. Premonition pauses here.**_

_**4. Premonition starts again.**_


	36. Uiki, fiend of lightning

_**Uiki, fiend of lightning**_

_**A/N: Hello everyone, welcome to the New Year. Here is a chapter for you, filled with plenty of action for Riku fans. It seems everyone knew the answer to the trivia question for the last chapter, good work to everyone who answered. Kingdom Hearts belongs to Square Enix and Disney, as does anything else I may use. Plot and OCs belong to me. Thank you to my co-writer morbid333. Thank you to everyone who reviewed. Enjoy!**_

XXX

'You said something was coming. Does Sora have time to recover?' Riku asked.

'No,' Sam answered, blowing smoke into Riku's face, who had to turn away from the unappealing smell. Riku was not a fan of cigarettes, 'it is already here.'

'Already? I don't see anyone,' Kairi stated as she looked around the library.

'No, he's right,' stated Riku, 'I can't explain it, but I can feel something coming. Something dark.'

'Such a powerful presence. Could it be…? No. Impossible,' Sam mused aloud.

'What are you talking about?' Riku asked.

'If it is, then…' Sam again mumbled, before widening his eyes in realization, 'Sora needs to get the hell out of here!'

'I know,' Riku stated as he turned to Donald and Goofy, 'you two get him out of here,'

'Let's go Sora!' Donald shouted as he and Goofy helped him up and rushed Sora out of the room.

'Shadow, stop anyone outside from entering,' Sam ordered, 'if anyone enters this room then they will be reduced to nothing but smouldering corpses,' Shadow answered with a small nod and rushed out, along with Interceptor.

'Hey, what are we looking-?'

'**Hello keybearers**!' Kairi was answered as a disembodied voice bellowed through the room, '**My name is Uiki **[1]**, and today I shall be dining on three little insignificant humans! For an appetiser, I'll be feeding on a couple of tiny maggots, and for my main dish, I'll be enjoying the heart of none other than one of the princesses of light**,'

'Damn it! So I was right,' mumbled Sam as he summoned Outcast.

'What do you mean? Who is that?' Kairi asked.

'Uiki, the Fiend of lightning,' Sam answered.

'The what?' asked Riku.

'I assume you know that there must be a balance between light and darkness.' Sam began.

'Yeah, so what?'

'So surely you must have assumed that when there are people with hearts of pure light, such as the princess here, the cosmos would balance the equation with beings of pure darkness.'

Kairi gasped, 'Does that mean that they're my opposite?'

'Yes, but also they represent the darkness of the four elements that create the roads between worlds. No matter how you look at it, their goal is the same. To see you dead,' Sam said as he pointed at Kairi.

'What? But why do they want to kill me?'

'Not just kill you. They want to eat you, well, your heart at least.'

At this revelation, Kairi was terrified beyond words.

'Knock it off Sam! You're going to scare her to death!' Riku shouted.

'You can't protect her from the truth,' Sam moved his eyes from the silver haired boy to the centre of the room as he felt energy gathering there.

'I think we've run out of time to talk,' Riku said as a sphere of electricity gathered in the middle of the room, and in it stood a figure. As the lightning cleared, the blond man inside looked up and sent a sinister smirk in Kairi's direction.

'Evening _princess_.'

'You must be Uiki, right?' Riku asked as he summoned way to the dawn. Uiki ignored him entirely.

'I can sense how pure your heart is from here! Normally I have to feed on babies for a pure heart, but this is the real deal!'

Kairi was horrified by this statement, 'You're a _monster!_'

Uiki chuckle at the exclamation, 'Smart girl, most people are fooled by this disguise. You should know though that only a human would be insulted by that word. For some reason, your species prides itself on being lower on the food chain,' After saying this, Uiki looked up and down her body, 'my, my, what a gorgeous body. Maybe we can have some fun before I eat.'

'Keep the hell away from her!' Riku shouted as he jumped in front of Kairi.

'And what might you do if I do not, hmm?' Uiki asked with a mocking smirk upon his face.

'You're about to find out!' Riku shouted as he charged at Uiki.

'Damn it Riku, don't charge!' Sam warned, but Riku did not listen.

As Riku closed in of the Fiend_,_ he slashed his blade at the beast's waist, but Uiki took to the air with such speed that no one even saw him move. It was as if he had teleported there rather than jumped.

'My my. Aren't we slow? In mind and body.' Uiki mocked before he slammed his feet into Riku's shoulders, sending him to the ground. Uiki landed, a foot on either side of Riku's head, and charged at Kairi, who summoned Destiny's place, and as soon as Uiki was close enough, slashed at his face. Unfortunately for her, Uiki shifted his position so the weapon missed.

'What?' Kairi asked, bewildered.

'Such a simple tactic might work with mindless Heartless, but not with me!' Uiki thrust his hand at Kairi, but stopped abruptly and jumped back as a chain was hurled towards him. Once he was a safe distance away, Uiki sent a grin in Sam's direction.

'I almost forgot about you and those pesky chains of yours,' Uiki said as he saw the two chains sprouting from Sam's body, 'and it looks like you finally mastered that camouflage technique. Took you long enough! Nearly six years for something as simple as that. How pitiful'

'And what makes you so sure about that?' Sam asked.

'Those chains are made from darkness, so of course a Fiend like I would be able to sense them. You have two chains, plus those camouflaged four,' Uiki said as he charged the lightning in his hand. Sam began to retreat. Once Uiki had fully charged his attack, he fired it; however, the Fiend changed the direction at the last minute, sending the blast soaring towards Kairi.

Kairi screamed as the electricity engulfed her, burning her flesh. Kairi fell to the ground as the attack subsided, but slowly she forced herself up onto his feet.

'You a masochist or something?' called Uiki as he lunged forward towards her. His tongue shot out of his mouth and impaled her shoulder. Kairi let out a blood-curdling scream as the tongue exited her body, followed by a shriek as Uiki backhanded her to the ground with enough force to draw blood.

'Oh man, your screams are making me hard,' Uiki smirked as he pulled Kairi up by her hair, 'how about it? Want to have a little fun,' laughter filled Kairi's ears, yet suddenly, they were replaced by an animalistic growl of pain. Kairi fell to the ground with her hair covered in blood. Kairi pushed herself up, looking to her side as she did, but was horrified at what she saw next to her. Uiki's severed hand.

Riku pushed himself up. As he looked up, he saw Sam holding Uiki by the shirt, Outcast covered in blood and pointed at the blond-haired demon's throat. Uiki quickly coated his remaining hand in electricity before slamming it into Sam's abdomen, sending him flying away. The fourteen-year-old jumped back onto his feet before a chain jumped at the Fiend, however stopped abruptly as Riku charged in front of him.

'You look after Kairi! This son-of-a-bitch is mine!'

'Riku, I'm alright!' Kairi said as she charged as well.

'Is that so? We'll have to do something about that, won't we?' Uiki laughed as he conjured electricity around his hand, and fired it straight towards Kairi. The blast moved with such speed that Kairi could not conceive what had happened until it hit her. She let out another scream, and fell backwards when the attack cleared. Electricity still visibly ran over her body, and her muscles jerked accordingly.

'Bastard!' Riku slashed at Uiki's head, but the Fiend jumped back to safety. Uiki looked at the stub where his hand once was, noticing that a wave of dark energy had closed the wound.

'I do believe this body is screwed,' Uiki stated, 'No worries though. I'll just tear your innards out, and wear your skin like a nice new suit.'

'_That bastard isn't even paying attention_,' Riku thought furiously as he charged at the Fiend and stabbed at his abdomen. Uiki simply jumped onto the blade, forcing it to the ground, and kneed Riku in the chin, sending him flying across the room without his weapon. Uiki laughed mockingly as Riku stood up and wiped away some blood from his chin. Riku called back 'Way to the dawn' to his hand before charging forward. Uiki grouped his index and middle fingers together, and fired a shot of lightning at the Keybearer. Riku dodged the blast, and it hit and incinerated a painting on the wall, leaving only a smouldering fire where it once lay. Uiki continued to fire lightning at Riku, who continued to dodge, insuring the destruction of the books and paintings in the room.

Sam simply sighed and shook his head at Riku's attempts, '_He's wasting his time. Uiki, though physically the weakest of the four fiends, is the fastest. A one-on-one duel will get him nowhere in his human form_,' Sam thought as he knelt down to inspect Kairi, '_she's been badly burnt, but nothing that can't be quickly healed with magic. Lucky for her she is unconscious; being burnt is beyond excruciating'_

'_**Yes, you would know from experience, wouldn't you?**_'

Sam ignored the voice in his head as he put a hand over her body, '_Curaga_,' a green aura covered Kairi's body as the third degree burns slowly disappeared.

Riku looked around the room, which was now covered in fire.

'My, my, quite the barbeque we have here, wouldn't you agree?' Uiki smirked as he appeared behind Riku, making him stumble back and spin around, 'It's just too bad Katsutoshi isn't here. This would really get him off.'

Ignoring the man, Riku simply muttered, 'Kihonteki Youshiki.'

'Are you kidding me?' Uiki laughed.

'What is it!' Riku demanded.

'When a Keybearer decides to use Kihonteki Youshiki halfway through a life or death battle, it usually means one of two things. Either they are so arrogant and they want the fight to last as long as possible, or that they aren't strong enough to keep it up for long periods of time. Judging by the way that you're getting your ass handed to you, I'd say your motives are because of the latter reason!'

Uiki suddenly vanished from Riku's sight. Suddenly, an agonizing sensation to Riku's waist appeared; he looked down, and saw Uiki's fangs imbedded into his hips. Riku's face contorted in both pain and rage as he stabbed at Uiki's head, the action forced Uiki to release Riku and jump away just in time to avoid being impaled. Next, Riku charged forward and hastily slashed at the Fiend. Because of the extra speed boost from the Kihonteki Youshiki, Uiki had to put in a decent amount of effort to avoid the strikes. If anyone were to look on at the two, they would see them dematerializing, and reappearing elsewhere, rather than moving.

'Not bad silver, your determination is as fierce as Katsutoshi's. It's just too bad that he won't be able to meet you,' Uiki said as he took to the air and kicked Riku in the face. As he stumbled back, Uiki brought down his follow-up attack. Uiki's other foot came down, but Riku intercepted it with his arm before pushing him away. Riku took a step, but his leg failed, and he fell onto his knee.

'_Damn it, I'm losing too much blood_,' Riku thought.

'Die!' Uiki ran at Riku with a smirk, his fangs bared, Riku's blood still dripping from them. He was but mere centimetres away, and as he closed in, Uiki leaped forwards, but Riku suddenly outstretched his weapon. Uiki could not stop in time, and the Keyblade entered between his eyes, coming out the back of Uiki's head.

'_You got too careless. If you had used a lightning bolt, then I'd probably be dead right now._'

XXX

'I'm alright! I can fight again,' Sora reassured everyone as he made for the library, 'Donald, Goofy, let's get back in there. That guy won't know what hit him!'

XXX

_**That is it for now, I hope you enjoyed it! If you think the fight is over, then you are obviously mistaken. Instead of a trivia question, I will need help. What can Uiki's true form be, preferably one that can fight airborne. The next chapter will be up in two weeks.**_

1. Pronounced as Weekee.


	37. Ride the lightning

_**Ride the lightning**_

_**A/N: Hello peoples! Happy birthday to me indeed yes. In celebration of my birthday, here is another chapter for you. I was listening to the black mages 'battle with four fiends, and it inspired me with the fight scene.**_

_**I got my exam results back recently, and I passed all the papers I sat. Yay…I guess. Is it good or just expected? You probably noticed the chapter name. Try to guess the two references.**_

_**On another unrelated note, I have started a live journal. I do not know why, I just did. You will find a link on my profile page. For news about update delays, you will most likely find a more detailed reason there than on my profile. You will also find information on current fics, upcoming stories, and various bitching about my day-to-day life, and a picture, which according to someone, I look so bored that I could kill someone.**_

_**Kingdom Hearts belongs to Disney and Square Enix. The plot and OCs belong to me. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, and to my co-writer morbid333. There were many good suggestions for Uiki's form; Lightning man's was the strongest however. This is because it was one of the two most original, and one of the other fiends will have a snake like form, and I want them to be individual. The only problem is that when speaking to my co-writer, he brought up the point that lightning is indeed light, which has no physical form. That being said, I based it on Lightning man's suggestion, well you will see soon enough. Enjoy!**_

* * *

Shadow allowed the three to enter the room; after all, it was doubtful that Sam was talking about them. As Sora, Donald, and Goofy entered the library, Sora's muscles tightened, and his limbs became taut. Rather unexpectedly, Riku's Keyblade was impaled straight through Uiki's head. Slowly, he hauled the weapon free, and Uiki's body fell limp to the ground.

'I guess you didn't need us after all,' Sora stated as his body relaxed.

'Sorry I didn't wait for you,' Riku panted as he made his way back to Sora. He did not notice this however, he was much too busy. Sora's stomach turned inside out as he saw Kairi's body lying unconscious on the ground.

'Kairi!' Sora screeched as he rushed over to her, dropping to his knees as he reached her.

'Your concern is unnecessary. She is only unconscious. There is no threat to her life, and I tended to any and all major injuries,' Sam stated.

'Thank you.'

'Get up;' said Sam, 'we are not finished yet.'

'What are you talking about? Riku stabbed him through the head,' Sora stated, 'Nobody could live through that.'

'No, no _body_ could. But that is not Uiki's body.'

'Still, I don't think-' Sora was cut off by thunderous laughter. He turned to its source, Uiki's corpse. As the laughter ceased, Uiki's chest blasted open, splattering blood, bone, and internal organs on the floor. Sora's face contorted at the sight, at the same time, electricity fired into the roof, instantly bringing it down. Donald swiftly raised his staff, casting a protectga spell that surrounded the group, protecting them from the falling debris.

Sora pushed himself out of the rubble, looking up at the sky as he did. The sky was now smothered with unnaturally black clouds.

'Look!' Riku shouted as he pointed up. Sora followed the finger, which was pointing at a figure surrounded in light; it was relatively humanoid, save for the two wings sprouting from its back.

'I take it that's Uiki's true form,' Sora stated.

'Yes, that's him,' Sam stated as he diverted his eyes from the painfully bright creature. Though it may not have been to the extent of looking upon a solar eclipse, or even upon a burning star like a sun billions of light-years away, it was still painful to look upon him. An enormous flash of lightning roared down from the being, and before anyone could react, Riku was blasted and struck down.

'Riku!' Sora shouted as he jumped from the sudden action.

'Isn't payback a bitch?' Uiki roared in a sickening and demented voice.

'_First Kairi and now Riku. He's dead,_' Sora thought as he clenched his fist.

Then, Uiki said something that bewildered Sora, 'More victims? This day gets better and better!'

Sora turned around in time to see Leon and Setzer enter the room.

'Get back!' Sora shouted, 'We'll be fine!'

'Sora, there is a time to play your cards, and a time to fold. This is one of those times,' Setzer stated, trying to reason with the boy.

'We have to beat him now. We may not get another chance,' Sora explained, 'Just take Riku and Kairi and get out of here!'

Leon nodded, 'If that is what you think is the best thing to do then I won't stop you,' as he said this, he lifted Kairi into his arms. Reluctantly, Setzer did the same with Riku, and they both ran for the door.

'Nope, can't have you doing that!' Uiki shouted as he prepared another attack, but suddenly stopped as a Kunai came at him.

'Take that!' Yuffie shouted.

Uiki dodged the weapon, 'Just what were you trying to-' suddenly, the second ninja of the group sped into the air, grabbed the kunai, and redirected it in a single movement. Uiki knew he should move, but the sudden unexpected action had left him paralyzed, and he could do nothing but allow the weapon to penetrate his eye.

"Grraghh!' Uiki growled in agony, giving the four enough time to retreat.

'Bastards! Bastards! Bastards! Bastards! Bastards!' Uiki screeched.

'I think Shadow made him mad,' Sora stated as he summoned heroes crest.

'No shit,' Sam replied, 'this will be difficult.'

'You can say that again,' Sora replied, 'we'll have to use magic just to hit him.'

'Leave it to me!' Donald happily hollered.

'What should I do?' Goofy asked, 'I'm no good with magic like you three.'

'How many Ethers do you have?' Sam asked.

Goofy checked his equipment before replying, 'six Ethers, as well as two potions.'

'Stay back then. If anyone starts to look tired, give them an Ether.'

'Should we give Goofy all of our-' Sora began.

'No,' Sam quickly cut him off, 'if we did and he was incapacitated, then we would need to take the equipment from him, and that would make us an easy target. It is better that we hold onto some Ethers ourselves.'

'You bastards will pay!' Uiki screeched as he brought a lightning bolt down upon the four.

'Incoming!' Sora shouted as they split up to avoid the attack. Sora jumped forward. Goofy jumped backwards. Sam to the left and Donald to the right. In retaliation, Donald fired an Icicle; however, Uiki evaded it with rapid speed, and countered it with an electrical blast. Donald screeched loudly as the blast struck his body.

'Well, I'd say this duck is about cooked, wouldn't you agree?'

Sora fired a fireball towards Uiki, but he quickly dodged it, bringing several thunderbolts from the sky down as he did. Continuing to dodge several magic blasts, as well as dark projectiles, Uiki brought thunderbolts down upon them.

'Do you have anything a little less obvious?' Sam asked as he whipped at Uiki with several chains. Uiki dodged a little to the left each time. Suddenly, a chain shot from the library floor, and wrapped around Uiki's foot. The fiend slashed it with his claw, before evading a Fire and a Firaga spell. Sam slashed his Keyblade, creating a violet diamond that hurled towards Uiki. The tip pointed at the fiend, before firing beam-like projectiles at him. The fiend easily evaded them, and with each beam, the diamond shrunk until it had completely dematerialized. Sam fired another, but this time instead of many beams, there was one large constant one. Again, Uiki dodged it, and continued evading it until it dematerialized.

'This is getting us nowhere,' Sam growled.

'I know! What else can we do?' Sora replied exhaustedly.

'Sora,' He turned to Goofy as the knight threw an Ether to him. As the Keybearer caught it, he removed the bottle's top and swallowed the liquid.

'Thanks,' Sora said as he turned back to the fiend, 'maybe if we…' suddenly, a barrage of lightning bolts came down at him. Sora rolled out of the way, but was struck by a blast sent by Uiki. Sora screamed out as he fell to his knees.

'Die, you bastard!' Uiki shouted as he fired one more blast.

'Reflect!' Donald screeched as a sphere surrounded Sora. As the lightning bolt struck it, the blast was sent straight back at its creator; however, it had little to no effect.

'Donald! Let's drive together.'

'Right!' Donald replied. He held out his hand, and a blue orb appeared, 'Sora,' Donald lunched the orb, and the Keybearer caught it. Instantly, he was engulfed in a white aura. When it cleared, Sora was standing up straight, his clothing now coloured blue.

'A change of clothes, should I be quivering in fear?' Uiki mocked as he launched a blast of lightning at Sora; however, the Keybearer quickly evaded, before shooting an energy beam from Heroes crest towards the fiend. He sped forward over the library, causing the Keybearer to spin around and shoot several blasts, none of which made their mark.

'Your attacks are too predictable! Surround him with them, don't simply shoot!' Sam instructed.

Sora followed these instructions, spinning around as he fired, causing the blasts to consume the sky. Uiki tried to evade the blasts, but could only escape several. The majority of the blasts slammed into Uiki, causing him to growl, but not slow down. He fired a dozen more blasts at the fiend, but he called down a storm's worth of lightning, destroying the shots. Sora was but a blur as he evaded the lightning and appeared in front of the lightning fiend. Said beast was about to fly back, but felt the cool feel of metal, which could only be a chain wrap around his leg. Sora outstretched his Keyblade, and engulfed the fiend in fire.

Uiki growled in fury as he blasted Sora with lightning, sending him falling to the courtyard, but a chain wrapped around his abdomen and pulled him back to the library. He got back onto his feet just in time to evade a jolt of electricity that was launched his way. He fired two more shots before flipping to evade yet another blast. While in midair, Sora fired an icicle at Uiki, which he evaded with ease.

'Just die!' Uiki screeched as lightning thundered down upon the library. Sora evaded the strikes in a zigzag pattern. He took to the air, dodging another jolt of lightning as he did. As Sora reached the fiend, he fired a lightning blast that sent the Keybearer into the air, 'Your mine now, bitch!' Suddenly, Sora flipped around and fired a beam straight into the fiends head before falling down to the cold, hard, library floor.

'That should do it,' Sora said, 'There's no way that he could-'

'You're dead!' Sora quickly spun around to see Uiki speeding towards them.

'No way! He just won't quit!'

'We should move,' Sam stated. Both he and Sora rushed in opposite directions as Uiki slammed into the floor. A dark projectile shot at him, but he evaded it. Goofy charged forward, but Uiki sent him flying back. Next, he charged at Donald.

'Leave him alone! He can't fight back!' Sora shouted.

'And!' Suddenly, a Keyblade impaled its way into Uiki's chest.

'_Destiny's place… Kairi?_' Sora turned to the doorway to see her standing.

The fiend dropped to his knees, and the light surrounding him vanished.

As Sora looked upon the fiend, he felt his stomach tear itself apart. Uiki's flesh was completely burnt and blistered. His good eye looked as if it had rotten, and a kunai was still embedded in the other, blood still leaking from it. His shape was humanoid, but that was it, it was impossible to make what he looked like out other then his shape. Streams of blood were leaking down his mouth, and often he would cough even more up.

'How…humiliating,' Uiki said, his voice weak. Kairi slowly made her way over to the fiend, her entire body shaking, 'The predator killed by his own pray …Sirea would have never let me hear the end of this.'

'Why did you have to attack us? If you didn't, then you wouldn't have had to…' Kairi dejectedly said.

'Why? I'm a fiend; it's in the job description. You know, terrorize humans, destroy the light, and eat princess's hearts. Nothing personal. Don't have much choice. It's just that if you seven live, then we four will die. If we do not kill you, then you will kill my sister, my brothers, and me 'Uiki smiled weakly.

'You just wanted to save your family?'

'You sound surprised. Just because I'm a monster from the darkness…doesn't mean I don't have a heart.'

Suddenly, Uiki heaved and coughed. Blood excreted from his mouth and spilled at Kairi's feet. Kairi stepped backwards, her widened eyes unable to move from the fiend's form.

Uiki's body began to spasm, and his shoulder burst. Blood, flesh, and bone flew to the ground. Uiki shot out an agonised scream as his body ripped itself apart. Kairi's body trembled as her stomach turned. Quickly, she turned away.

'Don't look away princess,' Sam instructed, 'This is your life. This is the life of those who are tools of the Keyblade. Exterminate those who threaten to disrupt the balance of light and darkness. Do not look away, you have spilt his blood, looking away will not change that.'

Uiki let out another scream, this time his abdomen exploded. His screams were much louder this time, and with reason. His entrails hung, exposed from his mutilated frame. His bloodcurdling screams seemed as if they would break the sound barrier. Darkness seeped through his body, and he tilted his head to face Kairi once again, blood trailing from his mouth.

'Don't kill my brothers and sister. If I can beg for something, then it will be that. Please…don't kill them, as you killed…me,' and soon after saying that, his eyes became lifeless, and his body fell limp like a ragdoll. His lifeless eyes still fixated on those of Kairi's. His body did not disappear. His cadaver remained for all to see. Kairi's breathing skyrocketed.

'It's okay Kairi!' Sora said as he bent down and wrapped his arms around her, 'It's okay.'

'He's dead… he's dead because I killed him. I murdered him,' Kairi continued looking into Uiki's dead and melancholy eyes, before letting out a bloodcurdling scream.

* * *

_**A/N: there is the end! Was anyone expecting that? One more chapter to go and then this world will be over. Trivia time! What are the advantages and disadvantages of using Wisdom form compared to using Valour form? One of each will do.**_


	38. Into the heart

_**Into the heart.**_

_**A/N: Hi, I don't have much to say, so I will just get into it. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, and to my Co-writer. Everyone who answered the trivia question were right, you all got everything. Well, enjoy.**_

_**

* * *

**_'You had better not be wasting my time, Sora,' Sam stated as he sat on the grass, resting in the shade of the castle. Relm lazily rested her head upon her legs, listening half-heartedly to the conversation. Donald was currently catching up with his lover, Daisy. Goofy was spending the day with his son. Riku and Kairi were somewhere in the castle, and the others were aboard the ships, which were nearly ready for take-off.

'Just one more chance,' Sora said, 'This time, I'll cut that tree down with ease!'

'Go ahead. The tree is right behind you,' Relm stated with a yawn.

Sora spun around to face the artificial tree. He approached it as he summoned Heroes crest to his hand.

'_What's the matter kid? You can't beat me with belligerence alone!'_

'_When we fought Alistair, attacking with just force wasn't enough,_' Sora thought, '_Ihad to strike with speed, more than strength_.' Sora positioned his weapon ready to strike the tree, and with one speedy motion, slashed through it. Rather than fall over as expected, the tree simply dematerialized.

'So, you finally figured it out,' Sam stated as he jumped up. Relm also sat up.

'So, are you impressed?'

'Well, seeing as you got the weapon when you were fourteen, and you are now sixteen, then not really. Riku figured it out, as did Kairi. Therefore, in a way, she is a better Keybearer than you are.

'What!'

Relm snickered at this, 'you were beaten by the princess! That's hilarious!'

'It's not that funny,' Sora mumbled.

'Oh, I think you hurt his wittle feelings,' Sam mocked.

'Can we get on with it!' Sora exclaimed.

'Fine, fine,' Sam said, 'The next step of your training is the Kihonteki Youshiki.'

'Yes! About time!' Sora exclaimed happily, as he practically jumped up and down. Sam simply responded with a disapproving shake of his head, and calling Outcast to his hand.

'To learn the Kihonteki Youshiki, one must first be able to communicate with one's inner self, therefore, one must become one in mind and soul _as well as _body' Sam stated.

'My inner self?' Sora asked, completely bewildered.

'Yes, or in your case, your Anti-form.'

'Okay, if that's the only way.'

'There is another way, however it involves hours of meditation. This would probably be the best means of achieving Kihonteki for you.'

'Okay, so what do I do?' Sora asked.

'Just relax your body,' Sam said, 'and know that your life is not at risk,' as he said this, Outcast was surrounded by a black energy.

'Wait, you're not going to-' but Sora was cut off as Sam fired the energy into Sora's body, causing it to fall back. His eyes became heavy, and in a matter of seconds, Sora blacked out.

'So, how long do you think he'll be out for?' Relm asked.

'I am not sure,' Sam admitted, 'Oh by the way, you can come out now!' Sam called as he turned around and as Kairi stepped out from her hiding place, a rather large hedge.

'He will be all right,' Sam said as he noticed the amount of concern on her face.

'Are you sure?' She quickly asked.

'Yes. No one has ever died, or even suffered any side-effects of this method,' Sam informed her, 'Tell me, did you have another nightmare last night?'

Kairi slowly nodded her head.

'Sit down.'

'Why?'

'Just sit down.'

Kairi did as she was told, and Sam joined her.

'Close your eyes. Through meditation, we shall remove these new-built horrors from you,' Sam stated, 'It is dangerous to your psyche for them to linger. Also, this is the second method to achieve Kihonteki Youshiki, So it has other benefits other than preserving your sanity.'

* * *

'Sora. Wake up, Sora.'

'Ugh. Five more minutes.'

'Wake up would you!'

Slowly, the brunet opened his eyes and took in the fuzzy image. After a few seconds, his vision cleared and he was finally able to take in the figure before him.

'Roxas?' Sora questioned.

The blond smiled warmly towards his other half.

'So if you're here, then the question is where is here?' Sora asked as he climbed to his feet.

'You don't know? It's _your_ heart.'

Sora looked around, finally noticing where he was. He was inside his heart, on top of his own platform. In the centre was an image of himself holding his Keyblade, surrounded by several circular images, each containing an image of its own. There were the four of Riku, Kairi, Donald, and Goofy, but also another of Roxas. However, there was one more circle, this one empty.

'What the-' Sora began, but quickly stopped as the image filled in, this one with an image of Sam.

'Who's that,' Roxas asked.

'He's a friend,' Sora replied.

'There's something about him though?'

'What is it?'

''It's nothing. Forget it,' Roxas replied, 'Why are you here anyway?'

'Well, I'm supposed to learn how to communicate with my inner self, whatever that means.'

'I see,' Roxas said nervously as he ran a hand through his hair.

'But I'm already communicating with my inner self? I mean, I'm talking to you aren't I?'

'Yeah,' Roxas said, 'There's me, but you also have to connect with-'

'Sora, we finally meet,' thundered a voice. It was deep and dark. Monstrous and commanding. Yet, it was familiar, even though Sora knew he had never heard it before now.

'Him,' Roxas said, finishing off his previous sentence.

'Who?'

'Me.' Sora quickly spun around, and jumped back with surprise. In front of him was a strangely familiar creature. It was completely black in appearance, with pricing yellow eyes. This creature's posture was horrible; its back was scrunched over. Other than that though, it was like looking into a mirror.

'What is _that_,' Sora asked. Suddenly, he was frozen like a statue as he came to his realization, 'Wait, if Roxas is my Nobody, then does that make you my-'

'Your Heartless!' The creature announced, 'well, actually I'm what is created before someone becomes a Heartless. When you got your body back again, I remained. Call me Aros.' [1]

'All right, so now what do I do?' Sora asked as he looked about the platform, 'Looks like I can't get back. Maybe I need to connect with you two first.'

'Maybe your right. I'm here to help if you need it,' Roxas said as he slapped Sora on the back. At the very moment he did, both boys radiated in a bright light. When it cleared, Roxas backed away.

'I feel…' Roxas began.

'Different.'

'Maybe this is it?' Roxas suggested, 'Maybe we're connected?'

Somehow, Sora knew this to be true. Even though they joined, somehow Sora could feel they were not connected. Now, though it was difficult to explain, he could feel as if they were one being.

'Yeah, I think you're right,' Sora agreed, 'and if that's true, then all I need to do now is to do the same with Aros,' Sora looked over to Aros, and his eyes suddenly widened. Aros slashed his claws at him. Sora barely had time to react. He quickly called his Keyblade to his hands, and parried the strike. Strangely, Sora noticed that it was the Kingdom Key that had appeared in his hands rather than Heroes Crest. This was most likely because it was his Keyblades original form. Sora had no time to think about it as Aros sent his next claw towards Sora, who jumped back to evade it.

'What are you doing, Aros?' Roxas exclaimed.

'He is a fool. I deserve to be in control, not him.'

Roxas prepared call his own Keyblades to hand, but was quickly stopped.

'No Roxas,' Sora quickly said, 'I'll deal with him by myself.'

Aros jumped into the air and came down upon Sora. His legs nearly buckled under the force of the strike. He managed to push the creature away, but it quickly lunged back towards Sora. He rolled out of the way, and launched a fire spell at the beastly incantation of himself.

'Magic? You wield a Keyblade and you're going to attack me with magic? And you call yourself a Paramekian!' Aros said as he lunged forward and slashed at Sora. He parried the strike; however, its intensity sent him stumbling backwards. Aros took to the air once more and threw his body at Sora, who sidestepped out of the way. As Aros landed, Sora slashed his side. Aros groaned as a black gas escaped his body and he fell to his knees.

'Give up, it's over,' Sora warned.

Aros growled as he jumped and slashed Sora. He groaned in pain as he stumbled and fell back. As he tried to get up, a fist slammed into his face and sent him back down.

'You were right. It is over. For you,' Aros sneered in a sinister and ominous voice. He readied his claw and lunged it forward. Quickly however, Sora jumped up and threw himself past the beast, cutting him as he did. Aros groaned in pain as he fell to his knees, more black gas escaping his body.

'I submit…' Aros whispered, 'I shall become one with you…for now.'

Sora dismissed his weapon as he approached Aros, and offered his hand. Reluctantly, Aros reached his up with his claw, and took the extended offering. Both figures were engulfed in a light as Aros got to his feet. After a few seconds, Aros returned to normal, but Sora continued to glow, in fact, after a while, he floated up into the air.

'What's happening?' Sora asked with alarm.

'I think you're going back!' Roxas called.

'Good riddance! One of you is bad enough!' Aros shouted, clearly jokingly. Sora had no time to reply to the remark, as he regained consciousness.

* * *

Sora quickly opened his eyes, looking around himself in confusion. It all felt like a dream. When he was hurt, it was painful in that world, but now that he was awake, he knew that real pain did not feel anything like that. Another interesting fact that Sora noticed was that it was the afternoon now, rather than morning. How long was he in there?

'Finally awake,' Sora jumped to his feet and turned around to face the owner of the voice, Sam.

'Yeah, I'm finally finished in there,' Sora quickly noticed the individual next to him. Kairi.

'While you were gone, I repaired the damage to her psyche caused from the whole Uiki incident.'

'Kairi…are you…I mean.'

'I'm fine,' She assured, 'I know I ended a life, but I was taught to let it go, so that I can learn from it, and prevent making someone suffer such a horrible death in the future.

'_Let it go…Aeris…_' Sora thought dejectedly.

'I think it is time to go,' Sam said as he pointed over past the two. Sora turned and saw Cid approaching.

'About time!' Relm exclaimed, 'I was getting board of this place!'

'There you four are!' Cid exclaimed, 'We finished refuelling, repairing, and restocking the ships, as well as equipping the Navi-gummi's. Everyone else is aboard the ships, so it's time to go!' Cid exclaimed.

'Alright,' Sora said as the five began their journey to the hanger.

'You will have to finish the rest of the training on the ship. Your ship has a training room I presume?' Said Sam to Sora as they continued walking.

'Yeah, I never used it though,' Sora replied.

'I will instruct you on the steps via telepathy. By the time we reach the next world, you shall have learnt the Kihonteki Youshiki.'

Sora smiled widely. This was great. Nothing could go wrong.

* * *

'They have eluded me. No matter, I shall hunt the demons who wield blades shaped as Keys to the end of the cosmos,' chanted he who knelt before the stone statue of a beautiful woman. The citizens of Disney town paid no heed to the man, for foreigners were a common site now days. The man had dark skin that was expected from someone who lived in a world with a similar environment to Agrabah. He wore black sunglasses that covered his violet eyes. Several scars covered his face, along with stubble. He wore a light brown trench coat along with a basic black shirt and dark navy pants. To top it off, his hair was a moon light silver.

Slowly, the man rose from his crouching position. He slowly turned around and began to walk, mumbling a mantra as he did.

'Upon the blade of judgement, Thou shalt know thy sins. In their blood, I shalt paint retribution. I shalt burn thy bodies, as thou burnt ours. Thy screams shalt be heard only by the devil. As thy leave this realm, again shall thy cosmos be free of terrine, Milady Hikari. I do so in thy divine name, Milord Daku. Never shalt Terri-Lucis be repeated,' He ended the speech on that final note as he stopped in an alleyway. He stuck out his hand, this one covered by a black glove. As it made contact with the wall, it radiated in a bright light. It was a corridor, a corridor of light. Swiftly and silently, the man stepped through. Several seconds later, the corridor closed.

* * *

_**A/N: That is the end of the world and Kihonteki Youshiki arc. The next update may take longer than expected, because I will update two chapters rather than one. You will find out why I did so when I do. Rather than a trivia question, I'll ask you something. What were your favourite action scene and your favourite non-action scene? I am very, very, curious. That way I can see how I wrote that scene, and maybe do more like it. Some scenes I listen to music, where as in others I do not. There are many variables to how a scene inevitably turns out. I want to know what method was best. Therefore, if you could tell me, I would really appreciate it.**_

1. Pronounced 'A' then 'ros.'


	39. So far

_**So far.**_

_**A/N: for anyone who cares, this is a recap chapter of what has happened so far. I have edited the previous chapters, nothing big, but anything changed will be visited in this chapter. If you do not care, then feel free to skip onto the next chapter. That is why I updated two chapters rather than just the one. Now, welcome to the Tekido Youshiki arc Kingdom Hearts belongs to Disney and Square Enix. Thank you 122 boy **__**and Worship for the reviews, and thank you to my Co-writer morbid333. Enjoy.**_

* * *

On his knees, Riku panted heavily, sweat dripping from all over his body.

'_That's enough training for today,_' he thought as he got to his feet. He wiped the sweat from his brow with his arm as he made his way back through the only door and down the hall to the crew quarters.

There, Donald and Goofy were both talking to one another. Kairi was busy reading a magazine. Sora was asleep on the sofa, smiling widely. One could only imagine what his adolescent mind was dreaming about.

'_**Come in Highwind! Are you reading me?"**_

'_Cid,'_ Riku noted as he approached a panel in the corner of the room, pushing and holding the largest green button before talking, 'Riku here.'

'_**Listen, I've had an idea. Let's merge the ships together, that way we can move freely between the three ships, but can easily separate if we come across other ships.**_'

Riku thought about it, 'Good idea. What do you need?'

'_**Not much**_' an image soon appeared on the monitor. It displayed the Highwind separated into four sections, surrounding, and attached to the Ragnarok and Shera. The front, which contained the cockpit and Crew quarters, was in the middle, connecting the two larger ships. The back, which was the engine, was at the back with the rest of the engines. On the side of the Ragnarok was the Dormitory wing. Lastly, Underneath the Shera was the supply compartment.

'It's not much on the eyes, is it?'

'Well boo-friggin'-hoo! I didn't design it to look pretty!' Cid exclaimed, just get to your cockpit and disable your warp gummi so we can get to work!'

'Alright, alright,' Riku sighed as he disabled the panel and made his way towards the cockpit.

* * *

'Damn it! Would you get on with it already?' Aros shouted irritably, 'you kill that Xemnas bastard. This Aeris woman dies. The witch comes along. Then what? I don't give a shit about you spending time on that stupid island of yours.'

'Alright, alright,' Sora said, 'I'll skip to Radiant garden.'

'Well, I don't really like Aros' attitude, but it _was _getting a bit boring.' Roxas admitted.

'I'm skipping, I'm skipping. Where was I?'

'That's it! Where's something to hit him with?'

'I remember!' Sora quickly said, 'when we landed, we were attacked by Rinoa.'

'You should have killed the stupid witch,' Aros muttered.

'It's a good thing I didn't, because it turned out that she was Leon's lover. After that, we headed for Merlin's house, where we found a letter from the king.'

_De_ar _Sora, Riku, Kairi._

_If you are reading this then you probably already know About the Heartless activity. What you may not know however is how serious this crisis is. The darkness is striking at those loyal to the light; someone out there is trying to destroy it. The Keyblades may be our only hope. Now there are people scattered through the worlds called the Puroguramu. Their hearts are locked by darkness, I need you all to unlock thier hearts. It shouldn't be too hard once you find them, they may not be physically locked but it's pretty much the same thing._

_Sora this part is for you. I'm not sure if you realize this but none of you are Keyblade masters yet. There are four stages of Keyblade that you must know before you are even ready to become a Keyblade master. These stages are Neutral, which you all already have mastered; this is the most basic state which doesn't require mastery. The other three are KihontekiYoushiki, TekidoYoushiki, and ShukunYoushiki. You must find a Keyblade master who can teach you these stages. I'm sorry I can't help, by the time you read this I will have already left, I'll see what other information I can dig up as well as try and keep the darkness back while you fellas round up and free the Puroguramu._

_Yours truly, King Mickey._

'When we left, Sam attacked me, and then…'

'Well?' Roxas asked.

'I lost…'

'Yet he let you live?' Aros asked

'Yeah, and he joined us, and agreed to teach me, though not right away. It wasn't until we went back to the islands that he agreed.'

"_I suppose I could do with an apprentice. Alright, under one condition. You will not join the Keyblade order.'_

_Sora was confused to say the least, "Why not?"_

"_Don't ask any questions, just answer yes or no,'_

"_Alright,' Sora finally replied, 'I'll use my powers for myself and my friends."_

_Very well then, I will be your master. But first, let us get the hell out of here"._

"_Right," Sora said, and when he did, they made their way out of the cave, all except for Sam that is. Quickly, Riku rushed up to Sora._

'_You can't be serious.'_

'_Of course not,' Sora replied, 'Keyblade masters help people, so of course I'll join with them, but he doesn't need to know that, right?_

'So, why didn't he want you to join other Keyblade masters?' Roxas asked.

'I have no idea,' Sora replied, 'but that wasn't the only thing that happened on the islands. While we were there, me and Kairi…'

_Kairi's grin widened as she dropped to her knees and crawled the last few centimetres between her and Sora, she crawled in between the gap of Sora's legs. They looked each other in the eyes before Kairi's smile faded and she looked to the side, "Sora. Do you…like me?"_

_Sora widened his eyes slightly. What did she just ask? Well, there was no point in denying it, "…yeah," He weakly replied._

_Kairi's smile returned as she looked up at Sora again before she closed the gap between them. Their foreheads connected them, Kairi closed her eyes, and pushed her lips onto his. Sora's eyes widened fully for a few seconds before he closed them. Kairi allowed both their Tongues to meet for half a minute before braking away._

"_I think they might have tricked us," Kairi said with pink cheeks._

"_Kairi," Sora began, "Do you want to be my girlfriend?'_

_Kairi became even more red than before, and she smiled, "Yes!" She replied almost instantly._

_This made Sora blush himself, "Kairi, I…" Kairi interrupted Sora with another kiss before braking away; her lips were only a few centimetres away from his._

"_Let's just enjoy this for a bit longer…" After saying that, their lips met again, both their faces were a bright crimson, and neither could have been happier_

'Ugh! I don't want to hear about _that_,' Aros exclaimed, 'Just move on!'

'Fine. Next was Twilight town.'

'What happened there,' Roxas asked.

'First we ran into a group of mercenaries called 'the head hunters.' Sam beat them easily though. We thought it was impressive, but apparently he didn't.'

"_Hey, beating those head hunters wasn't really that impressive," Sam stated, "I never said that they were strong, I just said that there were a lot of them. The truth is that they were no stronger then street punks_

'Well, at least he isn't arrogant,' Roxas said.

'Anything else,' Aros asked.

'Well, we ran into a creature called a Kaishin.'

'A what?'

"_It's something that's made when someone's Nobody and Heartless are fused together. It has the abilities of both Heartless and Nobodies; they have incredible power and are capable of thinking like humans. They also have emotions unlike Nobodies, however only the darker ones such as greed, hatred, and lust." Sam explained_

'Oh.'

'And while we were there, we had the displeasure of meeting the Paladin.' Sora spat.

"…_Sorry, I can't play now you god damned freak show…_

'…_Ugh! Nothing disgusts me more than heretics making out…!"_

"…_Only a Heretic would befriend a monster and his witch mother as easily as you did…"_

'That jerk still gets on my last nerve,'

'Yeah, yeah. Next!' Aros called out.

'Olympus coliseum was next. There, Donald, Goofy, and me competed in the Zeus cup. But first, we met a girl named Relm.

"_I'm finished!" The girl exclaimed joyfully as she picked up the canvas and ran to the group. As she approached them, she turned the canvas so they could see. The painting was perfect, except for one thing._

_It blinked._

"_What the hell!" Riku exclaimed._

"_Whoopee! I'm free!" The painting of Hercules shouted as it jumped out of the canvas and ran out through the doors of the arena._

"_Hey! Get back here!" The girl shouted as she ran after her masterpiece, unfortunately she wasn't looking where she was going and crashed into Sam, making her fall. Sam looked down at the young girl, he saw that she had semi-long and curly blonde hair covered mostly by a purple Beret; also, she wore a black tube top and a pink short skirt, although it was not short enough to be a mini skirt, it was not long enough to be anything else. Also, she had a burn mark on her right shoulder. Sam examined this intensely._

"_Hi!" She said with a smile braking Sam's concentration as she jumped up, "Sorry!" she apologised._

"_Are you alright?" Sora asked._

"_I'm fine," She replied, "Hi, I'm Relm"_

'Just between you and me, I think she has a thing for Sam,' Sora stated.

'Don't care!' Aros exclaimed.

'Alright! Geeze! Well, soon after, we ran into a guy named Shadow. Thinking about him still gives me the creeps, and we didn't get off to a good start.'

_Sora's fist clenched after hearing that, he knew what it was like to not have a father but this was different. He was actually there, he was actually part of the family, and he just left. What kind of person would do that, "I can't believe it!" Sora exclaimed in a tone that no one had ever heard from him, "What kind of person would just simply abandon their own child, what kind of heartless, horrible, cold hearted monster would do that?"_

'_He's talking about his own father,' Riku mumbled, but he was drowned out by Sora._

_As Sora went on, he did not notice the man dressed in ninja gear at the table begin to grasp his glass tightly._

"_Sora?" Kairi began._

"_People like that, they're as bad as Xehanort himself!" Suddenly the man at the counter's glass smashed in his hand, however he didn't stop applying pressure. The man merely continued to dig the glass from his cup further into his hand, a stream of blood spilled onto the counter. The sound had drawn attention to him. After awhile the man stopped and emotionlessly stood up before heading out the door, soon followed be Interceptor, leaving the fighters lounge behind them._

"_What was his problem?" Donald asked._

'Now that I think about it, I guess I was a little harsh on him,' Sora stated.

'A _little_ harsh?' Aros asked.

'Alright, I was very harsh, look, can we just move on?' Sora answered, 'In the tournament, we were going greatly. That was until we had to fight Shadow. Then, I quickly learned he isn't called Shadow just because it sounds cool. Fighting him was like fighting an actual Shadow. He moved so fast too. I couldn't even track him. I tried my best, but it was no use, and I have the scar to prove it. If Herc hadn't stepped in, I would have died. Then, along came the Paladin. Sam charged him as we took on Shadow. With our combined efforts, we managed to take him down.'

_'Kill me.'_

_'What?' Sora asked unable to truly grasp the request._

_'Kill me.' Shadow requested even louder._

_'Why... why would you ask that?'_

_'My life... my existence... it's nothing but pain and murder for me now. I even took part in the kidnapping of my own daughter. I'm but a parasite smothering what innocence is left in the cosmos for money. If you were a __true __Keyblade master then you would remove my taint from the universe. So hurry up. Kill me!'_

_Sora's sympathetic eyes never left Shadow's body. How could a man want to die so badly?_

_'__It was around this time that the boy realised that he couldn't die. Even when he tried to end it himself he couldn't.'_

_'__You have to realise something, every second of his life was riddled with pain. Physical, emotional and above all, mental__'_

_'__Sam? Is this how you feel as well?__' Sora thought. He heard him in twilight town talking to Olette although he pretended to be oblivious._

_'Papa!' A high voice shouted which caught Sora's attention. Quickly, he turned his head and saw Riku, Kairi, and Relm heading his way. Riku and Kairi both stopped a few meters away; however Relm kept running until she reached Shadow._

_'How could you work for these people? Don't you know what will happen if these people win the war?' Relm shouted._

_'__War?__' Sora thought bewildered._

_'The worlds will fall to complete and utter chaos.' Strago finished._

_'It just means more work for me.' Shadow replied. 'And do you think I'm unaware of that? After all, I am responsible for much of it.'_

_'Come on!' Donald shouted to his companions as he started to walk away, obviously giving up on the assassin._

_'My thoughts exactly,' Strago said as he followed Donald, 'Come on Relm.'_

_'I guess I was a fool for thinking you could change.' Relm said dejectedly. Suddenly, a thought came to mind. 'Sam, is he alright?'_

_'I'm sure he is fine,' Strago said quickly to stop his granddaughter from worrying about what many called 'that thing'._

_'Doubtful,' Shadow said as he looked at Relm, 'Is he important to you?_

_'Of course he isn't,' Strago answered._

_'His opponent is at least ten times stronger than me, and that is in his neutral Youshiki state. If he means something to you, then go, but don't get your hopes up.'_

'We gave up on him, and so we ran to Sam, to find him beaten and defeated.'

'_Forget it, you'll have to wait' The Paladin stated as he looked at Sam before looking at Sora and his friends, 'I'll deal with you before that thing,' The Paladin looked at Relm before his smirk grew even wider, 'You first.' As the Paladin approached Relm, Sam's teeth gritted together, 'A shame really, you have quite a nice body. We could have had quite a lot of fun together. However, I bet that thing's filth is already all over you,' Each word from The Paladin added to the ferocity of Sam's ever building rage, until, the Paladin finally pushed him over the edge, 'You little slut.'_

_Suddenly, there was an enormous gust of wind which nearly pushed everyone over._

'_What the hell…!' Riku exclaimed. The Paladin quickly turned around in time to see Sam rise to his feet, his black hair hanging over his eyes._

'_How dare you!' Sam spat, 'Scum like you and I have no right talking to someone like her!'_

'_How dare I? How dare you for comparing me to a monster such as yourself!' The Paladin retorted. As the Paladin spoke, Sam disposed of his trench coat and his black shirt._

'_Shukun__**-**__Youshiki!' Sam said. As he did, the gust took visible form, turning black, pushing at those before him, asphyxiating them, weighing down on them and making it near impossible to breathe. Then, suddenly, both sides of Sam's back exploded and two black feathered wings sprouted out of the wounds, blood still streaming down his back, and now splattered around the floor behind him. He looked up to show his usual visible eye, and everyone could see that his eyes were now green and their whites were black._

'wow…' Roxas said, 'I can't even imagine what that must have looked like.

'How did it turn out, and don't leave any details out.'

'Sorry, but I didn't really see. I was occupied when some guy named Garland came along and attacked us. I fought pretty well, at least that was what I thought…

'_This isn't over,' Garland spat as he jumped up, 'Prepare yourself for the power of a true Paramekian.'_

_Garland's grasp tightened around his blade, '__**Grraagh!**__' Garland roared like a burly beast. The ground trembled around him, forcing everyone to struggle to remain on his or her feet. His armour lit up in power. Garland chuckled at the expressions of his enemies, 'What is the matter? have you yet to see _true_ power?' Garland intensified his power, causing the buildings to tear apart. Suddenly, Garland stopped._

'_Garland…' came a weak voice as another man in armour literally appeared out of thin air, 'I underestimated him, we must withdraw.'_

'_I agree. Your wounds must be tended to,' Garland replied before turning to Sora. 'Farewell for now, but we shall meet again! And when we do, I shall crush you like the maggots you are!' Garland shouted, then, they both just vanished._

'Apparently, Shadow wasn't down like we thought. He was still strong enough to beat the other guy.

'What about Sam?' Roxas asked.

'His fight didn't go too well…

_Everyone turned around and saw Sam on the ground, his wings were gone and his eyes were normal again, however, he had blood coming out from all over his body._

'_Pathetic maggot!' The Paladin laughed as he landed, he also reverted back to his original form._

'_Get away from him!' Sora shouted as everyone (except Shadow) charged at the Paladin, he jumped back every time they got closer until he hit the wall. They all surrounded him so he couldn't escape and Interceptor was growling, ready to bite at his jugular like he had done to so many before._

'_Are you honestly saying that you would rather side with that monster rather than a Paladin like me?' The Paladin asked._

'_Damn right.' Relm answered, 'And by the way, the only monster here is the standing right in front of us.' The Paladin's face contorted in rage._

'_Fine then! You've all sealed your fate!' The Paladin spat as he touched the wall and opened a corridor of darkness before jumping back into it. Sora charged forward, however, the corridor closed before he could reach it. Relm ran towards Sam to help him up but he stuck out his hand in protest._

'_I don't need help.' Sam stated as he forced his body upright, when he took a step, he fell; luckily Relm was there to catch him._

'_Let's just get the hell out of here.' Riku suggested._

'And off we went,' Sora said, 'To Disney castle. There, I learnt something disturbing…'

_'I was wondering how you react to this, but I suppose there is no point in hiding it from you,' Sam stated as he handed the paper to Sora, 'I have a feeling you will recognize this one.'_

_'Why should I…' suddenly surprise slammed against Sora's body like a cinderblock and instantly silenced him. The man printed on the paper looked nearly identical to an older version of Sora, only with much spikier hair. He wore a cloak similar to that of the old organization thirteen cloaks, 'who…who is this?'_

_'His name is Kuaramu, although I suppose you would call him grandfather. Brother to the Emperor of Paramekia.'_

'And…'

_'I suppose you'll find out soon enough,' Sam mumbled as he turned away, 'the Paramekians don't discriminate against age or size; they judge one upon his or her strength. Where others would spit upon someone, they welcome them with open arms. Sora, before I met with you and the others, I was a Paramekian imperial general.'_

'Wow. That is a lot of info,' Roxas stated.

'I know. Anyway, we had an intruder who got to the Cornerstone of light. We beat him, and found out that a Sorceress by the name of Ultimecia was in charge of the Heartless. Then, Sam ordered Shadow to…to slit his throat, as if it were nothing. When he died though, his body exploded, and the Cornerstone shattered.

'and next was the Ultimecia business,' Aros said, 'skip past that, we already know. I was there after all.'

'Alright, I was pretty beat up after Ultimecia, so I don't remember much. A monster named Uiki showed up, and Riku, Sam, and Kairi fought him. By the time I got there, I thought it was over, but apparently, it had only just started. Uiki revealed his true form. We fought desperately, but in the end, it was Kairi who finished him. I'm sorry she had to though, because his death was horrible.'

'What happened then?' Roxas asked.

'I learnt how to come here, and that's it.'

'So that's everything? Aros asked.

'Yep.' Sora jumped up, 'I should probably get going. See you two later!'

* * *

_**Shit. This turned out longer than I thought. Well, I hope you enjoyed it!**_


	40. Welcome to the island

_**Welcome to the island**_

_**A/N: Let us get to it. This is the stories one-year anniversary. Kingdom Hearts belongs to Square Enix and Disney. Thank you to my co-writer morbid333. Enjoy**_

_**

* * *

**_

In the middle of the ocean, a single dingy sailed alone, closing towards a single solitary island. Inside it were two individuals, and one canine.

'Well I say it was Divine Providence what escaped us from jail,' said the first of the two, Ragetti. He was a blond, tall man. Thin and dressed in rags, dirt covering him form head to toe. In his hands, he held a black book, the bible.

'And I say it was me being clever,' replied the second man, Pintel. He was much shorter and wider than his colleague was. He was also filthy and in rags. He alone rowed the boat with both oars 'Ain't that right, poochy?' He said as the canine in the boat sat up, keys in his mouth.

'Well how do you know it wasn't Divine Providence what inspired you to be clever? Anyways, I ain't stealing no ship,' replied Ragetti.

'It ain't stealing, it's salvaging. And since when did you care?' Pintel asked.

'Since we're not immortal no more. We gots to take care of our immortal souls.' Ragetti answered, pointing to the bible in his hands.

'You know you can't read.'

'It's the Bible. You get credit for trying.'

'Pretending to read the Bible is a lie! That's a mark against...' Pintel silently began pointing up to the sky. The argument was interrupted as the scruffy dog let out a bark. 'Look! There it is!' one of the men enthusiastically shouted as he pointed towards the large ship docked at the island. Quickly, the dog jumped out of the boat and began swimming to the island.

'What's got into him?' Ragetti asked.

'Musta seen a catfish,' Pintel replied, causing them both to laugh.

'Stupid mongrel!' Ragetti called out as the dog climbed onto the sand and shock the water from his coat.

'Come on! It's ours for the taking!' Pintel shouted as the dingy pulled up to the beach.

'Tide's coming in, that should help. Well, salvaging is saving, in a manner of speaking,' Ragetti replied as the two jumped out of the boat.

'There's the truth of it!' Pintel said. Both stopped as drumming could be heard in the distance.

'Suppose we'd better save it as soon as we can, what with our souls being in such a vulnerable state and all,' Ragetti suggested.

'Amen to that!'

* * *

'This _is_ port royal, right?' Sora asked as the group of eight tramped forward. Sora, Donald, Goofy, Riku, Kairi, Sam, Shadow, and Relm had been moving through the foliage for quite some time, 'it's different from the rest of the world that I saw last time I was here,' Donald and Goofy were both in agreement with the statement.

'I am not surprised,' Sam stated keeping to the back of the group. Even further than him was Shadow, wandering behind everyone else. Aloof and hidden within the confines of his mind as his body continued on autopilot, automatically avoiding any twigs or leaves. 'Much of this world has yet to be discovered.'

'It's not as bad as I thought so far,' Kairi admitted.

'What were you expecting?' Relm asked. Boredom had struck her, and as such, she decided to make conversation to pass time.

'Well, when Sora told me about it, I got the impression that there would be many people who would try to…you know…'

'What? Oh, you mean rape you,' Relm replied rather loudly, causing the others of the group turn their heads towards the two.

'Not so loud!' Kairi whispered.

'Um, what are you two talking about?' Riku asked.

'Isn't it obvious,' Sam spat, 'are we going?'

'What's wrong, are you scared?' Relm asked, continuing the conversation from before.

'Aren't you?' Kairi questioned.

'Nah. After all, I have Sam and Shadow to look out for me. You don't need to worry either; after all, Sora and Riku won't let anything happen to you. Sure, it's not as good as having sociopaths for a father and boyfriend who would kill anyone without a second thought. But they're good enough.'

'Um, thanks… I think. Wait, did you say boyfriend?'

'That's not really important. Let' go.'

Sam began to move faster, slowly making his way to the front of the group, 'strange.'

'What?' Sora asked.

'The leaves are oddly scattered,' Sam answered.

'How do you mean?' Riku asked.

'Look around,' Sam replied, 'examine the ground carefully.

Riku did so. At first he did not notice anything out of place. However, on closer examination, he noticed that the leaves were more abundant in curtain patches. It was clearly not done by the wind; rather they were purposefully placed there by someone.

'Who could have put them there?' Kairi asked.

'Gawrsh, looks like there's another up ahead,' Goofy acknowledged as he pointed forward to another cluster of leaves.

'They're animal traps,' Shadow simply answered.

'Indeed,' Sam said as he brushed away the leaves, revealing a rope, 'clearly to capture wild animals. If it were made to trap humans, then it would have been disguised better.'

'So what does that mean?' Donald impatiently asked.

'It means this island is inhabited,' Sam answered.

'Okay, so lets go find them,' Sora suggested.

'That will not be a good idea,' Sam answered, 'Judging by these traps, the inhabitants are most likely primitive, and so may be more difficult to communicate with. More so than you are used to.'

'So, do we just leave?'

'That would be the logical choice of action.'

'Alright, so we just find a way off of this island then?' Sora asked.

'Or we could have Squall bring us back to the ship and send us somewhere else. However, the teleportation system is unreliable. Which would you prefer?'

'Let's see if we can make our way off of this island,' Sora said as he made his way through the foliage, followed by his comrades.

'Perhaps you should go in front,' Sam said to Shadow, 'that way he will not accidentally trigger one of the…' Sam's eyes suddenly widened, 'Wait Sora!' One of the traps was hidden, one made to trap humans. Sam rushed forward, but was too late. Sora's foot pulled at the camouflaged rope, and the damage was done. From underneath the skilfully placed grass and leaves sprung a net. Sora, Kairi, Riku, Donald, Goofy, and even Sam, who had rushed forward, were all caught in it like flies in a web. Relm too would have been caught, if not for Shadow's expert reflexes and speed. He quickly pulled her out of the way.

'Ugh! I can't believe we got caught in a trap,' Sora exclaimed, but quickly silenced himself as he heard a rustling coming from the surrounding undergrowth. Shadow pulled Relm with him and hid within the forest. Soon, human figures stepped out, all with dark complexions and wearing the same type of clothing, the kind of clothing worn by natives of lands untouched by modern day. Sora looked around to see that they were surrounded, 'hey, let us out! If you don't-'

'This is hardly the time to make threats,' Sam shot.

'Then what should we-' Sora quickly winced as he felt a sharp pain in his neck. Sora reached for it, and felt an object there. He pulled it out and saw that it was a dart of some kind. Slowly, his senses deafened. He called hear people shouting his name, but right now that was impossible to comprehend. Everything became much more distant, until he finally blacked out completely.

* * *

'Sora, wake up. I think the poison's wearing off.' Sora knew that voice.

'Will…is that you?' Sora asked as he opened his eyes. Slowly, his vision recovered from its blurry state. He would have been exited if his head would stop spinning for a second. He looked around, seeing a strange kind of cage surrounding him, in it along with him, Will, and his comrades, were several people he did not recognise. Across was another cage, 'where are we, and what are you doing here?'

'I'm sure you've guessed that this is a remote island, I was told I could find Jack here.'

'Jack?

'Yes, and I found him. He is the apparently the chief of these people.

'If he's the chief,' Kairi began, 'then why did they put us in here?'

'Aye, the Pelegostas made Jack their chief. But he only remains chief as long as he acts like a chief.' Spoke one of the men

'Who's that?' Sora asked.

'Mister Gibbs. An old friend of Jacks, and part of the black pearl's crew,' Will answered before turning to the man, 'So he had no choice. He is a captive then as much as the rest of us.'

'Worse, as it turns out. See, the Pelegostas believe Jack is a god in human form...and they intend to do him the honour of releasing him from his fleshy prison.'

'That's horrible!' Kairi exclaimed.

'They'll roast him and eat him.'

'Where's the rest of the crew?' Will asked, changing the subject for the moment.

'These cages we're in weren't built till after we got here,' Sora quickly jumped back away from the cage made of bones as he heard this 'the feast is about to begin. Jack's life will end when the drums stop.'

'Well, we can't just sit here and wait then, can we?' Will concluded.

'So the question is how do we get up there?' Sora asked.

'A simple question will be rewarded with a simple answer,' said Sam, 'the vine holding this cage up is a pivot. If we create enough momentum, then it may be enough sway the cage to the ledge.'

'Huh?'

'So, you're saying if we rock the cage back and forth, then we will be able to reach the cliff and climb up?' Gibbs summarized.

'Yes.'

And so it began. Those in the cage began throwing their force against the cage, and then back, building momentum. Each push sent the cage a bit closer to the Cliffside. The rest of the crew seemed to catch on, because soon enough, the second cage was doing the exact same thing. They closed in on the cliff, and the inhabitants of the cage reached out for the vines growing off, but to no avail. They tried several times. On the fourth attempt, they got a grip on them.

'Put your legs through, start to climb!' Gibbs shouted. The crew did so, getting an appropriate footing on the cliff. They began to climb.

'Come on, it will take all of us to crew the Black Pearl!' Will announced.

'Actually, you wouldn't need everyone, 'bout six would do,' answered a voice from the other cage, making everyone stop, and soon, even the drums ceased, 'oh dear.'

'Hurry!' Will shouted as the two cages hurried up the wall. Suddenly, several faces contorted in horror as they all set their gaze on the same thing. It was one of the natives, crossing the bridge above head. Both cages stopped and fell silent as they waited for him to pass. However, the other cage saw this as a perfect opportunity to get to the pearl first, as they continued.

'Wait!' Will whispered, and was suddenly filled with panic. As soon as the native realised what was going on, it was too late. A black clad figure grabbed him from behind, and with his blade, cut the man's throat, and pushed him over the bridge.

'Shadow?' Sora questioned, wincing at the sight. Shadow wasted no time as he jumped to the edge of the cliff. He began cutting at the other cage, against the screams and pleas of its occupants. He made short work of the vine, and it fell to the canal bellow. There was no time for questions, as those in the cage made there way up the cliff, when they reached the top, Will spoke.

'We need to smash it open. There,' Will announced as he pointed to a small ledge.

'Lift it like a lady's skirt!' Gibbs ordered.

'No, roll it!' Sam challenged. Half of the crew attempted to lift it, while others rolled it. Inevitably, the cage rolled, although it was out of the crew's control. It rolled over the ledge, and smashed on the ground, leaving the crew in a mess on the floor.

'Stand,' Shadow said as he approached them.

'Where's Relm?' Sora asked as he got to his feet.

'She elected to distract the natives.'

'Got it. You guys secure the ship, and we will save Jack and Relm,' said Sora as he, Donald, and Goofy stepped away from the others, 'I guess we should find Relm first.

'She is more than capable of taking care of herself. Save the pirate first,' Sam suggested, 'try not to keep us waiting too long.'

'We will meet up at the pearl, which is at the western base of the island,' Will said as the two groups separated.

* * *

_**A/N: Not the best ending. I don't even know if this was worth the wait…Trivia time. In KH2, the voice actor of Will is the same voice of Setzer. Who is that voice actor?**_


	41. Saving Jack

_**Saving Jack**_

_**A/N: Hello. The answer to my trivia question was Crispin Freemen, notable for such roles as Alucard from Hellsing. Itachi, Ebisu, and the Kazekage during the Chunin exam from Naruto. Togusa from Ghost in the shell, and whatever the hell the cross-dressing teacher's name is from Strawberry eggs. Thank you Taeniaea for the review, and to my co-writer, morbid333. I own nothing except for OCs and plot.**_

* * *

In the native village, several hundred black skinned men and women danced to the beat of drums. In the middle of the cluster of villages, tied to a pole above an unlit fire, was Jack Sparrow. The self-proclaimed great pirate shifted his eyes about, looking for any way out. Suddenly, the drums ceased, and the cacophony of natives followed. From out of the crowed, stepped one man with a lit torch.

'Ahh fie fie!' Shouted the man

'Ahh fie fie,' the rest of the natives chanted back. The man stepped forward, and as he closed in, he brought the torch down. However, before he could light the fire, a sudden and sharp whistle caught everyone's attention. A girl with curly blonde hair and a purple beret wearing a black tube top and a pink skirt was standing at the entrance of the village.

'Hey savages! Chase me!' and with that, the girl took off in the opposite direction at full speed. The natives quickly looked to Jack.

'Well go on, go get them. Paylala!' Jack ordered.

'Paylala!' the natives chanted as the charged after the girl, the man with the torch dropped it, lighting the fire aflame.

'Wait! No no, Oy! No no. Not good,' Jack called as the flame quickly built in size, 'oh bugger.' Jack quickly began to blow with all he had, however to no avail.

'Where would you be without us?'

Jack quickly looked up at the familiar voices.

'Lora. Ronald. Zoophy. Help a mate out, would you.'

'That's Sora, Donald, and Goofy, and you know it!' Donald furiously exclaimed.

'Why don't we make the saving sooner rather than later,' Jack suggested.

Sora summoned Heroes crest and pointed it at the fire, before launching a blizzard spell. With the fire frozen, Donald and Goofy ran forward and untied the pirate.

'Now, to the pearl,' Jack said as he made his way to the village's entrance.

'Wait for us,' Sora called as the three chased after him. Jack did not wait for the three to catch up. As he turned a corner, he suddenly stopped.

'Jack, why did you stop?' Sora asked, but as he caught up to him, he was soon answered. A young native boy stood opposite them. As soon as he caught sight of the four, he immediately ran off, 'this could be a problem.'

* * *

'_Would someone remind me why I volunteered for this?'_ Relm asked herself as she continued to run for her life. She jumped over a small ledge, and immediately regretted it as she was met by a dead-end. One of the men lunged forward, however a black figure jumped from the bushes and brought him down.

'Interceptor!' Relm exclaimed happily.

'_**The dog wouldn't shut up, so I sent him to help you,**_' Relm heard Leon's voice state over the loudspeaker of her communication device.

'Lucky you did,' Relm stated to herself as Interceptor backed up, bearing his fangs. '_Now what? We're surrounded, so we can't run. Looks like we'll have to force our way through_.' After deciding this, Relm readied herself to launch several of her most powerful spells. However, a sudden young voice surprised her.

'Danietoto! Danietoto!'

The natives all sheared the same shocked face. Seemingly forgetting Relm, they quickly spun around and charged away, leaving Relm standing confused.

'What just happened?' Relm asked, 'ah forget it. Come on boy, let's get going. I think I saw a ship on the way here.'

* * *

They heard it first. The cacophony was unmistakable. The natives were coming for them.

'Not good,' Sora stated.

'Look!' Goofy called. Sora looked to where he was pointing, and his eyes widened. The natives were charging right at them. There must have been hundreds of them.

'Run!' Sora shouted before looking around, soon finding that Jack was several meters away and still running, 'the least you could do is wait for us!'

* * *

'Haul loose the mooring line! The mooring line!' Pintel shouted up at the Black pearl. [1] Aboard the deck was his comrade, Ragetti, [2] who was on his knees, chasing after a clothed monkey who had a wooden eye within his clutches. [3]

'Thief! Little hairy thief, give it back!' Ragetti shouted. The creature's only response was raising the eye to his mouth. Immediately, he began chewing, 'No, don't bite it!'

'Haul loose the mooring line!'

Ragetti jumped to his feet and moved to the rail, 'He's got me eye, he won't give it back.'

'Well how'd you get it back last time?' Pintel asked. As the two quarrelled, they did not notice the group coming from the forest.

Riku frowned. Were those two trying to steal the ship by themselves? Even if they succeeded, wouldn't it be too big to operate with only two people. As the group arrived at the ship, Gibbs grinned.

'Excellent, our work's half done!' he stated, bringing the attention of the two towards them.

Pintel panicked. He had to think of something. Anything. Then, he thought of it. It was brilliant. Bulletproof. The perfect lie, 'We done it for you, knowing you be coming back for it!'

'Hey!'

Riku quickly turned around, and saw both Relm and Interceptor running their way.

'Didn't we leave him on the ship?' Kairi asked.

'Squall must have sent him down to help,' Sam concluded. Interceptor pounced at the pearl, grabbing the ledge with his front legs, and pulled the rest of his body up.

'Make ready to sail!' Gibbs yelled. After which, Jack's crew bordered the ship.

'What about Jack? And Sora, Donald, and Goofy. I won't leave without them!' Will exclaimed. Shortly after, a quiet but steady sound could be heard off in the distance. Slowly it grew, and came closer. Will turned, and shortly after, saw the four friends he was waiting for approaching at full speed. Unfortunately, he also saw a swarm of natives in pursuit, 'time to go,'

'Cast off those lines!' Gibbs shouted. The four made it back to the ship; however, the natives would be on them in a matter of seconds. At least, that was what everyone thought until something horrifying and unexpected happened. A giant flame rose between the natives and the Black pearl. The flames proceeded to surround the natives, inevitably consuming them, leaving only the sound of the fire and the natives screams. That was until the sound of a disembodied demented laugh assaulted the eardrums of all who were present.

'No,' Relm said in but a whisper, horror consuming her face as she fell to her knees, 'It can't be him.'

'Who?' Sora asked, noticing that even Shadow was on edge, two of his blades drawn.

'It's him,' Relm whispered, 'its Kefka.'

'That name, it's…' Suddenly, Sam's eyes widened, 'we need to get the hell out of here!' Shadow quickly sheathed his blades before speeding over to Relm. He picked her up in his arms, and in a split second, jumped aboard the Black pearl.

'Make ready to cast off!' Gibbs ordered as the remaining few jumped to the ship. Sam, unlike the others who climbed, called a chain to wrap around the haul and pull himself up. Finally, the pearl began to pull off the shore, and took to the ocean.

'Let's put some distance between us and this island and head out to open sea.' Gibbs stated.

'Yes to the first, yes to the second, but only insofar as we keep to the shallows as much as possible.' Jack replied.

'That seems a bit contradictory, Captain.'

'I have every faith in your reconciliatory navigational skills, Master Gibbs. Now, where is that monkey? I want to shoot something.' Jack said as he wondered about the ship.

'Uh, what?' Sora asked.

'It's an un-dead monkey,' Gibbs stated as he passed Sora.

'It's been a long day,' Riku sighed, 'I'm gonna check out the ship.'

'Me too,' Kairi said. As the two walked off, Will rushed past them.

'Jack, Elizabeth is in danger.' Will stated.

'What?' Sora asked sceptically.

'Have you considered keeping a more watchful eye on her? Maybe just lock her up somewhere?' Jack replied, ignoring Sora.

'Why's she in danger?' Sora asked.

'She's in prison, and faces the gallows for helping Jack.'

'Then we need to help her then,' Sora stated.

'There comes a time when one must take responsibility for one's mistakes.' Jack concluded. Will's face contorted in anger, quickly grabbing a sword from one of the crew's sheath.

'Wait Will,'

'Leave him,' Sam said, 'Think of it from his position. Would you not do the same if it were Kairi?'

'I need that compass of yours, Jack. I must trade it for her freedom.' Will stated.

It was quiet for a while before Jack spoke, 'Mr. Gibbs.'

'Captain?' Mr Gibbs quickly asked.

'We have a need to travel upriver,' Jack stated.

'You mean a need as in a trifling need, fleeting, as in, say, a passing fancy?' asked Gibbs.

'No, a resolute and unyielding need.'

'What we need to do is to make sail for Port Royal with all haste!' Will exclaimed.

'William, I shall trade you the compass, if you will help me to find this,' Jack reached into his jacket's Brest pocket, and pulled out a sheet of material. He passed it to Will. Sora saw that printed on it was the image of a key.

'You want me to find this?' Will asked.

'No, you want you to find this. Because the finding of this finds you incapacitorially finding and or locating in your discovering the detecting of a way to free your dolly belle ol' what's her face, savvy?'

'This is going to save Elizabeth?' Will asked.

'How much do you know about Davy Jones?'

'Not much.' Will answered.

'Yeah, it's gonna save Elizabeth.'

* * *

_**A/N: shorter than I hoped, but this was as good a place as any to end it. Trivia time! In the Jack and Barbosa fight in KH2, if Jack's HP goes to zero, you lose. What other fight is like this. What party member must you keep alive, and what battle is it.**_

1. Pintel-an incompetent pirate formally in Barbossa's crew. Along with his colleague Ragetti, he escaped prison. He is relatively fat and filthy.

2. Ragetti-an incompetent pirate formally in Barbossa's crew. Along with his colleague Pintel, he escaped prison. He is very thin, and commonly loses his wooden eye.

3. Jack the monkey, formerly Barbossa's un-dead pet.


	42. Tia Dalma

_**Tia Dalma**_

_**A/N: So, no one got that last trivia questions, oh well. The answer was Riku in the final battle of KH 2. Thank you Shadow of Malice for the review, and my co-writer morbid333. Kingdom Hearts belongs to Square Enix and Disney. OCs and plot belong to me. Now, onwards to the chapter. Enjoy!**_

* * *

Night shrouded the river, which was smothered by a thick fog. Three dinghies travelled the green swamp-like water. The otherworld travellers occupied one of the small boats. Another was occupied by Will, Mr. Gibbs, and the rest of the crew. The last boat, which was leading the other two, was paddled only by Jack.

'So, can someone tell me why we're here?' Sora complained.

'I wish I knew,' Riku responded.

'Why did Jack bring us here? What does he want?'

''That is a question you will never find an answer for,' Sam replied.

'You sound as if you know him,' Riku stated.

'I suppose I do. I ran into the pirate in the past. I was still with the Paramekian Empire then. My emperor wanted his compass.'

'That couldn't have gone well,' Kairi stated.

'No, it didn't.' With that, Sam lifted his shirt enough to reveal his stomach, which was scared with a faded gash.

'Gawrsh, did Jack do that?'

'Indeed,' Sam replied. The scar, though now faded, clearly would have been deep, deep enough to have most likely cut through internal organs.

'You got through that?' Sora questioned.

'What can I say? Paramekians such as you and I are difficult to kill. Though it does not hurt to have an expert white mage on hand.'

'I guess…' Sora replied before his eyes lit up, 'You're a Paramekian? I thought you just worked with them?'

No. I was just one of the many Paramekian descendants scattered throughout the cosmos. As was Squall. As was Laguna. Etcetera.

'Ah, what the heck's a Paramekian?' Donald asked.

'None of your concern. As of yet, anyway,' Sam answered.

'Ah phooey!' Donald exclaimed.

* * *

'Why is Jack afraid of the open ocean?' Will whispered to Mr. Gibbs.

'Well, if you believe such things, there's a beast that does the bidding of Davy Jones. A monstrous creature with giant tentacles that'll suction your face clean off, and drag an entire ship down to the crushing darkness. The Kraken. They say the stench of its breath is...' at that, Gibbs shuddered, 'Imagine, the last thing you know on God's green Earth is the roar of the Kraken and the reeking odour of a thousand rotting corpses.' He fell silent for a while, 'If you believe such things.'

'And the key will spare him that?' Will asked as his memory was suddenly drawn back to the drawing.

'Well, that's the very question Jack wants answered, bad enough even to go visit _her_.'

'Her?' Will questioned.

'Aye.'

Jack closed in on one of the many shacks the covered the swamp. As he pulled up and came to a halt, so did the other two boats.

'No worries, mates. Tia Dalma and I go way back. Thick as thieves. Nigh inseparable we are...were...have been...before...' Jack called as he jumped out of his boat. Everyone unloaded onto the small dock.

'I'll watch your back,' said Mr. Gibbs.

'It's me front I'm worried about.' Jack replied as he made his way up to the shack followed by Mr. Gibbs.

'I can't believe people live in run-down places like this,' Sora stated.

'Is it so difficult to believe?' Sam replied, 'in a society run by the rich, the poor are bound to live like scurrying rats. So different from Paramekia,' the last part was no more than a whisper. A pain-filled whisper.

'I suppose we should get going,' Riku said as he saw Jack's crew and Will ascend to the shack.

'Yeah, Yeah. Get going already,' stated Relm, who had pulled out a sketchbook and pencil, and was already sketching the surroundings.

'Alright, let's get going,' Sora stated as the three oldest of the Keybearers, and the Disney kingdom travellers made their way to the shack. Sora suddenly stopped as he noticed Sam was not following, 'Aren't you coming?'

'No, I will stay here,' Sam answered.

'Is something wrong,' Sora asked as he noticed the melancholy tone in his voice.

'Do not concern yourself with it. I am perfectly fine,'

'You don't sound like it,' Sora stated, unconvinced, 'I'm your friend. If something is wrong, then you can tell me.'

For a while, Sam was silent, 'Leave me.'

'But Sam-'

'Leave me!'

Sora jumped at the unexpected explosion on Sam's part. Relm nearly dropped her pencil. However, Shadow was unfazed, seemingly excepting the response.

'Fine, I'm going.' Sora conceded as he spun around and rushed after the others.

* * *

Sora caught up to the large group seconds before they entered the shack. Jack opened the door, revealing an extravagant room lined with various artefacts. In the middle of the room sat a woman. Her complexion was similar to that of the natives of the island that they had recently escaped. Unlike them however, her clothing looked like it was made of extravagant material. Her dark hair was styled in dreadlocks. As she looked up, a smile consumed her face. Clearly, this was Tia Dalma. Jack spoke of this woman.

'Jack Sparrow!' Tia exclaimed.

'Tia Dalma.' Jack responded.

'I always knew the wind was going to blow you back to me one day,' Tia said before turning to Will. Immediately, her eyes lit up, 'you, you have a touch of destiny about you, William Turner.'

'You know me?' Will asked bewildered.

'You want to know me?'

'There'll be no knowing here. We came for help and we're not leaving without it. I thought I knew you.' Jack quickly interrupted.

'Not so well as I'd hoped,' Tia replied, her eyes shifting between the new faces, and finally resting on Sora, 'and who might you be?'

'W-who…me? Oh I'm…Sora,' he blurted out. The clumsy sentence made Kairi's face turn a deep red. Tia noticed this and chuckled.

'You are jealous, girl. Do not worry, I do not plan to take him-' suddenly, she stopped as she caught a sight of his necklace, 'Where did you get this?'

'My mother gave it to me when I was little. I've had it my whole life,' Sora responded.

'This is the crest of the Basileum clan, of the Paramekian royal family. You are Sora Paramekia;' Tia stepped back, 'your family is responsible for unleashing a great evil upon the cosmos. Hundreds of billions of lives cut short because of their conquest. Nevertheless, I can see you are different. Your eyes say one-thousand words, boy. I trust that you did not come here for that. So what service may I do you? You know I demand payment.' The last sentence was aimed at Jack.

'I brought payment.' Jack stated. From out of the group stepped Pintel who was carrying a cage covered with a brown sheet. Jack removed the sheet, revealing the screaming form of Jack the monkey, 'look!' at that, Jack the pirate drew a pistil, positioned it, and fired at the monkey. Even after being shot, the monkey was still standing. Standing and screeching, 'an un-dead monkey. Beat that!'

Tia examined the cage before taking it and placing it upon her table. Shortly after, she unlocked it.

'No!' Mr. Gibbs exclaimed, but it was too late. Jack the Monkey had already pushed the cage door open, and was now jumping about the shack in excitement, 'You've no idea how long it took us to catch that.'

'The payment is fair.' Tia stated.

'We're looking for this,' Will stated as he pulled out the image of the key and placed it down on the table, 'and to where it goes.'

'The compass you bartered from me. It cannot lead you to this?'

'Bartered?' Sora questioned, 'I always wandered where you got that thing.'

'Maybe, why?' Jack stated, ignoring Sora completely.

'Ah, Jack Sparrow does not know what he wants!' Tia stated in amusement, 'Or do you know, but are loathe to claim it as your own? Your key go to a chest. A chest even a Keyblade cannot open, unless the wielder know of the magic used to lock it. And it's what lay inside the chest you seek. Don't it?'

'What's inside,' Kairi asked curiously.

'Gold? Jewels? Unclaimed properties of a valuable nature?' Pintel asked anxiously.

'Nothing bad, I hope.' Ragetti stated as he looked about the many artefacts, mostly on a jar of human eyeballs.

'You know of Davy Jones, yes? A man of the sea, a great sailor. Till he run afoul of that which vex all men?' Tia began.

'So, what vexes all men,' Riku asked.

'What indeed,' Tia replied.

'Well, the sea.' Mr. Gibbs suggested.

'Sums.' Added Pintel

'The dichotomy of good and evil.' Ragetti added.

'A woman.' Jack finally announced.

'A woman,' Tia repeated, 'He fell in love.'

No, no, no, no, I heard it was the sea he fell in love with.' Gibbs stated.

'Same story, different versions, and all are true.'

'What's this got to do with that key,' Donald questioned.

Tia continued, 'It was a woman as changing, harsh, and untameable as the sea. Him never stop loving her. But the pain it cause him was too much to live with, but not enough to cause him to die.'

Sora could not help but pity the man as he heard this.

'What exactly did he put into the chest?' asked Will.

'Him heart.' Tia answered.

You mean he cut out his heart?' Goofy asked.

'He couldn't literally put his heart in a chest,' Pintel laughed, but quickly stopped and turned to face Tia, 'could he?'

'It was not worth feeling what small, fleeting joy life brings, and so him carve out him heart, lock it away in a chest, and hide the chest from the world. The key, he keep with him at all times.'

'That seems kind of drastic,' Kairi stated, 'and sad.'

After taking this in, Will turned to Jack, 'You knew this?'

'I did not. I didn't know where the key was, but now we do. So all that's left is to climb aboard the Flying Dutchman, grab the key, you go back to Port Royal and save your bonnie lass, eh?' Jack responded.

'Let me see your hand.' Tia demanded, cutting Jack off. Reluctantly he obeyed and approached Tia. She grabbed his hand, and unwrapped the material that covered it, revealing a large black spot.

'The black spot!' Gibbs shouted

'Black spot!' both Ragetti and Pintel exclaimed. While the commotion went on, Tia disappeared into the back of the shack.

'My eyesight's good as ever, just so you know.' Jack stated.

'What's the big deal?' Sora questioned.

'He who wears the black spot,' Mr. Gibbs began, 'shall be the next to be claimed by Davy Jones.'

Tia mumbled as she rummaged through her possessions. Jack eyed a ring on the table sitting next to a heart-shaped locket. Quickly, he pocketed it.

'I still don't get it. Who is Davey Jones?' Sora asked.

'He who guides those who die at sea to the other side,' Mr. Gibbs elaborated.

Before Sora could continue, Tia returned holding a jar filled with dirt.

'Davy Jones cannot make port, cannot step on land but once every ten years. Land is where you are safe, Jack Sparrow, so you will carry land with you,' Tia explained.

'Dirt. This is a jar of dirt.' Jack observed as he took the Jar into his hands.

'Yes.'

'Is the jar of dirt going to help?'

'If you don't want it, give it back.'

'No!' Jack quickly replied as he embraced it to himself protectively.

'Then it helps,' Tia finished.

'It seems we have a need to find the Flying Dutchman.' Will stated.

'A touch of destiny…' Tia said once more, this time throwing crab-claws on her table.

* * *

As Sam heard footsteps approaching, he spun around to see those who had entered the shack return. As they began to fill the boats, he approached Sora.

'I take it that you found what you sought.'

'Yeah,' Sora responded.

'And?'

'We need to find a ship. The Flying Dutchman.

* * *

_**A/N: Another chapter down. The next update should be up soon. Trivia time! In KH2, what is the name of the Heartless you fight with Barbosa?**_


	43. Davey Jones

**_Davey Jones_**

**_A/N: Another update for you coming up. Thanks Shadow of Malice, ulticrossregar2489, and gamemaster001for the review. Your answer to the trivia question was the Illuminator. Thank you my co-writer morbid333. Onto the chapter. Enjoy!_**

XXX

The storm raged down against the black pearl, which had finally come to a halt. However, not all ships were as lucky as they were. Another ship, one before them, had not survived the storm. It had been ripped in half and now drifted amongst the hazardous rocks.

'That's the Flying Dutchman? She doesn't look like much.' Will observed as he looked upon the ship.

'Neither do you, do not underestimate her.' Jack answered before nudging Gibbs in the ribs. Gibbs, taking the hint, spoke up.

'Musta run afoul of the reef.'

'So what's your plan,' Sora asked.

'I row over; search the ship until I find your bloody key.' Will replied as he looked to Jack.

'And if there are crewmen?' Jack asked.

'I cut down anyone in my path.'

'I like it. Simple, easy to remember.'

Will stepped to the side of the ship, where members of the crew were readying a lifeboat.

'Your chariot awaits you, sire!' Ragetti laughed mockingly. Ignoring him, Will stepped into the boat, which was lowered into the sea.

'Oy! If you do happen to get captured, just say Jack Sparrow sent you to settle his debt. Might save your life!' Jack called.

'Bon voyage!' Ragetti laughed. As Will began to sail towards the ship, Jack gave his next order.

'Douse the lamps.'

'Should he go on his own?' Sora asked.

'Right now, stealth is more important than anything else,' Riku answered.

* * *

Will was cautious as he arrived on the deck of the ship, a lantern in one hand, and his blade in the other. He took a step forward, but stopped suddenly in shock at what lay before him. A dead sailor lay on the ground, his still body soaked. Will continued onwards, following a strange sound. Eventually finding the source, Will frowned. It was a sailor, clearly wounded, who was desperately working on a pulley and muttering to himself.

'...up the...'

'Sailor!' Will shouted as he approached him.

'...the stench...capsized...'

'Sailor!'

'...bring a...'

'There's no use. You've run aground.' Will tried to explain.

'No! Beneath us! Foul breath!' The wounded sailor exclaimed.

Will tried to calm the man, but suddenly jumped as he heard a 'thump' from behind. He spun on the spot, seeing a corpse that was not there moments ago. He cautiously approached it, wanting to investigate it. He turned the man's body over to examine him, but jumped back when looked upon his face. It was gone. All that was present was a puckered piece of skin which bulged outward. As his body began to calm, a sudden ear-shattering roar erupted from the sea. Will turned, and saw another ship emerging from the sea. As it closed in on the ship, a horde of sea-like creatures emerged, and jumped upon the damaged vessel's deck.

'Down on your marrowbones, and pray!' One of the creatures roared as its collogues attacked the crew, several spotting Will, and charging at him. Thinking fast, he spotted a barrel of oil. He hastily dipped his sword into it, and smashing it against his lantern, instantly engulfing his sword in a bright flame.

'Get back! Back!' Will ordered. One of the invaders charged at him, causing him to slash its abdomen. However, rather than his entrails falling from its frame, fish and other sea creatures fell to the deck. Suddenly, Will's head was engulfed in pain as something struck him from behind. His sight was the first sense to leave him as he felt his body hit the deck. He sank into unconsciousness, the last sound he heard was that of the invaders laughter.

* * *

The prisoners of the scuttled ship cowered in fear as they were lined up, sitting in a row on deck along the railing. When Will awoke, he was forced to the end of the line, making five individuals in total. He began to hear footsteps. Quickly, he turned to see who was approaching. It was a man, if you could call him that, in black. Green skin covered his body, and tentacles, like those of a squid, hung from his face. It only took one look of the man to tell Will just who he was. Davy Jones.

'Five men still alive. The rest have moved on.' One of the man's crew reported.

Jones paused to clench his left hand, which in reality was a large lobster claw. Casually, he lit a pipe in front of one of the cowering crewmembers.

'Do you fear death? Do you fear that dark abyss? All your deeds laid bare. All your sins punished. I can offer you... an escape-uh.' Jones began.

'Don't listen to him!' One of the men interrupted.

Jones quickly turned his head to the man, and approached him. He quickly noticed the silver crucifix which the man held. Without hesitation, he grabbed the man's throat with his claw.

'Do you not fear death?' Jones questioned.

'I'll take my chances, Sir,' the man fearfully retorted.

'To the depths,' and with that one statement, his claw closed, instantly cutting the man's throat. Will's eyes widened in horror at the barbaric action. Two of the fish-like crewmembers grabbed the man, and threw him over the ships railing, both laughing as they did so.

'Cold blooded-!' one of the crewmembers began, but an icy glare from Jones quickly silenced him.

Life is cruel. Why should the afterlife be any different? I offer you a choice. Join my crew, and postpone the judgment. One hundred years before the mast. Will ye serve?

'I - I will, serve.' A crewmember stated. One by one, they all accepted the offer.

'Grand,' Jones looks pleased as a grin grew on his face. It soon faded as he laid eyes upon Will at the end of the line. He quickly stomped towards him.

_You _are neither dead nor dying. What is your purpose here?'

Will began to panic, though he quickly recalled what to say if he found himself in this very situation, 'Jack Sparrow sent me to settle his debt.'

Jones was suddenly surprised, and Will could see it in his face, 'What is your purpose here?' he asked again, though this time in a puzzled tone.

'Jack Sparrow. He sent me to settle his debt.' Will repeated, feeling less sure of himself with each second that passed.

'Huh! Did he now? I'm sorely tempted to accept that offer.' Jones said with a smirk.

* * *

From the Black pearl, Jack monitored everything through his spyglass.

'What's taking so long!' Donald exclaimed. Jack did not reply. Extremely irritated that the pirate did not answer, he let out a loud 'Wak!' 'Give me that!' Donald jumped up and snatched the eyeglass from his hands. He looked through it, focusing it until he got a nice and crisp image of Jones' head. The squid-faced pirate was looking straight at them.

'Uh, Donald!' Goofy called in alarm.

'What!' Donald replied as he lowered the instrument, suddenly jumping. Jones was standing right in front of him. Donald fell on his behind and the spy-glass fell next to him. His crew soon stormed the ship, surrounding everyone on board. Sora was about to call forward his weapon, but was stopped.

'No,' Sam instantly advised as he grabbed his arm. Everyone inside the cabin quickly marched outside, followed by a swarm of Jones' crew.

'You have a debt to pay. You've been captain of the Black Pearl for thirteen years. That was our agreement.' Jones growled as he stormed towards Jack.

'Technically I was only captain for two years, then I was viciously mutinied upon.' Jack quickly and defensively replied as if he were a man facing the gallows, and trying to exclaim his innocence.

'Then you were a poor captain, but a captain nonetheless. Have you not introduced yourself all these years as 'Captain Jack Sparrow?'' Jones retorted, earning thunderous laughter from his crew.

'You've got my payment. One soul to serve on your ship...he's already over there.' Jack stated.

'Jack!' Sora exclaimed, 'You can't just sell out Will like-'

'Keep him quiet,' Sam growled. Shadow emerged from his position and held the boy still, one hand covering his mouth. Sora tried to fight free, but was unsuccessful. 'If we fight him, we well die. We cannot risk provoking him until we find his heart. Surely you see that.'

Jones sent a look towards the commotion, but quickly returned to his task, not even dignifying the boy's outburst with even the slightest verbal response, 'One soul is not equal to another.'

'Aha, so we've established my proposal is sound in principle, now we're just haggling over price.' Again, Sora tried to protest, but Shadow managed to keep him quiet.'

'Price?' Jones' voice rose in pitch.

'Just how many souls do you think my soul is worth?' asked Jack.

Jones thought on this question, finally coming to a decision, 'One hundred souls. Three days.'

'You're a diamond, mate. Send me back the boy and I'll get started right off.'

'I keep the boy, a good faith payment. That leaves you only ninety-nine more to go!' Jones firmly stated.

'Have you not met Will Turner? He's noble, heroic, terrific soprano, worth at least four, maybe three and a half? And did I mention, he's in love?' Jack finely stated, inwardly grinning as he saw the pained look upon Jones' face, 'With a girl. Due to be married. Betrothed. Dividing him from her and her from him would only be half as cruel as actually allowing them to be joined in holy matrimony. Eh? Jones stared into open space, before returning to reality.

'I keep the boy, ninety-nine souls. But I wonder, Sparrow. Can you live with this? Can you condemn an innocent man, a friend, to a lifetime of servitude in your name while you roam free?'

Jack seemed to think on this for several seconds before answering, 'Yep, I'm good with it. Shall we seal it in blood, er, ink?'

A small gasp escaped Kairi's mouth. She had to do something. They couldn't simply leave him on that horrid ship. She stepped forward, ready to stop this nightmare of a conversation before it got out of hand. She opened her mouth, but suddenly a hand grabbed her by the arm and harshly pulled her to its chest.

'What about this one!' One of Jones crew shouted as he held her firmly, 'I bet we can find a good use for her.'

'I'm sure we could,' Jones smirked. Sora's eyes darkened in fury as he began to thrash about in Shadow's grip. Riku too was engulfed in rage as he tried to summon his weapon, but the crewmembers watching him intently noticed this. One from behind grabbed him by the hair and pulled him back, while another put his sword to his throat, 'what say you, Jack? This one too?'

'Ah…'Jack began, deep in thought.

'That well not be necessary,' Sam spoke up, grabbing Jones' attention.

'And who might you be,' Jones questioned.

'No one of significant value, but one with a grim warning I am afraid,' Sam answered, 'surely someone of your caliber can feel it from her. She, as are many who are present, is not of this world. Taking her would be a grave violation of the world order, as was established by none other than Daku. I am sure I do not need to remind you of who withholds said laws.' Jones looked to the sky, and shuddered.

'Release her!' Jones ordered his crew, all of which fearfully done as they were instructed. Jones returned his attention to Jack. 'Ninety-nine more souls, do we have a deal?' the squid-faced pirate extended his hand, which Jack took. After braking away from the slime-covered appendage, Jack looked to his hand, noticing with great relief as the black spot in the center vanished.

'Three days.' Jones repeated as he vanished before Jack's very eyes, followed by his crew. Shadow released Sora, who turned to Jack in fury.

'What are we doing! Why aren't we saving Will!'

'Surely you are not blind.' Sam stated, 'we have three days. More than enough time to find Jones' heart, and take William back.'

After hearing this information, Sora slowly began to calm down, 'So…we're helping Will?'

'Aye lad,' Jack half-heartedly answered as he turned to Mr. Gibbs, 'Mr. Gibbs, I feel sullied and unusual.'

'And how do you intend to harvest these ninety-nine souls in three days?' Mr. Gibbs asked the question that was on most of the crews mind.

'Fortunately, he was mum as to the condition in which these souls need be.' Jack replied.

'Ah, Tortuga.' Mr. Gibbs quickly stated as he caught hold of Jack's train of thought.

'Tortuga.'

* * *

**_A/N: So sorry for the late update, and I hope it was worth it. Trivia time! Name the Organization XIII member at Port royal during Kingdom hearts II._**


	44. Tortuga

_**Tortuga**_

_**A/N: Here be another chapter. The answer to the trivia question was Luxord. Thank you to AsoeniXKristian, ulticrossregar2489, and REDROBINS007 for the reviews. Thank you to my co-writer morbid333 for beta reading this chapter. Let's get to it. Enjoy!**_

* * *

Far away from civilised society was an infamous port. A dark place of sin where laws and morals went unheeded. Those who were unaware of what awaited them would quickly be destroyed. The epitome of this sin could easily be defined in a single facility. A tavern in the heart of the city of Tortuga. Inside, a loud cacophony roared through the building. Nothing new. However, there was indeed something new within the tavern. Several strangers that did not belong. One was a dark-haired brunet with wildly spiked hair. Another was also a male teenager, though his hair was long, straight, and silver as the lunar light. Two were anthromorphic, a large dog, and a shorter duck. Another was a younger teenager, though he had a fitting attitude, his small and meagre physique was a different story entirely. The last two were females, and moments ago, the centre of attention. One was a sixteen-year-old redhead in pink. The other was fourteen, had medium length blonde, curled hair. Any of the lust-filled men who had enough nerve to come near them were quickly ended, whether by shuriken, or dagger, always by the black-clad assassin who travelled with them. The carcasses remained unattended to, and their killer now casually sat at the bar, his faithful canine companion by his side.

'This is boring!' Relm complained.

'Get used to it, Relm,' Sam replied.

At the sight of the boy, Relm jumped from the stool she was sitting at, 'Are we almost done?'

'Whilst here, I managed to collect ten foolish enough. Cutthroats. Thieves. Etcetera. They should be able to slip through Sora's misguided sense of Justice.' Sam said as he wrapped an arm around her petite frame. She responded by relaxing into him.

'I hate it here. People keep looking at me,' Relm whined.

'You would think the filthy vermin would learn,' Sam responded, 'Do not worry. If anyone tries anything, I'll kill them.'

'Wow. Classy.'

'Aren't I?' Sam grinned, his eyes falling to the silver ring on her finger, and his grin vanished. Shadow had an identical ring to this one, only he wore it on a chain around his neck.

'It was my mother's,' Relm stated, noticing what he was looking at, 'it was a wedding ring.'

'Do you still miss her?'

Relm nodded, 'wouldn't you?'

'I…am not sure,' Sam concluded, 'it has been some time since I needed her. Ten years perhaps.'

'Need her?' Relm questioned, 'That's not how family works, you know.'

'Perhaps, it does not matter how much one might drill it into my skull, my feelings will remain the same, whether I desire them or not.'

'What if she did die? Do you think you would feel anything?'

'Maybe. It is hard to tell. I suppose I would…under the surface.'

* * *

'And what makes you think you're worthy to crew the Black Pearl?' asked Mr. Gibbs, who sat at a table, a crowd lined up before him. Currently, an elderly man in rags was at the front. His body reeked, and he was covered in his own filth.

'Truth be told, I've never sailed a day in my life. I figure I ought to get out and see the world while I'm still young.' The elderly man replied.

'You'll do. Make your mark.' The man signed the sheet of paper on the table, before stepping out of line 'Next?' A second filthy man stepped forward, this one obviously drunk out of his mind.

'My wife ran off with my dog, and I'm drunk for a month, and I don't give an ass rat's if I live or die,' he slurred as he chaotically scribbled his signature onto the paper.

'Perfect. Next?'

'Me got one arm and a bum leg.'

'It's the crow's nest for you. Next?' he limped away, allowing the next, yet another elderly man, to step forward.

'Ever since I was a little lad, I've always wanted to sail the seas. Forever.'

'Sooner than you think. Sign the roster.'

While this happened, Jack leaned against a pillar nearby, opening and closing his compass frantically, 'I know what I want. I know what I want!' It was out of control, pointing in every direction. Giving up, he closed it and returned the compass to his pocket. He pushed off the pillar before approaching Mr. Gibbs. 'How are we going?'

'Including those four? That gives us...four.' Mr. Gibbs replied, less than satisfied.

'Make that fourteen,' said Sam as he approached the two.

'Aye, fourteen. But we still need eighty-five more souls,' Mr. Gibbs replied, less than satisfied with their progress.

'This isn't right, you know,' the three suddenly turned to the voice. Kairi, 'how can you be so casual while you let these men sign their lives away?'

'Now, now, Kairi.' Sam began as he approached her, 'We don't plan to sell their souls to Jones. After all, we are not heartless beasts.'

'By the way, you still slitting throats for a living, eh?' Jack asked with a grin, clearly finding his choice of words amusing.

'Why yes, though it is under a different banner than the last time we met,' Sam answered as he turned to Jack, 'perhaps you would like a demonstration?'

Jack stumbled back a step, 'that's alright, lad.'

'Good, then do not interrupt me again.'

'Why do we have to gather them anyway?' Kairi asked.

'Why?' Sam returned to her, 'even an unnamed soldier has his purpose, even if it is to simply die on the frontline.'

'What are you saying, that their lives mean nothing?'

'No, of course not,' Sam answered with a friendly smile, 'I mean they do indeed mean something. In death, they serve a purpose. One that scum such as them would never have had if not for us. We are giving them a reason to exist.'

'I don't want to be a part of this, or your sick logic,' Kairi firmly stated, 'Don't you know how crazy that sounds.

'Perhaps. But you should know that no one is making you take part in this. Turn away and you need not worry. I am sure you will sleep easier at night. A princess need not taint her hands in such unsavoury and immoral acts such as this. Leave it to the murderous scum, whose hands are already tainted with countless gallons of blood.'

'I'm not just going to turn around and pretend nothing is wrong.'

'Turn around Kairi. Now.'

'No!' Kairi shouted back, her calm nature dropping.

'Then you are no better than I!' Sam snapped, 'Nothing you say or do will change a thing! The only options available to you are to turn around. To refuse to participate and associate with our actions and us. Or you could simply stand there and say 'this is wrong' or 'I won't allow this' and yet do nothing. Choose the former, and then you will at least have some dignity.'

Kairi's entire body was shaking, and her face reddened with alarming speed, but she quickly went about calming herself, before turning around, 'We're keybearers. We're supposed to be a sign of good.' As she stormed away. Sam too spun around, and smirked.

'Keep telling yourself that. I am sure it is the only way that you can sleep at night. I cannot wait to see the look on your face when you learn about Terri Lucis.'

'Don't you think that maybe you were a wee bit hard on her?' Mr. Gibbs humbly asked.

'Don't you think you should get back to work?' Sam calmly retorted.

'Alright, very well,' Mr. Gibbs submitted as he returned his attention to the pressing matter at hand as another man stepped forward, this one had a large black hat that obscured his face. The rest of the man's clothing matched, all of it black and torn. In his hand was a half-empty bottle of rum, 'And what's your story?'

'My story? It's exactly the same as your story, just one chapter behind. I chased a man across the seven seas!' Jack suddenly looked to the man. That voice. He knew it, but from where? 'The pursuit cost me my crew, my commission, and my life.' The man pulled his rum bottle to his face before guzzling away at its contents, his hat falling down in the process.

'Commodore?' Mr. Gibbs asked, his voice small and questioning.

'No, not any more! Weren't you listening?' he snapped, 'I nearly had you all off Tripoli.' Jack swallowed the lump in his throat. Now he recognised him. Norrington. Jack slowly began to back-up behind a pillar.

'Lord, you didn't try to sail through it?' Mr. Gibbs shuddered. He remembered it well. Even though they were far away, the harsh weather battered their ship fiercely.

'Sir, do I make your crew or not? You haven't said where you're going. Somewhere nice!' Norrington roared as he pushed at the table, forcing it and Mr. Gibbs to the floor, 'So, am I worthy to serve under Captain Jack Sparrow?' he sarcastically spat, before drawing a pistol, and pointing it to a nearby pillar, 'Or should I just kill you now?' Slowly, Jack stuck out his head, and allowed a nervous smile to grow on his face.

'You're hired.'

A dark smirk crawled onto Norrington's face, 'Sorry, old habits and all that.' As he prepared to fire, Sam cleared his throat. Spotting a nearby glass, he covered it on a coat of dark energy. He lunged it at the former commodore. It smashed on his body, and he stumbled, before spinning around. 'Who threw that! Come on, who wants a piece of me!' This was all it needed to set of the spark. The crowd cheered as the room was engulfed in an enormous bar fight.

'Time to go!' Jack stated.

'Aye,' said Mr. Gibbs as the two made their way to the exit, while Sam made his way through the ensuing chaos.

'Sam!' the young teen turned about, recognising Sora's voice.

'Ah, Sora. What can I do for you on this fine evening?'

'What the heck just happened! Who was that drunk?'

'Long story. For now though, I suggest we follow the Princess' example and get out of this shithole. I suggest that you find your friends.'

'What about you?' Sora asked as he looked about the bar.

'Do not worry. I will join you shortly.' Sam answered.

Elsewhere at the counter, Shadow was still sitting; only acknowledging the current events by lifting his glass as a patron came sliding across the counter.

'Come. We have work to do.' Sounded Sam's voice. Shadow spun around and jumped to his feet.

The two, plus the canine, made there way to the centre of the cacophony, where a drunken Norrington stumbled about screaming his head off. 'Come on. Who wants some? Form an orderly line; I'll have you all one by one! Come on, who's first?' he shouted with a blade drawn. Before anyone could skewer him however, a hand came over his mouth, and he was pulled back behind a pillar. He struggled in Shadow's grip, but was pulled down to meet a crimson eye, its counterpart covered by thick, raven hair.

'Now, is the naughty child going to behave, or must he be punished.' Sam asked. Norrington stopped struggling, realizing it was fruitless, 'You belong to us now. Me. That brunet from before. The silver haired boy. The redhead girl. All of us. understand? Release him.' Shadow did as instructed, and the man jumped away quickly.

'Belong? To you! Don't be daft.'

'It does not look like he will co-operate. We may need to use more drastic measures.' Sam casually stated.

'I'm not some-'

SMASH

A meagre looking boy had suddenly slammed a bottle against Norrington's head, soon causing him to collapse.

'I just wanted the pleasure of doing that myself!' he replied in a surprisingly feminine sounding voice, receiving a roar of cheers.

'Or we could just do that. Sure, why not.'

* * *

'About time we left,' Sora stated as he and the crew loaded onto the Pearl. Spotting a head of red hair, he decided to talk to Kairi as he waited for the ship to leave port, stopping instantly as his nasal passages were assaulted by a foul stench. He turned to face it, finding the one who he now knew as Norrington leaning against the ships railing.

'What's that disgusting smell?' Sora questioned.

'I do believe that's none of your business!' Norrington quickly spat. His body stiffened in rage as he remembered the way the patrons threw him straight into a pile of pig faeces as the fight earlier ended.

Whilst this was happening, Jack continued to flick his compass open and closed.

'Captain Sparrow!' a high-pitched voice called, turning said captain around to face its owner. It was a relatively small boy with a sailor's hat on his head, which concealed the majority of his face.

'Come to join me crew, lad? Welcome aboard.' Jack greeted.

'I've come to find the man I love.' He quickly corrected, causing quite an alarmed expression to grow on the captain's face.

'I'm deeply flattered, son, but my first and only love is the sea.'

'Meaning William Turner, Captain Sparrow.' He replied as he removed his hat, revealing that he, in reality, was actually a she. Jack's face quickly lit-up, soon losing the look of worry of the possibility of some unknown boy falling for him.

'Elizabeth!' he quickly greeted, 'You know, these clothes do not flatter you at all. It should be a dress or nothing. I happen to have no dress in my cabin...'

'Jack. I know Will came to find you, where is he?' Elizabeth asked in a stern tone.

'Darling, I'm truly unhappy to have to tell you this, but through an unfortunate and entirely unforeseeable series of circumstances that have nothing whatsoever to do with me, poor Will has been press ganged into Davy Jones' crew.' Jack answered.

'Davy Jones?'

'Oh, please.' A mocking voice called, drawing the attention of the two towards it. Norrington stared down at the two from the Pearl before continuing, 'The Captain of the Flying Dutchman.'

'You look bloody awful,' Jack replied, 'what are you doing here?'

'You hired me. I can't help it if your standards are lax.'

'You smell funny.' Jack retorted in a childish and quite immature tone.

'Jack.' Elizabeth said in a firm tone to attract the pirate's attention. She succeeded. Jack turned around to face her. 'All I want is to find Will.'

'I know…are you certain? Is that really what you want most?' Jack asked with a grin.

'Of course,' she answered as her eyes narrowed.

'Because I would think you would want to find a way to save Will most.'

'And you would have a way of doing that.' Elizabeth asked in a sceptical tone.

'Well, there is a chest...' Jack began, but was quickly interrupted.

'Oh, dear!' Norrington mocked, but no one paid attention to him.

Jack continued, 'a chest of unknown size and origin. And whoever possesses this chest, possesses the leverage to command Jones to do whatever it is he _or she_ wants, including saving brave William from his grim fate.'

'You don't actually believe him, do you?' Norrington asked, but again no one paid any mind to his words.

'How do we find it?' Elizabeth asked. She was sceptical, but if there were any way to save William, then she would take it without hesitation.

'With this.' Jack answered by showing her his compass, 'My compass. It's unique.'

'Unique here having the meaning of broken!' Norrington exclaimed.

'True enough. This compass does not point north.' Jack admitted.

'Where does it point?' Elizabeth curiously asked.

'It points to the thing you want most in this world.'

'Oh, Jack. Are you telling the truth?' Elizabeth asked.

'Every word, love. And the thing you want most in this world is to find the chest of Davy Jones, is it not?' Jack smiled as he placed his cherished possession in her hand.

'To save Will.' Was Elizabeth's quiet response.

'By finding the chest of Davy Jones.' Jack concluded as he closed her fingers around it. 'Mr. Gibbs!'

'Captain!' Mr Gibbs replied from the deck of the Black Pearl.

'We have our heading!' Jack called to him.

'Finally! Cast off those lines! Weigh anchor and prow that canvas!' Mr. Gibbs enthusiastically ordered.

'Miss. Swann.' Jack motioned to the ship. She stepped onto the ship, examining the new possession in her hand. Shortly after, she pocketed it.

'Elizabeth!'

She suddenly stopped, recognizing the voice, and an enormous smile grew on her face. 'Sora!' She spun around as the boy embraced her in a friendly hug.

'It's so good to see you again!' Elizabeth stated.

'Same here,' Sora said as they parted, 'I want you to meet some of my friends.' Sora spun around, heading across the deck, Elizabeth following him. Sora introduced everyone one-by-one, saving Riku and Kairi for last, 'this is Riku and Kairi.'

'I've heard so much about you both.' Elizabeth greeted with a warm smile.

'So, how did you get here?'

'It's a long story,' she began, 'let's talk inside.'

* * *

_**A/N: This was fun to write, even if I couldn't find the words to give it an ending you deserved. Trivia time! In Kingdom Hearts II. 'follow the wind' is what?**_


	45. At sea

_**At sea.  
A/N: A late update, sorry. Thanks for those who reviewed, and my co-writer, morbid333. The answer to the trivia question was a Keyblade, which you receive after defeating Barbosa. Enjoy.**_

* * *

The rain slammed against the Flying Dutchman. The sounds of the storm, and the shouting of the crew, were met by another sound. An organ exclaimed its melodious roar, cutting through the storm like an invisible blade.

'Heave! Heave! Heave!' The crew exclaimed in unison.

Bo'sun, Jones' first mate, snarled at the crew as he looked upon them, 'Secure the mast tackle, Mr. Turner!'

As soon as Will heard his name, he spun about, wasting no time as he took off in a sprint. He quickly began with his task, as did another. Will quickly glanced to the filthy man who had a starfish gripping to his face. What did he think he was doing? This was his task, and his alone, wasn't it?

'Step aside!' Will ordered the man.

'Hey, mind yourself!' the man quickly roared back as he worked the rope.

'Hey!' Will tugged the rope closer to himself. He didn't need help with this task. It was only a one-man job after all. Did this man think he was incapable of doing it?

'Let go, boy!' The man exclaimed finally turning to see the face of this foolish boy. As he laid eyes upon him, he froze, his eyes widening at the sight of him 'No…' his grip suddenly loosened, and the rope escaped his grasp. The sudden extra weight took Will by surprise. The cannon they were lifting suddenly slammed down to the deck, and his body was thrown at least a meter away.

'Haul that weevil to his feet!' Bo'sun growled. The crew were quick to respond, grabbing Will and pulling him up straight, 'Five lashes to remind you to stay on her!' the crew laughed and grinned as they pulled him by his wrists. They quickly and forcefully tied his hands to the mast. He struggled, but it was in vain. They easily out-powered him as they ripped away the back of his shirt. Bo'sun smirked sadistically as he pulled free a whip from his side. He slung it back, the handle held firmly in his hand, before bringing the weapon forward.

'No!' Before the whip made contact with Will's flesh, a hand grabbed that of Bo'sun's which held it, stopping him instantly. The voice and the hand both belonged to the man from earlier.

'Impeding me in my duties?' Bo'sun questioned, 'You'll share the punishment.'

'I'll take it all.' The man replied quickly.

'Will you now?' he froze. Footsteps ascended from within the steps. He just now noticed the sound of the organ had come to a halt. He slowly turned, just in time to see the squid-faced man step on deck. 'And what would prompt such an act of charity?'

He looked from Will, back to Jones. He hesitated before answering. 'My son.' He said quietly. He answered again, this time at a more reasonable tone. 'He's my son.' Will froze. His father? That man was his father. He was Bootstrap Bill.

Laughter erupted from Jones, 'what fortuitous circumstance be this?' He snatched the whip from Bo'sun, 'five lashes be owed, I believe it is.' Jones turned to Bill, and offered him the whip.

'No…' Bill backed away with a shake of his head, 'No, I won't!'

'The cat's out of the bag, Mr. Turner!' Jones stated with a mocking laugh, 'your issue will feel its sting, be it by the Bo'sun's hand or your own.'

'No!'

'Bo'sun...' Jones turned, offering the whip back to Bo'sun.

'No!' Bootstrap rushed forward and took the whip before Jones' first mate could lay a hand upon it. Reluctantly, he approached his son, and slammed the whip against his flesh. Will screamed, and Bootstrap winced. He counted the strikes, and as he reached five, the crew untied him, and threw him across deck.

'You had it easy, boy!' one of them bellowed.

Will pulled his body up as best he could, failing at first.

'William...' Bootstrap's voice called as he approached Will, however was brushed off

'I don't need your help!' Will snapped, finally getting himself onto his feet.

'The Bo'sun prides himself on cleaving flesh from bone with every swing.' Bootstrap exclaimed.

'So I am to understand that what you did was an act of compassion?' Will sceptically asked, spinning to face him.

'Yes.'

Will didn't reply, as he slowly calmed himself. He turned and walked away, followed closely by his father.

* * *

The breeze blew through the brunet's spiked hair. The Pearl sailed through the sea undisturbed. The majority of the crew ran about, working hard. Sora had no role, however. Nothing to do other than stand about.

'I wonder if we'll be arriving soon.' He mumbled, of course, no one would hear him. Sighing, he pushed away from the rail that was supporting his weight. He began to walk, examining every square inch of the ship. The crew ignored him for the most part, not sending glances his way, continuing with their work. The sun was beginning to burn at his flesh. It seemed it was time to find shade. Turning, he made for the cabin.

Once arriving, he took a seat in the nearby wooden chair. Leaning back against it, he stared up at the ceiling. The boats constant rocking made it difficult to relax. The Heartless hadn't shown their face yet. Maybe they were done with this world. Maybe they were waiting for a chance to strike. After all, these people in charge were defiantly smarter than maleficent was. Whenever they went after someone, they always set up a diversion. Take the Destiny islands for instance. They split Selphie, Kairi, and Sam up away from Tidus and Wakka.

Tidus and Wakka…Were they Puroguramu? Maybe they could have been. Their world could have fallen earlier than hers had. After all, he'd known those two for longer than he knew her. But maybe that wasn't the case. Leon once told him that the Heartless crusade started with Radiant garden and since Selphie was from Radiant garden, that couldn't be possible. Who knew? Speaking of Puroguramu, what were their enemies planning to do with them. So many things didn't make sense. He'd have to ask Sam later about all of this. Everything began flooding back, including that time at twilight town where that Kaishin tried to kidnap Kairi.

What did they want with her? Was it the Princess side of her, or the Keyblade that they wanted? Were they trying to get to Kingdom hearts, or was it something completely different. Damn it, he hated not knowing. Who knew what was going through their minds. Slouching down, he ran a hand through his untamed hair. It was boring. Luckily, he wouldn't have to wait long. Their destination was coming up quicker than he thought.

* * *

'They're almost here!' the colourfully dressed clown chuckled, the foliage camouflage-like terrain rendered useless by his current attire, 'oh, I'm getting giddy.'

'Don't do anything yet,' he was joined shortly, the new arrival's black hair and white lab-coat drawing his eyes, 'don't do anything yet. I've spent too long setting this up for you to screw it up with impatience.'

'Humph. Of course I won't! Don't treat me like some incompetent idiot who can't do anything right. And stop telling me what to do. This is my world, and my idea.'

'Well then, if things go wrong, then you had better take full responsibility from Ultimecia.' The scientist turned, opening a dark corridor before him.

'Ha! I'm shaking in my boots!'

'Don't mess this up, Kefka,' He warned, 'Now, these missions have been cutting deeply into my research, so if you don't mind, I shall take my leave now.' He did so, walking through the corridor before it closed behind him.

'Who does he think I am, anyway? I'm not some mama's boy who needs to hold someone's hand all the damn time.' Kefka spat, 'speaking of mama's boys. Why doesn't ol'silver have to leave the castle? Witches favourite. Ass-kissing jerk-off.

* * *

Bellow deck of the Flying Dutchmen, Will walked alongside his father.

'One hundred years before the mast,' Bootstrap explained, detailing the fate of all those in service of Jones, 'losing your world bit by bit, until you end up...' the two stopped, and the eldest of them looked to the wall. Will followed his gaze, his eyes widening only slightly at what they came to rest on. A man, or at least, that was what he summarized it to be. His eyes were downcast, as his body remained intertwined with wall. 'End up like poor Wyvern here. Once you've sworn an oath to the Dutchman, there's no leaving it. Not until your debt is paid.'

Will switched his eyes from the melancholy individual, to his father, 'I've sworn no oath.'

'Then you must get away.' Bootstrap urged. It may have been too late for him, but not his son. No, he still had a chance.

'Not until I find this.' Will began, before rummaging through his pocket, and pulling out a sheet of fabric. He unravelled it, and showed the imprint to his father. He examined it, taking in the image of the key.

'The key…' The two turned to the direction of the voice. The man who was lodged into the wall looked onto them with interest. He stood, and emerged from the wall, exerting great effort to do so. 'The Dead Man's Chest!'

Will's eyes narrowed with curiosity, 'What do you know of this?'

'Open the chest with the key,' the man begun, 'and stab the heart. No, don't stab the heart,' He quickly corrected himself. 'The Dutchman needs a living heart, or there'll be no Captain. And if there's no Captain, there's no one to have the key…'

'So the Captain has the key?' Will questioned. 'Where is the key?

'Hidden.'

Seeing that he was getting nowhere fast, Will moved on to the only other source of information that was relatively valuable at this time. 'Where is the chest?'

'Hidden,' he replied once more, this time retracting to the safety of his wall-prison.

* * *

_**A/N: Well, there's another chapter. Trivia time. Kefka, Ultimecia, Hades, Sephiroth, the Paladin, Hojo, Golbez, and the four fiends. In what order were these characters revealed in this fic.**_


	46. Isla Cruces The hunt begins

_**Isla Cruces. The Hunt begins**_

_**Wow. Been a while since I last upated. So sorry. I guess that last chapter kind of sucked. That might be why there were no reviews. I hope this one will be better. I don't own Kingdom Hearts. Thanks to morbid333 for beta reading this. No one probably cared about that trivia question, so moving on. Enjoy!**_

* * *

'So, that's where the chest is buried?' Riku questioned as he gazed on from the Pearl to the Island ahead.

'Aye.' Was Jack's response as he turned away and made for the dingy being lowered. It was the last of the two to be lowered into the water. Donald was struggling with this one, slowly lowering it into the calm sea bellow. The pirate approached to assist. Two pairs of hands now working, the job would be done much quicker.

'This the last one?' Riku asked as he approached. The two nodded, and the silver haired boy made his way in, along with his friends. He took his seat next to Sora.

'So we're just going to look all over the island until we find something?' Sora questioned. 'Some plan.'

'It could be worse.' Kairi stated, 'At least the Heartless haven't shown up yet.'

'Perhaps, but there is still time.' Sam answered. 'Do not let your guard down. I find their lack of presence unsettling. For all we know, there could be an entire world worth of Heartless awaiting us on that very island.'

Jack tuned the majority of the conversation out as he lowered the dingy. Suddenly though, in the corner of his eye, something changed. It was slight, but he was still able to pick it up. He frowned. What could it have been? It was on his hand. As he realised this, his stomach sank. His hand began to shake. He wanted to stop it, but nothing would stop the shaking nerves in the limb. He turned his head, and opened his palm…

He froze. Horror claimed his body for its own pleasure. The black spot, the mark of death, the sign that Davy Jones was coming for him, had returned. He released the rope and stepped backwards.

'Wak!' Donald squealed as the sudden unexpected weight catapulted him into the air, and dropped the dingy the last few inches into the water. As Donald fell, he was lucky enough to land in the boat.

'Hey Jack! What the hell was that for?" Relm exclaimed as she rubbed her head which had slammed the side of the dingy. She received no response at first. Jack was rummaging through the various possessions on the Pearl, until he found what he sought. His Jar of dirt.

'Sorry about that, mates!' Jack called as he approached the side of the Pearl. 'Make way!' He jumped, landing semi-gracefully into the dingy. 'Mr. Gibbs!'

'Captain?' The voice called down from the pearl.

'I leave the pearl in your capable hands!'

'Aye aye, captain!'

The small crew of the dingy began to row. They rowed until they reached the island. Isla Cruces, they knew it to be called. Who knew what they might find there. But hopefully, it would only be the chest they sought.

As they arrived at their destination, those inside jumped out, and pulled the vessel to shore. Sora stretched his muscles before looking about. He shifted his eyes between his friends and comrades, though his gaze moved past Norrington faster than they had for the others, as he noticed the dangerous glare which the man wore. He was carrying the shovels. Apparently, Norrington had been lumped with the duty of carrying the equipment.

'So, where do we start?' the brunet finally asked.

'That's up to our dear Elizabeth.' Jack replied.

The girl in question held Jack's compass tight, and finally opened it, studying the direction at which it pointed.

'It says for us to go north, so we go north,' she answered.

'A good plan,' Jack stated before turning to Pintel and Ragetti, the last of the crew who had accompanied them. 'Guard the boat, mind the tide, don't touch my dirt.'

The two faces contorted in protest, but they did not voice their complaints. Elizabeth took off in a steady speed, followed by Jack, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Donald, Goofy, Sam, Relm, Shadow, and Interceptor.

Sora walked behind Norrington, far enough to be out of hearing distance. He slowed, allowing the three other Keybearers to catch up to him.

'I really don't like that guy.' Sora stated, 'there's something really uneasy about him.

'Pity since I recruited him for your little journey.' Sam replied.

'You mean he's coming with us?'

'That was the plan.' Sam answered.

'Can we really trust him?'

'Do you think he may betray us? I can kill him if you like.'

Don't be too hasty,' Kairi interjected, 'Let's give him a chance.'

'I agree.' Riku added. 'Let's watch him. See what he does, then act on it.'

'I will follow what everyone else chooses.' Sam stated.

'Alright,' Sora began, 'Let's see how he reacts to the Heartless, then decide what to do with him.'

With that decided, they continued to trace the island, eventually coming to a clearing. Elizabeth stopped. She studied the compass closely as the needle changed direction, pointing straight to Jack. Her face contorted in disgust at what the device was telling her.

'This doesn't work!' She exclaimed as she threw the compass to the ground. 'And it certainly doesn't show you what you want most.'

Jack approached the compass. It pointed to Elizabeth, causing the pirate to eye the sand beneath her. 'Yes, it does. You're sitting on it.

'Beg pardon?' she questioned.

'Move.' He motioned for her to stand aside. She complied, though she did not know what he was after.

'So, is anyone else confused?' Sora questioned, 'what's going on?'

'I believe we have found the chest.' Sam answered.

'I get it,' Goofy stated. 'That must be where that there chest is buried.'

Jack turned to Norrington, and gestured to him to start digging. Said individual took his shovels, four in total, and shoved them in the hands of Sora, Riku, and Goofy. He then took his own and began to dig.

'I guess we should help out then,' Sora stated as the three moved forward to help.

* * *

'Guard the boat! Mind the tide!' Pintel mimicked in disdain. His partner was hardly paying attention. He was far too busy balancing a shovel on his finger.

'Look! I could join the circus!' Ragetti exclaimed in delight.

'Mind if I shine your shoes, sir?' Pintel stepped forward and slapped the blond on the back of his head, causing him to drop the object.

'Why did you have to go and do that for?' he complained as he bent down and grasped the object. Before he stood though, he stopped. He saw something in the horizon. He saw it in the corner of his eye. What was it though. He looked up, and once again, the shovel hit the ground. A ship had emerged from the water. A ship that he recognised. It was the Flying Dutchman. Pintel and Ragetti both looked at each other.

'Jones!' They both squealed before they spun around and ran inland.

Davy Jones watched this all take place from the distance before allowing his face to contort in rage.

'They're here.' The words fell from his mouth like venom from a snake's teeth as it spotted it's pray. 'And I cannot set foot on land again for near of a decade.'

'You'll trust us to act in your stead?' asked a member of his crew. He was a man with the head of a hammerhead shark that stood behind him.

'I'll trust you to know what awaits you should you fail!' Jones answered as he turned to face him. 'Down, then!'

'Down!' his crew shouted amongst themselves. The ship began to submerge, ready to strike its unsuspecting pray.

* * *

Ten minutes. Ten minutes of constant digging, and still nothing. They had better have had been digging in the right place. Sora's shoulders were really starting to hurt. He sighed in exasperation, and pushed his shovel back into the sand. However, it was not sand that he struck this time. No. It was a hard, solid object. The four diggers looked at each other, before disposing of their tools, and digging the last few grains of sand with their hands. They grabbed the object and pulled it up to the surface as all those present surrounded it.

'Is that it?' Relm questioned, 'It's bigger than I expected.'

'No, that's not the chest.' Norrington stated as he opened the box and emptied its contents. There were many envelops and letters, but more importantly, there was a chest.

Thump, Thump. Thump, Thump. Thump, Thump.

They all heard it, and knew it could only be one thing. The still beating heart of Davey Jones.

'It's real!' Elizabeth stated in astonishment.

'You actually were telling the truth.' Norrington added.

'I do that quite a lot. You people are always surprised.'

'With good reason!'

They froze. That voice… It belonged to William.

A great smile consumed Elizabeth's face. She jumped to her feet and ran to him. She embraced her fiancé as tightly as she could as if she would never willingly let go. 'Will! You're all right! Thank God! I came to find you!'

'How did you get away from Jones?' Sora asked with unbridled joy in his voice. He was beginning to fear that he would never see him again.

'Sea turtles. A pair of them strapped to my feet.' The answer was directed at Sora, but his eyes were locked on Jack, narrowed and full of fury.

'Not so easy, is it?' Jack responded with a grin.

'But I do owe you thanks, Jack.'

'You do?' Jack's grin soon vanished, and was soon replaced by an expression of bewilderment.

'After you tricked me onto that ship to square your debt with Jones...'

'What?' Elizabeth swiftly turned to face Jack.

'What?' Jack said with as much surprise as he could force himself to muster.

'I was reunited with my father.'

'You're welcome, then.' Jack forced another grin onto his face, but this did nothing to dismiss Elizabeth's icy and furious glare.

'Everything you said to me,' Her eyes narrowed, 'every word was a lie!' At that, she turned to Sora, 'did you know about this?'

'We wanted to tell you,' Sora stated 'but-'

'I thought you were my friends! I thought-' a hand grabbed her by the shoulder, silencing her instantly.

'Don't blame them,' Will quickly defended the off-worlders before glaring at Jack. '_He_ probably made them. He probably told them it was the only way to save me.'

'It wasn't all my fault!' Jack tried to assure. He quickly looked around. He needed something…and he found it. Seeing Sam, he quickly pointed a grimy little finger in his direction. 'He helped!'

'Me! What did I do?' Sam growled.

'He's a treacherous little worm. Even I think so.'

'What if I am? I had nothing to do with this. I may have gathered you some vermin for your crew, but I had nothing more to do with you.'

'There's no need to split your spoils, Jack.' Norrington smirked, 'take credit where it's due.'

Will looked on at Jack with contempt, before grabbing a knife holstered at his waist and drawing it. Jack quickly stepped back.

'What are you doing with that?'

'I'm going to kill Jones.' Jack let out a sigh of relief, but soon took it back as he truly realised what Will had said.

'Honestly Sora, I would have thought you would have unlocked this already.' Will admitted. 'That blade of yours can unlock anything, can't it?'

'Yeah. I was going to, but then you showed up.' The boy replied with a smile, but it soon faded at the sound of a sword being drawn. He quickly turned to Jack, who had a blade pointed straight at Will.

'Can't let you do that, William.' the pirate stated in a serious tone that seem foreign coming from his mouth. 'Cause if Jones is dead, who's to call his terrible beastie off the hunt, eh? Now, if you please, the key.'

Will looked around, finally spotting the blade Elizabeth had holstered. He quickly drew it and pointed it at Jack. 'I keep the promises I make, Jack. I intend to free my father, and I hope you're here to see it.'

'I can't let you do that either.' Norrington stated as he added a third blade to the situation. 'So sorry.'

'I knew you'd warm up to me eventually.' Jack smiled. Unfortunately, for him, Norrington changed his target, and now there were two blades pointed at him.

'I need to deliver that Heart to my lord. If I do that, then I get my life back.'

'So, you've been working for Beckett this whole time,' Elizabeth accused, 'is that it?'

'So sorry, love. I only have ties of distain to that man.' He replied.

'Then who do you work for?' Kairi questioned.

'Let me answer that.' Norrington smirked, and with a click of his fingers, he was soon accompanied by a platoon of Heartless. Shadows. Soldiers. Fat bodies. Yellows, reds, and blues. In addition, a new addition to the usual fray, Pirates. 'The only one I have allegiances to is Lord Kefka. He's the one who pulled me out of that hurricane, and therefore my life belongs to him.' He stated, and his smirk grew twice the size at the look of pure shock on the faces of his enemies.

* * *

_**A/N: Almost finished this world. About time too. The action starts next chapter. Trivia time! What is the name of the boss you fight in KH2 the second time you go to Port royal.**_


	47. Isla Cruces Battle of the chest

_**Chapter XXXXVI**_

_**Isla Cruces. Battle of the chest. **_

_**A/N: Ugh, school. Someone shoot me. I won't be able to write for some time. First, this Thursday, I have a school music performance. Two pieces. One is slow as hell when I play it, and I need to write two solos, one for each piece. I can right the solo for one of them, but I don't even know what key signature the other one is in, so I need to find that out, learn the scale, then write a solo from that. Not only that, but a creative writing assessment for English is due in the next day. The class is doing it on Macbeth which we just read. Mine is set between the murder of Duncan, and the arrival of Macduff . One or two weeks after that, we have midyear exams, and I have to start studying for them. I have four English papers to prepare for. Oh yeah, my top guitar string broke, so I need to replace that at some point. So yeah, I really don't have that much time write. Well, anywho, Kingdom hearts, obviously doesn't belong to me. Anyone who thought otherwise is a bloody moron. Oh, before I forget, the answer to the trivia question was the grim reaper. Thank you to Shadow of malice, Bearybeary, AsoenixKristian, and **__**ulticrossregar2489**__** for the reviews. Thank you morbid333for beta reading this. Enjoy!**_

* * *

Pintel and Ragetti puffed as they forced their bodies forward, finally coming to the clearing. Jones was upon them. He'd probably send out an entire gabble of his crew. They had to warn the others. They had to-

The two both came to a halt. They looked at each other, then back to the sight before them

Jack and Norrington were sword fighting, and what more, William was there as well, fighting like the other two. The off-worlders were surrounded by strange, shadowy creatures, and fighting them off. Last of all, Elizabeth was standing back, shouting at all of them. Next to her lay a chest.

'How'd this go all screwy?' Pintel finally asked.

'Well,' Ragetti began to elaborate, 'each wants the chest for hisself, don't he? Mr. Norrington, I think, is trying to regain a bit of honour. Ol' Jack, he's looking to trade it to save his own skin. And Turner there, I think he's trying to resolve some unfinished business 'twixt him and his twice-cursed pirate father.'

'Oh.' Pintel replied, 'Well, what's all that other there then.' He pointed at the new comers battling against the creatures.

'Well, if I had ta guess, I'd say them creatures are the embodiment of evil come to spread chaos and darkness across the world.'

'Sad.' Pintel simply replied. Slowly, the eyes of both pirates were slowly drawn to the chest next to Elizabeth.

'This is madness!' Elizabeth's voice bellowed.

'That chest must be worth more than a shiny penny.' Pintel remarked.

'Tsk, tsk, terrible temptation.' Ragetti replied.

'If we was any kind of decent, we'd remove temptation from their path.' Pintel stated as the two looked to each other, and shared the same mischievous smile.

'Enough!' Elizabeth called, however she got no results. Instead, she tried another approach. 'Oh! Oh! The heat!' She exclaimed, grabbing at her chest as she fell backwards onto the sand, and her hat fell off its perch. She waited a few seconds, and slowly opened a single eye. They hadn't even noticed. This was pointless. She sat up, reached for her hat, and secured it on her head as she sent a disgusted glare in their direction. What now. There was nothing to do. Except for guard the chest. She looked to where it would be sitting, but it wasn't there. Where could it have gone? Her question was soon answered as she looked up and saw Pintel and Ragetti running, chest in hand. She jumped to her feet, and looked to the children playing with their swords, then back to the two pirates. They wouldn't miss her, so she took off in pursuit.

The off-worlders continued their battle with the Heartless, oblivious to any of the events that were transpiring.

'This is endless! How many are there?' Sora growled as he brought his Keyblade down on a Pirate heartless.

'I told you to expect a world full of Heartless, did I not?' Sam replied as he evaded a large body that came hurdling past.

'It doesn't matter how many there are,' Riku began, 'just keep fighting!'

* * *

'We got it!' Pintel laughed as he and Ragetti ran side by side, both holding the chest. The two had made their way into the foliage the covered the island. They continued to run, their eyes plastered on the ground. They soon came to a halt as they saw the frame of someone before them. They looked up, and saw it was Elizabeth. She grinned in satisfaction as she reached for her sword. However, as she searched, she found noting. She froze suddenly. Will took it, now she remembered. Ragetti and Pintel both looked at each other, and shared the same grin. They both dropped the chest and drew their blades.

'Hello, Poppet.' Pintel remarked as they both advanced upon her. Suddenly though, they stopped, and their faces contorted in fear. They looked at each other before turning around and taking off at full speed. She frowned. Why had they-

CRUNCH

Her question was answered. She spun around, and jumped back as a blade came at her. Jones' crew growled as they advanced. She wouldn't stand a chance against them. Not alone. Not with their current numbers. One of the pirates jumped forward, but Elizabeth grabbed the hand with his sword and snatched the weapon away, before slashing at his neck, removing his head. The body staggered back, but soon stood upright. Elizabeth saw her chance. The pirates were surprised. She quickly spun around and ran at full speed, picking up the chest as she passed it.

'After her!' the dismembered head growled, and the crew ran in pursuit.

* * *

Jack strolled along the sand. William and Norrington were still whacking each other about, and that was just fine. He'd managed to take the key. Jack looked around him. Sora and his lot were still busy with the heartless, so he could do as he pleased.

A cacophony caught Jacks attention. He looked to where it came from. Pintel and Ragetti ran from the foliage, followed by Elizabeth. His eyes quickly shifted to the object in her hands. The chest. Shortly after her, came Jones's crew. Elizabeth quickly turned and slashed her sword, locking blades with he pirate at the front. Pintel and Ragetti stopped. They turned to face Elizabeth, then the boats, then back. They ran at he crew and joined the fray. As the skirmish intensified, Elizabeth threw the chest behind her, and it rolled across the sand.

This was his chance. Jack rushed across the sand quietly, reaching the chest. He picked it up without anyone noticing, and rushed back to the boats. He placed it down onto the wooden object. Taking the key, he unlocked it, and opened the chest, revealing Jones's heart.

Thump, thump. Thump, thump. Thump, thump.

The heart beat. Jack looked about, finally finding his jar of dirt. Looking around, he made sure no one could see. He unsecured the jar's top, took the heart, and dropped it into the dirt before returning the lid.

The sound of swords clashing called his attention. It sounded like Will and Norrington had returned.

He was right. Both had blades clashed, before Norrington pushed William off.

'Hold on, hold on!' Norrington growled, 'Where's the key?'

'Jack.' Will stated. He looked up, and as he did, his attention was called to his fiancé and the fish-based pirates. 'Elizabeth!'

'Jones.' Norrington added, 'we seem to have a common enemy. Truce?'

Truce.' Will answered as he charged. Norrington clicked his fingers.

The Heartless stopped their attack to Sora's surprise. In unison, they turned and began to move.

'What's happening?' Sora questioned as he let out one more slash, taking out one of the Shadows. The Heartless stopped and turned back to face their mortal enemies.

'Oi!' Norrington's voice growled. Slowly, the Heartless turned towards Jones's crew once again, and lunged forwards.

'Where the hell are they going?' Riku questioned, 'what, are they late for a dinner appointment?'

'Norrington seems to be working with us.' Sam observed. 'For the time being, that is.'

'He really can't make up his mind, can he?' Sora stated, 'So, do you guys think we should help?' the brunet questioned as he looked about. The heartless seemed to be heading to a battle frenzy. Jones' crew were fighting back Elizabeth, Pintel, and Ragetti. Will and Norrington were heading in that direction as well. Jack, for the most part, seemed to be pretending that he didn't know what was happening. He was sitting on his dingy whistling. However, when it was over, he would probably come on over.

'This might be our best chance to fight Jones's' crew.' Riku stated. 'I say we take it.'

'Okay. Let's go.' Sora called as he and his friends charged. Sam, Shadow, Relm, and Interceptor followed slowly.

'They will turn on them.' Shadow stated.

'Most likely,' Sam replied, 'at the very least, we will kill a good few of Jones' crew before that happens.'

Their pace increased as they took off in a sprint.

Elizabeth swung her blade, clashing it with that of one of Jones' crew. The pirate growled as he pushed her back. She stumbled several steps, and the man pursued. He stabbed at her, and swung his weapon, but she ducked and stabbed upwards. Another of the pirates came at her, but she swung around and cut his throat. He didn't bleed, nor did he seem affected in the least. The two clashed blades for three or four strikes before she pushed him backwards. He stumbled and fell on to his backside. Another came at Elizabeth, but she stabbed over her shoulder and skewered the man's head. Pulling her sword out, the man fell to the sand.

Pintel lunged into the battle, locking blades with a pirate on Elizabeth's right, as Ragetti took one on her left. The Pirate swung his blade at Pintel's torso, however he parried the strike. The two broke apart, and Pintel slashed horizontally. The Pirate ducked and lunged forward, knocking Pintel back with his shoulder. He fell to the sand, and the pirate stood over him, ready to deal one last blow. Unfortunately for him, Pintel lunged up and forced his blade into the pirate's chest.

Ragetti and one of Jones' crew were at a stalemate. They managed to match each other's blows with one of their own. The pirate who had the head of a hammerhead shark ducked a blow to the throat and stabbed up, however, Ragetti slashed his blade and took the man's wrist.

Will growled as he jumped in, impaling a man in the chest as he did. He removed his blade, dropping the man to the ground, before spinning around and slashing another with more than enough force to drop him to the ground. Another of Jones' crew came at him, so he spun and struck, but the blow was parried. Will grunted as he pushed the pirate away in time to hear another come from behind. With a single strike, he removed his head, before delivering a kick that sent the rest of the body to the ground.

The pirate from before charged at Will, but Norrington stabbed him from behind. Removing his sword, the pirate fell. Another came at him, and as Norrington spun, he slashed this one's abdomen. The pirate gurgled as he tried to grab the fish, which served as his entrails, that excreted from his stomach. A seemingly self-satisfied smirk of amusement crept onto Norrington's face as he back-handed the pirate in the face and sent him into the sand.

The Heartless swarmed the pirates, who tried their hardest to fight them off. Yet, no matter how hard they would try, it served no purpose. The more they slew, the more that seemed to return. One of the crew brought his blade down on a pirate Heartless, only to be mauled by a horde of Shadows. A large body lunged forward; breaking the crew's already decimated ranks. They had been all but separated, and if they were to survive, they needed to get back together. One of them shouted for them all to charge, and they did so, slicing down any Heartless that they came across. They took many casualties, but they had managed to fight their way back together, cutting the Heartless into two ranks, one on either side of their own.

Sora and his comrades jumped into the already chaotic fight. The Brunet Keybearer cut one of the pirates down as it growled. Others came at him, but he spun on the spot and parried each of their individual strikes. He struck one of the crew's swords out of its wielder's hands before slashing down at its abdomen. He squealed in pain as fish and other sea creatures plunged profusely from his wound, and soon, he fell to the ground. Another charged and slashed down at him, but Sora jumped back, narrowly evading the strike, before pointing his Keyblade at the pirate and launching a fireball at him. The Pirate screamed as he was engulfed in flames. The spell was far too powerful to be a basic Fire. It must have been a fira. Somewhere along the line, perhaps in his Keyblade training, Sora had reconnected with his inner power, and re-achieved the ability to use the second tier magic.

Riku forced way to the dawn straight through one of Jones' crew's chest. The pirate dropped his blade as he screamed in pain. Riku pulled the weapon free as he spun to strike down another pirate who had charged at him. His blade slashed the crewmembers chest, though the wound was not deep, and so he only stumbled before charging again. This time though, as Riku delivered another strike to the abdomen, he made sure the pirate wouldn't be getting up again.

Kairi locked blades with one of the crew, before pushing him back and forcing the weapon out of his hands. He growled in fury as he again charged at the girl. She sidestepped, and the pirate simply passed by. She slashed his back, and he fell to his knees. She turned as another came at her. He struck, but she parried it, before striking the sword out of his hand and slashing his abdomen, and forcing him to the sand.

Donald raised his staff into the air and brought thunder down on Jones' crew. They screamed out as they fell. Several turned to him and growled, before charging. Creating a Firaga spell, Donald fired it at the incoming enemies. The enormous fire struck them down and stopped others from charging. The duck launched a Blizzaga spell that slammed into the crew and pushed them into the sand.

Goofy pounded through the pirates. Each one went down with a single strike each. One of them slashed at him, but he blocked the attack with his shield before pounding it straight into the pirate and sending him across the beach.

Shadow lunged forward with great speed as he grabbed one of the pirates from behind and threw him to the ground, landing on top of him. He drew a blade and cut the pirate's throat. The lack of blade seemed foreign and unfamiliar, though he didn't have time to miss it as another pirate came at him from behind. Quickly, he drew a shuriken from his side and threw it behind himself. It penetrated between the pirate's eyes, causing him to stop and fall to the sand. Shadow sheathed his dagger before drawing a combination of Shuriken and Kunai, and throwing them, each striking a different Pirate with deathly precision.

Interceptor growled, his fangs directed at his target as he charged at a Pirate. His jaw sank down into his leg, causing the pirate to scream in pain. The screams intensified as the dog's fangs snapped the man's Femur. He released the man and allowed him to sob in the sand. He wasn't much of a threat to his master now, and he could always come back for him later. The canine turned as he saw another pirate, this one charging for Relm. He growled in a furious rage as he sprinted forward. No one touched her. No one! He jumped and bit down on his arm, snapping the bone as he would a twig.

Sam observed the battle. Jones' crew would run soon. He could tell by their eyes. They were getting even more sloppy than usual. Charging dark energy into his blade, he unleashed it, taking out several of the pirates, their bodies ripped asunder. Their mangled cadavers lay on the beach for all to witness. They didn't even need his help. They were all doing fine without him. He waited and observed, as the last of the crew's moral broke, and they turned, shouting at each other to retreat and regroup.

Relm saw as they began to retreat, but they would return, and she had to do all that she could to stop that from happening. She unleashed a powerful Firaga spell and sent the enormous ball of fire at the fleeing rats. The fire consumed many of the, and the survivors ran faster as they took refuge in the foliage.

'They'll be back.' Will stated.

'Then I propose we leave before that happens.' Jack called across the beach. He had a valid point. This was the best chance to leave. After all, they had what they had come for. The group each quickly made for their individual dingy. As William passed, he stopped. His eyes fell on the chest. Jones' heart. Now was his chance to free his father, and he would allow no one to stand in his way this time. He drew his knife and approached it. He reached out, and-

WACK

Will's unconscious body fell hard against the boat.

'Uh, pay back I take it?' Sora questioned as he approached Will.

'Leave him lie, unless you plan on using him to hit something with.' Jack stated, 'Everyone in the boats!' They followed his orders, returning to the boats they came from. They stopped at the sound of an infuriated roar.

'Die!'

'The creatures return.' Sam observed.

'Sounds like it. Aren't they still human though?' Riku questioned.

'Yes. What is your point?' They all turned, as the crew charged at them in full force, with twice the number as before. How they had reassembled such a number in such a short amount of time was a mystery. Perhaps not. More than likely, they were reinforcements Jones had already sent out.

'We're not getting out of this.' Elizabeth shook her head at the sheer number. It was obvious. How could they possibly hope to escape?

'Not with the chest.' Norrington concluded. He quickly jumped to the other dingy and took the chest in his hands.

'You're mad!' Elizabeth shrieked

'Don't wait for me,' Norrington said as he jumped to the sand.

'He has the chest! Kill him!' The pirates growled.

'Heartless, come!' Norrington called as he, and his remaining Heartless ran in the opposite direction as Jones's' crew

'Wait!' Kairi called

'I say we respect his final wish!' Jack quickly stated

'Aye!' Pintel concurred as the two boats pushed off, and began to sail back.

'He will live.' Sam stated. 'The Heartless can only permanently die from a Keyblade or magic. They have none. We will see him again, though I doubt he will be on our side.' He concluded as they continued to push through the water towards the Black Pearl.

* * *

_**A/N: could have been better. It probably needed more detail. I'll have to work on that for next chapter. I'm having a problem with the site. I stopped getting notifications when I get reviews, or when someone updates. Is anyone else getting this problem. Oh, I have a challenge for you. Watch Pirates of the carabian, and then straight after, watch Sweeny Todd, and see the differences of Johnny Depp's performance. Well anyway, trivia time. Here's one of morbi333's favourite quotes from KH…actually it's the only line from the series he likes I think. Fill the blanks. "One who **__blank blank__** can **__blank blank._


	48. The mad mage

**_Chapter XXXXVII_**

**_The mad mage._**

**_A/N: I'm back! Finished all my exams, and now I'm ready for another chapter. Thanks to all my reviewers, Shadow of Malice, AsoenixKristian, Bearybeary, Ulticrossregar2489, and Believerofdawn. Thanks to morbid333 for beta reading this. The answer to my trivia question was One who knows noting, can understand nothing. It was a quote from Ansem/Xehanort's heartless. Kingdom Hearts belongs to Square Enix and Disney. All characters belong to their respective owners. OCs and plot belong to me. Enjoy!_**

* * *

Consciousness returned to him as his eyelids flickered. Slowly, they opened.

'You're awake?' Will turned at the voice of his fianc. He looked over to her as she slowly bent down next to him. 'Are you alright? How's your head?'

'I'm fine.' Will quickly answered as he placed a hand on said appendage. 'What happened to the chest?'

'Norrington took it to draw them off.' Elizabeth answered.

Will looked around, taking in the familiar sights of the Black Pearl. The crew ran about frantically, at which Will frowned. 'What's happening?'

Elizabeth stood and took a few steps to the railing. Will stood and followed. Surly she was going somewhere with-

He froze. There was another ship, and it was closing in on them. The Flying Dutchmen. 'Where's Jack?' Elizabeth turned and pointed to the Wheel, where Will spotted the pirate captain. More importantly though was how strangely calm he was. His jar of dirt rested on the rail above the Pearl's wooden deck. He rushed forwards, weaving between the crew until he reached the stairs. Jack!' He called as he ascended, passing by a barrel of gunpowder.

The captain turned to him, 'ah, you're up lad.'

'My father is on that ship.' Will began, ignoring the man's comment. 'If we can outrun her, we can take her. We should stand and fight.'

'Why fight when you can negotiate?' Jack responded. 'All one needs is the proper leverage.' He patted his jar of dirt as a sly grin claimed the ship s captain.

The ship suddenly jolted, causing the jar to shift and crash to the deck below. It smashed, and the dirt scattered. Jack looked dawn and his grin vanished. He quickly jumped over the rail and landed on the deck. He dropped to his knees and began shifting his hands through the dirt. The smashed glass cut his hands, but he didn't react. 'Where is it? Where is the thump-thump?' The heart wasn't there. Why wasn't the heart there? That must mean that&

_'Not with the chest.' Norrington concluded. He quickly jumped to the other dingy and took the chest in his hands._

_'You're mad!' Elizabeth shrieked_

_'Don't wait for me,' Norrington said as he jumped to the sand._

Jack quickly stopped his search. Norrington must have had Jones' heart.

'Musta hit a reef!' one of the crew stated, referring to the jolt only moments ago

'No, it's not a reef!' Will quickly called as he descended the stairs. He looked around. Many of the crew were looking down the side of the ship. 'Get away from the rail!'

The main quarters hatch opened, and Sora quickly emerged. His comrades followed slowly.

'What's going on. What was that bump?' The brunet asked

'It's the Kraken!' Will quickly answered as he turned to face the newcomers.

'Kraken? That's Jones' pet right.' Sora questioned, 'We could probably take it, if we had to fight it, that is.'

'Do not be so sure of yourself,' Sam warned. 'Needless arrogance has brought many to a premature death.'

'I'm not gonna underestimate it. We won't hold back.'

'I'm not so sure,' Will replied. 'This thing has destroyed entire ships in a matter of seconds.'

The pearl violently shook, causing many of the crew to fall. These sudden jolts could only mean one thing.

'It has the ship!' Will called

'Load guns! Defend the mast!' Mr. Gibbs voice called out. The crew jumped to their feet and rushed to their stations.

'Do you know where it's gonna attack?' Riku asked as he pushed through the crew and took his place by the railing.

'It'll attack to starboard,' Will explained, 'I've seen it before!'

'We know that it's coming, and where it's gonna attack,' Sora began as he looked amongst his friends, 'That sounds pretty good to me.'

'We may have the advantage,' Will replied, 'but that does not give us the victory.'

'No, but it helps,' Kairi replied.

Donald nodded in agreement, 'Let's send that sea monster crying home!'

'Ah-hyuck! We can win if we work together.' Goofy encouraged.

'The Kraken might be powerful,' Riku stated, 'but so are we. I'm sure it hasn't seen a Keyblade or magic before.'

Jack stood as he wiped his hands clean of the sand with the use of his pants, 'A little confident, aren't we?' He shrugged his shoulders. He'd never understand them.

Elizabeth watched from afar. They were so sure that they could win, even though the chances were against them. 'Do you really think we can win?'

'We've dealt with worse.' Sora clarified as he turned to face the Flying Dutchman. The ship had come to a complete stop. Were they that confident with their pet? Relm stopped forward to the railing.

'Look at those cocky bastards! Don't even think they need to chase us.' Relm quickly grinned as she raised her fist, and lifted her middle finger. 'Hey squid face! You see this, you bastard?'

Unknown to those aboard the Pearl, said Squid face was indeed watching with a spyglass. His grasp tightened and he growled. 'Pull the ship down, and rid the sea of this filth!'

Again, the Pearl shock violently. 'Run out the cannons and hold for my signal!' Will ordered. Jack's crew followed their instructions. They readied and loaded the ship's cannons.

As the cannons prepared, the group continued to observe the water. The usual calm nature of the ocean was trembling.

'It's coming.' Elizabeth solemnly observed.

'And we're ready for him.' Sora added.

'Don't worry,' Riku began, 'It's not going to surprise us.'

**_VRAHAHAHAHAHAHA._**

Relm's body tightened, and her eyes widened. She forcefully gripped the wooden railing. Her breathing sharpened as her body began to tremble.

'That laugh?' Sora questioned.

'Do you remember it?' Sam asked.

'Remember& '

_'Cast off those lines!' Gibbs shouted. The four made it back to the ship; however, the natives would be on them in a matter of seconds. At least, that was what everyone thought until something horrifying and unexpected happened. A giant flame rose between the natives and the Black pearl. The flames proceeded to surround the natives, inevitably consuming them, leaving only the sound of the fire and the natives screams. That was until the sound of a disembodied demented laugh assaulted the eardrums of all who were present_

**_VRAHAHAHAHAHAHA_**_._

'The same laugh.' Sora concluded. 'Whoever it is, he was at the island.

'Kefka.' Shadow stated. It rolled off her tongue monotonously as he turned to his daughter. 'He almost killed her.'

'I can't breathe.' Relm fell down to her knees, and her breathing grew even more desperate, 'I can't breathe!'

'He, he, he. No surprises you say.' The water broke and parted, and a colourful figure jumped onto the Pearl, causing Interceptor to growl furiously. 'Surprise! It's your good friend Kefka who has come out to play!' [1]

Needless to say, the group wasn't amused. Sora looked him up and down. He wore extreme bright colours. He was a rainbow. All over, he wore red, blue, yellow, and white, all complimented with polka dots. His blond hair was pulled into a ponytail, and a white feather protruded from it. His dark purple lips opened and contorted in a sinister smirk. He wore three scarfs. Two around his neck, one blue and the other yellow, and a red scarf around his waist with black and white polka dots. His cape, that was a bloody red crimson on the outside, and yellow on the inside with red stripes at its base, blew behind him in the wind. He began to move towards them, drawing attention to his shoes as he pranced forward. They didn't even match colour. His right boot was white, where as his left was black.

Sora failed to hold back a chuckle, which soon escalated into full-fledged laughter, 'Just look at him. For a minute there, I thought he was going to be menacing.'

Kefka pouted. 'Well that's not very nice. You're hurting my feelings.' The pout soon vanished, replaced quickly by his previous smirk. He outstretched his arm, and opened his palm.

'Sora, duck!' Donald quickly squawked. Kefka's smirk stretched across the entirety of his face. An enormous blast of fire spawned at his hand, before being launched directly at Sora.

'Holy-' Sora fell to the deck just in time for the blast to miss him and slam straight into a barrel of gunpowder, igniting it. It exploded in a glorious fire.

'Crazy bastard!' Riku growled, 'This ship's made of wood. If you keep that up, then you'll kill us all!'

'Kill us all?' Kefka questioned. '**_VRAHAHAHAHAHAHA_**. Good idea.'

'You madman!' Will growled.

Kefka simply chuckled as he jumped back onto the railing and prepared to form another Firaga spell. However, before he could call it, the Kraken bellow again shook the ship. The mad clown almost lost his footing, but quickly managed to recompose himself before turning to the ocean. 'Hey, knock that off! You do that again, and I'll boil you into octopus soup.

'Someone needs to stop that Kraken.' Sora whispered.

'I can do that.' Riku replied.

'As can we.' Will stated, 'Elizabeth and I won't be much help against that madman. At the very least, we can work on the cannons.'

If you are going, then take Relm with you,' Sam requested as he turned to the blonde girl, who was still on the ground.

'Alright,' Riku answered before turning to Donald and Goofy, 'what about you two?'

'Well, I think we oughta stop that Kraken thing before it pulls us under.' Goofy answered.

'Then let's go.'

Will, Elizabeth, Donald, and Goofy rushed to join the crew. Riku strode over to Relm.

'Come on, let's go.' Relm was a statue. She didn't move, nor did she acknowledge his existence. He took her arm in his hand and pulled her up onto her feet. She complied with his actions and put her feet out to prevent herself from falling.

'Do take care of her.' Sam said in a strangely soft voice.

'I'll do my best.' Riku replied as he followed the others.

Sora looked between the two, particularly Relm, and then Sam. 'Is there something going on between Relm and you?'

'I hardly consider this to be either the time or place for such a question!' Sam quickly answered.

'Alright,' Sora quickly summoned Heroes crest, 'you have to answer that when this is all over though.'

'I'll tell you what. If we are still alive, then I'll answer.' Sam responded as he called Outcast.

'Are our chances really that bad?'

'It would seem that way at first glance.'

Sora turned to Kairi, 'Are you sure you want to fight here? He might be more dangerous than the Kraken.'

'I know.' Kairi replied as she summoned Destinies place to hand, 'That's why I have to fight. I don't want anything to happen to you.'

'Well,' Jack began, 'I guess I'll just leave you to it then.' He turned and began to walk, but Sam shot out a chain from his back which wrapped around Jack's arm.

Where do you think you are going? At the very least, we can use you as a meat shield.

'I'm flattered, mate.' Jack replied in his own sarcastic way as he was pulled back and finally released.

'Are you old hags done yapping yet?' Kefka impatiently questioned, 'I want to play _now_!'

'We're ready when you are!' Sora replied.

'Oh goodie!' Kefka squeed. However, his face soon contorted into a sickly smirk as he jumped into the air and shot forward an icicle.

'Move!' Sora quickly called, and the six jumped out of the way as the icicle came at them. It sored towards the ground, but suddenly, it changed course. Sora wasn't expecting this as the attack sored his way. With little time to think, he followed his instincts, outstretched his blade, and summoned a blast of fire. The two magic attacks cancelled one another. Relief passed through him, but it was short lived as several thunderbolts surrounded him and closed in. Quickly, he summoned a reflect barrier around himself, protecting him just in time.

Shadow charged forward with great speed and slashed his blades at the clown, but the mage took to the air. Interceptor jumped in pursuit, however a gust of wind sent him back down to the ground with a loud yelp. Kefka landed back onto the deck of the Pearl only for Sora and Kairi to charge at both of his flanks. They slashed simultaneously, however Kefka again took to the air with an amused laugh. Sam saw his chance, and fired a blast of darkness. Seeing this, the clown seemingly caught it in his hands. The youngest of the keybearers had no time to react as his own blast was sent back at him. It struck the boy square on the chest, earning a pain filled grunt as Sam was pushed onto the ground. This amused Kefka, but not enough to distract him from the pirate approaching from the rear. He ducked as a sword passed by his head, and quickly evaded his attacker with a flip. Jack came at him, but a magic barrier quickly sent him to the ground.

Kefka eyed his targets with a malicious smile before sending thunderbolts in all directions. Sora and his friends quickly went on the defensive, ducking and rolling out of the way of the bolts. Shadow managed to throw a shuriken towards Kefka, but it did little good as one of the bolts struck the weapon.

Slowly, the clown's attack diminished and eventually subsided completely, leaving him surrounded. Sora and Sam were on his left, while the others were on his right. Interceptor growled, just waiting for the order to rip the psychotic clown's innards out.

Kefka eyed his enemies. Neither side seemed like they were going to attack. Perhaps they were trying to regain their breath. They would soon learn that flanks and position meant little to him He turned to Sora and Sam, and smiled. 'Run, run.'

'Run, run?' Sora questioned.

'Run, run. Or you will be well done!' Sora's eyes shot wide as Kefka launched a stream of fire from his hands, and it was coming straight at them. The two pushed their bodies away, narrowly escaping. Sora hit the deck, and quickly felt his backside. He sighed in relief that he hadn't been burnt.

The mad mage turned his attention to his other targets, and smiled. He took to the air once more, and began spinning. Shortly after, he began firing a spray of fireballs. They separated and done their best to evade the attacks. He came to a stop and landed. 'Gee wiz. I'm having ever so much fun!'

'My pleasure to regale you!' Jack growled as he looked about his baby. Flames had spread everywhere.

'I do not suppose you know any water magic?' Sam questioned Sora.

'Sorry, the closest thing I have is ice.' Sora responded. They needed to put the flames out. He turned to the newest ones, and began to spread the energy of a Blizzara, freezing the flames. Sam turned to the others and began to do the same. 'Jack,' Sora turned to the pirate, 'how about we get some payback?'

'My pleasure, lad.'

Sora turned to face Kefka and charged. He unleashed several quick slashes, and Kefka evaded them easily with a grin. Suddenly, it vanished as a blade cut his back. Jack was there, and now it was Sora's turn to grin. The two began to slash out at the clown, giving him no chance to recover, and eventually, they both brought their blades up at him, and sent him into the air. They both jumped after him, and linked hands as they pursued. The two began to spin in a cartwheel like motion, and as they closed in on him. They began to slash at him without remorse. They cut at his flesh like a saw. Kefka growled in utter fury. He couldn't get away. Soon, the two broke away, and took their blades in both hands, before plunging them into Kefka's abdomen. He screamed out as they came down to the deck. [2]

SLAM

They hit the wood hard, and pulled their blades free. Jack looked down on his, and frowned. His sword was clean, well, as clean as Jack Sparrow's sword could be. Where was the blood? He looked down at the man's mangled body that had been ripped apart, and looked on in fright at what he saw.

It began to disappear, fading away in a dark mist until it was gone completely.

An illusion?

'above!'

The two looked up, and there he was. Kefka was coming at them. 'Surprise!' The clown summoned a blast of magic energy, and lunged it forward. The two separated as the blast slammed into the deck. However, from it came a small sphere that lunged at Sora with amazing speed. It struck his body, but surprisingly enough he hardly felt anything.

At first, that was.

Suddenly, his strength began to leave him. His legs failed him, and he fell to his knee. A horrid siren began to sound as it claimed he ears. Everything went black as his sight vanished. What was happening? Alone, blind, Sora entered the darkness.

* * *

**_A/N: I originally planned on finishing this world here, but the chapter ended up being longer than I anticipated. Next chapter will be up pretty soon, maybe a few days. Trivia time! On KH2, what is Sora and Jack's limit called?_**

_1. Kefka Palazzo-In his own world several years ago, Kefka acted as Emperor Gestahl's court mage, carrying out the monarch's orders. However, behind Gestahl's back, Kefka attacked various towns and drained the power of magical creatures known as Espers, which were meant for Imperial use. This gradual culmination in power led Kefka to overthrow Gestahl and take control of the Warring Triad, effectively becoming the God of Magic itself. Kefka is loud, short-tempered, maniacal, and destructive. He is known to have a strong sociopathic hatred of virtually everything in existence. His dark humour and jester-like appearance have earned him the nickname The Psycho Clown among his colleagues. Kefka's most defining characteristic is his laugh, a high-pitched whooping cackle. Kefka appeared in Final fantasy VI in 1994._

2. _Yes, yes. I gave them a limit. Why not? Don't have a name for it though._


	49. Battle for the Pearl

_**Battle for the Pearl.**_

_**A/N: Hello again. Last chapter of port royal, yay! Aww, I made myself sad… Thanks Shadow of Malice and AsoenixKristian. Thanks morbid333. As for the trivia question, the ability that allows you to use the limit was treasure isle, but the limit itself is called bluff. I updated quickly as I promised. Kingdom Hearts belongs to Square Enix. All characters belong to their respective owners. Plot and OCs belong to me. Enjoy**_

* * *

'Fire!' Will's voice shouted. The sound of cannons firing filled Riku's eardrums. The smell of gunpowder filled the air. The beast growled as a single tentacle rose from the water. The Keybearer charged forward and slashed. It pulled back before lunging at him; however, a thunderbolt struck it.

'Take that!' Donald squealed.

Another tentacle appeared this one on the other side of the ship.

'Gworsh Donald, I think ya made it mad.' Goofy observed.

'You take care of that one,' Riku said as he nodded to the new tentacle. This one's mine.' Riku charged as the first tentacle, which was descending. Riku quickly jumped and grabbed a hold of it. He stabbed at it with his Keyblade as he was quickly brought down to the water. Quickly, Riku took a breath of air before being pulled under.

Riku stabbed at the Kraken's tentacle until it finally released him. Now free, the Keybearer began to swim forward, towards the beasts face.

_Ugly bastard, aren't you_?

The beast swung one of its tentacles at Riku, who swam under it and continued to propel himself forward. As he closed in, he forced _Way to the dawn_ forward into the side of the creature's face. Its growl ruptured the water, but that didn't stop Riku. Again and again, Riku would stab the beast. One more strike, and Riku imbedded his blade in the creature's face. With one more ferocious roar, the Kraken swung its tentacle and struck Riku, sending him away, and making him lose his oxygen supply. He would have to move quickly. He swiftly recalled his blade and began to swim to the surface, but the Kraken would have none of that. It quickly wrapped a tentacle around the boy's body. He needed to get away. He struggled, but it was no use. There was only one way…

_Tekido-youshiki_

A dark aura surrounded Riku, and burnt at the creature. It growled in pain as it quickly lunged the boy away. He hurled out of the ocean and back onto the Pearl. As he landed, he sent a look towards the remaining tentacle. He gather the dark energy into a single attack, and released it, which slammed into the beast's appendage. Slowly, it retracted and returned to the ocean.

Panting, Riku deactivated the ability, returning to his Kihonteki-Youshiki state.

'That should buy us some time.' Riku stated aloud.

'Sora!' Riku froze. That was Kairi's voice. He turned to the deck in horror. Sora was on the ground, clutching his head, and whimpering in pain. Kefka was laughing, having the time of his life. Riku's face contorted in rage as he charged.

'Sora!' Donald and Goofy both cried as they followed the silver haired Keybearer into battle.

* * *

Finally, after what felt like hours, the siren ceased and Sora slowly opened his eyes. It was silent. Dreadfully silent. Agonizingly silent.

He hated it.

He looked about himself. The ship rocked about the water. He looked up. The sky was red as blood. Where were the crew? Where were his friends? He looked down, and stopped suddenly. A still body lay there. It was Jack's.

'Jack!' Sora called out. No response. The boy quickly jumped up and rushed over to the man who was lying face down. He quickly pushed him over, and froze. The man's dull eyes looked up at him. It didn't take a genius to realize that he was dead. By the look of him, he must have died some time ago. Sora slowly closed the captain's eyes before jumping up. The muscles of his face were tight, and his throat burnt, but he couldn't stop here. He looked around again. Finally, he stopped at Sam. He would have run to him, if only his body had not locked up in horror. His eyes widened as he finally forced his body to move backwards. The boy's head had been completely removed, and he lay against the railing, a pool of his own blood surrounding him. He had to find someone. Anyone! Someone had to be alive. He ran about the ghost ship. Every one of his friends were dead. Brutally and inhumanly butchered. Donald. Goofy. Shadow. Relm and Interceptor. Elizabeth. Will.

Sora fell to his knees as his hands came to his face. 'This isn't happening. This can't be happening.' He mumbled to himself. 'Kairi. Riku. Where are you!'

'Sora…'

He quickly jumped and turned around. Riku was there, descending the steps. He was clutching his side in pain, and using his Keyblade as a walking aid. Sora could easily see blood coming from his friend's wound. Riku slowly made it to the deck before fainting, however, Sora was there to catch him.

'Riku! Are you…' Sora stopped. Of course, he wouldn't be alright.

'Sora.' Riku began. 'Kefka, he took her. He took Kairi. She's alive, but…'

'Don't talk!' Sora pleaded. 'We'll get her back, together. You'll be alright. I can heal you.'

'It's too late for me.' His voice was weak. Too weak. So weak that it was barely audible. 'Sora. I'm sorry…' And just like that, he died. Gently, Sora put his body against the deck, a single tear rolling down his cheek and falling on Riku's still face.

'This isn't happening…This isn't happening.' His voice shook.

_**VRAHAHAHAHAHAHA.**_

Sora quickly stood, his face contorted in rage, and summoned his Keyblade.

'_**This isn't happening. This isn't happening.'**_**Kefka's voice mocked.**

'Show yourself!' Sora growled as tears ran down his face, 'And you better do it now!'

'_**What's wrong. Is the little baby upset. It's your fault they're dead.**_**'**

Sora trembled. 'Shut up!'

'_**If you were awake, they would still be alive. But you weren't, were you. Because of you, they're just a bunch of rotting corpses! Food for the maggots!'**_

'This isn't real.' Sora mumbled to himself.

_Wake up._

'This isn't real!'

_Wake up!_

A sudden cold liquid splashed against his face, and suddenly, the world around him vanished.

Sora's eyes suddenly jerked open as he quickly sat up, breathing heavily. He looked around quickly, and then up into the sky. It was blue. His heart began to slow as he looked in front of him. Jack was standing there, paying more attention to a bottle in his hand than to him.

'What a waste of perfectly good rum.'

'Captain?' Sora questioned. 'I've never been so happy to see you!'

'I see you're awake.' A third individual observed. Sora turned as Sam limped towards him, finally dropping to his knees. His face was covered in blood, and his body was littered with cuts. Slowly, he lit up in a green aura, as he began to mend his own body. Slowly, the cuts began to close.

'How long was I out?' Sora questioned.

'Not long.' Sam answered, 'A few minutes.'

'Is that all?' Sora questioned as he ran a hand though his spiky hair. It sure as hell felt longer than that 'where's Kairi?'

'Your young lass went bonkers when she saw you curled up on the floor,' Jack replied. Now that he paid more attention, the sound of battle could be heard. He looked ahead. Jack was right. She had gone ballistic, striking at the clown with speed and power he never knew she possessed. The same went with Riku, whose blade had taken the shape of a Key.

'Is that the-'

Kihonteki? Yes.' Sam answered.

'When did she…' Sora stopped himself. Now he remembered. Sam taught her one of the methods to reach that level the same time he taught him, didn't he. Sora stood.

'Let's help.' Sora said, 'Let's use our Kihonteki.'

'I usually switch between my base, and that. But perhaps for now, I should not hold back.'

'In that case, go all the way.' Sora recommended. 'To the final form

'No!' Sam answered faster and louder than he intended, 'I would use that only when necessary.'

'Alright then. If you say so.'

_Kihonteki-Youshiki._

Both Keybearers were enveloped in an aura of their own power, which slowly retracted into their bodies. Jack watched with mild-interest as the two swung their Keyblades, testing their movement.

'Magic does not seem to work on him. That includes any of my techniques.' Sam stated.

'Seriously?' Sora asked in astonishment.

'According to Shadow, he was never able to do that before, so I can only assume that his powers were enhanced.'

'Okay. Should we just charge in?'

'He's too unpredictable for any tactics to be effective. As much as I hate to admit it, a head on attack seems to be our only choice.'

'Then let's go.' Sora concluded. Without another word the three charged into the flurry. He'd make that damn clown pay for making him go through that. He would make him pay.

Sora jumped at Kefka and brought his Keyblade down at him with incredible speed, however the clown managed to jump back with a level of ease. He grinned as he blasted a fire attack their way. With great, yet unnatural speed, the four Keybearers evaded the strike. It looked as though the attack would fly away from the ship, but suddenly, it changed its destination, and lunged at Goofy. He only had enough time to block it with his shield.

'Sora! You're okay!' Goofy jovially called.

'Never better!' Sora replied with a grin as he jumped over an icicle, which Goofy smashed as it came his way.

Kefka evaded the fast-paced strikes of the Keybearers before summoning a barrier and pushing them away. Donald let lose a 'Wak' before blasting the clown with a storm of thunder. It had no effect other than to amuse Kefka, who turned to the duck. Before he could roast him, a kunai came hurling towards his head. He moved it just in time for the weapon the fly past. Without time to react, Shadow had speed behind him, and slashed his blades at the man's neck. Kefka jumped and back-flipped over him. The assassin quickly spun around, only to be struck by a blast of lightning, which sent him across the deck. He groaned as electricity flickered over his body, and his chest smocked. Slowly, he began to stager to his feet.

Jack stabbed at him, but the colourful man evaded each of his attempts before blasting him across the ground with a powerful telepathic blast. Kairi lunged forward, dodging an icicle that came her way, and slashed up. Kefka dodged with a backwards jump, and readied to counter, but Sora and Riku quickly lunged forward from behind. He jumped, evading their strikes, followed by Sam who attacked his left flank. The clown quickly spun and blasted him with a Firaga spell. Seeing it coming, Sam quickly summoned a reflect barrier, however, the force of the attack was still enough to send the boy down to the deck.

As Kefka came down, he created a power-wave that pushed them all away stumbling. As Sora got to his feet, the clown smirked and sent a blast of pure power his way. He had no time to react. It was moving far too fast, and he couldn't block it. He was sure it would strike him, but someone jumped in front of the strike. It was Shadow.

'Shadow?' Sora mouthed with concern, and shortly after, the ninja fell face-forward onto the wooden deck. The brunet wasted no time in pointing his Keyblade at the injured man and casting a Cura spell. He was instantly covered in a green aura. The man in black groaned. 'Don't move. I'll be back.' He quickly looked up at Kefka. His friends had him surrounded, and had managed to get a few strikes in, but nothing to do significant damage. Sora quickly jumped over the man and charged. You'll pay for all of this!'

'I'm quivering!' Kefka retorted as he jumped into the air and sent a variety of his magic at the boy who evaded all of them. Sora was about to jump, but a shuriken flying towards the man quickly stopped him.

_I told him to stay there_

Sora turned to see Shadow yet again on his feet.

'Behind you!' Riku quickly called. Sora turned quickly to see a ball of fire hurling his way. He wasted no time before sending a Blizzara to cancel it out, before charging forward.

Jack could do little but look on. There was nothing he could do. He sheathed his sword, knowing perfectly well he wouldn't be of much use in a battle like this. As for Donald and Goofy, they were completely exhausted. Too much so to keep fighting. Shadow was also out, as he fell to his knees. That last strike had done more damage than he originally thought. He had to keep going. If Sora were to die, then Relm… He looked on up, seeing the four Keybearers, and even Interceptor, were still fighting strong. How long it would last was another question entirely.

Kairi jumped and brought her weapon down on Kefka, but he quickly evaded the strike. She pursued. Interceptor jumped from the left, but the man easily took to the air. Suddenly, he was struck at the side and sent back to the ground. Sora landed behind him. Now it was Riku's turn. The silver haired Keybearer charged and stabbed. Kefka back stepped and fired an icicle. He had anticipated this, and easily shattered it in a single strike. The mage prepared for another attack; however not all went to plan. Sam appeared from behind and performed a leg-sweep with _Outcast_. Kefka's feet were pulled from underneath him, and Riku moved in, ready to stab his weapon into him. He acted quickly and created a magical barrier around himself. This action served two purposes. The first pushed his enemies away. The second was to propel him into the air. He landed on his feet gracefully before looking at his enemies. Rather than being frustrated, or enraged at how close they came to finishing him. In fact, he was happy, ecstatic even.

'Wow!' Kefka grinned from ear to ear, 'this is the most fun I've had in a long time!'

'He's having the time of his life!' Riku growled.

'I can't wait to wipe that smirk off his face.' Sora replied. He readied his Keyblade again and prepared for another attack. Yet, before he could even move, the pearl shook violently, more so than ever before. Kefka's smile quickly vanished.

'Time's up already? I wanted to play more!' his smirk returned. 'Oh well. This ships about to be seafood. I guess there is always next time. See ya then.'

'Wait!' Sora growled as he charged forwards towards Kefka.

'ta-ta!' the clown fare welled as a dark corridor opened underneath him, and he fell through. Sora stopped as the portal closed

'Well now, that was anti-climactic.' Jack stated.

'Yet lucky,' Sam answered as he turned to ascend the stairs

The crew emerged from the cannons in a panic. 'The kraken's going to pull us under.' Mr. Gibbs called 'Captain! Orders!'

'Abandon ship.' Jack answered. 'Into the longboat.'

'Jack! The Pearl.' Gibbs was sceptical to say the least.

'She's only a ship, mate.' Had Sora heard him right? He was really going to abandon the Pearl? Who knew he had it in him? Then again, by the sound of his downtrodden voice, it clearly tore him apart to give that order.

'He's right.' Elizabeth stated as she and Will emerged and walked on deck. 'We have to head for land.'

'That's a lot of open water.' Pintel stated as he and the rest of the crew stepped on deck. The man steeped to the rail and looked out at the water.

'That's a lot of water.' Ragetti repeated.

'We have to try.' Will concluded, 'We can get away as it takes down the Pearl.'

Mr. Gibbs was silent for a few seconds. 'Aye, abandon ship.' He finally agreed, 'Abandon ship or abandon hope.' The crew rushed about, making the preparations.

Sam bent down in front of Relm as she sat alone, before wiping a strand of hair away from her face.

'I'm sorry.' She weakly said, 'I wanted to help but I...I just froze.'

'It doesn't matter,' he answered, 'Come. We're leaving.' Slowly, the blonde stood, and Sam reached into his pocket, and pulled out the communication device. 'Squall. Lock onto our position. We need to go soon.'

'_All right, get ready.'_

Sam returned the device to his pocket as the two returned to the deck. Again, the ship shock violently.

'It's not going to let us go, is it?' Kairi asked.

'I don't think so,' Riku answered before turning to Jack, 'not with him, at least.'

The crew began to file into the longboat. As Will and Elizabeth entered, Sora approached them.

'Go on.' He stated.

'What about you.' Elizabeth urged.

'We'll stay and give you guys a chance.'

Will understood and nodded. 'Good luck.'

'How noble of you, mate.' Jack said as he began to enter the boat, 'now if you don't mind…'

Sora quickly grabbed him by the sleeve and pulled him back. 'Where do you think you're going? You're staying right here.' He stated, 'besides, you're the one it's after.' The boat lowered and began to float away.

Again, the Pearl shock, and this time Began to tilt. Tentacles emerged from the water and wrapped around the ship's hull.

_Your position's locked._ Leon's voice came over the communication device attached to Sam's waste

The boy breathed in, and exhaled. 'If we stay, we die.' Sam stated. Sora quickly turned to him.

'You're not going to…' he shook his head. He knew what he wanted to do. Captain Jack Sparrow wasn't perfect, he was far from it. Nevertheless, he couldn't abandon him to die.

'There has to be another way.' Kairi protested.

'No, I cannot let you risk it. There will be a time for sacrifices. But not here. Our journey must continue no matter the cost.' Sam answered as he pulled out the device, 'bring us up immediately!'

'Wait!'

'I'm sorry, Sora,' he turned to the pirate captain, 'Jack.'

'Pirate.' Jack snorted.

The off-worlders began to glow. Sora looked over himself, and then to Jack. 'Jack, I'm sorry!' That was all he could say before they were converted into pure energy and shot upwards. Those aboard the longboat would have seen a bright light fired into the sky, before quickly dissipating.

They were gone, and now Jack was alone. The water began to part, and slowly, the beast rose. Jack turned to face the hideous creature as it fully ascended, and when he did, it unleashed a ferocious roar. Its breath smelled of a thousand corpses.

'Hello beastie.' Jack drew his blade, and with strange confidents, charged head on.

* * *

'No!' Sora exclaimed as they re-materialised aboard the Highwind. They were in the familiar grey teleportation room. 'Why? Why couldn't we have stayed?' Sora questioned.

'We would have died.' Sam answered.

'He's got a point,' Riku added with a sigh. 'It was too big.'

Kairi approached and knelt down by him. She put a hand on his shoulder, before wrapping her arms around him, and bringing his head to rest on her shoulder. 'I'm sorry we couldn't do anything to help.'

'I just can't believe he's gone.'

Donald sighed dejectedly, 'Don't worry, Sora.'

'Yeah, I'm sure captain Jack got away ta safety.' Goofy added, hopping to cheer his friend up. 'Yup. I just know it!'

* * *

The Black Pearl had been ripped in half, and as it sunk to the bottom of the sea, Davey Jones watched on through a spyglass. He compacted it and returned the mechanism to his coat pocket. 'Jack Sparrow, our debt is settled.'

'The captain goes down with his ship.' One of the crew stated.

'Turns out not even Jack Sparrow can best the Devil.' Another added.

'Open the chest .' Jones turned to his crew. 'Open the chest, I need to see it!' The crew parted and let one through, this one holding a familiar chest. He quickly snatched it away. The key was in its keyhole. He unlocked it, and opened the object.

It was empty.

He slammed it closed, and his lip trembled in utter fury. 'Damn you Jack SPARROW!'

* * *

_**A/N: That fight scene wasn't too good, was it. I'm not good at choreographing multiple people at a time. Well, that's the end of that, I guess. Trivia time! On KH2, what summon can you find on Port Royal, and no morbid333, it is not Pinocchio.**_


	50. Goodbye, Jack Sparrow

**_Chapter L_**

**_Goodbye, Jack Sparrow._**

**_A/N: Hi. Were finally at fifty chapters, yay. Anyway, you can find Peter Pan at the ship graveyard. Thanks to Ultracrossregar2489 and Bearybeary for the reviews, and to morbid333. Anyway, onto the chapter. Enjoy!_**

* * *

Sora looked downtrodden as he aimlessly stared at the metal floor beneath him. Kairi sat with him on the sofa, her arms wrapped around him, and her head placed on his shoulder. Someone approached them, causing Sora to look up meeting Shera's gaze, who was handing drinks around the room.

'Take one.' She said, 'It will help sooth the pain.' Without hesitation, the two both reached and took hold of one glass each, and pulled it towards themselves. Sora looked at his glass, and twirled the brown liquid about. He slowly rose the glass to his lips, and the liquid entered. He quickly pulled it away, and resisted the urge to spit it out instantly.

So this was what alcohol tasted like? Honestly, he didn't know what everyone saw in it. Then again, it was probably an acquired taste, and he was not used to it. He looked up away from his drink to the occupants of the room. The entire crew were there. Shera put the tray down and took a seat next to her husband, who was courteous enough not to light a cigarette.

Donald and Goofy both sighed dejectedly. The room was silent. Dead silent.

'Death finally claimed him. Some would say it was long overdue.' Sam stated as he sat next to Relm, Strago and Lara sat across from them.

'I just can't believe he's gone.' Sora stated as he looked down once again. The majority of the crew noticed this.

'Poor kid.' Cid mumbled, to a volume that only those near him, being Shera, Leon, and Cloud, could hear. 'It's probably the first time a friend died.'

'A toast?' Strago suggested as he raised his glass. 'I didn't know the man well, or at all. I only know of what I have heard today. Nevertheless, I know he deserved better, and I hope he can rest in peace.' The crew rose their glasses.

'He was a really good guy deep down.' Goofy stated.

'He was the best pirate in the seven seas.' Donald let out in a melancholy voice.

'The best pirate in the cosmos.' Sam corrected.

'He was one of us.' Riku stated. 'Even if he denied it, he cared.'

'He was one of the best humans I'd ever met.' Relm stated.

It was now Shadow's turn, and all eyes fell upon him. He looked amongst them, before finally answering. 'He was free, in life and in death.'

'He was a good man, even if some people didn't think so.' Kairi said.

Finally, it was Sora's turn. It was impossible to sum up Jack Sparrow in one single sentence. 'He was…my friend.'

'To Jack.' Sam concluded.

'Rest in peace, Jack.' Sora added. They all raised their glasses to their mouths and drank. Sora, Kairi, and Relm all almost choked and coughed, though still managed to swallow the liquid. Sora rested his glass down on the coffee table in front of him. 'I think I'll head to bed.' Sora stood, and soon exited the room.

* * *

Far away, in the dark vastness of the cosmos. Four individuals met on a dark and dissident world. Alone in the confines of a single room, the silver haired sorceress stood in front of two men, Kefka and Norrington. In the middle of the room was a desk and chair. On the wooden table lay a still beating heart. At the back of the room was Sephiroth, who was silent, his arms crossed as he leaned against the back wall. 'You've done well, Kefka.' Ultimecia stated as she walked circles around said man.

THUMP, THUMP. THUMP, THUMP. THUMP, THUMP.

She came to a stop in front of the two. Sent her gaze towards the heart, and then back to the mad mage. 'You finished much faster than I expected. I only wish others were doing as well.' Ultimecia stated. 'Golbez has yet to take control of the world with which he was tasked. I'm starting to think that his heart isn't in it. I'm sending you to make sure he goes through with it, Kefka. He's far too nice for his own good, and we don't want him having a change of heart.'

'Sure thing.' Kefka grinned as a dark corridor opened underneath him. He fell through, and it closed. With him now gone, she turned to Norrington.

'What about you. Do you truly wish to join us? To dive so far into the darkness? To go where light shall never shine?'

'It shall be my greatest honour, ma'am.' Norrington answered, his body upstraight as expected of a man of the military. The sorceress' lips curled into a pleased smirk.

'I've heard good things about you. You managed to maintain full control of the Heartless, even in the presence of multiple Keyblades. However, I must ask. Why? Why fight alongside your enemies?'

'It would have been impractical to attack them at the given time, Ma'am.'

'I see,' Ultimecia replied, pleased with the man's answer. 'There is still much work to be done at Port Royal. I'll be putting you in control.' She turned and took the heart into her hand, before handing it to the man.

'I shall do as instructed, Ma'am.' A dark corridor appeared behind him. He turned and walked through, before it closed.

'We shouldn't trust that clown,' Sephiroth stated, 'He could betray us at anytime.'

'I know.' She simply responded. 'But before he does, we may be able to use him.'

'He won't bring us a Keybearer.' Sephiroth warned. 'He's more likely to destroy them. What will we do then?'

'We will have to keep an eye on him then, wont we?'

* * *

Sora lay on his bed, wide-awake. He sighed as he rolled over onto his side, his face contorted in thought. Whom was he kidding? He wouldn't be able to sleep. A knock came at the door, and he quickly turned to it. Who would it have been? Someone trying to cheer him up, no doubt. Right now, he wanted to be alone. He needed to be alone. He remembered the first time he had ever met Jack. It was at Port Royal. They had found him _commandeering _a military ship. He-

'Sora.' His train of thought broke, and his attitude quickly changed. That voice belonged to Kairi. 'Can I come in?'

He got up from his bed and approached the door, opening it. Kairi smiled on her end. 'Hey.'

'Hi,' she replied, can I come in?'

'Sure,' he stepped out of the doorway. She stepped in, closing the door behind her. 'Do you want to talk?' she asked as she turned to him. His gaze fell away from her and to the floor. 'It's alright if you don't, but if you do, then I'm here.'

'Thanks.' He smiled weakly as he made his way to his bed, before sitting on it. She joined him, sitting on his right. He blankly looked up to the ceiling. His eyes shut lightly. His mind, for once that night, was a blank sleight. What was it about her? When he was at his lowest, all it took was her presence to calm him. To make everything clear and easier.

Something touched his hand, and his eyes shot open, looking down to it. Her hand covered his own. Straight after, her head lowered and lay on his shoulder. His lack of bewilderment wasn't unjustified. This wasn't a new action, and he had grown accustomed to it. His free hand rose and ran through her red sea of hair. 'I'm gonna miss him.' Sora finally spoke.

'We won't forget him,' Kairi added, 'Right?'

'Right.' Sora concluded as he turned his head slightly, and kissed the top of her head. She smiled. His lips left her head, and his head turned back. Her hand lifted from his, and she placed it on Sora's left cheek, and turned his face towards her. Her head moved forwards, and their lips connected. He was surprised, but it wore off in a few seconds. His eyes closed as he wrapped his arms around her frame, pulling the two down to his bed.

Their lips slowly parted, and their eyes rested on those of the other's. They both warmly smiled at the other, before Kairi rested her head on his chest. Sora's heart fluttered against her ear. He ran a hand through her hair as he relaxed his head against the pillow, before letting a yawn out. 'Thanks, Kairi.'

'Don't worry so much. You done everything you could have.' She lifted her head.

'I guess these things just sometimes happen.' He lifted his hand and stroked her check. She moved forward and pecked him. His arms rose, and again wrapped around her body. Their lips parted. 'but he'll live on in our hearts.

* * *

The Highwind, Shera, and Ragnarok soared through the cosmos quickly, thanks to their warp drives. Minutes turned to hours. The majority of the crew retired to their chambers. However, this did not include Samuru Heartily, who wondered the second level of the Ragnarok, pacing himself slowly, a cigarette in his mouth. The merger of the three ships had been quite convenient. He casually passed a bridge that connected the dormitories with the rest of the second level. He saw Shadow was there, sitting in solitude. Sam passed by, their eyes connecting. Neither said a word as he passed the man by.

'Come on!' Relm's voice called from below, causing Sam to stop. He looked down from the bridge, seeing Relm and Donald walk by, the duck holding his staff to himself defensively.

'No!' Donald quickly answered. What the hell were they doing up? It was Three AM. He didn't expect anyone to still be wondering the ship, excluding himself, that was. Then again, he was an insomniac. Not I to such a degree that he couldn't sleep at all, but he still lay awake for hours. Roughly, he would sleep for a total of three or four hours. Donald was likely checking their progress to the next world, but why was she awake.

'Come on. I just want to try it out. I'll give it back in five minutes.'

'No!' Donald quickly responded once again, 'you'll set the ship on fire!'

'Will not!'

'**_The brat is too loud for her own good._**' Hyne spoke up. Sam ignored the voice in the back of his mind as he jumped down to the level, landing gracefully and quietly.

'What are you two bickering about?'

'WAAAK!' Donald screeched as the two both jumped. The duck quickly spun around, panting heavily. 'Where did you come from?' Sam simply pointed up at the bridge.

'You jumped?' Relm choked, 'What are you, crazy.'

'It's not as high as it looks. I've always jumped down, back when I was with the empire and used this as a war frigate.'

'You used this as a warship?' Relm questioned, 'Wait, were your mother and grandpa with you? Did you bring them along when you were blowing people up?'

Sam shook his head, 'no, I kept them at the capital. I didn't want them to get involved. As for my question…?'

'Oh, right.' Relm said. Then, a devious smirk crossed her thin, pink lips as she stepped forward to her boyfriend. She then wasted no time in looking into the boy's eyes, before putting on the most innocent and helpless puppy dog eyes she could. 'I wanted to try out Donald's staff, but he said I couldn't.' The girl sniffed several times, 'He said I was useless at magic and that I would set the ship on fire.'

'Did not!' a furious Donald growled.

'You should cook him!'

The boy took the undoubtedly exaggerated information in. 'I see.' He began, and shortly after, the girl's gaze deepened. A single eyebrow on his face rose. 'Can you not do that?'

'Sorry.' Her deep gaze fell, and their eyes fell apart.

'She's lying!' Donald quacked.

'Eh, go lay an egg!' Relm retorted.

'I'm a guy!' The duck aggressively replied.

'Then why can't I see your-'

'Relm.' Sam quickly interjected. 'Now, back to the matter at hand. I'll tell you what, Relm. Next time we get a chance. I'll find you a staff. That way you will not need to borrow Donald's. As for now, however.' He extended his arm, and summoned _Outcast_. Donald let out a loud 'Wak' as he jumped back. Sam looked to the duck, and then to Relm, before spinning the weapon one-hundred and eighty degrees and handing it to her handle-first. 'You can borrow this. It's like a staff and a sword in one. Just try not to hurt yourself. It can be quite an awkward weapon if you are unfamiliar with it.' Donald sighed in relief and wiped non-existing beads of sweat from his forehead.

Relm reached forward and took a hold of the Keyblade's handle, and for a moment, a slight moment, less than a second, she could have sworn it lit up. She shook it off. It was late, and she was tired. It would have been her mind playing tricks on her. The boy let go of his faithful weapon. She took it into both hands, before swinging it around herself. Donald screeched loudly and ducked as the weapon passed by, just missing his head. 'Wow! This is pretty cool. I wish I had one.'

Sam found himself smiling as the girl clumsily slashed the weapon about. Donald clearly had no interest for the matter, and quickly used this opportunity to make his leave. She continued to make simple swipes, coming to a halt a minute or so later, before turning to the boy. 'Am I any good?'

'Quite good for your level training.' He answered.

'You mean none?'

'Yes.' He turned to face the doorway to the hanger that rested under the bridge. 'Would you…care to join me?'

'Sure.' The boy began to walk, 'Do you want this back?' she questioned, and he stopped. The Keyblade suddenly vanished. He began to walk again, the girl followed. As he approached the door, he pushed a button on a panel nearby, opening it.

'Shall we?' he questioned. She simply nodded her head as the two entered. Shortly after, the door closed, encasing the two in darkness.

Relm squinted as the two entered the room, 'I can't see a damn thing.' She complained as she looked around the room.

'Give your eyes a few minutes to adjust.' Sam's voice answered as he fumbled around the room. He found the wall, and ran a hand over it, finally coming to a compartment, which he opened.

'So, what is there to do in here?'

'Not much.' He answered as he reached in and pulled two bottles out. 'Would you like a drink?'

'Sure, why not?' Relm answered as she looked about the room. The outlines of figures were becoming visible.

He turned and walked towards her, handing one of the bottles to her, which she took. The girl unscrewed the top, as he did to his, and put it to her lips, allowing some of the liquid to fall into her mouth. She coughed shortly after before looking up to Sam.

'So you keep a stash of booze here. Is that what you do in here? Drink your ass off.'

'Sometimes.' The boy replied as he took a swig of his own drink. The two were silent for about a minute, both drinking from their bottles.

'So, were your parents married. Is that why you go by Heartily?'

'No, they were not married. Even if they were, I probably would have forsaken his name.'

'Why's that?'

He took another gulp of the drink before answering. 'Perhaps I wanted to destroy any correlation between us.'

'You don't want anything to do with him?' Relm asked as she too took another drink from her own bottle.

'I suppose so.'

'Why?'

'I am not one to forgive easily.'

'What's to forgive?' she asked, an eyebrow raising.

'When our world fell, he ran.' Sam answered before putting the bottle to his lips. He allowed a large portion of it to fall down his throat, before removing the bottle. 'He abandoned us.

_Abandoned me…_

Relm stared at the boy as his face fell down, his eyes concentrating on the bottle. He took another drink from it. A long drink that lasted for a good ten seconds. 'I guess that's something we have in common. Both our fathers left us without a second thought.'

He looked over to her. 'I suppose so.' He replied. Her hand rose to the ring around her neck and squeezed it, closing her eyes as she did so. 'What was she like? Your mother, I mean.' The girl frowned deeply, and for a moment, he thought he saw her tremble.

'I…I don't remember. She died shortly after I was born.' She answered with a weak voice. He body became frozen, which he noticed. She still had strong emotions attached to her mother. It was understandable.

'**You should comfort her.****_' _**Ansem's voice thundered.

_Shut up. I don't need your help._

He scooted over to her, and before she could notice, he put an arm around her body.

'Does it hurt to think about her?'

'Sometimes.' Relm answered as she leaned into him.

'You could always ask Shadow about her, you know.'

'Like he would care.' She quickly spat. The hostile tone seemed to have come from nowhere, but she quickly softened. 'Thanks anyway.'

'Don't mention it.' Sam concluded as he put his bottle to his lips, and she done the same with her own. The two both finished their drinks, followed by a belch from the girl.

'Oops.' She said, soon followed by a small chuckle, which Sam sheared.

The time ticked away, which the two didn't seem to notice. They had more drinks, completely depleting the boy's supply, and the floor became littered with at least a dozen bottles. Relm began to cheer up greatly. Sam chuckled as the two continued to talk about nothing. They stopped making sense some time ago. The girl was obviously drunk. Her words were slurred, and she couldn't sit straight. In fact, she was leaning on him most of the time.

She looked around the room, and squinted, followed by a loud yawn.

'Tired? You can lie down if you want.' Sam stated, and she looked to him.

'If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were trying to seduce me.' Relm raised an eyebrow, her voice slurred. 'Did you put something in my drink?' She slurred, causing Sam to chuckle.

'I like to think I have an ounce more class than that.'

'Oh yeah, then why is I so much more tired and drunks than you?'

'Because you can't take your liquor for shit.' Sam pointed out. 'This is strong, and you're not familiar to it. Also, you're tired because you haven't slept tonight, where Which you also aren't accustomed to.'

'Oh, I knew that.' She looked around again. 'Where's the bed?'

He pointed to the side of the room, where a mattress and a couple of sheets lay. 'Right over there.'

'Okay.' Relm stood and took a few clumsy steps. 'The room won't stop spinning! Stop spinning room!' She shouted. Suddenly, she let out a loud yelp as she was swept off her feet. Sam grinned as he lifted the girl bridle style.

'You're too drunk to walk.' Sam stated as he carried her towards the mattress, failing to walk in a straight line. As he closed in on it, he put her down, dropping down beside her.

'Wow, this floor is really soft.' She answered, rewarding a chuckle from Sam as he brushed his fingers through her hair. She looked over to him, and a small smirk crept onto her lips.

'What is-' he didn't have time to finish as she grabbed him by the collar of his coat, and pulled him on top of her, crashing her lips onto his. He was taken aback slightly, but soon joined her. He rolled them over so the two were both on their sides. Their lips parted, and the pair were both grinning. She rested her head on his chest.

'Night, night.' She yawned as her eyes closed. He ran a hand through her hair. 'Love you.' His hand quickly stopped. What did she just say? His grin vanished.

'Love…me? Why? How?'

'_Do the world a favour and drop dead you wicked, evil, monster of a child! Nobody loves you! They don't even like you! Your parents probably hate you! They were much happier before you were born! You're a monster! You're not even human! You don't deserve to live!'_

He ran a hand through his hair and closed his eyes tight. All these years, and that redhead bitch still plagued his memories He wrapped both arms around Relm's body, and pulled her closer to himself. Loved him? No. It must have been the alcohol talking. He closed his eyes, and rested his head. He needed to sleep. Sleep into the night, with her in his arms. The only one in this universe whom he may be able to love.

* * *

**_AN: finished that one. Onto another. Whoopee. Anywho, its trivia time. Let's see…crap, uh…I can't think of anything…Damn, here's a stupid one, where is Golbez, what world. I have mentioned it before._**


	51. Foreign soldier

_**Chapter LI**_

_**Foreign soldier**_

_**A/N:**_

**_Okay, here's the next world, hope it's good. Anyway, the answer to the question was…well you'll see soon enough. Now then, thank you Bearybeary and Mad Matt15 for the Reviews. Thanks morbid333 for Beta reading. I've been getting into Final Fantasy four lately, which I got for PSP a few months back. Actually, now I've finished the main game, as well as Interlude. Though, the latter was only about two hours long. I believe it will have been more fitting to be a movie, rather than a game. Especially since you don't even need to do any grinding, and the battles are very easy, considering that your characters start at level thirty. Anyway, the final boss was quite easy. He was a bit more difficult than Sephiroth from seven, though much easier than Kefka on six. Anyway, I've talked enough. I doubt any of you really care. In celebration of my shamless advertising, Golbez will do the disclaimer._**

**_Golbez: I see no purpose in this. Can you not simply type this disclaimer? It seems quite tacky. _**

**_The 666th Necrophiliac: Yes, I know. Nevertheless, I want you to do it. So…you know, do it._**

**_Golbez: Very well. I am told that Kingdom Hearts belongs to two fairly well known corporations known as Square Enix and Disney. The latter being the creators of me, and all whom I value. However, the Plot and OCs, such as some Young misanthropic Paramekian boy belong to the 666th Necrophiliac. Other's belong to their respective owners._**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

Blades that once clashed, and sliced, and stabbed, now had fallen silent. Soldiers, who once fought for their country, and their lives, now lay scrawled on the ground, corpses left to rot. Others present would not be given such a luxury. Their hearts were ripped from their chest, and their silent remains would soon re-emerge, deformed and mindless. All was silent in the confines of a singular small village, save for two.

_**VRAHAHAHAHAHAHA**_

The two walked the grounds of the dead village. One wore heavy, dark blue armour and a cape. Two horns protruded from the top of his helmet. The other was the colourfully dressed Kefka. The blond looked about, a baleful grin permanently claimed his face. 'War, war, war. War, war, war, war. Oh war, how I missed you!' Kefka sung as he joyfully looked around. 'Isn't it just be-a-utiful.'

'What beauty could possibly come from such a thing?' The armoured man responded. 'Death. Destruction. Carnage. Bloodshed. For What? What point is there without a justifiable purpose?'

'What are yapping about?' Kefka impatiently spat as he turned to face his 'partner.'

'What is Ultimecia planning? She continues to build an army of Heartless. To take as many worlds as she can. But why? What does she wish to accomplish?'

'How should I know?' Kefka chuckled to himself. 'I'm having too much fun to ask.'

'Fun?' the man questioned.

'Yup. Nothing beats it!'

'Surely-' the armoured man began, but the sound of a door creaking shut silenced him. He turned, examining the houses. All of the houses' doors were flung open, left that way by the residents as they fled. All except for one. The door of a single small house had been closed. Quite a foolish action. The armoured man waved his hand, and the door was flung from its hinges. The man's eyes softened at what he saw. Two young children, a boy and a girl, sat against the wall, huddled together and cowering.

'Oh, what's this then?' Kefka stepped forward. 'Oh Heartless! Diner time!' he chuckled as a Soldier Heartless appeared in front of him.

'No Kefka! They're only children!' The armoured man roared.

'So?' The mad mage questioned as he turned to him. 'What are we here to do? Find hearts? And what do these children have? Hearts!'

'There are still plenty of soldiers! There is no need for those that belong to these children.'

'A heart's a heart! Who cares where it comes from,' Kefka growled, 'unless of course you're weak. That's it, isn't it.'

'Refusal to participate in mindless slaughter is not a weakness.'

'It's disobedience though!' Kefka smirked as the armoured man became silent, 'Hope ya didn't forget what that means, Golbez.'

'No.' He replied, his voice sombre.

'Good.' The clown smiled as he turned back to the Heartless, 'Well, get to it.' The soldier followed the order advancing upon the two. They whimpered, tears appearing in their eyes. Golbez turned away, and the mad mage crackled maniacally as the deed was done.

* * *

Tracking through the grass, pushing through the grass, the usual group made their way. A foul and pungent stench had filled the air. An extreme one that could make someone gag. The landing party had noticed this, and as they marched, the acrid smell intensified.

Trying to ignore it as best she could, Kairi turned to her boyfriend who was walking next to her. 'What's this world called?'

Sora turned to her. 'It' called the land of dragons, but the people here call it China.'

Kairi frowned. 'So why not just call the world China.

'If I had to guess,' Sam, walking at the back of the group, started, 'the world would likely be separated into several countries sharing a single continent. That was what it struck me as when we were studying the geography of the land-mass.'

'That musta been where that Hans army came from.' Goofy added.

'I guess that makes sense.' Sora replied, his nose scrunching up as the smell assaulted it.

'What the hell is that smell!' Relm growled.

'One which brings back memories,' Sam replied. The group stopped. Riku turned to him.

'Such as?' The silver haired teen questioned. 'What memories.'

'When I was with the empire.' The black haired boy reached into his pocket, and pulled out a cigarette, inserted it into his mouth, and lit it as he always did. He inhaled, removed the cigarette from his mouth, and exhaled a stream of smoke. All eyes fell upon him. 'That stench you smell right about now,' his lips curled up. 'Is the smell of burning human flesh.'

All, save Shadow and Sam, froze. The breath escaped Sora, his eyes widened. He looked away from the boy and to the path straight ahead of them. Where the smell was coming from.

'We need to help.' Kairi muttered. The two, without even talking or looking to each other, simultaneously took off at full speed.

'Wait!' Riku called, as he followed, Donald and Goofy behind him.

'You idiots!' Relm screeched, 'what is it's a trap, huh?' She ran after them, Interceptor following.

'It won't do any good.' Sam mumbled as he and Shadow followed, walking.

Sora and Kairi made record time, as they pushed through the bush and bamboo, quickly arriving at their destination. His body trembled. Her hands rose to her lips as to suppress a scream. Riku soon caught up, and he too was speechless, horrified. As were Donald, and Goofy, and Relm as she too caught up. Sora forced his body to move as he walked forward slowly. The corpses of soldiers and civilians alike littered the grounds of what could only be a village. He swallowed the enormous lump in his throat. His friends joined him, examining the grounds. He stopped; his eyes finally fell onto it. The centre of the smell. Black, charred bones gathered into a pile. Kairi approached with him, and a single hand covered her mouth as her legs failed. She fell to her knees. He looked to her, knowing exactly what was wrong. He felt the same thing. The horrific sight of death, and the horrid smell. He felt like he was about to vomit. He managed to force it down, but he didn't know if she could.

'Go ahead,' he whispered as he bent down to her. She shook her head, but her body said something else. She heaved, and her hand moved just in time as she vomited. It was dry. It tasting disgusting, and stung her throat. It was over; at least, they thought so, until it struck again. It took a good three large bursts until it was over. She groaned as she wiped her mouth, her body trembling, and he pulled her close to him.

'Who…Who was it?' Riku questioned his voice weak as he eyed the carnage. 'Was it the Heartless…Or the empire.'

'Not the empire.' All eyes turned as Sam entered the village, taking the sit in stride. 'Many of these building have claw marks. It was the Heartless.' He then went about, examining the corpses left. It would seem that they only burnt those whose hearts were taken. Most likely as to prevent the creation of nobodies.'

Sora looked around the dead village, his eyes lingering on the many corpses. 'I know we have a lot of work to do, but we need to give these people a proper burial.' Kairi nodded, her head rubbing against Sora's shoulder, before the latter released the girl. Both stood up, as the brunet looked about the village, spotting what looked like a tool shed. He advanced and summoned his Keyblade, before pointing it at the shed's lock. A small beam of light shot from the blades tip, and into the lock. He moved forward and pushed the door open. Sur enough, he was right. It was indeed a tool shed, and there were plenty of shovels. One by one, he handed them to the group, until he came to Sam, who simply looked at the tool. He shook his head.

'I don't expect you to understand.' Sam began, 'I cannot do this. Not without throwing away what little I have left.' He turned.

'What's that suppose to mean?' Sora scowled, 'Come on, they're dead.'

'Exactly.'

'So why can't you just do this one thing?'

Sam sighed, 'because Paramekians don't burry their dead.' Sora's gaze softened.

'So what is it, a cultural thing?'

The younger nodded slowly. 'To bury our dead, especially one who has fallen in battle is a reprehensible insult to them, their families, and their people.' He began to walk. 'Don't ask me to do this. Don't question me. It's all I have left.' Sora himself turned, examining the dead once again. By the shear numbers, they would have to be in a mass grave. And so, they began to dig.

* * *

The hours passed. Late morning turned to evening. The sky became a deep and dark orange. Sora wiped the sweat from his brow as the grave was finished. 'That should do it.' Riku observed.

'Should do.' Sora repeated as he forced his shovel into a standing position in the dirt.

'So now what?' Relm questioned as she stretched her tired arms. 'The army was here, so maybe they left something around we could use. I'm gonna go look around.' The blonde turned and began to walk, followed by Interceptor. Sora watched as she went, and out of the corner of his eye, he saw Sam returning.

'Finished desecrating the dead, are we?' The boy questioned as he stood next to him, looking down at the tampered earth, his face contorted with distaste. Sora ignored him.

'I think someone should say something.' The brunet responded. 'Sam? Do you want to?'

'Nothing I know is fitting.' He answered.

'Why not.' Riku questioned.

'Just say what comes to mind.' Kairi encouraged. 'Anything.'

Sam was silent. 'In Paramekian tradition. There is something we say. A prier, if you will, for those who fall in battle. But, I don't believe it to be fitting. They are, after all, not Paramekians.'

'Better than nothing.' Sora pushed.

The younger took a breath. 'So be it.' His eyes closed. He breathed in, and exhaled. 'Go kriger. Sove nå. Tilbake til Yami omfavnelse. Return som alle av oss skal gjøre. Dette er skjebnen for oss alle. Vi skal møtes igjen. Yami, far til oss alle. La det være så, la oss alle tilbake til ham, han som gav oss alle. Han som vi skylder våre liv, og han som skal la oss igjen møtes. Møt bort fra brannene død og krig. Battle splitte oss, som det skal vende tilbake til oss. Inntil vi igjen møtes, skal våre hjerter være med deg.' the group looked to him.

'What was that?' Kairi began.

'Paramekian. Ancient Paramekian, that is.' [1]

'So, what does it mean.' Sora asked.

'That is not important for those who live.' Sam answered. They paid their final respects, before making their way from the grave.

'We still need to figure out what to do.' Riku stated so everyone could hear him.

'I don't know.' Sora answered. 'But, maybe we should head for the Imperial city. If this is happening here, then it's probably happening all over the country.'

'That's as good a plan as any.' Riku commented, 'You guys agree?'

Goofy and Donald nodded consecutively. 'That sounds good.' Kairi answered.

Shadow slowly nodded, as did Sam. 'So long as we move out, we will undoubtedly uncover just what these bastards are doing.'

'So it's decided then?' Sora looked between the faces. 'Alright then, let's-'

'Wait!' The brunet nearly jumped out of his skin as Relm's voice thundered from behind them. He turned as she and her dog ran towards them. 'I found a map.'

'A map?' Riku questioned. 'Where?'

'One of these buildings.' The girl opened it, and turned it so that the rest of the group could see it.

'Who left that lying around?' Donald questioned as he used his free hand, his other holding his staff, and scratched the top of his head.

'It looks like it belonged to the military.' Sam observed as he examined it. It seemed to be labelled in a language that he did not recognise. It was also coloured in places. These likely indicated areas that they ad abandoned to the Heartless, and their strongholds.

'The army musta been usin' that building you found as a headquarters.' Goofy stated.

'Probably.' Riku replied.

'According to this.' Sam stated. 'There's a military stronghold nearby to the north. Quiet a tactically placed one, which blocks a pass to the imperial city and mountains.'

'Well, what are we waiting for?' Sora questioned, 'If it's close, then it could be next.'

'You're right.' Riku replied. 'North, right?'

'Yes.' Sam answered as he turned to the mentioned pathway, where a dirt path lay. 'Most likely a straight run up that pathway.'

'Let's go, then.' Sora quickly said as he took off in a run, followed by the others.

His feet slammed against the dirt as he ran at full speed. It was mostly a straight run, as Sam had said. Occasionally it would bend a few degrees, but never anything drastic. The problem was the thick bamboo would frequently cross onto the path, causing the group to squeeze through, inevitably slowing them down. Nevertheless, they moved as fast as they could. They kept it up for at least ten minutes, and he was getting tired. However, he kept it up, glancing up above the bamboo as much as he could. His eyes lit up, as an old, wooden building came into site. He couldn't see it well at this point. He pushed himself forward, allowing himself to get a better look. The path smoothed out, the building was close. He slowed, to a walk.

'It looks alright from here.' Sora observed.

'We're not close enough to tell though.' Riku replied.

'I know. Come on, let's go see if-'

BANG

Sora stopped abruptly. That was cannon fire.

'Here too?' Kairi questioned, shaking her head.

'Maybe we can still help.' Sora again began to sprint, and the rest of the group again followed. As they got close, the sounds of battle could be heard more clearly. Shouting, cannon fire, and the sound of Heartless spawning and moving. They closed in almost completely, taking cover behind the thick Bamboo just off the road. Sora looked through a gap, capable of seeing the battlefield clearly. The building was about three stories tall. The soldiers seemed to all be within the structure, which the Heartless had yet to breach. On top, many of them were firing arrows down at the Heartless, others using cannons to blast them. Down on the ground, countless Heartless were running amuck, trying to avoid the projectiles , and many charging forward to strike the single gateway. Soldiers, Shadows, and Large Bodies made them up. There was also a single, armoured human looking being, apparently in control. 'Come on.' Sora whispered back. The others had come forward, and too were looking out at the battle. 'We can help.'

'Wait.' Sam warned. 'Don't be so hasty. The army does not know we are here, they could strike us. Not to mention that Kaishin.' Sam pointed to the armoured man. 'He could be a problem. He may even call more Heartless.'

'So what,' Riku began, 'We just sit here?'

Donald growled. 'We should teach those Heartless a lesson!'

'And we shall.' Sam assured the irritated Duck. 'But we should wait for the chance to strike.' The Kaishin let out a foul laugh as he lifted his blae, apparently a Claymore, above his head, pushing the Heartless onwards. 'If we wait, we will inevitably be more effective.

'What if we wait too long.' Kairi questioned. 'What if when we attack, it'll be too late to do anything.'

'Do not worry, princess. I am sure I well make a mistake sooner than that.'

'And when he does.' Relm began as she clenched a single fist. 'We'll shove that sword up Mr. I'm-compensating-for-something's ass.'

* * *

'Oh, it's hopeless!' A thin soldier cried as he sat on his backside, hands over his head. 'I wish Mulan Were here

''Ling, you wuss!' Another soldier, this one much shorter growled, as a third, this one large, loaded another cannon, before firing it down at the Heartless horde. The blast took out at least twenty of the shadowy creatures, only a dent in the dark invading army. 'Grraghh!' The short soldier growled in frustration. 'This is pointless!' He drew his sword, and ran to the edge. 'I'm going down there!'

'Wait!' a voice called. A powerful, yet calm voice. The three stopped as a man emerged from the steps. 'Do not throw your life away. Allow me to teach these foul beasts the true art of war. And with that, the man turned, sheathed sword attached to his belt, and descended the stairs, going all the way to the bottom. He approached the gate, much to the surprise to the soldiers guarding it. 'Open this gate. I shall meet their commander in battle. If the beasts continue, then they too shall meet their end at thine sword. Close the gate once I have passed through.'

'Yes sir.' They immediately followed his orders, opening the gate.

To say Sora was surprised was an understatement. However, not nearly as much as seeing a single man exit. 'Okay, we defiantly have to step in now.' Riku stated as he shock his head. This man looked old. In his mid-fifties at least. His long black hair, pulled into a ponytail, flapped in a breeze that flew past. He wore thick blue armour, as opposed to the red equipment that the other soldiers wore. His thick black mustach shuffled with his lip. He approached, the gate closing behind him. 'He's alone?' Riku prepared to summon his Keyblade.

'Wait.' This time, the word came from Relm. The group turned to her. Her eyes were unblinking. 'It couldn't be…but how is he?' She questioned. There was no mistaking it. It had to be him. She looked back to her father. He, in his own way, too was surprised. He also recognised him. So it had to be, 'Cyan…'

The Kaishin's eyes narrowed. 'What the hell is this?' He stepped forward. Two Shadows lunged forward at the man, but in a flash, he drew his blade, and sliced through the dark creatures, before holstering his blade, all done in the blink of an eye. The Kaishin snorted. Am I supposed to be impressed, because I'm not. In fact, I'm quiet disappointed. All the supposedly great Chinese army can send is a pitiful old man. So tell me, old-timer. Who the hell are you?'

The man stared at him, unblinking. Unwilling to break eye contact. The unnaturally created beast growled, ready to strike, until finally, the man spoke. 'I am your worst nightmare.' The beastly humanoid creature almost laughed, but the man continued nonetheless. 'My name is Cyan, former retainer of Doma! Defender of these lands! He who shall smite thee upon thy blade. Prepare yourself!' This man, Cyan, drew his blade. Sam's eyes widened at the site. It was a Katana, a blade that should not belong on this world. Yet, according to his speech, he was not a Puroguramu. He must have been a scattered remnant, just as Relm and he grandparents were.

'Is that so,' The Kaishin smirked, before turning to his Heartless. 'Stay out of this. He's mine!'

'This isn't gonna be fair.' Relm grinned, 'He's going to kick their asses.

The Kaishin snickered to himself as he raised his large blade above his head and charged forward. He closed in, and brought the blade down upon the lone warrior. Cyan raised his blade to intercept, stopping the larger with ease. The Kaishin's eyes widened, and he was pushed back.

'Your match hath been met, foul beast,' Cyan raised his blade vertically, and it lit up a bright cerulean. 'And it rests in thy blade!' He charged with amazing speed, slashing his blade at his target. The Kaishin parried, but there was such ferocious force behind the strike that he couldn't stop himself from stumbling back. The warrior in blue followed up his strike with a charge, and more strikes. Each one, the Kaishin parried. It was difficult however, his strikes were so fast, so powerful, so ferocious. The blue tinge of his blade became far brighter as his strikes ceased, his blade raised. 'Prepare for judgment!' The Kaishin saw his chance. Cyan was open. He slashed his blade forward

'No!' Kairi shot up, but a hand took her arm.

'No,' She turned, surprised at the voice. It belonged to Shadow, 'watch.' Her gaze returned to the battle. The Kaishin's blade swung up, however, Cyan's own slammed down to meet it. The two blades met, intercepting at the base of the weapon's blade. The dark creature's eyes widened at what happened next. Cyan's weapon slashed through his own, but it didn't stop there. The weapon continued to come at him, and nothing could be done now. In a quick, clean motion, Cyan's slash came down at his, starting at his left shoulder, cutting diagonally, until it reached the right side of his hip. The blade found its way out of the beast, which screamed in agony. Its halves fell apart, but before they hit the ground, the beast's body exploded in a blast of dark energy. His voice subsided, and as the energy dissipated, his remains were nowhere to be seen.

There 'commander' now destroyed, the Heartless were thrown into a frenzy. They swarmed on the man. He watched as the came, and as they closed in, he suddenly spun on the spot, his still illuminating blade cutting through the Heartless' bodies. Their bodies destroyed, their captive hearts raising into the air. A large cluster charged, and Cyan turned to them. With amazing speed, he slashed them, destroying them in a single attack. Several Shadows and Soldiers came at him, but he repeated the action, destroying them too. A Large body langed at him. His eyes turned to it, and then to the Soldiers behind it. He charged forward, jumping over the large beast, and bringing his blade down on them, destroying the smaller ones. He wasted no time in spinning his blade around, pointing it behind himself, and jumping backwards. Before the Large body could react, the blade pieced its back, and the Heartless was destroyed.

All that Sora could do was watch in awe. He wasn't just destroying their bodies. He was slaying them. Their Hearts were being released. It was as if the blade was infused with magic. He couldn't help but grin as the man decimated the Heartless. He used amazing sword techniques that the teen had never even imagined. He moved with such speed, despite his old age. As the Heartless moved in to attack, he destroyed them with ease. Who was this man?

Cyan jumped forward, striking a Shadow. A soldier jumped at him, but he quickly ducked down, and as it was about to pass over head, he stuck his blade upright. The Heartless couldn't stop, and it was sliced in half by the blade. Standing upright, he jumped and brought his blade down into the head of a Large body, destroying it. Another lunged forward, but he quickly rolled out of the way, putting him in position for a counter attack. His blade jumped out infront of himself, and penetrated it. He stood up right and looked about. There were only a few Shadows and Soldiers remaining. He sped through the battlefield, slaying them one by one, not so much as taking a single strike himself.

He looked around himself, examining the empty battlefield, before stopping on the bamboo where Sora and the others were hiding. The teenage brunet stopped, freezing still. The only sound was that of the Chinese army cheering for their victory. The aged man's eyes remained on the same spot, before a gentle smile appeared on his face. 'It is quiet safe. You may come out now.'

* * *

**_A/N: I would have had this up sooner, but I got a little distracted with ff4, and the after years. Anyway. Trivia time! During KH2, the first visit, you can get a Keyblade. What is it's name and stats?_**

_1. This is Norwegian.  
__Beta note: This is a stupid note._


	52. Holding the lines part one

_**Chapter LII**_

_**Holding the line.**_

_**A/N: Alright, well, there's been a lot going on lately. My final year of school's finished, and my exams are done. Goodie. Anyway, this is a bit shorter than usual, oh well. Kingdom Hearts belongs to Square Enix. All characters belong to their respective owners. Plot and OCs belong to me. Thanks to ulticrossregar2489, Liam Maloney, 100th review, and Mad Matt15 for the reviews. Thanks to morbid333 for Beta reading this. Enjoy**_

* * *

The wind blew through Sora's hair, pushing strands out of place. The boy's eyes remained upon the man, his gentle smile not faltering. He looked behind himself to the rest of the group.

"What's the hold up?" Relm protested. "Let's go!"

Sora looked back to Riku, who simply shrugged. "I guess there's no point in hiding. Besides, it's not like he's an enemy."

"Alright." Sora replied as he looked back. "I guess there's no harm in it." His feet began to move as he made his way, following the bamboo to a nearby clearing. He stepped out into clear sight, the man's eyes opening more, probably in surprise.

"You are younger than I had expected." The aged warrior commented. "Are there others with you?" The answer was soon made clear as Riku and Kairi stepped out to join him. "Thy friends, I shall assume." Sora nodded, as the two stepped forward on either side of him.

"Who are you?" Riku questioned.

"Cyan Garamonde. Former retainer of Doma. Defender of the emperor of this land. My battle experience spans near half a century. Two others stepped forward, Donald and Goofy. Aged eyes fell upon the two, and they squinted a little. "Ye are not from this world, it would seem." Sora's mouth dropped a little, but it soon closed. Relm knew him, so that meant that he came from her world. Of course he knew there were more worlds out there.

Relm was the next to step forward. She rushed from behind the bamboo to the others. "Cyan!" The man's gaze quickly moved to the girl, and his eyes lit up.

"Lady Relm! I feared I would not see thou again." the girl smiled as she stood by the others. Behind the bamboo, Sam turned to Shadow.

"I suppose we too should introduce ourselves. He turned away, and casually entered the clearing, followed shortly by Shadow and Interceptor. Cyan looked up to the newcomers, and his eyes fell onto the assassin. His eyebrows rose, and his face lifted. "Sir Shadow? Ye live?" He questioned, his smile growing. "This is indeed a grand day. I am reunited with two very good friends." All of the off-worlders together, Cyan looked between each one. "Ye all look very weary. Please, come in."

Sora looked behind the man to the structure, and then returned his eyes to him. "Actually, that's why we're here. We wanted to warn you. The village south of here was attacked." Cyan's expression changed, his forehead wrinkling as he frowned.

"What of the survivors?"

Sora looked down to the grass beneath him. "We don't think there were any." The Samurai's eyes dimmed, before closing.

"There were civilians there. What of them?" Sora shook his head. Cyan ran a hand down his face. He let out a growl. "Damn these foul beasts! How many innocents must they slaughter?" The off-worlders looked amongst themselves, before back to the man.

"No more." Riku stated, "We won't let anyone else die."

"We'll stop them." Kairi added. "No matter what it takes." Cyan looked to them, a weak smile creeping onto his face.

"We old men truly must have failed if we must depend upon ye young ones to fight our battles." He looked from face to face. "Forgive me. I do not even know most of your names."

"I'm Sora. This is Donald and Goofy. And Riku and Kairi. The brunet pointed to the respective individuals as he introduced them.

"Quite interesting names." Cyan mentioned.

Sora continued. "You know Relm and Shadow. And that's Sam."

"Sam?" The dark-haired man questioned, stroking his moustache. "What might that be short for?"

"Samuru Heartily." The boy in question replied. Cyan nodded as he took the group in. He looked to Interceptor. "Still in good health after all these years, I see." His eyes again shifted, taking a good look at all of them. "Sir Sora, sir Riku, and of course, lady Kairi."

"Sir?" Sora questioned. "You don't have to call us by that."

"Oh, I insist. It is, after all, my way." He replied with a cheerful smile. "Sir Donald and sir Goofy. Sir Samuru. And of course, how cold I forget my dear friends? Sir Shadow, and lady Relm." He bowed his head to all of them. "Please, join me. I only wish that my hospitality would be accompanied with much brighter circumstances." He turned, and began to move towards the wooden stronghold, and the group followed.

"He seems…" Sora began, thinking of a word to summarise the man, "well, I don't really know. It's kind of hard to explain."

"I like him." Kairi simply replied.

"Yeah, me too." The brunet responded.

"He's kind of cheerful though." Relm added. "I've never seen him happy like this."

"Too cheerful." Sam stated, keeping his voice low. "Though it's not difficult to understand. After all. Masks can hide many things."

"A mask?" Sora questioned.

"He's keeping his true feelings at bay, that much is certain. Though the 'why' is a mystery to me."

The large, wooden gate opened upon Cyan's order, allowing them to pass through. As they entered, Sora looked around the area. Soldier's were moving around, carrying out various duties. It seemed cramped, built vertically, more so than horizontally. 'How long have you guys been here?'

"Little more than three weeks." Cyan responded. "We were managing to fight them off easily, until three days ago."

"What happened three days ago?" Riku asked.

"Their tactics changed. They became more aggressive. Reckless, yet devastating. Tactics that no sane man would attempt."

Sora frowned. "No sane man would attempt." He quoted. "Three days." He turned to the others of his group. "We left Port Royal about three days ago."

"You think it was Kefka?" Sam questioned, quietly. Sora nodded, turning back to Cyan

"In these last three days, we have lost much ground. This is our only stronghold blocking a direct assault against the capital city."

"If you are attacked again," Riku began. "How long do you think you'll last?"

"I do not know. Had you not been here, then I would fear the worst. However, we now may be able to repel another wave." Cyan looked down. "Unfortunately, we cannot maintain this position for long. Not without reinforcements or supplies."

A soldier stepped down the stairs and approached the man. "The officers wish to discuss our next plan of action." He stated. Cyan nodded.

"It seems I must go. Please, make thyself at home." He turned, and followed the soldier up the stairs.

"I'm gonna check this place out." Riku stated.

"Me too." Sora responded, walking to the wooden steps, and ascending them. He looked around this next floor. Moss had grown over the old, ancient walls, displaying just how old this building was. The roof above him was cracked, and footsteps could be heard from above.

"Hey Sora!" a familiar voice called. He quickly spun on the spot as three soldiers approached, one tall, the second short, and the other quite fat. He knew these individuals. The tall one's name was ling, the fat one's Chien-Po, and the short one was Yao.

"You ready to kick some heartless' heads in!" Yao quickly questioned.

"You bet!" Sora answered.

"Can't wait!"

"We gotta do something for the commander, so we'll see you later." Ling added. The three were about to turn.

"Hold on." Sora quickly stopped them as they turned back to him. "What do you know about that Cyan guy?"

"Not much." Ling answered. "He came out of nowhere about a month back. Told the emperor that he knew these Heartless things, and that he could help."

"The Emperor's been desperate. He needs all the help he can get." Chien-Po added. Sora nodded slowly.

"Alright, thanks." Sora said, the three turned and continued on their way. So did Sora.

By the time the sun had completely set, and the moon had risen to the sky, Sora had come to the top of the structure. A balcony, which allowed him to see the area in its entirety. He looked out to the bamboo field, seeing how thick it was. "I've been looking for you." Kairi's voice spoke from behind him, making him jump a little. He was about to turn to her, but before he could, she made her way to his side, joining him. He turned to her.

"What a beautiful view." She smiled.

"Yeah." He agreed, looking back. He reached an arm out, and wrapped it around her body. She leaned in closer, resting her head on her shoulder.

"A wish we could stay in this moment."

"Maybe one day it can always be like this." Sora answered.

"When this is all over."

"The Heartless beaten, and we're back on our island. When we grow up, we'll have a house with a view as beautiful as this."

"That'll be perfect. The perfect place for our kids to grow up." Sora turned to her.

"Kids?"

"Yeah." She turned her head, their eyes meeting. He was silent, but soon smiled.

"Yeah." He ran a hand through her hair, the smooth strands slipping through his fingers. She moved her head, and planted a kiss on his neck. He ran a hand over her cheek. "Kairi."

"What is it?" He lips parted from his neck, and their eyes met.

"I-" He began, yet the rest of his words were caught in his throat. He loved her, they both knew this, he was sure of that. Yet, when he tried to pronounce it, his voice failed. Her ocean blue gems continued to stare into his eyes. He swallowed the large lump in his throat. "Kairi, I-" The door to the balcony suddenly swung open, and the two both turned, seeing a flustered Donald. _Great timing._

"Come quick! It's the Heartless!" The duck quickly blurted. Sora quickly released Kairi.

"Are they inside?" He quickly asked.

"No, they're right at the gate!"

Sora sighed with relief. "We still have time then. Come on, let's get to the others." Donald nodded in agreement, turning, and running the way he came. Sora turned to Kairi. "Let's continue this after, alright?" She nodded her head as he left the way Donald did.

"I love you." Her quiet voice pronounced, before she made her way after him.

* * *

_**A/N: This was hard to write for some reason. I don't know how good it turned out. Just noticed I wasn't clear with the trivia question, so scrap that one, hope this one is better. IN KH2 at The land of Dragons, Sora mistakes an Organisation member for Riku. What is the screen name where you fight this nobody later on?**_


	53. Holding the lines part two

_**A/N: You know what I just realized. Today is my birthday. Eighteen years old! Good god I am old! Going to have to bury my sorrows in liquor now that I'm old enough to buy it. Must get me a job to pay for Polytechnic. I don't own jack-shit save the OCs and plot. Thanks Bearybeary, **__**ulticrossregar2489**__**, and Mad Matt15 for the reviews.**_

* * *

The war room's door busted open and Donald, Kairi, and Sora charged in. The latter looked about the room, his gaze directed toward those within it. The rest of the party was present, as well as a few soldiers, all middle aged, all most likely officers. One thing he noticed was that Cyan wasn't present.

"This may be the end for us." One of the officers dejectedly announced.

"The hell it is!" Relm retorted. "It ain't over 'till its over!"

"She's correct." Samuru stated. "One must walk the road to reach their destination."

"They won't be able to win against the Heartless, not alone." Riku added, his eyes shifting to Sora. "We need to get out there as well."

The brunet nodded in agreement. "Where's Cyan?"

"He is already out there." One of the officers stated, causing heads to turn in his direction.

"And you didn't feel the need to mention that before?" Sam questioned.

Donald growled. "We should be out there!" the quickly turned and rushed out. The other off-worlders soon joined him. The off-worlders quickly made their way through the fortification, and through the gate, into the field where Cyan stood alone, an army of Heartless coming at him. Said warrior turned as he heard footsteps approach from behind.

"I thank you for the assistance. Now, let us return these beasts to the dark abyss from whence they came!"

The Heartless charged them, the sea of black lit up only by their yellow, blank eyes. Amongst them were a mixture of Shadows, Soldiers, Large bodies, Nightwalkers, Bolt towers, and Assault raiders.

The first of the assault raiders lunged at Sora, who was ready for it. The Heartless lunged its weapon at Sora, who ducked, and stabbed his blade into the grey body. It growled and slashed, but Sora jumped, and with a single strike, beheaded it. A cluster of Shadows jumped at him, but with a quick swing, he took them all down. Lightning came down on him, and his body jumped. A bolt tower came towards him, ready to strike again, but Sora quickly stabbed forward, slaying it, A large body came at him, but his allies stepped in, crushing it, and charging into the battle

Samuru deployed his chains from his back. His defensive mechanism. The only thing that came with Hyne that he did not despise. He backed away as he lined up an attack with a Nightwalker. He crafted several spheres and surrounded it with them, an intermediate ability. The spheres created a prison around the beast, and exploded. Several of the Heartless were attracted by this, and charged. He shot several projectiles at them, cutting them, destroying others. He pointed his weapon at one of the survivors, and fired a beam of dark energy. The blast penetrated its body, sent it backwards, and destroyed it.

Kairi charged forward, and brought her Keyblade down on a Shadow. It evaporated, vanishing in dark smog. From around her, other small Heartless jumped up, clawing at her head. She ducked, and her Keyblade came active without her call. A bright light emerged, consuming the heartless, and destroying them. She was perplexed by this as she rose, looking at her weapon, and to the Heartless who were backing away, sneering, and growling in their own ways. She charged, and some tried to retreat, other charging, she dealt with the latter first, and with quick, well-placed strikes, brought down the bold creatures. When they were bested, she charged the others.

Riku charged and slashed, bringing down Heartless after Heartless with ease. An assault raider lunged toward him, but he jumped over it and stabbed his weapon through the thing's head. It vanished, its dark body dematerializing. A Large body came and smacked Riku off his feet, sending him through the air. He flipped and landed on his feet, and charged. The Heartless punched at him, but the Keybearer ducked, passing by its large frame. He spun on the spot, and slashed the Heartless' back, taking it down. With that done, he jumped at the Heartless' centre rank, as did Kairi, and they both began cutting away at them.

In one hand, Relm summoned a flame, in the other, the essence of ice. Both elements rose, grew in power into a Firaga and Blizzaga, and flew at two different ends of the Heartless' horde. Countless of them were brought down, others critically damaged or frozen. Still they came. A large body threw its body forward at her. Seemingly, out of nowhere, Goofy charged forward, and sent it hurling back with a strike of his shield. Relm fired her magic, taking down a Heartless with each spell.

Shadow's blades cut through the bodies of countless Heartless. Behind him, Interceptor growled as he lunged and bit a Nightwalker on its throat. It dematerialized between his teeth. As the beasts charged, they met their end quickly. The assassin never remained in one spot for more than a couple seconds. Never long enough for an enemy to close in, or for a bolt tower's spells to hit him. He countered anyone who tried to strike him. As they lined up to fall like dominoes, he graciously took them out.

Goofy's shield darted out, smacking down his enemies. A Nightwalker drifted his way, and he wasted no time and he threw his shield, slicing it in half. The object swerved, striking a couple of Large bodies and a Bolt tower, before returning to its owner.

Donald cast another one of his powerful spells, blasting a cluster of the decreasing numbers of dark creatures; he looked around as his friends cut the enemies down. A soldier jumped at him, and he swung around, knocking it back with his staff. It rolled across the ground before a thunderbolt came down on it.

Cyan's blade danced and gleamed as it cut down Heartless after Heartless. Once he lined his next target up, it didn't stand a chance. His enemies vanished in seconds, as he and his ally's pushed them back. Destroyed. Defeated, the dark wretches slumped back into the black night.

Cyan, seeing the battlefield empty, turned to his friends and allies. "We have won, but they shall return." He led them inside, and they faded into the background as celebrations began amongst the soldiers. Unfortunately, it would not last. An hour past, and the scouts soon saw someone approach on horse back wearing the same armour as they. The doors opened, and the soldier dismounted, and rushed up the structure to the command room, to Cyan.

"Sir," He bowed, "a message from the emperor." He pulled from his person a scroll, and handed it to the aged man. He took it, and broke the wax seal, opening it. His aged eyes examined the writing, then he frowned. He read over it a second time, and then a third.

"The Emperor wishes for us to abandon this position?" Cyan questioned. "Very well." He turned to an officer beside him. "Tell the men, we move out immediately."

The next thing Sora knew, the soldiers were running about, taking all they could carry. Amongst them came Shadow, holding a bag full to burst. Kairi came from behind Sora, and questioned, "What's in there.

"It was pay for the fallen soldiers. They won't need it now." and he walked away before either could protest.

"What's happening?" Sora questioned.

"We're abandoning this position." Cyan's voice answered as he stepped forward from the steps. "Orders from the emperor. The others are already outside. Cyan lead Sora and Kairi out, and as everyone exited the structure, they made their way north, all the while watched by an armoured figure.

"So, they abandon this position for the imperial city." His deep voice muttered. "Very well. This war ends tomorrow."

* * *

_**A/N: the fight scene was going to be 2000 words or so long, but I said to hell with this, no one wants to read two-thousand words of mindlessly slaughtering brain-dead Heartless. Sorry about the reprehensibly long delay, this chapter was a bitch to write. A question though. Does anyone actually want the trivia questions?**_


	54. Fight for the imperial city part one

_**Fight for the imperial city part one: Preparing for battle. **_

_**Hey, did you guys know it was Easter, hehehe, because I didn't! Anyway, me no own nothing but OCs and plot. Morbid333 beta read this, yes.**_

* * *

The wind battered them as they walked, stinging Sora's eyes. He, along with Donald, Goofy, and Kairi, were in front of the group of less than one-hundred. In the back were Riku, Samuru, Interceptor, Shadow, Relm, and Cyan. The last tried to engage his old friends in conversation. The assassin remained silent, and so it was simply between the old samurai and the young artist.

The night obscured the land; however it was not a problem. The dirt road they followed stretched on wide. It was clear of any obstacles, and there were no Heartless attacks. They made good time, and soon, arrived at their destination. The imperial city. Its enormous gates opened up wide for them. They passed through, and they closed shut behind them. "The palace is just up ahead, the emperor awaits us." Cyan called as he marched to the front of the group. They trekked on forward, Sora's surly, blistered feet aching. He sucked it up, and in no time they were in the centre of the city, at the palace, and sure enough, the Emperor was there to meet them. Beside him were two officers, both of whom Sora knew. Mulan and Li-Shang.

Those amongst them dropped and bowed, even those amongst Sora's group did so, save Sam. He saluted, but soon realized his mistake, and too bowed like the others.

The Emperor stepped forward from the steps upon which he stood, and moved towards Cyan, and bowed. Next, the emperor's eyes fell upon Sora.

"It would seem that once again you have come in our time of need. Please, come inside, and bring your friends. I would like to meet them. Cyan, come with us. The individuals in question rose, and followed him up the stone steps. The elderly emperor stopped before Li-Shang. "Tell these troops where they need to be." The soldier bowed, and made his way to the unit, as the others, Mulan included, made their way into the palace. As they walked, Mulan turned to Sora, and smiled.

"It's good to see you again."

He smiled. "Same."

The group followed the old emperor, his aged legs walking slowly. "Many citizens have taken refuge here, and the catacombs have been cleared so they may retreat there when the fighting starts. The city and palace walls have been blessed, so these Heartless cannot spurn inside. However, it won't stop them from breaking through."

"I see." Riku said, "How long will the city last?"

"Not long," The Emperor answered, "I'm afraid we simply don't have the forces to defend this city. "

"Isn't there anyone who could help?" Sora questioned.

"perhaps," The old man turned to Mulan "Her medallion."

"Sir?" She reached to her neck, grasping the medallion giving to her after the first Heartless invasion. She grasped it, removing it from her neck.

"In the setting sun, when the Shadows threaten to drown this world. Take this necklace to the highest point, and the Dragon king shall answer our call, and save us from the darkness."

"Dragon king." Donald repeated with a scratch of his head.

"Highest point. The mountains?" Sora pondered

The Emperor nodded.

"Sora," Mulan stepped forward, handing him the medallion, "Help us, please. We need you." She pushed the object into his hands, and he gazed upon it.

"I'll do it. But…"

"The Heartless aren't going to wait for him to climb the mountain range and summon this dragon king, nor allow him." Sam concluded

"I understand this," The Emperor stated without removing his gaze from the boy, "We will do our best to hold the enemy back. But we are counting upon you, my young friend."

Sora nodded, "I won't fail, but-"

"What is it?"

"I want to bring Kairi, if that's alright."

"Take whomever you chose." The elderly man smiled. "Cyan, accompany him as well."

The samurai bowed. "I shall do whatever is necessary to defend your empire." He turned to Sora, "What say your friends?"

Goofy was the first to answer. "I'll stay and help the army."

"Yeah!" Donald added, "I'll teach those Heartless."

"I'll help to plan the defence." Sam stated, turning to Relm, "You should go with them."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Why can't I stay here!"

"later," He said, without turning to her. "I'll explain later."

All that was left was Shadow. He said nothing.

"mayhap you should join us." Cyan suggested.

"Fine." The Assassin answered.

The emperor nodded to them. "Rest my friends, there is plenty of room in the guest quarters, to the far right." He turned to Sam, "As for you. Come, we should discuss strategy." Everyone bowed, and departed.

* * *

Mateus stared out of the halls window, down to the city below. His city. Watching his people live their lives eased his mind after these long council meetings.

"A nation cannot be sustained on a rotting foundation." A voice stated, its owner stepping forward from the chambers behind him.

"Sijin. Of what do you speak?" Mateus questioned as the man took his spot by his side, staring down at their subjects.

"If all you focus upon is our military front, then other aspects will undoubtedly fail."

"And what would you rather have me do?"

"I would have you at least put try to treat with a world before bearing your fangs." The man growled.

"Don't I?"

"You'll find one seldom trusts a man who points a sword in their face and says 'let's be friends.'"

The Paramekian emperor chuckled, turning to face the man's crimson eyes. This man's blond hair had thinned and began to grey, while his own remained untouched by the merciless ravages of time. "You sound just like him. Samuru."

Sijin's wrinkled eyes narrowed. "You would compare me to that deserter? That traitor?"

"Traitor or no. His views were similar to your own. To a degree. 'Why destroy what can be used. Why throw away the lives of our own forces in a needless fight.'"

"Are you sure? For him to put value on life–"

"His own people's lives and the lives of those under him, those were what he valued. Perhaps all he valued. Tell me, in your honest opinion. Would he have left had I taken his advice to heart? Had I tried to connect this cosmos via alliances rather than force?"

"I hardly think it matters. What is done cannot be undone. Look to the future, not to that which cannot be changed."

"I do." Mateus responded, turning away. "That is why we must advance all fronts."

"How do you hope to grow crops on burnt fields? This is not why Yami created us. We were to guide humanity, not ravage it. Not give them more reason to despise us."

"And how do we hope to guide them if they will not accept our rule?" The emperor began to walk. "This conversation grows dull. I shall be leaving in the morning."

"What?"

"There is someone I wish to meet. I have a great nephew, as it would appear"

Sijin's brow curled in a frown. "I was unaware we had any ship free. Or do you desire to weaken our defence because of this curiosity?"

"No. A simple teleportation spell shall suffice."

"No escort?" Sijin choked.

"What is the matter? Surely my own cousin does not think me weak."

"'Tis not wise for an heirless emperor to travel alone." Mateus began to walk without so much as sending a glance back to the man, and when he was out of sight, Sijin's fist curled and he growled, before lunging it into the wall, "Damn you Mateus. Your arrogance will burn this nation, and theirs."

* * *

After a couple of hours, the war room fell silent. The officers and generals looked amongst one another.

"The strategy seems strong." Shang began, "Many of our soldiers are new recruits, for them to keep to it word for word will be difficult."

"You needn't worry about that." Sam answered. "Telepathy is but one skill in a Keyblade master's arsenal. I'll communicate with the soldiers during the battle. That is why I recommend that I do not partake in the fighting. Judging by those present, it won't be much of a loss. Donald, Goofy, and Riku."

Again those in the room looked amongst themselves, and returned to the boy. "I'm not too sure. To play the entire battle defensively," an elderly General stated. "After all, it was proposed by a child."

With his visible blood-red eye, Samuru sent a deathly glare at the man. "A boy who has seen more combat than most in this room. If I may recite a quote of my people. 'Judge me not by my meagre appearance, for it may so easily vanish with the twilight. Judge my by what I may offer, or by the calibre of my heart.'"

"I approve it." Shang stated.

"It is hardly your place to do so." The elderly general retorted.

"However, it is mine." The Emperor voice concluded as he entered the room, causing all eyes to fall upon him. "We shall follow your strategy. But tell me first, how do you hope to win this battle?"

"We must lure their leaders forward, and take them out. If we do not do that, then the horde will never expire."

The old man nodded. "Very well then. I shall leave the battle in your hands.

"But sir!" The elderly general protested.

"Do you have a better plan?" The emperor calmly questioned, silencing the other. He turned back to the youngest in the room. "Leave the battle preparations to us. Please, return to your quarters and rest." Samuru bowed.

"Thank you my emper…" He stopped. "Your imperial majesty." He corrected before taking his leave.

He quickly strode down the halls, which seemed to stretch on for hours. Eventually, he reached his room. He opened the door, moving inside, stopping suddenly as he detected the blonde sitting on his bed.

Relm's eyes quickly darted up to him. At first, she smiled, but then, it vanished, and she quickly turned away from him. "Humph! I'm not talking to you."

"But you just did." Samuru stated.

"Shut up."

Sam chuckled. "Let me guess. Your upset that I'm sending you away with Sora, no?" Slowly, she turned around to face him again.

"Why can't I stay here with you? Don't you trust me? I'm strong, aren't I? I can fight."

"I know." He stated, looking into her eyes. "That's why I wanted you with Sora, to help him. Besides, the battle field isn't-" Then she saw his eyes grow cold, and he looked away. "It isn't somewhere I'd want you to be. Or somewhere I'd want you to see me.

"Sam?"

He moved forward, sitting on the bed beside her. "Do not worry about it, alright?" He turned to her again, and with his lips, planted a peck her on the forehead. "If I didn't think you were capable, then I wouldn't want you leaving my side." He reached his arm around Relm, and pulled her body close to his.

"Be safe. Don't get hurt, okay?"

"I'll be fine. Make sure you do the same." She nodded, and he kissed her again."

* * *

Leaning against the door of his room, Sora looked down at the medallion, tightening his grip upon it. "I won't fail. Not after port royal. Not after Jack. Not this time."

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK.

"Sora," Kairi called from the door, "Open up."

He pushed off from the door, opening it. Then she pounced. He staggered back, dropping onto his bed, Kairi pinning him down. She showered him with kisses

"Whoa, Kairi…Kairi, Kairi, stop." She pulled away from his lips, and started on his neck. He reached his arms around her frame. She broke apart, and rested her head on his chest.

"When will we be leaving?" She questioned, leaving her face planted against his throat.

"First thing in the morning, I guess." He responded.

"The others will be fine, right?"

"Yeah, of course. They'll be alright." Sora assured her. "Riku, Sam, Donald, and Goofy. Plus they have Mulan, the captain, and the entire army."

"But what if that's not enough?" She questioned, gripping his shirt, "Maybe we should have left already."

"Don't worry about it Kairi. Besides, I don't think it'll matter. Remember what the emperor said? 'In the setting sun.'"

"Yeah, I guess so." She rolled over, to lay on his side, and reached over to his face, shifting it to look at her. Their eyes met, and remained. The sparkle in her's caught him, entranced him. He couldn't move, couldn't even blink. He raised a thumb, and brushed her cheek. She smiled, her eyes closing, as did his.

* * *

The sun rose, expelling the dark night…Perhaps for the last time in this world. Midday arrived, and Golbez stood from the tiny campsite. A Kaishin approached. "Shall we move?"

"Yes, immediately." The armoured figure stated. "What movement has there been from the imperial city?"

"A small squadron left the city and made for the mountains."

"The mountains?"

"Yes, and sir, there were two Keybearers with them, along with the warrior Cyan, a girl, the assassin Shadow, and a dog."

"Strange. What could they be planning?" Golbez pondered aloud, "Send some Heartless to intercept them."

"Sir." The Kaishin bowed, and left him.

"WHAT'S TAKING SO LONG!" Golbez sighed in exasperation, turning to a tent behind his person, and Kefka emerged. "Why aren't we moving out yet?"

"The imperial city is only a twenty minute trek. There is no need to rush imprudently."

"Shut up!" Kafka growled, turning around to the Kaishin that wondered the campsite. "Hurry up. Get into formation!" Hurrying, they followed their orders, not wishing to invoke the man's wrath. He spun, and started to march, along with Golbez, and followed by the Kaishin. One-hundred pairs of feet thundered against the ground.

"You said you already had a plan devised. What is it?"

"Exterminate everybody." Kefka replied.

"What?" Golbez questioned. "Women and children have taken refuge within the city's walls!"

"EXTERMINATE EVERYBODY." Kefka repeated, slower this time. "There's a reason oppose rhymes with dispose. I was put in charge of this misson for a reason! Do as I say. Kill them all, leave none alive!" Kefka growled. "Unless of course, you don't care about him, that is."

Golbez suddenly came to a stop. "No. I will do it. Don't you worry, I shall do as commanded."

* * *

As they closed in, Riku rushed to the wall. The enemy stopped, and as they did, the Heartless began to emerge, one after the other, their ranks filled quickly, stretched. Hundreds, and then thousands. And then the boy's eyes widened in horror. Giant shapes and shadows emerged at the rear of the horde. Darkside. At least a dozen of them. Donald and Goofy joined him, as did Sam, Mulan, and Li. "There's so many of them." Mulan shook her head, Mushu on her shoulder.

"Man, that's sure a lot'a Heartless." The small dragon said with a scratch of his head

"Calm down." Samuru said. "Don't let the soldiers see you in this state." He turned to face the men, fear and doubt in their eyes. Li stepped forward

"My men. My friends. My comrades." He began. "Today, the darkness bears its fangs at us. Today, it hopes to break down our walls, and destroy all that we cherish." He looked between them. "However that will not happen. Look down at them! Down at their horde! I can see it in your eyes, Anxiety. The same terror and distress that I felt last night. Until our ancestors answered my pleas." He turned and pointed at Riku. "This boy. No. This man is an off-worlder. A warrior from the stars. A man who brings equal fear and dread to our enemies that they bring to us. This isn't his home, yet he stands here with us still!" Riku couldn't help but blush as the soldiers looked to him, their eyes lightening. "Today we will show them we will not fall. That we will not perish into the darkness. That we will fight, and alongside the masters of the Keyblades, we will be victorious, and these demons of the night will never return." The crowd roared ferocious cries that would make even the most hardened of men cringe and shrink. They rais their weapons into the air.

"Let's kick some Heartless tushy!" Mushu added.

"Well, that completely destroyed the mood." Riku mumbled.

"Commander," Sam stepped forward, "The two of us should return to the Emperor's side."

"No." Li responded, "My place is here, with my men, and with Mulan."

"And if the walls are breached?" The Paramekian questioned. "I cannot dictate this battle alone. Especially if I must to protect the Emperor."

"I…"

"Go." Mulan stepped forward. "I'll lead the men here. Trust me."

"I do." Li replied as he moved forward, and softly embraced her. They broke apart and he returned to the boy's side. Samuru turned to Riku. "Play this defensively. Don't do anything stupid, no matter how great the urge may be."

The silveret's eyes narrowed at the boy as he and the captain turned and left the wall, Then Shang stopped. "Before I go, the Emperor wanted me to pass something on to you." He turned to Riku, and from his armour, pulled out a tranklet, and threw it to Riku. When he caught it, he examined it. It was a Keychain, two white wings connected to one another. He summoned way to the dawn, and replaced the Key chains. His weapon suddenly changed. The blade turned to shiny silver, the sun's rays reflecting off it. Where it met the handle, two large angelic wings sat, and its hilt was pure gold.

"Archangel's fang." He whispered, almost mechanically. Shang turned, following Sam off the wall.

"Archers!" Mulan called, and a decent amount of the soldiers stepped forward from the ranks, all bearing bows. Mushu jumped from her shoulder and joined them. "Cannons!" She turned to the other side of the wall, where the cannons were placed. Their crewmen nodded to her. "Aim… Fire!"

* * *

_**Well that's that, I'll try to update more frequently. Please don't abandon me, I'll be good!**_


	55. Flight of the dragon king

_**Chapter LV**_

_**Flight of the dragon king**_

* * *

The snow thickened as Sora, followed by four of his comrades, plus Interceptor, moved forward to the burned village on the mountain side, exactly the same one that they went through over a year ago. He stretched his muscles. They'd been walking for over an hour.

"Maybe we should take a break." Cyan suggested. Sora turned to Kairi.

"Are you tired?"

She shook her head. "I'm fine, let's keep going."

"Hold it." Shadow called, drawing his blades, "Interceptor heard something." Relm, Kairi, and Sora all looked to him. Cyan's eyes searched the dead village, his eyes slowly widening. He drew his Katana.

"Heartless ambush!" Sure enough, from the Shadows, the creatures spawned and stepped forward. Shadows and Nightwalkers. An Assault raider spawned in front of Kairi, and lunged its weapon at her. Relm quickly created a barrier around the older girl, stopping the attack; it expanded, pushing the Heartless back. "They mean to stop us! Strike them down!"

Cyan Slashed at Shadows as they emerged around him. They fell to his blade. A bolt tower suddenly appeared before him, slamming into his body. He spun around, landing on his feet, before charging forward. The blade lit up, and he jumped to the air, bringing his blade down on it, slicing it in half. The assault raider lunged forward, slamming its weapon into his chest; it didn't penetrate his armour, but sent him back into the snow. A Nightwalker moved forward, its arms stretched forward, but, Cyan's blade lunged out, impaling it.

Kairi's blade sliced through a Night walker, destroying it. A shadow jumped forward, but she ducked. It flew over her head, and was blasted by a thunderbolt sent by Relm. "Kairi!" Relm called, "I'll cover you! Take out that assault raider!" Kairi nodded turning to the large centaur like creature, and charging. Several Heartless charged at her, but fire rose and easily crushed them. She jumped forward, the Heartless pointed its spear forward to impale her, but she dropped to the ground, sliding through the snow, between its legs, raising Destiny's place, slicing it.

The assault raider stumbled, struggling to stay up as she slid away from him, jumping to her feet. She ran at it and unleashed a series of slashes. The beast was hardly affected. It spun around, grabbing her by the throat, and lifting her. She couldn't breathe! Then, the heartless turned its head as an icicle flew his way. It raised its spear. She saw her chance, and she wasted no time. She slashed her blade at the arm that held her, severing it. The girl dropped to the ground, and wasting no time, threw her blade forward and impaled the beast. The icicle struck its head, though it was unfazed. Slowly, its head turned back to Kairi, and its spear slowly turned to the girl. Weakly, the beast raised its weapon, ready to stab the girl, but she kept pushing her own weapon in one inch after another, until the Heartless body couldn't take it anymore, and dematerialized.

Shadow's blades both sliced down another of the nightwalkers, pushing his 'body' count into the double digits. Suddenly, bolt towers spawned, and charged. He jumped ahead, throwing both blades, each impaling a different tower, but not vanquishing them; he reached to his side, and lunged shuriken at the remaining six Heartless. He threw himself forward, pulling free his two blades, slaying the two whom he struck as he did so. He charged the three on his right, as Interceptor charged the others on his left. Blade and fang alike struck foes down.

Relm brought thunder down on the last of the Shadows and night walkers, grinning. Said grin soon vanished as more Heartless appeared Several Night walkers, and two Assault raiders. "Relm, go after the Night Walkers." Sora called, "Leave the big ones to me!"

"Got it!" She called back as the Keybearer charged and jumped. The smaller Heartless hovered forward towards the young mage. She summoned a barrier around her, before it expanded, pushing several back, slaying others. The Heartless charged again. She rained fire down on some, thunder on other. Either way, they all fell

Sora parried a blow from one of the Assault raider's spears as he jumped over, landing beside, Shadow, Cyan, and Kairi. "Kairi, take the one on the right. Me and Shadow will get the other." Kairi nodded in confirmation. "Be careful." He pecked her on the lips before he and Shadow lunged at one of them, and Kairi and Cyan charged the other. Interceptor jumped, his fangs bearing down upon the Heartless' hand, the one that held the spear. This left the enemy defenceless. Both Sora and Shadow struck simultaneously, slaying it. Sora turned to the other, just in time to see Cyan hold the Heartless' weapon with his own, and for Kairi to deliver the final blow.

No more Heartless came. Looking around, Cyan and Shadow simultaneously holstered their weapons. "Come. I feel our leave has been too long."

Sora moved towards the village's exit, to the base of the mountain, before looking up to the peak.

"How long will it take us to get up there?" Kairi questioned as she moved to stand by his side.

"Probably a couple of hours. The path up isn't too tricky, but it is long, and can get kind of steep at parts.

"We'll manage." Kairi answered. Were the teleporter aboard the Highwind more specific, they could call for Cid to pick them up, and teleport them to the top. However, as it was, that would be too dangerous, and could just as easily miss by meters, leaving them to fall to their death. No, this was the only way, even if it would take time. The two began to ascend, followed soon by the others.

As Sora had stated, the path was long, but hardly treacherous. The only real danger was in the form of Heartless jumping at them to block the way. They were cut down easily, and the group continued. When his legs began to burn, Sora's pace quickened, unwilling to let the limitations of his body slow him. Midday became afternoon, and they were almost at their destination. The brunet Keybearer turned to look down to the ground. From here, they could easily see the capital, and he saw that smoke was rising from it. A sea of black swarmed around the outside, and within the walls, though the palace seemed untouched. They had to hurry, there was no time to lose. "Come on!" Sora called to those behind him as he took off in a run. They followed him, ascending the path as it grew steep and narrow, forcing them to move in a single file, until eventually, they came upon a flat. The group came to a halt. The peak of the mountain lay before them, just a few meters higher. Sora reached into his pocket, and pulled out the medallion. He was almost there. Alone, he moved forward and ascended. It was difficult to get a solid footing in the snow, though he managed to push himself to the top, and when he did, he held the medallion up high.

It radiated brightly, and then, it stopped. He lowered it, his brow frowning. "Isn't something supposed to happen?" Then, immediately after his question, came a roar, a ferocious roar like none he had heard. He almost fell from where he stood. "Wh-what was that?" Cautiously, he peered over the side. Just as he did, something enormous shot up, passing him. Its momentum created an amazing gust of wind, pushing Sora back, He slid down to the flat where his comrades stood in awe. Sora jumped to his feet, and immediately saw what the creature was as it perched itself on the mountain peak.

"Is that…?" Relm began.

"A dragon?" Cyan finished, "The dragon king?"

"**Who…**" A voice thundered in Sora's head, and he knew from where it came. "**Who, and for what purpose have you summoned I, Bahamut, king of dragons?**"

Sora swallowed the lump that was caught in his throat, and pushed his frozen body forward. "My name's Sora, a Keybearer. These are my friends. Kairi, Relm, Cyan, and Shadow." The creatures eyes turned to the boy, its large black body inched forwards. "I Summoned you because-"

"**You seek my power, Keybearer Sora. Say no more. As is our custom, you and your friends shall do battle against me.**"

"What? But we don't want to fight you?"

"**If your cause is a just one, then it shall shine through your blade. Now fight.**" And then, Bahamut let out a ferocious roar, almost pushing the humans back, before taking flight.

"Come Sora," Cyan drew his blade, "If this is his desire, then let us honour it." Sora turned to him, and nodded. He outstretched his arm, and summoned his Keyblade.

"**It has been sometime since I have met a Keybearer. Come, try this**." The dragon roared, this time it was weaker, and out from his mouth, a Keychain fell before Sora's feet. The boy wasted no time exchanging them, and his weapon changed. It became black, its top a crescent moon like shape.

"Dragon fang." Sora's eyes turned to the dragon, "Thank you."

"**Do not thank me. Prepare to defend yourself.**" The dragon roared and took flight.

Spinning, the great beast flew towards them like a torpedo. Sora's group jumped as its body flew at them. Its body slammed down, shaking the entirety of the mountain. Sora struggled to keep on his feet. Stabilizing himself, he jumped and slashed his blade at the beast. It had done nothing. Bahamut's skin was like armour. The others had the same problem, and even Relm's magic had little to no effect. The beast roared ferociously as it spun on the spot, its tail slamming into the four behind. He bared his fangs at Sora, and lurched his head forward. The boy jumped back, slashing madly with his Keyblade, retreating back as fast as he could from the dragon before him. Cyan jumped forward, his Katana glowing. He slashed out, but this too had little effect. Bahamut's wings spread out and he once again took to the air. Reacting without fully thinking, Sora jumped and grabbed the dragon by the tail, being pulled up along with him.

He began to climb, holding on for dear life, and then, Bahamut stooped, his only movement that of him rising and lowering as he flapped his wings to stay airborne. The brunet jumped and climbed up the back. The Dragon took a deep breath, an eliminating light raising from his mouth. Sora took a deep, sudden breath. He couldn't let the beast launch an attack. He lunged forward, wrapping his arms around the dragon's thick neck. Bahamut thrashed about, but Sora didn't release himself. The blast launched from the dragons mouth with a furious roar, but it flew several feet from its intended target.

Magic and projectile alike flew at the beast. Once again, Bahamut hurled to the ground with a spin. Sora let out a shout. He swore he heard someone cry out his name. It was hard to tell with the wind blowing in his ears so violently. Bahamut slammed into the mountain. Snow fell violently from the mountain. Sora released the dragon and, his limbs jelly, fell into the snow.

"**Enough. We have caused enough damage to the terrain. I feel we have already triggered an avalanche below. You stood against me well. For whom do you fight. Yourself, or another?**"

Sora rose to his feet. "Please. The city. We need your help. The Heartless, they're attacking!"

"**Say no more. If the humans fall, we shall be next.**" Bahamut lifted his head and roared.

"Look!" Kairi pointed to the air after a while, And Sora looked up. Silhouettes were circling around, slowly approach. Their form became clear.

"Dragoons?" Sora questioned. They were. There were at least one hundred of them, each as big and ferocious looking as Bahamut himself.

"**You cause a noble one. That much your blade told me. Now, it is time that we dragons fly! fly to war!**


	56. Golbez, clad in darkness

_**Golbez, clad in darkness**_

_**A/N: So soo sorry. Thanks **__**ulticrossregar2489**__** for the review Kingdom Hearts belongs to Square Enix and Disney.**_

* * *

Heartless scurried past the broken walls, fiery rock and cannon fire passing by overhead, striking the advancing horde behind them. The city's defences had crumbled when the Darkside moved in. The army's only hope now lay in stopping them at the palace gates. They were lucky, Donald's magic disposed of a good number of the Heartless. When the large Darkside closed in, Riku fought them back. When the Darkside's fists slammed the walls, and Shadows appeared, Goofy and Mulan took them out. Samuru's orders thundered through the minds of the soldiers, commanding them like pawns in a game of chess or Shogi.

The battle had ceased to move, holding both sides in a stalemate, Golbez assessed. Kefka didn't seem to notice. He was too busy shouting at the nearby Kaishin.

"This is a Paramekian gambit," Golbez pondered aloud, "A rather defensive one. Do they hope to attain victory like this? Impossible, for surely they know we have an endless supply of forces unlike themselves. Could reinforcements be on their way? A small group of offworlders did leave the city earlier. Perhaps them… Kefka! We are moving. Our targets are their commanders."

"About damn time." Kefka spat.

"We attack from the rear." The two moved away from the horde and into the decimated city. As they progressed and approached the stone stepps, they went to the side of the building. The armoured man had summoned a protective shield around the two, protecting them from arrow fire.

They closed in on the wall, and Kefka summoned a blast of magic, creating an entrance. "I go up. I will leave the rest to you."

Kefka smirked. "Goodie!"

* * *

Riku delivered a final strike to a Darkside. It fell back and vanished, the boy grinning triumphantly.

"How goes the battle?" the voice of Sam questioned. The silveret turned to face from where the voice came. There he was, his hands behind his back. Riku shrugged.

"Not bad I guess. Could be better. How long's this gonna go for?"

"I would hope it is nearing its conclusion." Their eyes connected. Riku frowned. Something was off.

"What is it."

"Leave the walls to the men."

Riku's eyebrows raised. "Why. Is something up?"

"The wall has been breached."

Mulan looked to him quickly. Donald and Goofy exchanged horrified glances.

"The commanders?" Riku asked. Samuru nodded

"Precisely why I stated the conclusion was upon us. This is where we come in. I've given order to the men to avoid the two if at all possible."

"Right. Well, lets' hurry this up." And with that, the five took off.

* * *

"Die!" The soldier charged Golbez, only to be struck full force by a blast of lightning. He fell back, his body quivering.

"Fool." The armoured man growled. "You should have avoided me as your comrades did." He made to move on.

"And what do you think you're doing?" Asked a cold voice from behind him, the individual's form stepping out of the shadows.

"Sephiroth. From where did you-"

"Need you ask?" the silver haired man answered. "I've been following you. Making sure you don't pull anything. A good thing I did. We have no time for mercy."

"What purpose would ending him possibly serve?"

"Does it matter?" Sephiroth questioned. "He brandished arms against us. That in itself is worthy of a death sentence. Do it, or it will be your brother that pays the price."

Golbez quickly spun around to face the man for the first time, but he was already gone. He may still have been watching. Golbez turned to the unconscious soldier, and summoned a blast of fire in his hands, and sent it at him. He did not dare look away form his own work as the flames consumed the man. All he did was utter two words. "I'm sorry."

"You're sorry!" Golbez quickly whirled around to the ascending stairs, where a group was approaching. The person in the front, a silver haired teenager, bore an expression of fury. "You murder an unarmed man, and your sorry?"

"Would you rather I not be?" He plainly replied. The boy's eyes narrowed. The armoured man took the time to examine the boy's companions. Another, younger teen with an expression of indifference, contrasting the silveret's. A woman, and two anthropomorphic beings.

"I would _rather_ you have a shred of honour and spare someone when they are incapable of fighting back!"

"If it is honour you seek, you shall find none with me."

"So I noticed." The teen spat, "Who the hell are you."

"It is polite to give your own name before requesting another's." The boy's eyes narrowed even more to near squints.

"Riku." He spat.

"Samuru."

"Mulan."

"Donald!"

"Goofy."

"And I am Golbez." He answered. "A pity we could not meet under different circumstances."

Quickly, Donald and Goofy looked at each other.

"Golbez!" they simultaneously shouted.

"You know of this man?" Sam questioned. Goofy nodded.

"He and the king have been friends for years." Donald stated.

"But we haven't seen him for ages." Goofy added.

"You are from the Disney kingdom. Is your king here?" The two shook their heads. "I see."

"What happened to you, Golbez?" Goofy asked. The man looked away. "I could not fight the hatred off, and ultimately, I lost control of my heart, and my mind."

"Is that why your with the Heartless?" Donald questioned. He shook his head.

"I regained myself some time ago. I stand in the shadows on my own accord. If I don't, then he will be the one to suffer. I must protect him. I must redeem myself. No matter the cost, even if it causes him to hate me once more."

Riku stepped forward. "It doesn't matter!" he growled. "That doesn't change a damn thing! To me, you're no different from Kefka, or Hades, or Ultimecia, or any of those other bastards in your group. As long as you help the Heartless to attack innocent people, then we're enemies all the same!"

Riku charged without hesitation. Donald and Goofy exchanged another, reluctant look, but joined in too. Mulan was at the boy's side, and Sam slashed his weapon, sending a dark projectile hurling at Golbez, who easily brushed it off with a single swipe of his hand. Riku slashed with his Keyblade, but it was intercepted by the man's other arm.

"Do not attack so recklessly. I saw that strike coming the moment you charged. Had I desired it, I could have easily dealt a deadly counter."

"I don't care what you have to say!" Riku growled, as Mulan came forward and slashed, causing him to disengage and falter back. Magic and darkness alike flew at him, though he brushed each strike off.

"Darkness cannot harm darkness. They are the same, and thus, simply repel one another."

"True enough." Sam answered, chains sprouting from his back, and he rushed forward.

"How Interesting. Unnatural," Golbez strafed, avoiding the charge, and blocked a slash as the boy turned on his foot. A couple of the chains shot at him. "Though hardly unbeatable." He created a dark barrier around himself, pushing the chains away. Magic still came at him, though it had little effect. The other four continued to strike at him, but he dodged and evaded. "Do not take me for an amateur who will be stunted by such fundamental strikes. When fighting an individual you have not yet met on the field of battle, it is foolish to simply underestimate them."

"Fine." Riku spat. "Kihonteki Youshiki!" Golbez gave a slight sound of surprise as the boy's weapon changed and he charged, this time with amazing speed, delivering several strikes and a kick. Golbez stumbled.

"I was unaware you could enhance your abilities at will." He admitted, fending off Goofy and Mulan. "Perhaps it is time for me to take the offensive."

"Get back!" Sam growled, his chains shooting back and forward wildly, a thundaga spell shooting from his Keyblade into Golbez with little effect. "He is about to cast magic." Goofy and Mulan barely had enough time to react as enormous blasts of fire erupted in the man's gauntlets. He unleashed it in all its blazing might. Goofy lunged in front of Mulan, and took the bulk of the blast with his shield. Regardless, the two were thrown back, Goofy by the force of the impact, and Mulan by the anthropomorphic dog's weight. Riku's body trembled with frustration, and he charged and slashed. Again, and again, and again, keeping him back doing all he could to stop him from uttering another incantation. Why he needed them, Riku didn't know. But he heard him muttering in a different language right before his attack. Samuru moved behind him, striking out with outcast. Golbez waved his hand, and Riku was struck with a wave of dark energy and sent hurling back. The armoured man turned to Samuru.

"A great pity on your part. Your spells and dark abilities are useless against me, and you are not built for melee combat."

"Indeed. You are the first foe that I have come across that my darkness has had no effect against." The boy admitted, striking out with his chains and retreating.

Riku was back onto his feet and charging again, alongside goofy and Mulan. Golbez turned to them and waved his hand. All three froze. They couldn't move. Why couldn't they move?

"Enough!" Then, Riku's body slammed to the ground. It felt like he weighed a ton. The boy turned his head to try and see the others. They too were in the same predicament.

"Submit." Golbez calmly ordered, dark energy began to surround his armoured body. "Submit or perish."

"Go to hell!" Riku spat, glaring at the man.

"Then you leave me with no other recourse. Shadow dragon, come forth!" The darkness began to take shape. A large, black body formed, its tail wrapping around Golbez's frame. "I give you your prey." The dragon's mouth opened, revealing its large, pointed teeth. The beast's red eyes stared right into those of Riku, the first of the dragon's prey.

* * *

_**A/N: I'll try and be more reliable. Again so soo sorry. Leave a review m'kay.**_


	57. Fight for the imperial city part two

_**Chapter LVII**_

_**Fight for the Imperial city, part two**_

* * *

As the fleet of dragons drew nearer to the city, Sora saw just how bad things were. Chunks of the royal palace had been thrown to the ground, and the city was overrun by Heartless.

"Look at them all." Sora mumbled. There were so many, that he struggled to see so much as an inch of ground that was free of the dark creatures.

"We must clear a path, else we won't be able to land!" shouted Cyan atop a golden dragon.

"**Leave that to me!**" Bahamut roared. "**A will-placed mega-flare should clear the way.**" Energy from the very air began to form in the dragon's mouth. It took shape in a giant, blue sphere, and within seconds, was sent hurling to the ground, smashing straight through the middle of the heartless' horde. The other dragons followed suite, shooting fire, and ice, and thunder, and every other conceivable element, decimating the heartless' numbers.

"Now!" Cyan cried, and the five jumped from their respective dragons down onto the now visible pavement. As soon as they landed, the Heartless swarmed.

An Assault raider charged forward, and Sora locked blades with it. The Heartless threw its free hand forward, but Sora ducked, freed his weapon, and stabbed it into the Heartless' abdomen. It was slain, and he jumped away, bringing his blade down on a Nightwalker, slicing it in half. He spun, and summoned a Thundara spell, taking out a cluster of shadows, as well as a pair of Rapid thrusters. A night walker lunged forward, slashing with its claws. Sora pushed his weapon forward, pushing the Heartless away, before cutting it through the middle.

Kairi jumped backward as a soldier slashed at her, before stabbing forward and taking it out. She then spun, striking straight through several shadows, and sending a Night walker tumbling away. It got up, and charged again, but a shuriken sent by Shadow ended its attack, and its existence. She ran forward behind Cyan and slashed through a Rapid thruster.

Shadow whistled as the Heartless began to surround him, and Interceptor lunged forward, fangs closing down on Heartless. Shadow spun, slashing through the Heartless. He then charged forward, jumped over an Assault Raider, and brought his blade through the neck of the Heartless.

Relm summoned several Thundaga spells down onto the bulk of the Heartless. An Assault Raider charged at her, but she fired a Firaga, that blasted it away, straight towards Shadow. His blades slashed through it, destroying the Heartless.

Cyan's blade lit up as he jumped forward, and cut straight through an Assault Raider. He charged cutting down a Heartless, and another, and another, and a forth. From there, he lunged forward and impaled a Night walker. He looked around himself. They were doing well, but there was still much to do.

* * *

The shadow dragon stopped its advance as Golbez turned his attention elsewhere.

"Reinforcements?" he questioned. "Shadow dragon, go!" The beast turned to him, then to Riku, then back to Golbez, and growled, before disappearing down the corridor.

Suddenly, Riku felt the pressure lift, if only slightly. It must have been the distraction. Whatever it was, this may have been his only chance. He forced himself up, and his body, though slowly, though with difficulty, complied. Yes! He was moving. He pushed and forced his body to move, straightening from his crouched position, to a standing one, until he felt the chains holding him break. Golbez turned.

"What!?"

"That's right. You can't hold me down anymore!" and he charged. Golbez took the defensive, blocking every slash and strike that was sent at him.

Samuru looked up, and smirked. "Well, if he can break free, then why not a Paramekian such as myself. I can hardly allow him to show me up now, can I?" Samuru did as Riku had done, and he too broke free, before turning to the three that were still captive. This ability should weaken soon. Once you break free, feel free to join in." and then he too joined the battle

Riku's blade came at Golbez, slashing like mad. The man's arms blocked every single strike, but the boy wouldn't stop. He kept at it, jumping and twisting in the air, and striking. The blow hit him hard in the head, causing Golbez to turn. He charged lightning in his hands, and immediately launched it at the boy. He growled as he was blasted away. Riku's face contorted in rage as he jumped back to his feet. "Why do you continue? Do you not comprehend the futility of your actions?" Golbez question as Riku charged once again.

"Why do you!?" He slammed into the armoured man, blade slashing with gauntlet.

"I believe I've already answered that question. I wish to protect-"

"Would they really want this!?" Riku interrupted. "To send all these people to their deaths!? Have you asked what they wanted!?" Riku slashed, and Golbez strafed, before sending a large firaga Riku's way, who strafed and dodged it.

"Since when are what one wants and what one needs one in the same?" several dark balls of energy were sent Riku's way. He dodged them, but they all changed course, slamming into the boy's body, he grunted, but refused to stumble. "So long as he remains. So long as his light remains, there will away be hope."

"And what good is hope when everything has been swallowed by the darkness?" Riku charged forward with speed only possible via the Kihonteki Youshiki technique.

"The same tricks." Golbez sighed as Riku charged, slashing. Golbez blocked the strikes, but Riku jumped and delivered a kick to the man's armoured head. While still in the air, the boy spun to deliver a slash at his neck, but his target reacted first, shooting lightning from his fingertips, trapping Riku immobile in the air, growling as pain coursed through his body. "Hope is a necessity, child. Without it, not only will the darkness claim the world around us, but our heart and soul as well.

Suddenly, a second Keyblade entered the Frey; striking Golbez's back, breaking his concentration. A chain wrapped around his body, throwing it into the air. Riku fell, and quickly rose again as the chain returned into Sam's body. A dark field of energy surrounded Golbez's frame, before vanishing. He no longer soared through the air. Now, he just fell to the ground, landing pleasantly on his feet. "Hope?" Sam snickered. "Do you honestly believe in the garbage that dribbles from your mouth? If people spent less time hoping, and more time actually doing, perhaps their lot in life wouldn't be so pitiful." Both Keybearers charged, both fuelled by their Kihonteki Youshiki. Golbez launched a blast of dark energy toward the two, who both charged through it, exiting almost completely unscathed. They lunged at him, blades striking out. Golbez did his best to block the strikes, though many got through.

"True. Many rely on hope, using it as their only tool and asset. They are fools. But everyone needs some hope, for without it, they would be too demoralised to attain victory." Golbez launched a blast of magic energy, sending the too away.

"I don't care what you opinion on hope, or anything else is." Riku spat. "Time to end this."

"Tekido Youshiki!" both growled, dark energy surrounding both. Riku charged, but before he closed in, he jumped, followed by Sam.

"Use this!" Sam called, his hand griping the other Keybearers shoulder. Immediately, the boy's dark energy began to channel into Riku's body. "Oh, and try not to die!"

Even bellow them; Golbez could feel the intensity of the energy above him. "What is this?"

"Bikou Jubaku!" Sam growled. Riku's Keyblade vanished, his body quivering, his eyes rolled into the back of his head. Then suddenly.

"Pillar of discord!" Riku roared, as if automatically. The darkness took shape in his hands, and changed. Its purple and black tint lost its colour.

"Release it!"

Riku did so, moving his palms to Golbez, and firing. The powerful blasts shot at Golbez, hitting him before he had time to react.

He growled ferociously, feeling the blast eating at him. "I didn't plan to die here! Not yet! Not to you!" a corridor of darkness opened behind him, and the man allowed the force of the attack to push him through, before it closed. The attack concluded, and after it dissipated, and both fell to the ground and to their knees, panting for the life of them. Riku looked up to where the attack hit, seeing only a large hole in the wall. No debris, it was all simply gone.

"I don't suppose you have any ethers?" Riku questioned.

"Do you really think I would use an attack such as that if I didn't?"

* * *

Sora slashed through another Heartless, before grinning. Things were starting to look up. The army had joined in, and were helping to expel the invaders. But just as he felt things were going their way, a tremendous roar wiped the grin from his face. He quickly looked up in time to see a black, winged figure soaring towards them.

"A dragon?" he questioned.

"**A shadow dragon.**" Bahamut roared, "**A creature made of pure darkness!**"

"Well, whatever it is," Relm began, "its coming straight at us!"

The dragon let out a deadly growl as it soared. The group backed up as it hit the ground. It looked to Sora, and snarled. It lunged forward and snapped its fangs at him. Cyan moved forward, his blade lighting up, as he slashed. It stopped and rounded on him. Shadow, Interceptor, and Kairi moved in along with him, slashing and cutting and biting. Sora came in from behind, and stabbed forward. The dragon roared, and the boy assumed that it entered its body. It was hard to tell. It looked like dark energy lumped together in some kind of fog. The beast took to the air, growling and snarling as the weapon exited its body. It dropped down several feet away, and the ground shook.

Relm brought down a Thundaga spell at the dragon, as the others charged. The shadow dragon roared, before a blast of dark energy was fired from its mouth. Shadow jumped, but the others were blasted back. The assassin landed and ran at the beast. It spun, its foggy tail striking him, throwing him back. A firaga spell from Relm slammed into the dragon, and it growled in pain. Sora and the others took this time to get back to their feet and surround the beast.

"Draw it out, sir Sora!" Cyan shouted.

"I'll try." The boy replied as he stepped forward, slashed the Shadow dragon's head, and retreated. The dragon chased after him. Cyan, however, had other plans. He jumped forward, onto the dragon, and forced his blade into its back. It roared ferociously as Shadow and Interceptor grabbed onto its front, blade and fangs biting into it.

The dragon didn't stop, however, it lunged forward, faster than Sora could react, and it smashed Sora into the air.

"Lady Kairi! We need assistance!" Cyan called, and the girl moved forward as fast as she could, and jumped forward, digging her Keyblade into the dragons back. Sora fell, and the beast bit at him. The boy reacted quickly, moving his Keyblade, and as the beast's jaws closed, the weapon held its jaw open. The dragon tried again to close its jaw, but it failed.

"Sora!" Kairi called, pushing her Keyblade further in. Then, as she did, it lit up, and in the blink of an eye, a beam of light fired from her, straight through the beast. Everyone's eyes widened. The beast's mouth opened wide, and Sora fell down. It roared in agony as it through itself about wildly, before its body dissolved, and everyone fell to the ground. They were silent.

"Um, what was that?" Sora asked.

"I don't know." Kairi replied.

* * *

_**Would have been up sooner had I not started that Dragon age novelisation. What can I say; I write what I'm inspired to write**_


	58. The Paramekian emperor

**_Chapter LVIII_**

**_The Paramekian emperor._**

_**A/N: Damn, this one was a pain. Plus we only have the one computer, so I have to wright it out by hand then type it up, so I can only write it half as fast. Thanks ulticrossregar2489 **__**for the review. Really appreciate it.**_

* * *

The city lay broken. Its buildings destroyed, at least half its forces lay either dead, or were turned to Heartless, though the sea of black was now rapidly dispersing. The remaining forces, except for those within the palace, were pushing the Heartless back, as were the dragons. However, the high cackle of their remaining commander continued, and thus, so did the battle.

Now the fighting was well away from the palace. Sora and his friends walked towards the palace's stone steps as Riku's group descended them. "How's it look inside?" Sora asked.

"Some of the heartless got in." Riku answered. "The army's still fighting."

"We defeated one of their commanders," Mulan stated, "but one of them still remains."

"Three guesses as to whom," Samuru stated in a nonchalant tone.

Cyan and Sora looked behind from where Kefka's cackling could still be heard. Cyan wore a face of disgust. "He and I have business yet to be settled," The warrior growled.

"But the palace is more important," Kairi stated.

"We need to protect the emperor," Sora agreed. "Riku, Sam, Kairi, let's head in. Everyone else, see what you can do out here."

Everyone gave their agreement, and the four ascended the steps and entered the palace.

"Alright!" Donald shouted, "let's go kick that clown in his big, fat-"

"You can't say that!" Kefka's voice cried from above. They all looked up, seeing the mage standing on top of the palace's roof. "Wak! Look, it's Kefka!" Donald shouted, brandishing his staff. Cyan's face contorted in fury. Relm jumped back, and Shadow drew his daggers.

"Gawrsh when did he get up there?" Goofy questioned as he revealed his shield, and Mulan drew her sword. They all silently stared at him.

"So," Kefka smirked, "Whatcha' doin'?"

* * *

The four Keybearers moved quickly up to the top levels of the palace. As they moved up, they saw that the soldiers near the top were dead, though not a single heartless was in sight.

"What the hell is this? Where are the heartless?" Riku questioned as they walked.

"Why's it only up here?" Sora asked. "Anything that could have done this would normally keep going, wouldn't it, but everyone downstairs is fine. No Heartless. Nothing. If the heartless-"

"Guys," Kairi interrupted, pointing to a body pressed up against the wall, "I think he's alive. He moved." The four approached, and Riku knelt before him. The man's dazed eyes snapped open.

"Who's…" the man's voice was weak and full of pain, "You're …the off-worlders."

"What happened?" Sora asked.

"The heartless…we were winning…pushing them back. But then…men in black armour came."

"The Kaishin." Samuru answered.

"We couldn't beat them. But…another came…in gold. Blasted them all…slaughtered them…then, he turned on us…we didn't stand a chance…graagh, the pain!"

"We have to heal him!" Kairi cried.

"No, most of his vitals have been hit." Samuru stated. "One would need precise precision to heal wounds like those, which none of us have. Not even Relm or the duck mage. We'll probably do more harm than good. We should put him out of his misery."

"wait, not yet." The soldier craned his neck, looking to a door across from them. "Through there…dead end…hasn't left yet…must still be there." He coughed up blood. His eyes rolled back, and his head fell. He was dead. Samuru moved forward and closed the man's eyes.

"Let's go." Sora said. "Whoever it was, we'll get them for this."

"Why did they…?" Kairi started, "Why save them, then turn on them?"

"We'll find out soon." Stated Riku as he turned to the door and approached, side by side with Sora and Kairi, and Samuru behind. He summoned his Keyblade, and kicked the door down. The four rushed into what looked like a store room, and in the middle, stood a rather tall man. Long blond hair, as well as a purple cape went down his back. In his hand was a double-sided staff. He turned to them, and Samuru froze. Sora's eyes narrowed. He knew this man.

"Emperor…" what was his name?

"Mateus…" Samuru stated, horror struck. "Why…why is he-?"

Mateus smirked as he stepped forward.

"Stay back." Sora warned, summoning his Keyblade, and the man stopped, his eyes instantly drawn to the weapon.

"I see it isn't just physical appearance which you inherited from you grandfather." The emperor's eyes moved to Sora's. "Alas, you have yet to awaken the Zetsubo gene. One can tell by the eyes.

Sora had no idea what he was talking about. "What do you want?"

"Ah, my brother always rushed straight to the point as well." He looked away. "Would you kindly point me to this world's emperor?

"what for?"

"What do you think?"

"You tell me." Sora shot back. "If you wanted to take this world over, you would've brought an army. But if it's a fight you want…"

"No!" Samuru whispered. "Do not engage him. Least of all you and the princess. He can-"

"Silence!" The emperor growled, and Samuru fell silent, wide-eyed and clutching his throat. "Know your place, dog. Next time it shall be a far more serious spell." He turned to Sora once more. "We needn't shed blood. Give me Samuru, and I will leave willingly."

"What do you want him for?" Kairi spoke up for the first time, and Mateus turned to her, also, for the first time. His brow rose.

"You have a princess of heart with you? Surprising." He extended a hand. "Perhaps you would also like to return with me?"

She glared at him. "I think I'll pass."

"Pity. You would have been more valuable with us than here."

"You didn't answer my question," She shot.

"True." Mateus admitted. "He is a deserter, thus, I mean to take him back to Paramekia to face execution. " Samuru's face was neutral, but Sora and Kairi both sent dangerous looks to the Paramekian. "After all. What good is a dog who has escaped its leash?"

"You don't actually think we'll let you take him, do you?" Sora spat, readying himself to fight. The emperor scoffed.

"You would challenge me? You, a worm, would challenge I, the Paramekian emperor? After all, in my presence, you are naught but a puppet." He waved an arm, and Sora's eyes widened, and he began to walk. It wasn't natural. He was like a puppet whose strings were being pulled, his weight resisting, yet still he walked. He struggled, but to no end.

"Sora? What-" Kairi began, but as she went to move, her own eyes widened, and she, just as Sora did, began to walk. Both arrived at the emperor's side, before turning.

"I should thank you. You destroyed organization XIII, and thus made me all the more powerful. You see, some years ago I discovered a powerful spell to summon, and even control Nobodies, but the organization's power over them surpassed mine, but the moment they were destroyed, that ceased to be the case. Unfortunately for you, there seem to be nobodies within you."

"Sora, Kairi!" Riku called in concern. The two looked like they were trying to break free of what was holding them, but to no avail. "You'll pay for this. Sam, let's go." He turned to the boy, and was shocked. Samuru's head was shaking as he backed away, hitting the wall, and dropping to the ground. The emperor roared with laughter. Riku glared at the boy. "Fine, I don't need _you_ to save my friends." He turned to Mateus, who laughed even harder.

"_You_! A human of no noticeable significance save a Keyblade, will fight me? My, this _will_ be amusing?"

With a wave of his staff, a pentagram in a circle appeared on the ground before Mateus. Another wave, and it soared towards Riku. He charged, jumped over the shape, and continued. The Paramekian made a hand movement, and Sora and Kairi jumped between the two. Riku stopped his assault, and the two slashed at him. It was clumsy, amateurish, strikes that the two would never do had they control over their bodies. He jumped around his friends, and at the emperor, lashing out with his Keyblade. Each strike was parried by Mateus' staff before he jumped back. The emperor's staff was enveloped by a green flash that surrounded Riku and the room. Mateus vanished, as did Sora and Kairi, leaving only the green light that surrounded Riku.

Something came at him from above, a blast made of pure energy. Riku evaded, and the blast hit the ground in an explosion. More came, raining down like meteors. After a dozen, the light vanished, and all that was concealed became visible once again. A blast of electricity came at him from behind. He evaded, but the emperor suddenly appeared, and struck him over the head with his staff, throwing him to the ground.

"Finish it." The emperor growled, and Sora was forced forward. He grasped his Keyblade in both hands, and stabbed down.

"No!" Sora yelled, and dismissed his Keyblade. Riku leapt up and ran past Sora. The emperor twisted his staff, forcing Kairi in front of himself, and making her charge. She too dismissed her Keyblade, and Riku jumped over her, and lunged, clashing his Keyblade against the emperor's staff.

* * *

"Roxas! Roxas!" Sora called down to his nobody, who was screaming, hands clutched to where his heart was, beside him was Aros, Sora's heartless within. "What's wrong with him?"

"How should I know?!" Aros growled. The nobody suddenly flew into the air, his body twisting. Again, he grabbed at his heart.

"I can't-" he whimpered.

"What? What is it?!" Sora called.

"My heart! It feels like it's gonna be ripped out!"

"How's that possible." Aros spat. "Nobodies don't have hearts."

"He does." Sora replied. "That guy said he controlled nobodies. He should be possessed, shouldn't he?"

"He probably is, but if he has a heart as you say, it's probably fighting back." Aros guessed.

"Well what do we do?"

"I don't know! My guess is we have to wait for the spell to be lifted."

XXX

Mateus grinned. "I underestimated you."

"Let them go. Do it now." Riku snarled

"Pull back and I shall. If you do not, then the fate of your friends is uncertain."

"Riku." Sora called as his and Kairi's bodies were forced forward. "What if he's lying?"

"Naminé," Kairi whimpered. "Hold on. I'll…I'll think of something."

Riku's face contorted in thought. Slowly, he backed away.

"Good." Mateus said, waving his hand, and Sora and Kairi stumbled. "They are free." Sora quickly jumped up, rage on his face, and speechless. "You…Roxas…you…."

"No need to be angry. Why, you should be glad to be used by me."

"Arrogant jerk!" Kairi spat, jumping up. "Why would we want anything to do with you!? I'll never forgive you for that. Naminé, I've never seen anyone in pain like that before!"

"Fool girl. They are only Nobodies. They do not even truly exist. They are but tools to be used and discarded. Be glad I withdraw so easily." Mateus coolly replied. "Though let me give you some advice. Don't interfere with the empire. Thus far, you are not our enemy. That can easily change. Keep the dog if you wish. He is just as likely to die with your ilk as he is in facing our firing squad." He once again waved his hand, this time a flash of light covering him, and his body vanished. Sora, Kairi, and Riku dismissed there weapons, the latter turning and approaching Samuru.

"What the hell?" the boy looked up. He waved his hand, and his voice returned. He stood, but the moment he did, Riku's fist collided with his face, and the boy was thrown back a meter. Without a word, Riku left. Samuru stood once more, and Sora approached.

"Are you going to hit me too?" Sam asked coolly, not meeting his eyes.

"No." Sora replied. "But why didn't you fight? He would have killed you?"

"I've killed plenty of people. Men. Women. Children. But _never_ one of my own. And him, the emperor. He treated me like a son. I could never-"

"Hey guys!" Relm's voice called, and soon, she rushed into the room.

"We'll talk more on the ship." Samuru told Sora before turning to Relm.

"We won!" Relm beamed. "Kefka left and the Heartless are running like the little bitches they are! C'mon!"

* * *

Night fell, and celebrations began. Sora descended the stone steps, where some soldiers, Samuru, and Cyan were waiting in silence, the dead being collected and carted away. Sora approached.

"I will never understand why people insist on dumping their honoured dead in a hole." Samuru muttered to no one but himself.

"The feast's starting." Sora said, and the boy turned to him, and nodded.

"Shall we depart after?" Cyan questioned.

"Yeah, alright."

Sam reached into his pocket, and pulled out the communication device, pushed a few buttons, and it changed form into what appeared to be a horn. He handed it to Sora. "Here, give this to this world's emperor. Tell him if there's trouble, to blow it. We'll know."

"Okay, I'll do it." Sora answered. "Alright, enough talking, let's get to that feast!"

* * *

**I hated the first drafts of this, so I had to redo the whole thing a couple times before I was satisfied. Even then, the start's still weak, but the rest is alright, kind of…except maybe the action scene. I don't know. I can't really put it off for much longer. Oh well, hope it's good enough. Anyway, as I promised to ulticrossregar2489****,** **I'd have a trivia question, so…Um. Something easy. At Disney castle, Sam mentioned Sora's grandfather's name. What was it? Spelling doesn't have to be correct.**


End file.
